In Blood and Shadows
by Silver pup
Summary: AU — The Seer said that Eilistraee would send them a hero. What they got was the daughter of a dead God of Murder. HotU crossover with the Baldur's Gate Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**In Blood and Shadows**

Summary: (AU) The Seer said that Eilistraee would send them a hero. What they got was the daughter of a dead God of Murder.

Author's Notes: This is a crossover with the **Baldur's Gate Trilogy**. There is also mention of some fan made **BG2** mods.

Warnings: This story contains foul language, violence, mentions of past torture, and hinted sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plots featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rologue

"_I have no intention of walking back through the entire Undermountain."_

* * *

><p>She didn't look like a hero.<p>

Durnan wasn't expecting that.

He knew, logically, that stories tended to exaggerate over time. Bards weren't paid to sing about the average looking man who defeated a dragon. People wanted to hear about the man who stood at the height of a giant and took on an ancient dragon and its clan.

Still, even knowing this, Durnan couldn't help but feel a bit heated as he looked upon the living legend his father used to tell him stories of.

"I am Alasse," the elven woman said, nodding her head in greeting.

"Durnan, owner of this inn," he greeted back, crossing his arms over his thick chest and slowly surveyed the elf in front of him.

In his experience, elves were usually hauntingly beautiful with flawless features and soulful eyes. But the one before him was hollow-cheeked, tanned and sporting more scars than a barbarian. Her armor looked old and used but was at least clean, and her long black hair was neatly tied back in a braid. All in all, she looked like all the other mercenaries that came through his inn.

She didn't look like a hero.

"Tamsil told me what happened. I apologize for not being able to provide better protection for my guests," he said once he met her green eyes again.

It galled him that the bloody drow could actually get through the wards around his precious inn. Galling, and yet also unnerving. Sobrey was no wet behind the ears apprentice, and the wards he set up were powerful, but the drow still had no problems getting through them.

It was an alarming realization for him.

Alasse shrugged one shoulder, her expression still bored. "It is not your fault. I have the feeling they would have found a way in no matter what you did."

"You speak more truth than you know. Unfortunately this is not the first time this has happened," Durnan said with a deep sigh. But before he could even begin to explain the desperate situation in Waterdeep, a large explosion caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" asked an elven priestess that Durnan vaguely recalled meeting earlier.

"It came from the well room, father!" Tamsil cried, pointing to the door behind him.

No one had any time to act as the room went dark and the unmistakable feel of magic filled the air. Instinctively he reached out to where Tamsil had been standing and pushed her down to the floor just as the spells and screams started.

What happened next was simply a mess in his opinion. The drow (who could actually _see_ in the unnatural darkness of the room, bastards) ruthlessly attacked with both blades and magic. In turn everyone else scrambled to either fight back or get out of the room. Durnan grabbed the nearest weapon he could find and could only attack what he hoped was an invading drow.

Eventually someone (probably Thesta) managed to get rid of spell that was making the room pitch black, and for the first time Durnan could finally see what was going on.

Three drow remained fighting while three others laid dead. Two of them were magic users and alternating between firing spells at their remaining comrade, and everyone else in the room.

A halfling was taking on the last drow with the help of the half orc fellow he met earlier. A bard and the priestess from earlier seemed to be trying to counter the drow spells. White Thesta was helping but her focus kept drifting to the hurt and deceased bodies littering the floor.

To his relief, he spotted Tamsil hiding behind an upturned table with her dagger and a bloody shoulder, but otherwise unharmed and alive.

Finally, he spotted Alasse.

She was standing off to the side of the main battle, occasionally dodging a spell. Her face and armor were sprinkled with blood, and the dagger she carried was drenched with it. Her eyes kept darting from the two drow firing spells to the one still fighting.

At first he thought she was simply going to stand there and actually watch everyone else fight. But then she moved and he realized she was just waiting for the right opening to rejoin the fray.

The halfling had managed to throw the drow off balance. He (or was it a she? He could never tell with elves) simply took one step back to regain their balance. That seemed to be all Alasse needed as she was behind the drow in a blink; one hand yanking their head back and the other placing the dagger at their neck.

Then, to everyone's surprise, she jammed the dagger hilt deep into the drow's neck and yanked it across until the head was only attached by a thin strand of skin. Then she let the body fall to the ground before turning her cool green eyes to the remaining drow.

Durnan didn't blame the drow for turning and fleeing back to the well room. After that disgusting display, he wanted to get the hell away from her too.

"They're getting away!" cried the bard, racing after the two drow with the others following. After checking to make sure Tamsil was still safe, Durnan followed them.

The well room didn't fare much better. Durnan immediately spotted the remains of the guards he had hired all over the room. Near the well were the two drow. The others had cornered them and were moving in for the kill.

But before they could strike, a figure rose up from the shadows behind them. It was only until it reached the light that he recognized it for what it was, and felt cold fear grip his heart.

_Beholder._

"Get ba—!"

Too late. There was a bright explosion of magic and then nothing.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Alasse and Thesta were sitting over him.<p>

"Oh look, he's awake," Alasse commented airily.

"Durnan, how do you feel? Anything hurt?" Thesta asked in her sultry voice.

"Possibly only his pride. Two surprise attacks in one night will do that to a man," Alasse pointed out.

Durnan wanted to scowl at her, but since he was currently seeing two of her, he didn't know which one to aim it at.

"My head," he grunted to Thesta.

Thesta hummed and immediately focused her magic on his head. Soon the pain faded and he found his vision returning to normal again.

"Damn beholder," he muttered, sitting up slowly and massaging the back of his head.

"Yes, they are quite a pain aren't they?" Alasse mused, holding out a hand to him.

Surprised, he took it and found himself being hauled up without any trouble. Now up and aware, he was able to take in the ruin and corpses around him, and felt a sharp hopelessness claw at him. He forced it down ruthlessly. Now was not the time for wallowing in despair. He had work to do.

"What happened to the group that was fighting the drow earlier?" he asked the two women besides him.

Thesta looked to the well. "They went after the beholder before we could stop them."

"Fools!" he growled, irritation and exasperation coursing through him. "Running in without any equipment or supplies. What are they, children?"

Alasse nodded in agreement. "That was pretty stupid. I thought they were experienced mercenaries, but I guess appearances can be deceiving."

_You have no idea_, he thought, glancing at the elf.

"So what now? Are you going after them or what?" Alasse asked.

He shook his head. "I can't. I have to attend to the inn, set up proper protection for the well, deal with the attacks… I'll have to send someone down there."

The elven woman blinked at him mockingly. "Oh? You have someone in mind?"

"You know I do," he growled, no patience to deal with this odd woman. She was turning out not to be the hero he thought she was, but something else entirely. Now if only he could think of a word to match what she was.

"Look, if you go down there and find out what's going on with Halaster and the drow then I'll pay you," he snapped. "The lords of Waterdeep have offered a one-hundred-thousand reward for anyone who can stop the attacks. That money is yours if you can do that."

Gold was always a good motivator in his opinion. It would be nice if people would help out of the goodness of their heart, but Durnan knew that just wasn't the way the world worked.

Alasse tapped her fingers against her elbow and hummed like she was deep in thought. Durnan wondered how long she was going to keep teasing him like this.

Finally the elf let out a sigh and nodded her head. "I guess I could do it. But not for the money. Keep it. It insults me. I am going down there to get my stuff back, and extract a bloody revenge on the drow filth that dared attack me."

Durnan blinked, surprised by her reasoning. He thought she would go for money but never for pride. She was definitely a little off. He needed to get her out of his inn soon.

"I can offer you a free resurrection rod so that you can restore those fool— I mean, _noble souls_," Thesta offered, a hint of a smirk creeping across her face. "I also have healing supplies but those I'm afraid you will have to purchase at full price."

"Of course. This wouldn't be a city crisis without merchants and their inflated prices," Alasse replied with a straight face. "Ah, before I forget, I should set up a point here."

Durnan and Thesta watched curiously as the elf pulled out a strange black disk from around her neck. It had gold, red and blue markings on it, but from his position he couldn't tell what they were. Silently they watched her push a red stone (maybe a rouge stone?) into the disk and then press one of the markings. A ball of red light suddenly appeared midair, startling Durnan and Thesta.

"What…" He couldn't even get out the words to express his confusion and wonder.

Alasse simply looked at them and shrugged. "I have no intention of walking back through the entire Undermountain."


	2. Chapter 01: Lith My'athar

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plots featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><span>Act One: The Underdark<span>

**C**hapter **01**: **L**ith **M**y'athar

_"Deekin was expecting something… nicer."_

* * *

><p>Alasse was pissed.<p>

"_Nothing much, just a spell to make sure you obey. I put a geas upon you, it's better this way. Down to the Underdark is where you will go. You're working for me now, you can't really say no."_

Son of a bitch. This was why she _hated_ insane mages. She knew, just _knew_ that she should have left him in his fucking cage. Should have took her gear and Deekin and gotten the hell out of there. Fuck the drow, fuck Halaster, and fuck the bastard who ever mentioned Waterdeep to her.

When the colors and rushing movement stopped she knew she was in the Underdark. Not just because that was where Halaster said he was sending them, but because of the smell. The Underdark had a smell to it that you never forgot no matter how many years passed.

Imoen had described it perfectly once: "A cross between ice and blood."

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was drow.

Drow, drow, drow as far as the eye could see. Considering she had been cutting through hordes of the bastards for days now, she thought she did fairly well with restraining herself from gutting the nearest one.

The drow apparently begged to differ because they all had their weapons pointed at her as soon as they saw her hand twitch towards Enserric.

"Jumpy bunch aren't they?" the sword commented pleasantly, not bothering to lower his voice.

"You're not helping," she scolded as the group grew tenser.

She counted eleven drow in all and a huge redhead with a flail. There was one exit and it was behind the drow. Seven of them had a weapon of some sort while the other four looked to be magic casters.

Deekin was still holding onto the end of her cloak. She could feel his body vibrating through the fabric. He was petrified but would never come out and tell her because he didn't want her to worry.

For that reason alone, Alasse swore to get the kobold safely out of the Underdark and back to the surface.

Nathyrra suddenly stepped between her and the group before either could start something; holding up her hands and speaking something in drow. Once she was done a female drow dressed in a long white dress stepped out of the group.

As far as drow went, she was certainly as lovely as any other female of her race with pure white hair and flawless skin. But where most drow would look at Alasse with cold disdain or disgust, this one looked at her in fascination, warmth, and a little awe.

Alasse really hated that look.

"Vendui' (Greeting), Nathyrra," greeted the female, her silver eyes never leaving Alasse. "It is good to see you again. And I see you have brought someone very important with you."

Nathyrra held a hand to her collar bone and bowed. "It is good to be home, Mother Seer. And yes, this is the surface darthirii (elf), Alasse."

"Yes, _Alasse_." The drow repeated her name like it was something holy, something precious, and Alasse barely refrained from twitching. "You are most welcome here, darthirii (elf). I am the Seer. I have awaited your arrival with great anticipation. Please, come… do not be alarmed."

"I'm not," Alasse replied, and that was true. She was angry, yes, and rather confused by the friendly drow, but she wasn't alarmed.

Yet.

The Seer smiled at her like she had just done something impressive. "That is good. That will make explaining things easier."

And then the Seer told her. Explained how the disappearance of the Goddess Lolth allowed one Matron Mother to rise above the others and bind a Lord of Hell to her service to help her conquer the Underdark. How the only ones left rebelling against her was the Seer and her followers, and House Maeviir. And that how not too long ago her Goddess Eilistraee had sent her a vision that Alasse would save them all from this Matron Mother, this Valsharess.

Alasse listened to it all and at the end of it could only do one thing.

She laughed.

She laughed long and hard until her stomach began to hurt and her eyes got watery. She laughed so hysterically that even Deekin took a step back from her. She laughed and laughed because history was repeating itself again, and once more the Gods had chosen _her_ to bring down an arrogant upstart reaching for something they didn't even understand.

"So your Goddess chose _me_ to save you all?" she commented once the laughter died down into mad little giggles. "She must be desperate if she's recruiting from the other side of the equilibrium."

The Seer's lovely face furrowed slightly like a flower wilting in the cold. The other drow began to shift and the tension thickened so much that it seemed to be getting harder to breathe. The redhead man standing next to the Seer growled something low and primitive as his tail whipped around behind him.

Alasse glanced at the tail and horns but it was the smell of the Outer Plane practically dripping out of him that let her make the connection.

_Tiefling_. A faint memory of a lute and songs and birds floated up from the plains of her memory. _Tanar'ri, most likely. Can't be fey'ri. Haer'Dalis was never that big._

"You don't have to believe in my visions," the Seer began patiently.

"I don't," Alasse said, still chuckling.

"—but I'm afraid your fate is still tied into ours," the Seer finished, pretending not to have heard her comment.

"How so?" she asked, now curious. She hadn't mentioned the geas yet so what could the Seer know that would make her think that?

"It involves you because she wants you dead," the Seer said seriously like having drow psychos after your head was a Big Deal.

Alasse just snorted. "Along with a great deal of many others, Seer. What's your point?"

"Alasse, please," Nathyrra cut in, looking cross but trying to hide it. "You are under a geas to kill the Valsharess. You will need our help if you want to defeat her and her armies."

Alasse mentally sighed as the Seer looked at Nathyrra sharply. She had hoped Nathyrra wouldn't mention anything about that yet, but now that she knew this girl's allegiance was to the Seer it was obviously a lost cause.

Still, she would have liked to have at least _one_ advantage over these strange drow.

"What are you talking about? What geas?" the Seer asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Nathyrra glanced at Alasse for only a second before giving her full attention back to the Seer. "Halaster put a geas on Alasse to kill the Valsharess before he sent us to the Underdark."

Whispers erupted among the crowd of drow while the Seer flinched and closed her eyes as if she was deeply hurt.

"I am very sorry, Alasse, that he violated you in such a way. That is not how I wished for you to come here," the Seer apologized, looking honestly remorseful. "But what's done is done, and we must proceed from here. Now more than ever you must see that we need to work together to defeat the Valsharess."

_So it's the enemy of my enemy is my friend deal, huh? I guess I can deal with that._

"I won't turn down help when it's offered," she admitted. "What do you propose we do?"

The Seer nodded slowly. "Yes, that is a good question. What _are_ we to do now? Well… I suppose there is only one thing I _can_ do. I must put my faith in the Goddess… And that means putting our faith in you. Our fate lies in your hands."

The tiefling stepped forward then, casting a dark look of suspicion at Alasse. "Are you sure, Seer? What do we really know about this… this woman? She could be the death of us all!"

Alasse mentally agreed with the tiefling. Putting everything on the shoulders of a stranger thanks to a vision was a very stupid idea. Was this woman even a drow? How had she even survived this long in the Underdark?

The Seer simply smiled serenely up at the tiefling. "Our lives are irrelevant, good Valen. The Valsharess must be stopped at all costs, and Alasse is the key to stopping her."

The tiefling, Valen apparently, snorted. "You know I don't believe in your ways, Seer. I won't throw away my life by blindly following anyone, and I don't think anyone here should, either."

"You have saved us more times than I can count, Valen. But the army of the Valsharess will soon march against us, and even your great skill in battle will not be enough to save us," the Seer explained patiently.

Valen's scowl didn't lessen but he backed off. "I'm willing to defer to your judgment for now, Seer." He made a gesture with his hand towards Alasse. "But what makes you think this _outsider_ can stop the _army_ of the _Valsharess_?"

"He makes a good point you know," Alasse cut in and all attention was turned back on her. "What exactly do you expect me to do? Besides the obvious killing of the Valsharess, that is."

"Weaken her armies and make ours stronger." The determination and absolute belief in the Seer's eyes was a familiar and bittersweet sight. "The Silver Lady chose you for a reason, and I believe you will accomplish these tasks."

Alasse still didn't feel convinced but had a feeling that wouldn't make a difference to her. This woman's faith in her Goddess was unwavering.

"I cannot accomplish such tasks alone. Is there any aid you can offer?" Unless they expected her to do it all alone. Which was possible. She had been dumped with all the work many, _many_ time before.

"I can accompany you if you wish it," Nathyrra finally spoke up again from her side, a hesitant smile on her face. "I know where some of the Valsharess's allies are. I will give you any information you need and help you find them."

"And I know of some potential allies you could recruit," Valen added gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can also accompany you if have no objections."

"Deekin is coming too, Boss!" the small Kobold still hiding behind her proclaimed. He looked up at the elf with mulish determination painted across his face. "Deekin need to be there to write about heroic feats."

The Seer smiled at all of them like someone had told her that Lolth herself wanted to be friends. "You see, you are not alone in this. Together, we _will_ defeat the Valsharess."

Alasse just stared at the Seer before looking to the grim tiefling trying to stare her down, then to the hesitant drow next to her trying to smile, and finally to the excited kobold beaming up at her.

"A temperamental tiefling, an assassin drow, and a bouncy kobold. Well. I suppose I've worked with worse."

* * *

><p>The Seer suggested that Alasse and Deekin rest before they set out again, and offered them both their own room. Alasse refused and requested they shared one together. They said they would not attack her, but Deekin on the other hand did not have 'savior' status to protect him. Friendly as they seemed, drow were drow, and she wasn't going to leave the kobold alone in the spider's web.<p>

The room they gave them was large and extravagantly decorated with spiders and motifs of Lolth. In contrast it was plainly furnished with only the most basic of domestic needs. There was only a bed, an armoire, a few chests, and table with two chairs. There was also a tub set behind a screen; it was already freshly filled with steaming water.

Alasse wasn't sure if that came with the room, or if the Seer had ordered it to subtly hint that they needed a bath. Either way, she wasn't turning down the chance to get the dry drow blood out of her hair.

She locked the door as soon as they entered while Deekin scampered off to jump onto the large bed set in a small enclave of the room.

"Boss, come feel this bed! Deekin never felt one so soft before!" he squealed, rolling around and turning the once clean bedding dirty.

_At least one of us likes it_.

Smirking, Alasse sauntered over to the bed and sat down on the edge, and crossed her legs.

"Very nice. I will say this for the drow; they know their comforts," she mused, running a gloved hand over the silky bedding.

"Deekin heard they also make good jam. Supposed to have special secret ingredient made from aboleth," Deekin commented, fluffing a pillow before burrowing his scaly head into it. One eye peeked out at the elf as he added, "Jam turns out to be very slimy after."

Alasse thought about that for a moment before her face twisted up in revulsion. "Deekin, that's disgusting. Is that even true?"

Deekin shrugged, his tone innocent. "Don't know, Boss. Deekin just repeat what he read."

"Uh-huh." Eyeing the kobold with mock suspicion, she pulled off her gauntlets and flexed her bruised hands a few times before leaning down to unlace her boots.

"Boss, what we gonna do now?" Deekin asked as he watched her pull off her boots.

"What do you mean?" Alasse set down her bags of holding before unbuckling Enserric and setting him on the bed.

"I think he means are you actually going to help these _drow_ in their war," Enserric piped, entering the conversation. His revolted tone when he said 'drow' clearly showed how he felt about the situation.

"For the time being." She unbuckled her girdle and then her cloak and tossed them to the bed. "We are at a disadvantage for now. We need information and supplies and these drow have both."

"But Boss doesn't trust the Seer, right?" Deekin always could see right through her.

"Your Boss doesn't trust anyone," Enserric muttered.

"Not true. I trust Deekin." She began to undo the straps and buckles of her armor. "And I trust you to always make a smartass comment, Enserric."

"Glowy sword does like to talk."

"No more than you do, kobold."

Alasse dropped the last of her armor to the ground and rolled her shoulders. "Are you worried, Deekin?"

"No… But Deekin knows Boss is." Deekin's voice got softer. "Is Boss worried only about the drow?"

Alasse stared down at her blistered and bruised feet. "Somewhat. There's a lot to be worried about right now."

"True. You have a drow queen and her pet devil to kill," Enserric reminded. "Along with being responsible for the lives of all those drow and the Seer and the Underdark and Waterdeep—"

"Alright, alright I get it, Enserric," she snapped. "You don't have to list it all."

"Just letting you know what's at stake here."

"I know what's at stake. I know better than _you_ ever will."

And that was the problem wasn't it? She had already lived through this kind of crazy shit. She had struggled and fought and won against her divine siblings and their armies, Amelyssan and her treachery, and even against her own tainted divinity. And it had taken nearly everything she had just to survive that. Would it cost the same this time? Or would it be more?

_I'm not sure I have the strength to go through this again_, she admitted to herself. _This ordeal just may kill me yet._

"Boss?" The unspoken question reminded her that now was not the time to start doubting herself. She looked over to the kobold and flashed him one of her rare smiles that she only ever seemed to show to Deekin these days.

"Get some rest, Deekin. I'll wake you up in two hours," she advised, picking up Enserric and then covering the kobold with the blanket from the end of the bed.

Deekin laid back without complaint, but the look in his eyes said he wasn't completely convinced she was fine. The good thing about Deekin though was that he didn't push her; just accepted that there were some things she didn't want to talk about.

"Okay. Goodnight, Boss. Goodnight, glowy sword," he said, burrowing into the mountain of pillows.

"Goodnight, Deekin." Alasse patted him on the shoulder before walking to where the steaming tub of water sat waiting for her.

"Are you taking me with you into the tub?" Enserric asked, still in her hands.

"Of course not. You'd rust," Alasse said, leaning the sword against the side of the tub instead. "You'll stay there where I can reach you."

"You mean you actually take a _weapon_ with you when you bathe?" Enserric asked, sounding torn between exasperation and amusement.

"After an assassin attacked me while I was unarmed and bathing, yes. Yes I do." And making good on her word, the elf began to strip down.

Enserric let out a melodramatic sigh that did nothing to hide the pleased tone in his voice. "Well I can't say I'm complaining. Even though I'm a sword I can still appreciate the beauty of the female body. Even if it's only _your_ body on display."

"You're a real sweet talker, Serric."

"I try my best."

* * *

><p>Alasse wasn't very surprised when a drow came knocking on her door an hour later with a message that the Seer wished to speak with her. After setting a trap and lock on the door and leaving Enserric behind to keep watch on Deekin, she followed the drow to where the Seer awaited to speak with her.<p>

The drow led her to a circular room taken up mostly by a large circle table covered with a map of what looked like the entire Underdark. Gathered around the table was the Seer, the tiefling from earlier whose name she forgot, Nathyrra and three other drow she didn't recognize.

As soon as she entered the room everyone turned to look at her. Out of all of them only the Seer looked honestly pleased to see her.

"Alasse, thank you for coming. I know you must be tired but I'm afraid there is important information that you must hear," the Seer said, gesturing for the elf to join her.

Alasse walked over to the female and pointedly ignored the glowering redhead and sneering drows.

"What is it?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"First some introductions." The Seer pointed to a stern faced male dressed in chipped and battered chainmail. "Commander Imloth. In charge of training and managing our army."

To her surprise, Imloth gave her a respectful salute. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Alasse."

"Th-Thank you," she stuttered back, nodding her head.

The Seer continued down the line to the next drow. This one was an arrogant looking female dressed in black and red battle robes. What caught Alasse's attention the most though was that she was very plain looking for a drow.

"This is Matron Mother Maeviir of House Maeviir, our ally," the Seer introduced.

The Matron Mother sniffed and looked the elf up and down with obvious disgust before looking away without a word.

Alasse rolled her eyes. _Nice to meet you too, bitch._

"Next to her is Patron Protector Tebimar," the Seer added, gesturing to the tall, severe looking man standing slightly behind the Matron.

Unlike his Matron, Tebimar looked at Alasse with calculating eyes. Alasse could just see the possible plans and routes he was thinking up with her involved. Clearly this male was the real force behind House Maeviir.

_Mental note to self: stay away from Tebimar._

"And of course you know Valen and Nathyrra," she ended, nodding to the two standing at her side like bodyguards. "Now the reason I have called you here. We need to discuss how much time we have left before the Valsharess's army marches on us. Nathyrra?"

"Yes, Seer." The beautiful drow stepped forward. "According to our spies, we have an estimated two to four months before the Valsharess makes her move. This is only speculation as the Valsharess could move on us at anytime. She certainly already has the power and means to do so."

"I see." Alasse stared down at the detailed map before her and frowned. Four months wasn't much to work with, let alone two.

She looked back up to the assassin. "How much of the Underdark has this Valsharess actually conquered?"

A reflective look crossed Nathyrra's delicately boned face as she thought over the question. "Menzoberranzan, Ched Nasad and Eryndlyn are all under her complete control. Chaulssin, Sshamath and Dyon G'ennivalz have all sworn loyalty to her."

"Those are all drow cities," Alasse pointed out. "What about the duergar, svirfneblin, beholders, illithid and kuo-toa? Have any of them claimed allegiance to her?"

At Nathyrra's look of surprise, she smiled mirthlessly and explained, "This is not my first time in the Underdark."

Nathyrra now looked curious but didn't push for details. "She has amassed support from the duergar, beholders, and illithid. She has not bothered with the svirfneblin and kuo-toa. We assume it's because she thinks they are not worthy to be considered allies. We have also heard rumors that she has allied herself with some sort of necromancer cult."

Damn. This Valsharess was turning out to be stronger and smarter than she thought. Duergar she could handle, but beholders _and_ illithid? She had a hard enough time fighting them individually.

"How much support are we talking about? Has more than just one hive of beholders joined her? And what about the illithid? How many support her?"

"She has the support of at least one hive of eye beholders, and from what we know all of the illithid in the Northdark support her," Imloth answered for her with a calm face.

Alasse turned to stare at him. "And how many troops does the Seer have?"

"Seven thousand and twenty-two hundred presently. But if we count House Maeviir then we have at least nine thousand," answered a deep voice from her right.

Alasse turned to the tiefling who had been silently looming to her right until now. She was rather annoyed that she had to crane her head up just to look him in the face.

As an elf she was used to people towering over her, but this was just ridiculous. She barely came up to his goddamn bicep.

"Do you know the number of troops the Valsharess has currently?"

Valen looked down straight into her eyes and said, "At least twenty thousand, not including the illithid and beholders."

Alasse closed her eyes and tried not to scream. _Fuck. Seven thousand against twenty thousand? How did they survive this long against such a force? And now they want _me _to save them. Bloody seers and their goddamn visions._

When she opened her eyes again Valen was still staring at her. She returned his look and asked, "You mentioned allies. Tell me about them."

The tiefling continued to stare at her for a moment before shrugging his powerful shoulders. "There are rumors of two islands nearby. One is supposedly home to a master golem creator. The other hosts a mysterious town full of winged elves. Cavallas has mentioned that he has felt a strange power coming from there."

Alasse felt her stomach sink. "Are those the only allies available? Do you know of anyone else?"

Valen paused before shaking his head. "No. There might be some neutral duergar clans, but other than that there is no one else. The Valsharess has made sure of that."

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck._

The elf looked to the Matron Mother and Tebimar of House Maeviir, and asked, "Do you two have anything to add? Any possible allies or information on the Valsharess?"

The Matron Mother ignored her but Tebimar held out his hands and bowed his head regretfully. "Unfortunately, my lady, we know no more than you do."

Alasse didn't think for a second that anyone in the room believed him, but since she had no interest in starting something she didn't call him on it. Instead she turned back to the Seer and her new allies.

"Thank you for the information, Seer. I now have a much clearer idea of what to do. Nathyrra and Valen, if you still wish to accompany me then meet me in front of the temple in an hour. It's time to get started."

* * *

><p>The last drow city she had been in was Ust Natha. That city at the time had been a wonder of skilled architect and natural wonders combined. It was filled with arrogant, cruel and dangerously cunning drow who dragged her into their world of power struggles. She had come out of it all a different person; harder, wiser, and filled with a new sort of terrified respect for her dark kin.<p>

Lith My'athar was nothing like that.

If she had to describe it, Alasse would have to say that it reminded her of those dirt poor villages set out in the middle of nowhere that was always getting attacked by something. It was just pathetic looking, really. The once grand buildings were either in ruins or crumbling their way into becoming one. Tents and makeshift shelters were scattered all over the place. The drow here all looked drawn and weary and poorly armed. The atmosphere was tense and desperate, and there seemed to be an unspoken hopelessness hanging over everyone.

"This… is Lith My'athar," she said out loud, blinking a few times. She was standing at the doors of the Seer's temple with Deekin, Nathyrra and Valen around her.

"Yes, this is where we will make our final stand against the Valsharess," Nathyrra answered from her left.

"Deekin was expecting something… nicer," Deekin commented, looking around with wide eyes. His fingers were twitching from the need to write down everything he saw.

"Lith My'athar used to be a small city ruled by House Maeviir, but since the Silence of Lolth and the rise of the Valsharess it has become more of an outpost than anything," Nathyrra explained patiently.

Well, that explained the refugee looking drow.

With a heavy sigh, Alasse decided to do what she always did when she came to a new place: shopping.

She had found that merchants always picked up the most interesting wares along with the most interesting gossip. Anything that Nathyrra and Valen didn't know or didn't tell her she could get from them.

The 'marketplace' was mostly a few merchants who had set up shop in the middle of Lith My'athar, and was roughly thirty minutes away from the Seer's temple. When they got there Deekin immediately took off for the nearest stand; already well-versed in her routine and even better at it than she was.

Alasse had a feeling it was the eyes. Not even drow could say no to those big eyes.

"So who is the best blacksmith here?" she asked Nathyrra.

"Rizolvir. He can add magic to any weapon," she replied, pointing to an unusually tall and well-muscled drow at one of the stands.

"And magical items?"

"Gulhrys, the High Wizard for House Maeviir, sells the best magical items and equipment, but his prices are insanely high," Nathyrra explained, gesturing to a lavishly dressed wizard with stirking silver hair standing a little bit away from the other merchants.

"Looks like a pleasant fellow." Alasse glanced around the merchants before glancing to her two companions. "You two can go gather any supplies, weapons or armory you think we might need. I'll pay for it all."

Nathyrra grinned and immediately sashayed over to Gulhrys. Valen stayed where he was.

"There's nothing I need," he explained when she looked at him in question. "I will stay with you for now."

Alasse doubted that was the real reason but didn't call him on it. Instead she shrugged and gestured him to follow her to where the blacksmith Nathyrra had pointed out earlier was.

He was stationed at his anvil when they arrived; shirtless and working hard on a sword. He didn't notice them until Valen called out to him.

"Rizolvir!"

The male looked up; sweat pouring down his dark and chiseled face. He narrowed his red eyes before brightening when he realized who it was that called him. Setting down his work for the moment, he made his way over to them.

"A'ni," he said to Valen with a nod and a smile. "Ultêr inbal zet l' asgon a vaen. L'vzahaz z'klaen tlu cri'n wun lilbh'iahin." (1)

Valen smirked and relaxed slightly. "I have decided to allow Imloth the pleasure of training them for now."

"Lu'oh si''in d'dos," Rizolvir laughed. Then he glanced at the elf and his expression closed up a bit as he switched to common.

"You _must_ be the Seer's surfacer that she has been waiting for. Funny, she didn't mention you were a darthirii (elf)."

"My name is Alasse," she supplied, nodding in greeting, "and I'm told you're the best blacksmith here."

Rizolvir smirked; white teeth dazzling against his midnight skin. "You were told correctly, Alasse. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Alasse nodded and pulled out a short bow from one of her bags of holding. It was an old thing that was painted black and silver. The shaft was broken in half in the middle.

Rizolvir took the bow from her and examined the break carefully. "This… This is a good bow. Rivvil (human) made, obviously, but still good. I can mend the break and maybe make it more durable… yes, yes, that would work well…"

Alasse stared as the blacksmith started to mumble about possible modifications for the bow as he continued to examine it. Valen rolled his eyes before calling the drow back to attention.

"Rizolvir. Rizolvir!"

"Hmm? Oh. Right." Rizolvir flashed Valen a sheepish grin. "Well, yeah, I can fix it. It will cost you about, oh, seven thousand. More if you want any special modifications."

"Just fix it please. And if possible, make it more durable this time," Alasse said. She paused and looked thoughtful before pulling out the sword strapped to her back.

"Hey, hey! What's the big deal?" the sword cried, flashing red with each word.

Alasse ignored him and held the blade out to the surprised drow. "This is Enserric, a sentient sword. I would like him to be better equipped at handling undead and drow."

Rizolvir set down the bow before taking the blade and then nodded slowly. "I can do that. It will cost you though, and will take about six days."

"It's fine. Just do your best," Alasse replied. She then glanced down at the long sword and smiled sweetly.

"You don't mind, right, Enserric?"

"Do I have a choice?" Enserric grumbled.

Alasse chuckled and shook her head. She glanced around the rest of Rizolvir's merchandise to see if anything caught her attention when a thought occurred to her.

"Do you make weapons and armor for the Seer's troops?" she asked Rizolvir.

Rizolvir nodded as he continued to look over Enserric. "Yes. My apprentices help of course, but I do most of it."

"Where do you get the resources for that? Is there any trade that comes into here?" she questioned.

Rizolvir finally looked up from Enserric. He glanced to Valen before looking back to Alasse, and then said hesitantly, "Not really. We don't let any outside forces into the city. All of our resources and trade comes from whatever the troops and scouts can bring in with them."

That explained why the soldiers she had seen so far were so poorly equipped. She was going to have to fix that before they went to battle. Drow wrapped up in tin and wielding cheap iron were not going to be of any use to her.

"I see. Well I'll be back in a week for my weapons. Enserric, be nice," she said, waving a hand in farewell.

"I'm _always_ nice!" Enserric insisted as Rizolvir shook his head and gathered up the two weapons.

Alasse smirked and continued onto the next stand for more information.

It took an hour for them to gather everything they needed. At the end of it all of her supplies were restocked, and she now knew there was at least one enclave of kuo-toa and deep gnomes nearby, the Matron Mother of House Maeviir was a paranoid loon who had executed all but one of her daughters, and that some drow named Kalan was having an affair with two sisters who still didn't know.

_Not bad considering I've only been here for about six hours_, she thought, strapping on the Equalizer to her hips. _And I haven't even heard what Deekin found out yet._

The kobold was currently putting his new scrolls of spells in order. Next to him Nathyrra was packing up all of her new spell components and wands. Valen stood off to the side; arms crossed and watching them all pack up with the same hard look he had worn all day.

"I think we'll head out to those islands you mentioned first," she said to him, catching everyone's attention. "Is there anything either of you need to see to before we go?"

They both shook their heads.

"I have taken care of all my business, and am ready to leave with you whenever you are ready," Nathyrra said.

"I am ready to go at any time," Valen said simply, not adding anything else.

Alasse nodded and straightened up. "Okay then. Which way to the docks?"

* * *

><p>The Dark River—the theme with naming everything 'dark' was beginning to get old to her—was a rushing tide of midnight black. It twisted and splashed and fought against the banks trying to contain it like a wild beast fighting against capture. It was a frightening and impressive river to be sure, but Alasse was more concerned with how to cross the damn thing without drowning.<p>

"So… how are we getting through that?" she asked her two new companions.

Valen pointed to a hooded figure lurking near the edge of the river. "Cavallas the Boatman. He is the only one who is able to navigate the river. I… would suggest caution when dealing with Cavallas. He is... a bit strange, I must admit."

Now that got her attention. Anyone who could rattle a tiefling had to be interesting.

"Alright. Let's go meet this Cavallas then."

Cavallas turned out to be just as odd as Valen said. As soon as they were near he turned and said, "I've been waiting for you, Alasse."

Alasse raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Along with everyone else in this place."

The hooded figure let out a gurgle that she was going to assume was a laugh. "The Dark River knew of your presence first. It remembers you from the first time."

"First…? Impossible. I have never been near this river or this city before," she said harshly.

"The Dark River flows throughout all of the Underdark," Cavallas explained patiently. "Wherever it goes it is still the same."

"I… see." She didn't know what to make of that. She had been watched over by a verity of different forces in her life, but this was the first time nature had ever come up. "So you must know why we're here then."

"You seek to visit the islands," the boatman said simply.

"Yes, can you take us there?"

Cavallas bowed from the waist down. "I will take you wherever you wish to go."

"Then take us to the island with the strange town."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1)** "General, you have left the grounds at last. The troops must be crying in joy."

"How noble of you."


	3. Chapter 02: Mirror, Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plots featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **02**: **M**irror, **M**irror

_"So it's a mirror that's doing this?"_

* * *

><p>"So this town is in a cave?" Alasse asked her companions as they stood on the shores of the island with the strange town. "I hope it gets bigger the deeper we go."<p>

"Probably. This is the first time we have been here as well," Nathyrra answered, scanning the area. Her violet eyes suddenly narrowed into slits on her face.

"Scout!" she hissed, yanking Alasse with her into the shadows. Behind them, Valen pushed Deekin down behind a rock before hiding himself behind a larger one.

The four watched as a male drow dressed in leather armor walked around the bend. He looked around slowly before walking towards where they were hidden. Before he even took two steps Nathyrra was up and darting through the shadows; a silent predator.

Alasse watched, somewhat impressed, as the female silently snuck up behind the scout without being noticed, and rammed her rapier into the back of his neck and out through this throat. The drow gurgled once, twice, and then collapsed to the ground dead.

"I don't know how but the Valsharess's forces seemed to have found a way onto the island," the drow said as she stalked back over to them. "Valen, did you bring your cloak?"

"Only the brown one. The black one was destroyed," Valen answered, walking over to the dead drow and dragging it behind one of the rocks so it wasn't so obvious anymore.

"Good enough." She turned to Alasse and Deekin. "Do you two have any dark colored cloaks on you?"

Alasse nodded. "A dark blue and a midnight black."

"Get them out. You're gonna need them," Nathyrra advised.

"Not that I'm complaining, but is there a particular reason we need them?" Alasse asked as she dutifully began to dig through one of her packs.

"The best way to remain hidden is the obvious way. Use your cloaks to cover yourselves so you'll blend in with the shadows and terrain," the petite woman explained, flicking her fingers at her own black and dark purple cloak. "Drow always assume that their enemies have some grand and complicated way of hiding so they tend to forget about the simpler forms of concealment."

Now she was impressed. "That's very clever. Did you think that up yourself, or did someone teach you?"

Nathyrra's proud smile was splashed with a hint of bitterness. "I figured it out from my own experiences."

Alasse eyed her carefully. "There's a story there. Maybe one day you'll tell it to me?"

Nathyrra's smile lost its pride and became completely brittle. "Perhaps. But for now we have more important matters to attend to."

"True enough. That drow scout had to have come from somewhere. Any ideas?" she asked.

"I will scout ahead and find out. You three wait here." Before anyone could say a word, Nathyrra was slipping back into the shadows and out of sight.

Alasse blinked a few times at where the female had been standing before looking to an unconcerned Valen. "Does she do that often?"

He didn't bother to look at her. "Yes."

"Something to look forward to," she muttered under her breath before returning to finding a cloak for Deekin and herself.

It wasn't long before Nathyrra was back and slipping out of the shadows like she was a part of them. Alasse and Deekin were both startled but Valen didn't even blink.

"What did you find?" he asked, adapting a military stance with his arms behind his back.

"They've set up camp about twenty feet from here," Nathyrra answered, gesturing to the road. "I counted eight warriors and three priestesses."

Her face then grew dark. "I also saw a Sabal."

Valen cursed and grew even more severe, a feat Alasse did not think possible. "Was she alone?"

"At the moment, yes. But there could be more."

"Who's Sabal?" Alasse asked, catching their attention.

"She's an assassin," Nathyrra quickly explained. "More specifically she's part of the Red Sisters; the Valsharess's personal assassins. Sabal is a commander who is a wizard as well as an assassin."

"Those are the assassins we fight in Undermountain, Boss," Deekin chimed in, quickly making the connection.

Alasse nodded. "That sounds right. Certainly explains those red uniforms they wear…"

That got a smile from Deekin; the other two kept frowning.

"There might be more Red Sisters here. But even alone Sabal is a challenge," Nathyrra said more to Valen than to Alasse and Deekin.

"In that case, you should lead us for now," Alasse advised. When her two new companions turned to her with mirror looks of surprise, she shrugged.

"You seem to know the most about these Red Sisters," she said simply.

"I… yes, that's true," Nathyrra agreed, looking slightly uneasy before composing herself. "Very well. I will lead us for now. First thing we should do is prepare to face the group ahead."

* * *

><p>Nathyrra really did seem to know everything about the Red Sisters. She explained, in detail, what tactics they would use, spells, weapons and even traps. She told them the weaknesses in their armor they should aim for, and the holes in their defenses they could use to their advantage.<p>

_Either she was a Red Sister herself, or Nathyrra has one hell of a spy network going on,_ Alasse mused as she got her bow ready.

Nathyrra had decided an ambush would be the best tactic to use on the group. She would sneak around the camp and wait as Alasse and Deekin began to fire spells and arrows at the group. Once the group was focused on them Valen would attack from the front, and Nathyrra would attack from the back.

"Should we start now, Boss?" Deekin asked from behind her, scrolls ready to go in his hand.

"Yeah. Let's start this," she said before letting her arrow fly. It hit the nearest drow in the eye and went through to the brain and out the other side.

Pandemonium immediately erupted.

Alasse got out five more arrows before she was forced to pull out her sword to block the rapier aimed for her head. She kicked at her aggressor in the ankle and managed to make him falter for a second.

She used that second to cut off the arm holding the rapier.

He fell down screaming; another drow stepped up to take his place. This one was wielding a great sword.

She jumped back from the swing that would have cut her into two. Instead it just grazed her and made another scratch in her armor.

The drow moved to attack again and was promptly disintegrated.

"Thanks, Deekin!"

"No problem, Boss!"

Two more drow charged her. One of them was wielding two very sharp, very green daggers. The other had a long sword and a spiky looking shield.

She caught the long sword with her own sword and the dagger in her gauntlet. She heard the hiss of acid as it tried and failed to eat through the leather and metal, and grinned at the look of surprise on the drow's face when he realized she was fine.

"Acid proof, dear," she explained, and then head butted him in the face.

The drow stumbled back while the other drow brought up his shield and knocked her back in the stomach. She fell back a few steps before catching herself; her stomach now throbbing and a few of her ribs probably bruised.

The drow with the sword did not give her time to recover. He charged and tried to lop her head off.

Alasse fell to her knees and swung her own sword out and cut off one of his legs. He collapsed to her level and she drove her blade into his face in greeting.

When she got up again the drow with the acid daggers was back; only now he was wielding a whip with vicious little hooks that still carried skin and blood on them.

She was not impressed.

When the drow lashed out at her with the whip she simply caught it with her hand. She could feel the little hooks trying to get through the skin of her gauntlets, but unfortunately for the drow and his whip, ogre skin was nearly impenetrable.

Alasse wrapped the whip around her hand once and then yanked the drow over to her. He stumbled before letting go of the whip. Before he could try to pull out another weak weapon, she was gutting him through the stomach.

Over his shoulder Alasse spotted Valen tearing through the rest of the drow mechanical intensity. She noted the bodies and body pieces of the drow littering the trail behind him. To the back of the camp Nathyrra was facing off against a drow woman in red and black armor.

_Sabal_, her mind supplied, focusing on the face and flail the drow female was sporting. _That's Sabal._

Alasse committed the face to memory and pushed the dead drow off her sword.

"Drow assassin last one left," Deekin commented, coming to her side.

"I think Nathyrra can handle her alone." She eyed the kobold up and down carefully. "Are you okay?"

Deekin nodded and gave her a toothy grin. "Deekin okay. Boss okay?"

"Some bruising, but nothing my amulet can't heal," Alasse replied, and then scowled as Sabal teleported away right in the middle of the fight.

"Why that tricky little…"

"Drow assassin run away? Or went for more drow?" Deekin wondered aloud.

"Probably the second option. That's what they did in the Undermountain," Alasse said, kneeling down and wiping her sword on the pants of the dead drow.

Nathyrra and Valen made their way over to them; the female cursing Sabal under her breath, and the other frowning as usual.

"I see she got away," Alasse commented, never one to pass up a chance to be annoying.

"She did but she'll be back. This is what she does; fight and then retreat to recuperate and gather her forces, and then attack again," Valen explained, looking over the corpses around them.

His cold eyes then looked over the elf and kobold with polite interest but no honest concern. "Any injuries?"

Alasse shook her head. "We're both fine. You two?"

"We are unharmed," he answered simply before looking to the petite drow at his side. "Nathyrra, what would you like to do now?"

Nathyrra crossed her arms over her chest, still scowling angrily about losing her target. "Continue on to the town I guess. And wait for Sabal to make her move."

"They must be here for something. I bet whatever it is has to do with the avariel being here," Alasse mused, poking at the new hole in her gauntlet. "Avariel are a claustrophobic bunch. I can't see why they would ever come down to the Underdark unless it was for a good reason."

"Then we should get moving before Sabal gets any more of a lead on us," Valen advised, his tail swinging impatiently behind him.

"So should Deekin get out the bag now, Boss?" Deekin suddenly asked, tugging on her cloak.

Nathyrra and Valen both looked at them in bewilderment. "Get out a bag for what?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you just looted all those bodies."<p>

Alasse shrugged, inspecting the new sapphire ring she had just acquired. "No point in letting good stuff go to waste."

"Yeah, but did you really need to take their armor and boots too?" Nathyrra asked, looking at Alasse in blatant disapproval.

"I can sell it to Rizolvir when we get back. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Nathyrra still didn't look convinced.

Alasse decided to try a different tactic. "Would it cheer you up if I told you you're getting twenty-five percent of everything we sell?"

Now Nathyrra looked considering. "Perhaps. Can I keep anything I want from what we… 'find'?"

Alasse waved a hand. "Take whatever you want." She turned to look at the silent tiefling walking slightly behind her.

"Same goes for you, Valen. You see some shiny new dragon boots you want then feel free to claim them."

He snorted but didn't comment.

Alasse took it as a personal victory that he at least didn't scowl at her.

"Deekin see winged elves, Boss," Deekin suddenly said, catching all their attention before looking to where he was pointing

True enough, standing not more than fifteen feet away, were two avariel; one male and one female. They looked as unnaturally beautiful as the rest of their elven cousins except for the noticeable exception of their wings. Both possessed a pair of large, arching wings that were mottled and ragged and dirty. Behind them other avariel lingered; all of them with wings in the same condition as the first two.

"Are their wings supposed to look like that?" Nathyrra asked, eyeing the appendages with bright eyes.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Alasse felt a definite sense of wrongness about the entire sight. Aerie may not have had her wings when they met, but she certainly whined enough about how important they had been to her. To see these avariel treat their wings so crudely just didn't add up.

"Come on; let's go get some answers." Without waiting for her companions, the elf marched up to the two avariel.

When they saw her they both blinked their sky blue eyes at her very slowly before bowing their heads in greeting.

"Welcome to Shaori Fell, stranger. I am Skaa and this is Nairow," the male introduced, gesturing to himself and the female. His voice was dull and lacked any real emotion.

"You are welcome here, stranger. I'm sure you'll find our town quite beautiful, despite its troubles," the female added, her voice carrying the same flatness to it as her counterpart.

"Troubles?" Alasse repeated, furrowing her brows. "Are you talking about the drow?"

Skaa smiled while staring at her with empty eyes. "Oh, no. The drow are not the cause of our troubles. Not directly. In truth, we are quite fond of our dark cousins."

"That's strange," Nathyrra commented, frowning. "We drow are rarely welcomed by our cousins from the surface. I would have expected a much more hostile reaction."

"Oh, no. Quite the contrary. We have welcomed the other drow here, just as we welcomed you. You are all free to explore our beautiful town," Nairow said, her wide blue eyes as blank as her voice.

"Beautiful?" Valen repeated, scoffing. "This is little more than a cold, damp cave!"

There was a small flicker of life in Skaa's eyes when he said that. Just a tiny spark before it went out like a match. "Once we lived high in the mountains, soaring among the clouds and the gleaming spires of our glorious city. But now we live here, underground. Cold, damp, dark… far better, don't you think?"

He smiled at them with the eyes of a broken man. "Only a fool wants to fly free and touch the sky."

Alasse didn't know what to say to that.

"How did you all come to be here?" Nathyrra prodded.

"We are here because our Queen brought us here," Nairow answered dutifully. "Queen Shaori once dwelt in the castle, but she has since abandoned it. Now she lives in a secluded cave to the east of here. You can get there by going past the library."

"Can you tell us about those drow you mentioned?" Alasse questioned.

"Not much to tell. They said they were looking for something. Some type of artifact, I think. Isn't that strange? I can't even remember what they were looking for. How very odd," Skaa remarked with a laugh that made everyone wince at how fake it sounded. "No matter, I suppose. In any case, I told them they should go speak with Queen Shaori about it. If you want to know what they were after, you should go speak with her as well."

"I think we will," Alasse assured, nodding to them. "Thank you for your help."

She walked away before they had a chance to answer.

"This is weird. There is something very wrong going on here," she said, stopping some feet away from the avariel.

"Agreed. It looks like they're all under some sort of enchantment or spell," Nathyrra observed, rubbing her fingers over the hilt of her rapier.

"Definitely magic. I can smell it all over the place," Valen revealed, wrinkling his nose.

"Well let's go see this Queen they mentioned. Maybe she'll be able to shed some light on what's wrong with this place," Alasse suggested before they marched off to where Skaa said the queen was waiting.

* * *

><p>"So it's a mirror that's doing this?" Alasse mused in disbelief as they exited the cave of the bitter and bleak Queen Shaori. "Typical. How cliché."<p>

"I have never heard of this mirror before, but it must be powerful if it could transfer an entire town here," Nathyrra commented, rubbing her bottom lip in thought. "It is also probably why the avariel are acting the way they are."

"We need to find these shards quickly. Sabal already has a lead on us," Valen reminded them.

"True. I think we should search the market place and the library for shards before we head off to the castle," Alasse suggested, stretching her arms in front of her. "Maybe split up into two groups. One group for each area. It will save us time. How does that sound?"

"That… sounds logical," Nathyrra agreed, glancing to Valen before nodding. "We can meet up at the library once we're done."

"Great. Then me and Nathyrra will search the library and Deekin and Valen will search the market place."

Deekin turned to the elf and looked up at her with big, watery eyes. "Boss wants little Deekin to go with the Goat Man?"

Nathyrra had a sudden and mysterious coughing fit.

"Goat Man?" Valen repeated in disbelief.

Alasse grinned but didn't give into the act they both knew he was playing. "Yeah, Boss is making you go with the Goat Man. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll protect you."

She turned to the man in question with suddenly sharp eyes. "Right, Valen?"

A deaf man could hear the warning in her voice.

The tiefling scowled in response, and looked like he wanted to argue but held his tongue. "As you wish. Come along, kobold."

Alasse watched the taller male stalk away while the smaller one struggled to match his long legged pace. "You know, I thought he'd be more hostile towards me."

"He probably would be if the Seer hadn't talked to him before we left," Nathyrra answered, recovering from her mysterious cough. "I don't know what she said, but I think she told him to listen to your orders and not challenge you for leadership."

"She told him to play nice then?" she summarized. "He must not have liked that."

"No, he doesn't. But he'll listen to the Seer. She is the only one he listens to without question," the drow explained. "She is... very precious to him. Very precious to _all _of us."

Alasse turned to look at the slightly shorter woman. Nathyrra was silently staring at her with narrowed eyes and a raised chin. She stared back evenly; recognizing the unsaid challenge and warning.

"I am not going to hurt your Seer, Nathyrra. As long as I am not provoked, at the very least."

"So you say. Others have made similar claims only to go back on their word," Nathyrra countered.

"I'm assuming they were drow, yes?" Alasse asked, now amused. "I think we both know how most drow work."

Nathyrra's lips twitched slightly but she did not break her stare. "True enough. But _you_ are an _elf_ from the _surface_, and I think we both know how that works."

"Ahh, so that is what worries you." It all suddenly clicked in her head. "Because most of my kind hate the drow and actively fight against them, you worry that I will hold the same prejudices against you and your Seer, yes?"

Nathyrra's fierce expression didn't waver.

Alasse laughed and shook her head. "Well you can relax, Nathyrra. I do not hate people simply because of _what_ they are. I hate people for _who_ they are."

Nathyrra's violet eyes lost their fierce light but her expression didn't change. "That is… good. Not many surface elves are as… open minded."

"Most surface elves are narrow-minded, stuck-up little pansies that never leave their homelands," Alasse corrected, rolling her eyes. "I don't take them very seriously these days."

Nathyrra laughed suddenly; looking as surprised as Alasse to hear it. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"I'm only speaking the truth," Alasse argued, smirking, "and you know it."

"Yes, but… I didn't think surface elves were aware of their… flaws."

"Some of us are very aware of our brethrens' flaws. That's why we stay far away from them and their cities," Alasse corrected.

"So… you really have no problem with drow in general?" Nathyrra asked, her face now curious and amused.

"Hell no. I only have problems with people who make problems for me." Alasse didn't consider herself a complex person. Maybe lacking a bit of conscious, but that came with the territory of being a daughter of murder. "At the moment, that would be the Valsharess and her minions."

All traces of humor left the drow's face at the reminder of their situation. "Yes, speaking of minions, we should get going. Sabal isn't going to wait around for us."

Alasse nodded and waved a hand in the general direction of their destination. "Right. To the library then."

* * *

><p>Getting into the library turned out to be a bit trickier than they thought.<p>

"Hold on just a second. You can't go in there; this library is a public place! Come back when we're closed," a male avariel exclaimed as soon as they walked in.

The two women just stared.

"That doesn't make any sense," Nathyrra pointed out slowly.

The avariel blinked rapidly before his expression turned confused. "What? No, that makes perfect sense… It… It…"

His expression now looked pained. "I can't… I know this is wrong. The town… it's not supposed to be like this! We all are… My wife, she was the librarian here. She was so beautiful; the most beautiful woman in our kingdom! But now she's a medusa… My beautiful wife is a monster!"

Alasse wanted to feel sympathetic for this man, but all she was feeling was impatient. "Look, do you know anything of a mirror shard? It would probably look like a piece of broken glass."

The man's eyes flickered between lucidity and lunacy. "Yes, my wife… she had one just like that when I talked to her."

The elf raised an eyebrow. "Talking to a medusa? That's a neat trick."

The avariel cackled madly. "That's the great joke of all this! My wife became a mad medusa, and her make-up was transformed into a potion that allowed me to safely gaze upon her. Isn't it… Isn't it so funny?"

"We need to get that potion," Alasse muttered to Nathyrra as they both ignored the mad man.

"I can sneak in and get it. But the problem is getting past _him_," Nathyrra said, nodding to the avariel.

"Problem? Hardly." Alasse turned back to the man. He was still raving about his wife and her make-up.

"Sorry about this," she apologized before knocking him out cold with a punch.

Nathyrra blinked in surprise. "That works."

Sneaking past the medusa librarian was almost ridiculously easy. Alasse watched the drow glide through the bookshelves with ease while keeping her eye on the fire and noise coming from the other side of the room. From the smell and noise, it seemed like the medusa was roasting books.

"I got the make-up," Nathyrra said once she returned. She held up a curved bottle filled with silver liquid.

"Are you sure that's the right one?" the elf asked curiously, eyeing the silver liquid carefully.

"I think so. It was the only bottle there. Everything else was broken or torn apart." The drow uncorked the bottle and sniffed the liquid before making a face.

"Here; you can go first," she offered graciously to her companion.

Alasse rolled her eyes but took the potion. "Thanks."

Despite its odd coloring, the potion ended up tasting like fresh olives. "Not bad. I've tasted worse. Your turn."

She handed it back to Nathyrra who took it without complaint and gulped the rest down. "Interesting taste. It's not familiar to me."

"It tastes like olives, a surface plant," the elf explained. She glanced into the room where the medusa was waiting.

"Okay, I'll go first. If I look at her and turn into stone then you know that's not the right potion. Also, feel free to find Deekin for me. He has potions that fix the pesky turning into stone problem."

Nathyrra looked amused at her orders. "I will do as you say. Now go, and I will follow behind if it's safe."

"That's not reassuring," Alasse retorted even as she began to move into the room.

The medusa was in the back of the room with a large bonfire. She was looking through a book when Alasse arrived. When she noticed she had a guest she tossed the book into the flames and turned to face the elf.

Alasse fought back the urge to flinch and look away; the memory of her fight with Heurodis still fresh in her mind even after three years. She had been through a lot of horrible things in her life, but being turned into stone definitely made it into her list of Top Ten Shit I Never Want To Go Through Again.

But the medusa's gaze did not turn her into a statue this time. Instead it was warm and friendly even though the face was hideous and deformed. Even the snakes that made up her hair seemed to be hissing in a friendly way.

"Hello and welcome to the library. My name is Quathala and I am the head librarian here," the medusa introduced herself politely. "I'm sorry, but as you can see the books can't be checked out right now. I have to burn them."

_Yes, because burning the books you're supposed to look after is a completely normal and sane thing to do. Really, why do I always get myself into these sorts of situations?_ Alasse pondered as Nathyrra appeared at her side.

She smiled in what she hoped was a friendly manner. "That's okay. We didn't come here for a book. We're looking for broken pieces of a mirror."

"You're looking for broken mirror pieces? That's rather odd, isn't it? I'm half mad and even I know a broken mirror is bad luck." Quathala was now looking at them like _they_ were the ones whose hair came with eyes.

Alasse felt rather offended.

"Of course, I do have a mirror shard of my own," the medusa continued on, pulling out a long and jagged piece of glass from her pocket. "I've seen my own reflection in this mirror shard. It reminds me of what I've become."

"Then perhaps you should give the mirror shard to us," Nathyrra suggested gently, trying not to aggravate the woman.

It didn't work. The medusa jerked back and scowled while her snakes hissed in an aggressive manner. "I'm not just going to give my mirror shard to you! It isn't worth much, but it does have _some_ sentimental value for me."

"But we have need of it. You don't need it," Nathyrra tried to point out.

Quathala just shook her head. "No, it's important to me! I need it more."

Alasse was beginning to get tired of this act. "Look, I know logic is the enemy here, but try to think for a moment. What do you have to lose by giving us the shard? A constant reminder of what you've become? An eternal mockery of the beauty you _once_ possessed?"

Quathala's eyes flickered as her face twisted in despair. "I… Maybe… maybe you're right. Maybe I'm dwelling too much on what I've become. It's enough to… well, to drive a woman mad."

Nathyrra cracked a grin at that.

The medusa held out the shard to the elf. "Here, take it. You can have the mirror shard."

Alasse blinked before reaching out and taking the shard. She looked down at the surface of it and found that, while it did indeed reflect her face, the reflection seemed… distorted.

"Thank you, Quathala," she said to the woman, bowing her head in thanks.

The medusa stared at her for a moment; a glimmer of sane intelligence burning in the shadows of madness. But then the shadows overcame the spark and the medusa turned away.

"Now, please excuse me. I have to get back to burning these books. Busy, busy, busy, that's the lot of the librarian."

Alasse watched as she began to toss books back into the bonfire. Growing up in Candlekeep had taught her to value and respect books, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of regret at the loss of so much knowledge.

_Damn. I must be getting old if I'm feeling sad over a couple of books_.

Shaking her head, she looked to the drow who was watching the medusa with an almost sad expression.

"Ready to go?" she asked quietly.

Nathyrra nodded slowly. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Deekin and Valen were already waiting for them when they exited the library.<p>

Alasse was honestly surprised to see them both alive and unharmed.

"Boss, we found a shard!" Deekin cried out joyfully when he saw her. He waved a hand in the air and she could see an almost identical piece of the shard they had clenched tightly in his fist.

"I see that. Good job." Alasse patted the beaming kobold on the head. She wasn't exactly a fan of physical affection, but for Deekin she made an exception.

She made a lot of exceptions for him.

"We also got a shard from the library," Nathyrra added, pointing to the shard Alasse had in her hand. "Did you know the librarian is a medusa?"

"A medusa? Did you kill it?" Valen asked, looking openly curious. It was the first expression Alasse had seen of his that wasn't hostile or sour in any way.

"No, there was a potion made from her make-up that allowed us to speak and talk to her without being turned into stone," Nathyrra explained. "It was interesting seeing one up close for the first time."

"Boss saw another medusa? And Deekin _missed_ it?" The kobold looked ready to cry. "Boss, you're not supposed to go on adventures without Deekin! How is Deekin supposed to write epic adventure when he not see it?"

Alasse laughed softly and patted her small friend on the head again. "Don't worry, Deekin, you didn't miss much. It was actually pretty boring. She gave us the shard as soon as we pointed out it was only reminding her she was ugly."

"Deekin could make it sound interesting in book," the kobold grumbled, giving her a dirty look.

The elf held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I get it. No more sending you off with someone else. You stay with me at all times."

"You've met a medusa before? Is that why you have potions to cure being turned into stone?" Nathyrra asked, eyes brightening slightly.

"Yeah, I've met a few in my time. The most powerful and vicious one was recently. Her name was Heurodis and she was an ambitious sorceress." Alasse made a disgruntled face. "Deekin and I were turned into stone the first time we confronted her. It was very unpleasant."

"How did you two get free?" Valen asked, now joining the conversation.

"Desert dwelling lizard chief. Put a collar on us and made us his slaves before turning us back to normal," Alasse explained calmly.

Valen's face became dark while the light in Nathyrra's eyes went dim.

"You were a slave?" the tiefling asked in a tight voice.

"Only for a shot while," the elf clarified, eyeing the two curiously. Apparently slavery didn't sit well with them. "We managed to free ourselves."

"Boss dropped a city on him," Deekin explained.

"Yeah, I did. With Heurodis in it. Good times," Alasse recalled, smiling in pleasure.

"Deekin wrote a book about it after," the kobold added.

Nathyrra and Valen just stared.

"Right. Well, then. We should continue on. I doubt there are any more shards around here," Valen suggested, eyeing the two with caution.

Alasse nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Let's head to the palace now."

* * *

><p>Halfway to the palace they encountered an ambush.<p>

It was Sabal. She had returned and brought friends.

Alasse cursed as she pushed Deekin and Nathyrra between her and Valen as the entire area went black. She could hear the sound of voices chanting before the sparking colors of various spells were visible and racing towards them. A shield was barely erected around the four of them before a tidal wave of spells and arrows showered over them.

"Fucking drow," the elf cursed again, watching the shimmering shield flicker as spells and arrows pounded relentlessly against it. "Who cast the shield?"

"I did," Nathyrra replied, eyes narrowed as she concentrated on pumping magic into the barrier around them. "I'm not going to be able to hold it for long though. Better think of something fast!"

"We need a way to dispel this darkness first. Nathyrra can't do it and hold up the shield at the same time," Valen pointed out.

"Boss, the Gem of Brightness!" Deekin cried, tugging on her belt.

Alasse's eyes widened. She had forgotten about the blue gem that she gotten in Undermountain. She patted through her pockets before she finally found it in one of her back pouches.

"Got it." The small gem twinkled innocently in her palm. She twisted the small switch to the third level and threw it out into the shadows. "Everyone close your eyes!"

The gem lit up like a miniature sun. Alasse didn't need to open her eyes to know that. She had already made the stupid mistake of playing with the gem at full power with her eyes open. It took six hours before Deekin and her could see again.

When the vibrations of spells and arrows hitting the barrier stopped, she opened her eyes again. The cloud of darkness was gone and the area was normal again. On either side of them were cliffs and on both cliffs were dazed drow.

Alasse glanced over the peaks and saw no obvious paths up to the drow.

They were going to have to fight long ranged then.

"Deekin, handle the right! Nathyrra, hold the shield!" she ordered, pulling out her bow.

There were seven drow on the left and they were all just standing there rubbing their eyes.

It was almost too easy.

She got four down before they finally started fighting back. By then Nathyrra's shield and the drow had weakened considerably.

"I'm dropping the shield!" she warned before the spell dome around them flickered and then disappeared, and the drow collapsed to one knee.

The arrows started to fly again. There were less this time but they were still as precise.

"Valen, cover her!" Alasse ordered, recognizing that both were useless at the moment. Nathyrra had no magic left and Valen had no long-ranged weapons. "Deekin, fireball the bastards before they recover!"

Another drow hit the ground; her arrow sticking out of his face. Only two left now.

"Right, Boss!"

An arrow hit her in the thigh. It didn't penetrate her armor, but there was going to be one hell of a bruise there.

Another arrow was coming at her face first. She caught it with her forearm and flinched as a bone broke on impact. She ignored the pain and pulled back another arrow

She saw an explosion of flames from the corner of her right eye, and heard shrieks erupt.

One more down. Only one left now and it was wearing red armor.

_Sabal._

Alasse smirked and took aim.

As soon as she released the arrow, Sabal disappeared. The arrow sailed right through where she would have been.

"Barathaz haak (Bloody bitch)!" she cursed in dwarven, pissed. "She ran away again!"

"Red assassin not very brave," Deekin noted.

"Next time we are not letting her leave," Alasse swore, shouldering her bow.

Her green eyes glanced to the cliff on the other side and found it filled with smoking bodies. None of them were moving.

"Is anyone seriously injured?" she asked, turning back to her companions.

"Deekin got some scratches, but otherwise okay," the kobold answered, dark eyes focused on the two arrows sticking out of the elf. "But Boss and drow lady got hurt."

Alasse glanced to where Nathyrra was kneeling on the ground cradling her arm. An arrow was imbedded in the open and vulnerable flesh of her bicep.

"It's not bad," Valen told her when he noticed her staring at the drow. He was already taking out a healing kit and two potions. "She'll be fine."

"Good." She glanced down at her own injuries and after a moment of consideration, yanked out the arrow stuck in the armor on her thigh.

"Boss!"

"It's fine. It didn't penetrate."

The second arrow was a bit trickier. When she touched it it moved against the broken bone and sent spikes of pain through her arm. She was going to have to ease it out slowly so she didn't upset the bone.

"Deekin, get me a healing kit please," she asked, sitting down and beginning to work on the arrow.

"Sure, Boss."

By the time Deekin found her a kit she had managed to get the arrow free and the gauntlet off. He sat down next to her and held out the kit to her.

"Thank you, Deekin."

"Does Boss need any help?" he asked, watching her carefully as she began to treat her wound.

"No, I'm fine. How are you doing, Nathyrra?"

"Annoyed. I can't believe I missed her again!" the drow grumbled. There was no question over who 'she' was.

"I wonder how long she was waiting here for us. It was a very well planned ambush," Valen mused, glancing around the canyon and the two cliffs.

"_I_ wonder if she's already been to the palace," Nathyrra reminded, jerking her chin at the huge and dark palace looming in the distance.

"Probably. It's also probably why she staged her ambush here." The bone was set and wrapped up securely. Alasse could feel her amulet already feeding magic into it and healing it back in place. She flexed her hand a few times before pulling her gauntlet back on.

"If Sabal has been to the palace then we should hurry there too. I want to know what she found," she told her companions, getting to her feet.

The others followed suit and soon they were continuing their way to the castle.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found the four standing in the throne room with the oddest looking avariel to ever exist.<p>

"So… let me get this straight," Alasse began, crossing her arms over her chest. "The reason your town is here, and the reason everyone is the opposite of what they should be… is because of Halaster?"

Elicid—the strange looking avariel who was as short as Deekin and twice as round—nodded. In contrast with his appearance, his eyes were as cold and deep as a shark's, and twice as cunning.

"Somewhat. When the mirror took hold of Shaori's mind it compelled her to constantly spy on everyone. When she made the mistake of spying on Halaster, he reacted by turning the mirror against her."

"But why did it bring everyone down here and make them insane?" questioned Nathyrra.

"The mirror pulled us through it," Elicid explained patiently, "to turn us into the opposite of what we originally were. Our home in the clouds now sits deep beneath the ground. Our loving queen is now bitter and lives in seclusion. The fool became all-knowing. And then when the mirror shattered, it trapped us all here."

"So if you repair the mirror everything will go back to normal? Why didn't you try to do this earlier?" Valen asked.

"I have the mirror frame, but I cannot leave this throne room to gather the pieces." The Fool looked very frustrated about this. "Before, it was forbidden for me to be in here unless Shaori was with me. Now, I cannot leave unless she is here."

"I need someone to bring me the five missing pieces of the mirror so I can repair it," he continued, gesturing to them. "If you do this I will give you the mirror. It could be a valuable tool against the Valsharess."

Alasse was surprised to hear he knew about the Valsharess before she remembered Sabal and the ambush in front of the palace. She closed her eyes and tried not to sigh too loudly.

"You made the same deal with Sabal, didn't you?" she asked.

Elicid nodded, unashamed. "Yes. If they bring me the shards first, then I will give them the mirror."

Valen and Nathyrra both looked alarmed by this declaration.

"You can't give it to Sabal!" Nathyrra cried.

"If the Valsharess gets a hold of such an artifact she'll only become more powerful," Valen reasoned.

Elicid looked at them with cold, cold eyes. "That is not my problem. My main concern is restoring my home and queen to their rightful place."

Nathyrra and Valen now looked even more severe. Alasse decided it was time to step in before they did something stupid like attack the only sane avariel left on the island.

"Okay, calm down guys. We have two shards already, and Sabal has one that we know of," she reminded them before turning back to the small avariel.

"How many are left?"

"Two. One lies in a mage's tower and the other lies in a temple near here," Elicid replied dutifully. "I suggest going to the temple. Sabal has probably already claimed the one in the mage's tower."

She nodded. "Then we'll go and get this last shard before Sabal gets her grubby little hands on it first."

* * *

><p>Alasse had visited a lot of temples in her life. Most were usually dedicated to good or neutral deities because good temples sold healing supplies at a cheaper price, and neutral temple clerics had better pain killers with their spells. She also visited a lot of temples dedicated to evil deities though. Temples that belonged to gods like Talos, Myrkul, Cyric, Mask, Lolth and even her own father.<p>

But this was the first time she had ever visited a temple dedicated to Talona.

"It's very… green," she decided, eyeing the green fumes and green fire that filled the dark and silent temple. "Very, very green."

"Do you know who this temple is dedicated to?" Nathyrra whispered to her, watching the shadows.

"Talona, the Lady of Poison. That's her symbol up there," she answered, pointing to the huge quilt pinned above a black alter. Standing in front of the alter was the only person in the temple besides them.

"That priest must hold the shard," Nathyrra murmured. "I wonder if he'll give it to us."

"Let's just hope he doesn't try to make us convert first," Alasse mumbled, stopping in front of the raised dais and looking up at the hooded figure. "Excuse me?"

The priest turned around slowly. He was rather small and his ragged black robes covered him completely. A pale and slender hand reached up and pushed the hood back to reveal a long mane of golden locks, and a familiar face.

Alasse's jaw dropped.

"_Aerie?"_

She wasn't expecting that.

The avariel smiled maliciously; a twisted version of her once sunny smile. Everything about her seemed to be the opposite of what she once was. Her once fair skin was now a pasty yellow, and her curls were greasy and limp. Even her big blue eyes were now narrowed and dark.

"Greetings. It's been far too long… my friend," she greeted, her melodic voice slightly more mature then the last time they had met.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," Alasse agreed, completely blown away. "I don't… What are you doing here?"

Aerie raised a mocking eyebrow; an uncharacteristic gesture of the Aerie she had known. "Isn't it obvious? This is _my_ temple. Once it was dedicated to Aerdrie Faenya but now it is a testament to my Mistress of Disease."

"Of course it is," Alasse sighed, rubbing her forehead. She didn't know how Aerie found her way to this town, but obviously she was now under the same spell as the rest of her brethren. That was the only reason why the once innocent and kind girl she remembered was now twisted and corrupted.

"How do you know this avariel?" whispered Nathyrra, reminding her of the others.

"She's an old… friend I used to travel with," she muttered back before turning her attention back to Aerie.

"Aerie, I have a request to ask of you," she began. "You have a broken mirror shard that I need. Could you please give it to me?"

"Oh?" Aerie titled her head to the side and widened her eyes in mock innocence. "What makes you think _I_ have the shard?"

"Aerie," Alasse began in her best 'I am the Leader Here Bitches' voice, "you know what I'm talking about."

Apparently Aerie remembered that voice because she dropped the act, and gave her an unhappy frown. "I see you're still no fun. All business as usual."

"I am lots of fun when I'm not busy fighting for my life," she reminded her. "Now will you give me the shard?"

"I don't know," the priestess said airily, beginning to walk down the grimy stairs towards them. "I'm not sure if you're _worthy_ of it."

"It's a shard of glass, Aerie, not your kid."

"But it _is_ part of something important, yes?" Aerie continued, coming to a stop right in front of the elf.

At this distance Alasse could that her eyes were still blue, but a darker shade now. Almost a sapphire blue. They were still a striking color but lacked the light she once carried. Alasse felt like she was looking into the eyes of a doll; pretty but empty of any real life.

"Please give me the shard, Aerie," she repeated softly, watching those eyes for any reminder of the mage she once knew.

There was nothing. Not even a flicker.

"I will give you the shard," the avariel began with her doll eyes, "_if _you prove yourself worthy to my Goddess."

"Aerie, I don't have time—"

"One fight," Aerie interrupted, raising one finger. "One fight is all I ask of you. Beat an opponent in single combat under my conditions and I'll give you the shard. That is all I ask, Alasse."

It was the first time Aerie said her name. For some reason it made something in her ache to hear it again in that voice.

"Fine," she agreed, ignoring the hisses and cries of her companions. "What are the conditions?"

"No armor or accessories," Aerie replied. "Your sword only. And…"

Alasse felt the magic hit her like a punch to the face. Her skin went hot, her stomach began to twist into tight knots, and her world began to spin.

"Boss!"

"Alasse!"

Two pairs of hands helped settle her. She didn't understand why at first until she realized she had almost collapsed.

"What," she gasped, struggling to breathe as her throat began to tighten up, "did… you… do?"

Aerie smiled the hideous mockery of her real smile, and raised a hand to the air.

"A gift from my Goddess to test your worth," she explained. "Beat the challenge and she will lift the disease from you, and I will give you the shard."

"Fuck... that," she snarled. "Take it… off… or… else."

Aerie's face went blank.

"Oh. Are you going to finish what you started that day, then?"

Alasse froze.

Unconsciously, her eyes went to Aerie's throat; a place she had been trying her best to avoid looking at. The robes covered some of it, but the ragged tissue of mutilated skin was still partly visible. She didn't need to see the whole scar to know that it went down to her collar bone, and was in the shape of two hands.

—_soft and squishy flesh so perfect and clear just bury my hands in it and feel the warm blood so good so good sogoodso__**goodso**_—

Aerie was still watching her with the same look.

"I'll… do it." She gently shook off Nathyrra and Deekin's helpful grips. "I accept… your deal."

An emotion flickered across Aerie's face but was gone before she could catch it. "Good. Then prepare yourself."

Alasse nodded and began to pull off her jewelry. A black gloved hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Alasse, do not do this," Nathyrra pleaded, face hard and body tense. "You cannot hope to win in this condition. Either kill her and take the shard, or—"

"I cannot… kill her," Alasse interrupted harshly, struggling with her words. "I… cannot... I…"

—_choking little bird just feel the pulse flutter beneath my hands faster and faster and then just push down a little more and make it __**stop**_—

"I… am going to win this," she told the drow, looking up her in the eye and using the most convincing tone she could in her condition. "I will… get the shard… I swear…"

Nathyrra's violet eyes widened as she stared at the other woman. Whatever she saw must have convinced her because she released the elf's wrist and stepped back.

"Okay. Let me help you take off your armor," she said, beginning to undo the numerous ties of Alasse's belt.

"Nathyrra!" Valen stepped forward, his jaw tense. "She **cannot** do this. She won't make it!"

"Valen," Nathyrra replied sharply, pausing in her work to give the towering male an intense look. "Trust me."

The two stared at each other for a moment; some unspoken message passing between them. Finally Valen broke their stare off and turned away with a huff.

"Fine, but if she dies then _you're_ telling the Seer," he grumbled, crossing his arms while his tail swished in agitation behind him.

Both Nathyrra and Alasse rolled their eyes before going back to undressing the elf. Deekin also stepped forward to help and soon Alasse was left barefoot in her black leather pants and loose green tunic.

With the Equalizer in hand, she slowly made her way up the dais where Aerie was waiting for her.

"I'm ready."

The cleric smiled nastily and pointed to a roofless cage to the far right of them. "Your opponent is waiting for you there."

Alasse straightened her spine and shoulders and entered the arena.

The arena was small and square shaped. At first she saw nothing but the shadows around her. Then a clicking noise came from the darkness and out stepped a dire spider.

It stood at height with her chest with legs twice as long and teeth dripping with venom. It was all black with red markings and a dozen blinking yellow eyes that watched her vigilantly.

Alasse steeled herself and then charged.

The spider reacted; kicking out its legs at her like a startled horse. One scratched her thigh; its bristle hairs cutting easily through the leather and getting to the vulnerable skin beneath.

The other leg she managed to catch with her sword; nearly cutting it off before the spider pulled back.

The two opponents circled one another. The spider judging the kill, and the elf struggling not to faint.

Alasse could feel the sickness getting worse. Her limbs were beginning to shake from the strain of moving, and her lungs burned as she struggled to get enough air. If she didn't finish this soon then she wasn't going to make it.

Griping her sword tightly, she lunged for the spider only to miss as it scurried back. She went after it and swung at its legs only to miss it again and again.

The floor was beginning to spin. She blinked a few times to make her vision right only to realize she couldn't. The disease was affecting her eyes now.

She spun around and blinked wildly; trying to find the spider but unable to see straight enough to tell shadow from spider.

A massive weight knocked her down from the front and pinned her to the ground. Alasse brought her arm up instinctively; catching the spider's venomous mouth just as it tried to devour her face.

She couldn't help the small shriek that came out of her as the spider tore into her arm. She could feel the poison mixing with her blood; infecting her wound and dripping down her arm. The overpowering smell of the spider's poison and her own blood nearly made her vomit.

_Belly. Alasse stab the belly you stupid bitch before it kills you!_

Alasse blindly dragged her sword closer and stabbed it upwards to where she hoped was the soft underbelly of the creature.

It was.

The dire spider shrieked as she buried her sword into it. When it tried to pull back and scatter away, she grabbed one of its legs and pulled it back to drive her sword even deeper. Once it was up to the hilt she twisted it before yanking it out.

Oily purple blood and entrails covered her sword and arm when she pulled back. She crawled backwards slightly and watched blearily as the spider let out one more pitiful screech before collapsing in the puddle of its leaking innards.

_Holy shit. Is it dead? It's dead right? I think it is… _

_Am I still alive?_

Alasse opened her eyes and realized that, yes, she was still alive, and somehow ended up lying down on the floor with a dying spider not more than a foot away.

_I wonder if I'm dying now._

"Boss!"

"Alasse!"

The elf blinked a few times as her three companions were suddenly hovering above her. They were blurry and fuzzy but she could make out their general body shapes.

"She's alive. Deekin, take her sword. Valen, help her up. You, Aeris or Airhead whatever the hell your name is, get over here and cure her _now_!"

Alasse felt a laugh try to bubble out of her. Even though she couldn't see it, she could just imagine the look on Nathyrra's face thanks to the sound of her voice.

Warm metal hands slid under her shoulders and brought her up into a sitting position against something hard and warm. She opened her eyes (when had she closed them again?) and was surprised to discover it was Valen who was holding her up.

"Am I… getting you… dirty?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she struggled to see his face clearly.

He snorted and she felt his body vibrate with it. "It's not a problem. Blood always comes out."

"Yeah, but it's… hard. To… get it out," she said, thinking that this was important for him to know. "I used to… do it for… my husband. Clean it… out. Used… vinegar."

Another body vibrating snort. "I'm sure he'll be happy to have you clean it for him again when you see him."

Alasse shook her head and then immediately regretted it. "Nah. Not… not anymore… He's… dead."

Valen was silent.

Sometime between a minute and a million years Nathyrra finally got Aerie to heal her of the disease. She wasn't too sure when that happened because she blacked out. When she came to she was still leaning against Valen in the arena with Nathyrra and Deekin around her.

She blinked her eyes a few times and discovered that her vision was normal again. Her body felt tired but no longer ached like it did when cursed with the disease. The only thing that hurt now was her arm.

"Are you lucid now?" Valen asked her quietly when he noticed her open eyes.

"I think so." Alasse glanced down at her torn arm and found that Nathyrra was already taking care of it. "Did I win?"

"Boss won," Deekin affirmed, sitting by her knees.

"Oh. That's good."

She didn't know if she was supposed to feel happy or relieved. Maybe both?

"Boss?"

"Yes, Deekin?"

Deekin gave her a very steely look. "Don't do that again."

Alasse laughed. "I'll try to avoid it in the future."

"It's not funny," Nathyrra scolded, not looking away from where she was finishing wrapping up the elf's arm. "You took a big risk fighting that spider in such conditions."

"She's right," Valen agreed, voice chilly. "Do not do something so foolish ever again. If you die then the Seer's hopes die with you."

Alasse rolled her eyes. "I'll try not to inconvenience anyone in the near future with my possible demise."

"That's all we ask for, Boss."

"Done." Nathyrra sat back, looking over the elf for anymore injuries. "Did it get you anywhere else?"

"Nothing a good healing potion won't take care of," Alasse said, pushing away from the tiefling holding her up. "Deekin, can you get one out for me along with a stamina potion?"

"Sure, Boss. Deekin got some right here."

"Thanks." She glanced to her other two companions and nodded her head. "And… thank you. Both of you. For helping me."

Valen shrugged and looked away uncomfortably, but Nathyrra gave her a small smile. "You're welcome, Alasse."

"Right. So where's Aerie? She owes me a mirror shard." Alasse glanced around the temple and spotted the avariel waiting by her alter, watching them with her doll eyes.

"Aerie, where's my shard?" she called, slowly standing up. Her legs shook a little bit but she managed to hold herself up without falling.

Aerie smiled and began to sashay over to them.

"Poison and disease kill the unworthy," she said, holding up a hand to show the mirror shard she held. "They cull the weak and leave only the strong behind."

"The weak?" Alasse repeated in disbelief before laughing harshly. "I never thought I'd ever hear _you_ call anyone weak."

Aerie jerked back, and for a moment Alasse thought she saw the real Aerie staring back at her. The whiny but good-natured girl she had rescued and befriended all those years ago.

The one who had nearly paid the price for staying by her side.

But it was only for a moment.

"By surviving Talona's trial you have proven yourself worthy of life," the priestess continued after she got her bearings back, holding out the shard, "and your reward."

Alasse reached out and took the shard. She tried to meet the other woman's eyes, but Aerie was staring at a spot over her shoulder.

"I'm going to fix the mirror and free you from this," she said quietly, watching the blue doll eyes.

Aerie still didn't look at her. "There is nothing to free me from, Alasse. I am content with the way my life is. Now I think it is time for you and your companions to go."

Alasse watched her walk away. She wanted to say something to the avariel. But what could she say to her when she was in such a state? Was there even anything left to say at this point? Their journey and relationship had ended such a long time ago.

The cold weight of the shard in her hand reminded her of her current situation. She had new goals and new companions waiting for her.

_Keep your back to the south, Alasse, and keep moving._

She turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>In the end, Sabal was too late to run away again.<p>

Nathyrra's triumphant cry echoed through the bloody throne room as she cleaved her rapier through the assassin's chest. Numerous dead drow littered the floor with fatal wounds or missing limbs. The static of magic still lingered in the air, and the smell of blood and metal was everywhere.

Alasse leaned against her sword like it was a cane, and surveyed the gruesome scene with weary green eyes.

"I hope Shaori will leave the blood stains as an example to all who enter here," Elicid commented from the throne beside her.

"It would certainly leave an impression on people," she agreed, eyes flickering over to the small avariel. "When you put the mirror back together… Do you know what will happen?"

"I _assume_ we will all be restored where we belong, but I cannot say for certain. Magic is tricky that way," he replied, rubbing his fingers over the frame he held.

Alasse mentally agreed. Magic could be a slippery bitch at times.

"Deekin done looting the bodies, Boss," Deekin told her as he carefully made his way over to her; sidestepping and hopping over the puddles of blood slowly inching across the floor.

Alasse felt herself ease up slightly and grinned down at the kobold. "Good job. Find anything interesting?"

He shrugged his small shoulders. "Found rings and pretty necklace Deekin never seen before. Maybe keep, maybe sell. Hard to say right now."

"Get them examined first and then decide whether to sell them or keep them," she suggested.

Deekin gave her a slightly patronizing look. "Boss, Deekin already knows to do that."

Alasse bit her lower lip to keep from smiling at his tone. "Ah, of course you do. Forgive me."

"I found Sabal's shards," Nathyrra said as she and Valen joined them. They were both bloody and bruised but looked pleased with themselves. The drow held up the two shards and handed them to Elicid.

"And here are the shards we found," Alasse added, taking out the three shards from her pack and also handing them over to the avariel.

Elicid took the five shards and stared down at them. "Finally things will be restored to their proper places. I have waited a long time for this."

"Are you ready?" Alasse asked quietly, feeling pity for this poor man. Sacrificing yourself for others was never an easy burden to bear no matter what the paladins and bards preached.

Elicid shrugged casually and looked up at them with fear in his shark eyes and a determined set to his jaw. "It is enough that I was given this chance. I was never meant to be anything more than a fool."

"You are very brave, little man," Valen praised, his tone respectful. "I hope your sacrifice is not forgotten."

"Deekin make sure everyone know about you in book," Deekin promised.

Elicid gave them all a trembling smile and slowly began to place the shards in the frame. As the last one slid into place, the mirror began to emit a silver light that got brighter and brighter until it finally overtook them all.

Alasse felt the ground shift under her and the silver light blind her. When it began to fade away it revealed that they were back in Queen Shaori's cave with the queen and Elicid.

Queen Shaori smiled at them when they looked at her. Her beautiful face was no longer twisted and bitter like a hag, but serene and soft like a blooming rose.

It reminded Alasse a lot of how Queen Ellesime looked.

_Must be a royal elf trait._

"You have freed us from our curse and my own stupid mistake," she said, her voice as warm and sweet as honey. "There are no words to describe my gratitude."

"Well, we had some help," Alasse reminded, nodding to Elicid. The shark eyes were now wide and foggy while a dopey smile covered his face. The cunning man she had met had been returned to his original form.

The queen looked down at the smaller avariel with a frown that looked like cracks in stone. "Yes, he has sacrificed more for our people than he will ever know. He will be well cared for until the end of his days."

Alasse looked down at the man and knew that was all they could offer him. At this point, what more could he want?

"In payment for saving us, I will leave with you this mirror," Shaori said, turning back to them. She held out the mirror to the elf.

"Please take it and remember to use it with caution lest you end up like us one day."

Alasse took the mirror, not bothering to look at it. Instead she bowed her head slightly in gratitude. "We will. Take care of yourself and your… subjects."

Queen Shaori smiled brilliantly at them and reached down to take the hand of her companion. "I will. If you ever find yourself on the surface again, please feel free to visit us. All of you will always be welcome in our city."

And then they were gone.

Alasse blinked while Deekin let out a gasp of surprise and wonder. Shaking her head, she glanced down at the mirror in her hands and examined it. The frame was gold and held carvings of ivy and vines and flowers. She traced the designs with one finger before turning it over to see the front of it.

She froze.

The mirror's surface shifted and moved like liquid silver. But it wasn't the odd surface that made her stop and stare.

It was the reflection looking back at her.

Looking up at her was the face of an unknown devil. The image flickered and moved as if alive before disappearing back into a blank surface.

_What the fuck?_


	4. Chapter 03: Golem's Isle

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plots featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **03**: **G**olem's **I**sle

"_But what can you do with an elbow?"_

* * *

><p>She was dreaming—<p>

_Of a different time_—past, present, future; it all **blends** together after awhile—_when she was a little younger, a little less scarred, a little more kind_—**human** is the word you're looking for, darling—_and tainted._

_But that was okay_—okay? It was **never** okay, sweetheart—_because she could handle her father's blood_—legacy is more like it; we both know you're **His** favorite child—_because she was strong and she could control it._

_Until the day came when she couldn't. _

_She couldn't dominate it anymore_—he **took** something from me! Imoen, what did he steal…?—_and it consumed her. The taint swallowed her up until she couldn't see, couldn't hear_—we were calling your name; begging for you not to hurt, not to **devour**—_anything but her hunger._

_The hunger hurt her. It ached inside of her no matter how much she tried to sate it with mindless battles_—**death**, sweetheart, call it for what it is—_but it was never satisfied with just killing orcs and bandits. It wanted something else, something more pure_—you are the daughter of **murder**, fool, not mindless slaying—_something that she refused to give it no matter how much it ate at her inside. She refused and refused until…_

_She lost the strength that kept it back for so long._

_She lost her _**soul**.

—and she woke up.

* * *

><p>"My lady?"<p>

Alasse opened her eyes as she was pulled out from her meditations. She looked to her side and found Valen sitting next to her; staring at her with one inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Valen?" she asked politely, foggy memories returning to the back of her mind where they belonged.

"Did I disturb your rest?"

"No, I was just meditating." She uncurled her legs from underneath her and stretched them out before her. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask what you plan to do with the mirror," he explained, nodding to the wrapped up mirror sitting on her pack.

Alasse thought about the question for a moment. She didn't really want to keep the mirror after seeing that devil in it, but at the same time she didn't want to give it up to someone she didn't trust. After all, it _was_ a powerful and dangerous artifact.

"I'm not sure. What do you think we should do with it?"

"I believe we should give it to the Seer. She will be able to make good use of it," he answered.

She had a feeling he was going to say that. She didn't trust the Seer with such power, but telling the tiefling that would be very stupid.

So she instead shrugged vaguely. "It's a possibility."

Valen didn't look at her but his jaw clenched in an obvious attempt not to snap at her.

_Temper, temper._

Alasse watched the man sitting next to her silently fume, and tried not to smirk. This guy was too easy to rile up. But watching him struggle with his temper reminded her of a question she had been meaning to ask.

"Hey, you're part tanar'ri, right?"

Valen's winter eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "Yes. Why?"

"Just checking. I traveled with another tiefling before and he told me the differences between tieflings, and what to look for," she explained.

Valen stared at her like he was trying to decide if she was lying or not. "I see. Was he part tanar'ri too?"

"No, Haer'Dalis was part fey'ri. He was a Bladesinger and liked to call me his Raven." Alasse smirked at the remembered endearment. "He was flighty and melodramatic but could hold his own in battle, and told some pretty wicked stories of Sigil. Are you from Sigil?"

He hesitated before nodding grudgingly. "Yes."

"I see. So how did you get to the Underdark? Were you a slave?"

Those winter blue eyes immediately became glaciers. "Why would you think I was a slave?"

"Because the drow enslave a lot of different races. I wouldn't put it past them to enslave a tiefling," she explained, glancing at the flail that sat at his side just in case he reached for it. "Is that how the Seer met you? Did she save you from slavery?"

The line of his shoulders became tight, and his entire posture screamed We Are Not Talking About This Anymore.

Alasse realized it was time to back off before he decided to introduce her personally to that flail of his. "Okay, okay I get it. Shutting up now. So how long do you think it will be before Cavallas returns?"

"Soon. He's probably already on his way back here," Valen said, scowling out at the river before them.

There was a moment of silence between them before the tiefling broke it.

"Do you…" he began before clamping shut again.

"Do I what?" she repeated.

"Does it bother you? What I am?" he asked slowly, still not looking away from the Dark River.

"Don't be stupid. Didn't I just say I traveled with one?"

"A fey'ri is very different from a tanar'ri."

Alasse rolled her eyes and wondered why she always got stuck traveling with the defensive ones. "Look, I don't care if you're part demon or part devil or part _butterfly_. I judge a man by his actions, not his heritage."

"Oh." Valen's tundra eyes melted into a more ocean blue. He looked unsure of himself and rather confused.

She wondered, for a brief moment, if this was the first time someone hadn't given him shit for his heritage. And if that was true, then how many times had he had to defend himself against such assholes?

Then she decided this was getting too deep for her taste, and it was time to make things normal again.

"You still don't trust me, right?" she asked, unsubtly jabbing him with the reminder of who she was.

Ahh, and there were the glacier eyes again. "No, I don't."

"Okay. Just checking." She turned and scanned the Dark River for any sign of Cavallas and his boat. Nothing but raging dark waters still. "Just so you know, I don't trust you either."

"I never asked you to."

"I know. Just making things clear."

"It was transparent when you threatened me over the kobold," he reminded her tartly.

Alasse barked out a laugh that made him jolt in surprise. "You're developing a sense of humor. Good for you."

Valen eyed her carefully but it lacked the suspicious distrust for once. Like he didn't know what to make of her unique brand of crazy, or something.

Alasse was used to that look. She had been getting it her whole life.

The crunch of rocks drew both of their attention to where Deekin and Nathyrra emerged from their inspection of what was left of the small island. Deekin looked excited and was running up to them with something in his hands. Nathyrra looked harried in a way only one who has listened to Deekin's inane chatter could achieve.

"Boss, look what Deekin found!" the kobold cried as he came to a stop at her side. He held out one scaly palm to her and showed off his treasure.

"What a pretty emerald," Alasse praised, picking up the rough gem and examining it. "Where did you find it?"

"On the ground. Deekin gonna clean it up and make something with it," the bard told her, practically giddy with excitement.

"You do that." She gave the stone back to its master and patted the ground next to her. "Come tell me what you saw."

Deekin grinned and did exactly that.

* * *

><p>When Cavallas finally did return they all agreed to continue onto the next island. They had enough supplies to last them another week, and the next island was closer than Lith My'athar.<p>

Alasse also suspected that Nathyrra and Valen wanted to get their little excursion over with as fast as possible and get back to guarding their precious Seer. Antsy did not even _begin_.

_Mental note to self: next time find someone else without personal hang-ups to guide me through the Underdark,_ she decided as the four of them made their way up a small hill of the new island. It wasn't very big and she could already see and smell the smoke of a nearby camp fire.

This island was already inhabited too.

Alasse really hoped they weren't drow. She was getting really sick of killing them.

When they got to the top of the hill they found a camp of duergar already set up. Behind them loomed a crumbling tower situated on a hill. She counted fourteen duergar before they finally noticed they had visitors, and immediately swarmed them with weapons.

"What do want, strangers? Are you friend or foe?" asked a female duergar in common. She stood at the front of the group and was clearly the leader as she judged them each with iron eyes.

"We mean you no harm," Alasse replied, making sure that the duergar saw that her hands were empty of any weapon. "We simply came to investigate a tower."

"Ahh. You're here to see the Maker's Tower," the duergar said, her gray eyes brightening knowingly. "Allow me to save you some time. There's no point going in there. The place is filled with rouge golems that can never be defeated."

Alasse looked to her companions found them just as surprised as she was.

"Immortal golems? I have never heard of such a thing," she said, turning back to the duergar.

"Aye, neither did we till we came here," the female said bitterly. She sheathed her large and chipped war axe, and gave a short, jerky bow.

"I am Derhanna; leader of the band you see before you," she introduced. "My people have been trying to mine this tower for decades, and have failed. There is a special golem in there that repairs the ones we cut down. We can't stop the bloody thing either because whenever it in danger it teleports away. You have no idea the number of warriors we have lost in there."

"It hasn't broken down yet even after all these centuries?" Nathyrra asked. Her violet eyes were wide in wonder.

Derhanna shook her head. "No. None of these golems tire out. They just keep going."

"How far into the tower have you gotten?" Alasse asked.

"Only to the first level. There is a powerful golem guarding the way down to the second level. We don't even dare approach it," Derhanna admitted.

Alasse hooked her thumbs into her belt and pondered what to do now. Battling golems was one of the few things she actually avoided. Their magical and physical protections made them so hard to kill that she refused to go up against them unless she had a mage and a strong warrior backing her up.

_Deekin has some of the spells we'll need, and anything he can't cast Nathyrra probably can. As for strength…_

She glanced over to Valen and stared at his flail thoughtfully. "Can you take down golems with that thing?"

Valen leveled her with a slightly condescending look. "I can take down _devils_ with this thing."

She grinned. That was all the answer she needed.

"Okay then. Derhanna, I would like to make a deal with you," she said to the duergar leader.

Derhanna's white eyebrows met her hairline but her eyes looked curious. "I'm listening."

"Have you heard of the Valsharess?"

Derhanna's gray eyes went wide while the rest of the duergar broke out into heated whispers. "W-What does that name mean to you, surfacer?"

"I'm looking for warriors to recruit against her," Alasse explained patiently. "If we clean this place out for you, would you be willing to help us fight her?"

Derhanna stared at her like she didn't know if she should start laughing or start running. "You're crazy, surfacer. Everyone knows it is suicide to even _suggest_ going against the Valsharess."

Alasse sneered. "I didn't think duergar were such cowards. I guess your surface cousins were right."

That got her a group wide bristle. Derhanna clenched her jaw and her gray eyes went steely. "We duergar are no cowards but we know a lost cause when we see one. Fighting the Valsharess is one. Taking on the Maker's Tower is another."

"In that case, prepare to be shocked when we come back victorious. Also be aware that we're taking everything in there with us," Alasse told her, smirking.

Derhanna just shook her head; clearly deciding that the elf was a lost cause. "Do as you wish. You don't answer to us. But be aware that you'll get no help or sympathy from us when you come crawling out alone with your insides in one hand."

* * *

><p>"So I assume you have a plan to face these golems," Valen commented as they stood in front of the Tower of the Maker.<p>

Alasse shrugged as she dug through her one of bags of holding. "Well I was planning to just run in there and hit away like crazy, but I'm thinking that's not gonna fly with you."

Valen sighed like he was in physical pain while Nathyrra snorted.

"Don't worry, Goat Man. Boss has a plan," Deekin comforted.

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Valen."

"Deekin like Goat Man better. Has certain flair to it."

"He's got a point you know," Nathyrra said, violet eyes twinkling.

"I agree. Valen the Goat Man sounds very fearsome," Alasse added as she pulled out an old and battered war hammer from her pack.

Valen closed his eyes and looked like he was counting backwards from ten. Alasse wondered how long it would take him before he realized that with Deekin you were better off starting from fifty.

"What is that you have?" Nathyrra asked her, nodding to the new weapon.

"This is Crom Faeyr. It works wonderfully on stone golems though I don't know how affective it will be on _these_ golems," the elf explained, patting the worn leather hilt. "Still, it should cause _some_ damage to them."

"What's the plan, Boss?"

"You and Nathyrra will use magic to strip as much protections as possible off the golem. Valen and I will beat it up until it goes down. Sound good?" Alasse explained, looking at the three of them.

"What about the golem that fixes the other golems? How are we going to stop that one?" Valen pointed out, rejoining the conversation.

Alasse grinned and patted one of her bags of holding. "There won't be any pieces left for it to fix."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I can understand why you looted the Valsharess's forces, but what is the point of looting golem parts?" an exasperated Nathyrra demanded as she watched the elf break the defeated golem into smaller pieces to fit into one of her never ending packs.<p>

Alasse shrugged as she dumped the golem's left arm into her pack. "When I said we're taking everything, I meant _everything_."

"But what can you do with an elbow?" the assassin pointed out.

Alasse sighed and paused to look up at the drow. "Nathyrra, what are these things made of?"

Nathyrra blinked and glanced at the golem limbs littering the floor. "Iron and silver?"

"Right. Iron and silver. Which is what armor and weapons are made of. Armor and weapons that Rizolvir could make for the Seer's _poorly armed_ _and equipped_ _soldiers_," Alasse explained, emphasizing the last part. "Now do you see where I'm going with this?"

Nathyrra's exotic eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "I-I didn't think of that…"

"I noticed," the elf said dryly. "Now will you please help me take this thing apart before that stupid repair golem gets here?"

"S-Sure." The assassin kneeled down and pulled out a flame wand to help break the pieces apart. They were both silent as they worked, and between the two of them they had the golem dismantled and packed away.

"There. That wasn't so bad. Now let's go see how Deekin and Valen are doing on the other golem," Alasse commented, picking up the bag and walking around the corner where the kobold and tiefling were smashing another golem into pieces.

"How's it—Valen, not so small! I don't want to have to dig to the bottom of my bag to scoop out crumbs of metal," she scolded when the two women found them.

The tiefling paused and looked up to give the woman a confused look. "I thought we were destroying them. Why are we instead collecting golem parts?"

"So Rizolvir has some good material to work with for once when he equips the soldiers," she explained, kneeling down to fill her bag once more with the golem pieces.

Valen stared at her with a similar expression that Nathyrra had worn earlier. "You're taking them back to make armor for the Seer's army?"

"Why did you think I was taking golem parts?"

"To sell?" Valen said uncertainly.

Alasse rolled her eyes. "I'm not that cheap, thank you."

"Yes you are, Boss," Deekin disagreed as he helped her.

"Okay, I am," she conceded, "but I also recognize a good idea when I see it."

"Apparently," Nathyrra murmured, sharing a look with Valen that she couldn't decipher.

Once the golem was packed away with the other the group continued on. So far they had only encountered two golems who were waiting for them at the front of the tower. The repair golem had yet to appear.

They had also come across numerous traps and many duergar bodies; each lying untouched in the same position that they had died in. Apparently the duergar outside couldn't even get far enough in to collect their dead.

Alasse was watching Nathyrra take apart another trap when she heard the heavy clang of a golem's footstep. She looked to Valen and saw him already moving to meet the construct as it came stomping around the corner.

The golem was the same as the first two they had encountered; seven feet tall and made up of iron and silver. When it noticed them it paused as if certifying that they were intruders, and then charged.

Nathyrra and Deekin immediately began throwing disarming and paralyzing spells at the golem. It began to glow a dull blue color and slowed down its steps, but still kept coming at them.

Vale met it halfway. He ducked its punch and swung his flail at its mid-section. The golem tumbled back, an impressive dent now decorating it.

The tiefling didn't let up. He attacked its mid-section again in the same spot before pivoting back when the golem tried to grab him. Then he darted to the left and struck it in the back while at the same time kicking it in the ankles in order to trip it.

The massive golem tumbled to its knees. Now at nearly eyelevel, Valen gripped the flail in both hands and swung it one final time; successfully knocking off its head.

Utterly defeated, the golem collapsed and didn't get back up.

Alasse whistled, suitably impressed.

"I think Valen will be leading this expedition," she commented, walking over to nudge the defeated golem with one foot. "If he doesn't mind, anyway."

The tiefling glanced at her in surprise but still nodded his head. "I don't mind, my lady."

"Great. Let's tear this thing apart then and get going."

* * *

><p>There were many rooms in the tower.<p>

Most of them were storage rooms and closets filled with nothing but ruins and dust. Occasionally they found a weapon or object that had stood up against the test of time, but mostly they found unusable relics.

"Deekin thinks we found the library," Deekin commented as they entered another musty room; this time it was filled with books.

Alasse wrinkled her nose and tried not to sneeze as she was once again assaulted with the smell of dust and mold.

"I wonder if the Maker left any documentation of his work behind," wondered Nathyrra. She was already making a beeline for one of the bookshelves.

"Probably. Most mages tend to document their work," Alasse commented, going to one of the bookshelves and browsing over the titles. Most of them were faded with age or untitled so she had take them out and look through them.

She recalled encountering a similar room once long ago in a dark and twisting dungeon. It too had been filled with dusty tombs and looming bookshelves. It also had been owned by a powerful mage who had indeed been a meticulous fucker when it came to his research and experiments.

She could even remember reading one of his clinical writings about herself.

—_Subject 'A' has shown remarkable endurance and resistance to evocation spells. Specifically lightening and fire seem to have the least effect on her. Tomorrow I will begin on the transmutation school and see what spells she can endure from that branch of magic—_

_Stop it_, she scolded herself fiercely, cutting off the memory before it could progress. _That was years ago. It's over and he's dead so stop brooding about it before you turn into a paladin._

"These books are amazing! This one has spells and techniques in it that I have never even heard of!" Nathyrra cried as she looked through one of the books. One slender finger traced the neat penmanship slowly with wonder and delight.

"Nathyrra, we are not here to browse. Try to find a book that will give us more information on these golems and their Maker," Valen scolded as he roughly tore through one book after another.

"Deekin found something," the bard announced from a table stacked with books and parchments. He waved a piece of paper in the air that was littered with chicken scratch writing.

Alasse put back the book she had been looking through and walked over to the kobold to see the note.

"Control room malfunctioned again. Will need to reprogram the entire blasted thing. This time maybe with a new code," she read out loud. "Looks like this Maker had a way of controlling his pets. But how much control though?"

"Perhaps enough to deactivate all the golems on this floor," Nathyrra offered, also coming over to read the note. When she reached out to take hold of the parchment, her hand touched Alasse's for a second before she jerked back suddenly.

"Sorry," she muttered, bowing her head so silky white hair hid her face as she read the note.

Alasse stared at her but didn't comment. Instead she looked to Valen, who had seen the entire thing. When their eyes met he cocked his head to the side and raised both brows.

"I think we should try this control room. Even if it doesn't stop the golems completely, it could still perhaps weaken them," she suggested, deciding to ignore the drow's odd reaction.

He nodded and tossed the book he had been looking through. "Nathyrra, grab the books you want so we can go. I want to find this control room as soon as possible. The less golems we have to fight the more time we save."

The control room turned out to be right around the corner from the library. It was just as dusty and moldy as the rest of the place, but was bare of any furniture except for a simple panel that stretched out in the middle of the room.

Before the door was barely opened, Nathyrra was already making a beeline for the panel.

"If this thing reacts to magic, then I can probably get it working," she said, hands gliding over the dusty switches and knobs.

"How long do you think it will take?" Valen asked, padding over to loom over her shoulder.

"As long as it takes. Don't rush me, Valen," the petite woman chided, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

He held up his hands in mock surrender and backed off. "Fine, fine."

The weapon master glanced over to the elf who was scanning the bare room.

"Do you know anything that you think would help Nathyrra?" he asked, surprisingly polite.

Alasse looked at him in surprise and shook her head. "Me? No, no. I know enough about magic to know that I should leave it to the professionals."

That was only partly true. She knew a few basic spells and minor healing but that was only because of the company she had kept forced her to learn them. Edwin in particular had been adamant that she learn Acid Arrow because he found it demeaning every time she ordered him to use it on troll corpses.

But other than those few spells, she had no real skill or understanding of the arcane arts.

_Yeah, better leave it to someone with experience,_ she mused, leaning against the wall with her hammer next to her.

Alasse didn't know how long they were there waiting for Nathyrra to get the controls working, but after some time passed the sound of heavy footsteps drew all their attention to the door.

"Golem," she sighed, pushing off of the wall and picking up her hammer. Valen was already moving towards the door with his flail.

"Nathyrra, keep working. We'll take care of it," he ordered the drow, yanking the door open.

Alasse and Deekin followed him out and found, to their surprise, a different golem from the others waiting for them.

It was shorter and more slender than the golems from before, but the most obvious difference was that it was sewed together from pieces of different flesh.

Alasse wrinkled her nose at the sight of it. She had never cared much for flesh golems. They reminded her too much of the 'experiments' she had stumbled upon in a certain mage's dungeon.

The golem looked over the three of them for a moment before its gaze stopped on Alasse. She stared back before realizing that it was focusing on her bag of holding where the golem parts were stored. Then, before she could even think about the reason why, the golem clapped its hand together and said:

"Sinth thesti!"

Her bag was torn open as all of the golem body parts were yanked out by the magic glowing around them. The parts almost seemed to turn into liquid and began to join together in quick precision. In seconds there were two golems twice as big as the ones they had faced earlier looming over them.

"Fu—" Alasse could only get out part of her curse before she was forced to dodge as one of the golems tried to punch her head off her shoulders.

The golem followed her while the other went after Valen and Alasse couldn't see where Deekin went, but she hoped it was a safe place.

Gripping her hammer in two hands, she swung it at the incoming fist aimed again at her head. She managed to knock it away but could not avoid the other fist that knocked into her chest.

Alasse felt her ribs creek as she was lifted out of the air and went flying back down the hall. Her head bounced off the ground when she landed and she could only hope she didn't get a concussion.

When she opened her eyes it was just in time to see a giant foot about to trounce on her much smaller body. She rolled away to the nearest wall and then got to her knees; waiting for the golem to come at her again.

When it did get to her, she swung her war hammer at its knees; forcing it to collapse to one knee. Once it did she stood up and prepared to hit it again only to be punched in the chest yet again.

Alasse stumbled back; gasping for air and choking on blood.

Before she could get her bearings back the golem was on her again; this time it was an openhanded smack across her face that she was sure knocked a couple of teeth loose.

She managed to keep her balance with the slap but the next blow knocked her down again.

This one had been to her head and left her seeing two halls, which was why she didn't see the golem flying at her.

A spell hit the golem before it could land its attack though; freezing it in place with a flash of purple. Alasse, recognizing that this was probably her only chance to get rid of the damn thing, stood up and went at the golem with all of her strength.

Thankfully it turned out to be enough.

Alasse could only feel relief when the monstrous golem collapsed into a heap of iron and silver. The elf copied its form and collapsed to her knees; dropping her hammer and coughing up more blood.

"Boss?" Deekin appeared at her side and reached out to help steady her.

"Deekin, nice spell," she rasped before spitting out more blood

The kobold nodded absently. "Deekin not sure would work on golem. Glad it did. Boss almost got _squashed_!"

Alasse managed to smirk at his melodramatic tone before she was forced to return to coughing up what felt like most of her left lung.

Valen, who had gone _one-on-one_ with the other golem and actually won—the freak—was now making his way over to them. As he got closer, she noted spitefully that he had almost no wounds from his encounter.

"Any injuries?" he asked, his tone brisk and commanding.

Alasse just gave him a look that said that she was seriously questioning his mental capabilities.

The tiefling at least had the decency to blush, and let out an awkward cough. "Right. Stupid question. Let's get you back into the room."

After they were settled back in the control room with Nathyrra, who was not pleased with their current state ("Why is Alasse coughing up blood, _Valen_?") they barred the door and began to decide what to do next.

"Well we definitely need to get rid of that repair golem now," Nathyrra declared as she helped Alasse wrap up her chest. "We can't keep fighting these golems over and over again."

"I wish I knew how it even noticed I was even carrying those golem parts," Alasse muttered, pulling off the cork of the third healing potion she was taking.

"I think it could sense them through magic. That's probably how it was able to distinguish the golem parts from just rubbish," Valen answered, examining the control center.

Deekin, who had been sitting at Alasse's side quietly, suddenly asked, "Boss, do golems talk a lot?"

Alasse shrugged as she finished taking the potion. "Sometimes. Why?"

"That golem talked before it summoned bigger golems," he explained, a look of concentration on his scaly face. "Said 'sinth thesti' then golems grow back."

Alasse's green eyes widened as she remembered the words. "It did, didn't it? Do you think that it's connected to something?"

Deekin shrugged. "Maybe? Deekin don't know. Maybe drow lady find something in books?"

"It's worth a look," Nathyrra agreed, tying the last bandage. She looked over the elf one last time before standing and looking to Valen.

"Now what?" she asked him.

The tiefling glanced at her and then at his other two companions before picking up his flail. "You find a way to deactivate that repair golem. The kobold and I will gather up the golem parts outside before the repair golem gets back. Our 'savior' will rest for now."

Alasse narrowed her eyes at Valen as he walked back out to the hall. Though she didn't care much for his patronizing and mocking tone—she had _boots_ older than him, damnit—she didn't feel like arguing. Not when she was still in pain and a bit frustrated at getting her ass handed to her by that damn golem.

_Stupid iron giant_, she grumbled to herself as she got comfortable against her packs and eased herself into a deep meditation.

* * *

><p>When Alasse came to she found Deekin snoozing next to her; wrapped up in his cloak like it was a cocoon. Nathyrra sat on the floor next to the control center with books scattered around her, and was scribbling away in one of them. Valen was nowhere in sight.<p>

Alasse pushed herself up and did a mental checklist of her body. Her jaw and head didn't hurt anymore but her chest still ached something fierce. Still, considering she had been coughing up blood earlier and had trouble breathing, this was an improvement.

Nathyrra glanced up from her book when she noticed the elf was awake. "You're up. Feeling better?"

"Much. I think I can actually walk in a straight line again," Alasse replied, slowly stretching her arms out.

Nathyrra lips quirked up a little in the corner but didn't develop fully into a smile. "That's a relief. Say… I noticed that you meditate like us drow do. I didn't think surface elves did that."

Alasse glanced at the other woman in surprise. She didn't think Nathyrra had noticed her meditations.

"We don't, usually. I picked up the habit from some drow I travelled with long ago. I found the meditative trance interesting and asked them to teach me. I've been using it ever since."

"You have travelled with drow before? On the surface?" Nathyrra stared at her like she had just performed an interesting trick. "Who were they? Why were they there?"

Alasse paused and thought back to the earliest adventures of her life. The faces were a bit fuzzy but she could still recall the arrogant and haughtily Viconia, and the sarcastic and strong Solaufein. Their history and time together though was something she would never forget.

"One was a priestess of Shar, who had fled to the surface to escape persecution from Lolth. The other was a battle mage that I saved in the Underdark and took with me to the surface in order to protect," she said, remembering her old companions.

"And you… trusted them? These drow?" Nathyrra pressed, a hint of incredibility on her face.

Alasse chuckled and leaned back against the wall behind her. "At first? Hell no. We had the same goals and that's what forced us together. But after awhile…" She trailed off and shrugged.

"We shared a life together. We traveled, slept, ate, laughed and fought together. You live next to someone day after day and eventually you start to respect them a little. Trust them, perhaps, and maybe even like them. In the end it seemed inevitable that they would become important to me."

Kivan, Ajantis, Keldorn and Anomen used to say she was a fool for trusting them, but they never betrayed her during their time together. If anything, they were the most honest and direct with her out of all her companions. They never tried to hide anything in order to spare her feelings.

At a time when she didn't know what or who to trust, honesty meant a lot to her.

Nathyrra was quiet after that for a long time. Alasse thought they were done talking and began to pull her armor back on when the drow surprised her by speaking up again.

"You say… you don't dislike me because I am a drow," Nathyrra said slowly, staring down at her clasped hands. "You are very different from your kin. Very open-minded. Drow are not so… flexible."

Alasse paused in pulling on her gauntlet and stared at the drow. What the hell was she talking about? Drow were not as flexible? What did that have to do with—

She almost dropped her gauntlet when she finally made the connection.

"You're uncomfortable around me because I'm an elf," she realized, green eyes widening.

Nathyrra's skin turned a dark purple that could only mean she was blushing. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to treat you how I would normally treat anyone else, and I know I shouldn't feel this way because you have treated me with only politeness—"

"But some prejudices are hard to forget," Alasse summarized simply, sitting back down. Well this was new. She was so used to traveling with a verity of different species that being uncomfortable or prejudice didn't even occur to her anymore. Still, she couldn't blame the drow for being uneasy since she was raised from _birth_ to despise surface elves.

_Gotta appreciate the irony though. First time someone has ever been uncomfortable with my _elven _heritage._

"If you feel uncomfortable around me, then you don't have to accompany me any longer," she told the assassin. "I wouldn't be offended. When we head back you can stay with the Seer again."

Nathyrra's head snapped up in surprise.

"You don't have to tell me right now. Think about it and give me your answer when we get back," Alasse added.

She wasn't going to force anyone to stay who didn't want to be here. That would only nurse resentment and anger, and the last thing she needed was an assassin companion who was angry at her.

But to her surprise, Nathyrra scowled and shook her head wildly. "No. I'm staying, Alasse. I am not going to allow ignorant prejudices to dictate my life. You don't allow your peoples' beliefs to run your life, and neither will I. I will not abandon you."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Alasse said calmly.

Nathyrra's scowl just deepened. "You have had companions abandon you before?"

"Yes, but I don't hold it against them. The circumstances at the time were not… pleasant," Alasse explained, thinking back for a moment. "It was safer for them to be as far away from me as possible."

—_the constant drumming noise in her ears begins to slow down, and her vision begins to melt into normal colors again. She becomes aware that there are voices arguing and yelling and crying around her, and most of her front feels wet and sticky. In the air there's a heavy smell of something metallic and sharp._

_She reaches up to wipe off some of the wet stuff on her face and finds that her hand and arm is covered in it. She stares at it for a moment and wonders why she's covered in red paint. Then she realizes she knows this color and it is not paint but_—

Yes. It was much safer for them to leave.

"Well _I_ am not going anywhere," Nathyrra declared with the most passion in her voice that Alasse had heard yet. "I'll stay with you until you kill the Valsharess."

Alasse studied the fierce looking drow for a moment. Her violet eyes were narrowed and her chin raised defiantly as she stared the elf straight in the eye. Alasse held her gaze for a long time before shaking her head; a slow smile breaking out across her face.

Well, that was a surprise. Nathyrra didn't know it, but she had just deeply impressed her. Not as a rogue or wizard (though she was impressive as both), but as a person.

That was not something she expected to happen while in the Underdark.

"Very well, Nathyrra. I will not tell you what to do," she conceded, still smiling. She glanced around the room and suddenly realized that they were missing someone.

"By the way, where did our current meat shield go?"

Nathyrra snorted and grinned. "Valen left to scout the rest of this level."

"Alone?" she deadpanned.

"Alone," Nathyrra confirmed, her grin getting wider.

The elf could only roll her eyes as she finally finished putting on her gauntlet. "Well, let's hope we don't trip on his corpse somewhere down the hall."

But eventually Valen did come back and, to Alasse's surprise, he had one of her bag of holdings.

"Do I wanna know what you were doing with that?" she questioned as he handed it back to her.

"I was collecting more golem parts and whatever else that was salvageable in this place," he explained, giving her another patronizing look. "Someone had to since you were… incapacitated."

Alasse wanted to kick him for that remark but that would obviously be immature and childish of her.

So, instead, she settled for flicking him off when his back was turned.

Nathyrra saw and went wide-eyed for a moment before she was hit with a sudden coughing fit.

"All right there, Nathyrra?" the elf asked airily as Valen gave the drow a confused look.

"F-Fine," she gasped, waving them away. "Just… swallowed something."

"Must be the dust," Alasse agreed sagely, nodding her head. "So what else did you find out there besides golems and relics?"

"Nothing much. I came across the repair golem a few times but I was able to avoid it by hiding in the rooms, or attacking it before it could act. I have noticed it doesn't enter any of the rooms and will teleport away if attacked," Valen recited for them, crossing his arms.

"And the duergar were right. There_ is_ a large golden golem guarding the way down to the second level. It kept repeating a phrase just like the repair golem did."

"Did you happen to hear it?" Nathyrra asked, sobering up from her 'coughing' fit.

Valen repeated the phrase for them several times.

"It sounds like the same language," Alasse noted.

"It is. At least, I think it is and I think I figured out how this thing works." Nathyrra held up one of the books next to her and pointed to a page in it. "According to these notes, each golem is given a number in a different language. This machine can summon the golem by number and then either paralyze it, repair it, or destroy it."

"So… we can summon the repair golem and the guardian golem here and then destroy them both without actually fighting them?" Alasse summarized.

Nathyrra nodded and set the book down. "Pretty much."

"And if it doesn't work?" Valen asked doubtfully.

Nathyrra shrugged. "We run for our lives?"

"Sounds like a plan," Alasse cut in before Valen could argue with her. "I'll wake Deekin while you guys get ready to possibly dance with joy, or run like hell."

* * *

><p>"Boss, Deekin is still sleepy. Will Boss carry Deekin?"<p>

"You're kidding me, right? You're like half my size. Ask Valen."

"Goat Man—"

"No."

"But—"

"_No_."

"Shut up you two. I think I hear something," Nathyrra hissed.

Nathyrra's theory about the control center turned out to be correct. To their shared surprise, the correct golems had been summoned and as easily disposed of simply by pushing a button. After that there was nothing to stop them from cleaning out the rest of the first level, and then heading downstairs.

"Do you all hear… fighting?" Alasse asked her three companions as they made their way down the stairs to the second floor.

"Deekin hear it too, Boss," Deekin confirmed, cocking his head to the side.

"I think we're getting close to it." Valen reached out and pushed open the door they had come to as slowly as possible.

What they saw beyond it surprised them all.

Two different types of golems were fighting against each other. On one side were golems built of bronze and silver while on the other were flesh golems. Silently the group watched the battle wage on until the flesh golems finally overcame the bronze and silver golems. Once the battle was finished the flesh golems left with their dead through a door to the far left.

"Well that's not something you see every day," Alasse mused, pushing the door open completely and walking inside of the room.

"I wonder what they were fighting about," Nathyrra wondered as she followed the elf.

"I wonder _how_ they were fighting. Those golems looked like they were either following very specific orders, or…" Valen trailed off.

Alasse turned to him and raised a brow. "Or what?"

"They were fighting of their own freewill," he finished quietly, furrowing his brow.

"Can… Can golems do that?" Nathyrra asked, looking down at the defeated golems with narrowed eyes.

"Not that I've heard of," Alasse muttered, trying to remember everything she knew about golems. "I think this needs more looking into. Now which way shall we go?"

"When in doubt, go straight," Deekin said wisely, nodding his head.

Alasse agreed. "North it is then."

* * *

><p>"So the Maker went insane after he created these sentient golems because he couldn't give them the freewill that every living creature has," Nathyrra recounted for Deekin as they returned to the main room. "And in his insanity he killed his apprentice and bound him to a room for all of eternity. We freed him and in his gratitude he told us the password to getting to the Maker. Did you get all that?"<p>

"An underling cursed to an eternal torture by a mad mage. I'm getting the strangest sense of déjà vu here," Alasse muttered to herself.

"Yup. Deekin got it." Deekin nodded as he finished writing down his notes. "Boss have anything to add?"

"No, I think that's it," Alasse replied absentmindedly, still thinking about the eerie feeling she had.

"So where do we go now?" questioned Valen, a hint of irritation creeping into his tone.

"You mean, which golem do we visit first," Nathyrra said, looking to the two doors before them. "To the fleshy ones or the metal ones?"

"Can we visit the metal ones? The fleshy ones remind me of undead," Alasse requested.

"I suppose it doesn't matter which side we visit first," Valen admitted, looking to the door to the right. "Let's go see what these sentient golems have to say."

The leader of the metallic golems was a tall, half-orc looking golem named Ferron. He had welcomed them with a weary sort of friendliness that surprised Alasse. But after he explained his plight to them, she understood why he acted that way.

"We want our freedom," Ferron said simply, gesturing to himself and his people. "The Maker abandoned us to our fate. We have no reason to keep following him. What we want now is simply a chance to live like all other sentient creatures."

Alasse rarely ever involved herself in a job on a personal level (because most of the time she just didn't give a shit), but something about Ferron's plight spoke to her. She knew what it was like to want to live your own life without the control of another. Ferron's quest to escape from his maker was a lot like her own struggle to escape from her father and his legacy.

"What do you need us to do?" she asked, ignoring the surprised looks her companions gave her.

Ferron stared at her mutely for a moment before a light seemed to enter his dark eyes.

"Does this mean you will help us, elf?" he asked, his monotone voice sounding warped by the attempt at emotions.

"If you promise us aid in return, then yes, we will," she agreed.

Even if she was sympathetic, she wasn't stupid. They came looking for allies and that's what they were going to get.

"If you need aid then we will give it to you as long as you help us," Ferron agreed. "Now, what we need you to do…"

* * *

><p>Alasse's first initial impression of Aghaaz was that he looked like a great big demon. He had dark leather skin and little bat wings growing out of his back. He regarded the small group with bright yellow eyes that reminded her of a different sort of demon that she preferred not to recall.<p>

"So you are the fools Ferron has tricked into helping him," the golem growled in a low voice when they were brought before him. "Tell me, what has that traitor promised you to gain such service?"

Alasse shrugged and tried to ignore the fact that she barely came up to his waist. "Oh, nothing much. Just aid against a tyrant drow queen bent on subjugating the entire Underdark to her power."

"You service him for service in return?" Aghaaz concluded, blinking his big yellow eyes slowly.

Alasse raised an eyebrow while Nathyrra had another one of her abrupt coughing fits. "Not… the exact words I would use, but that's the general idea. Now may I have the power source, or shall I take it from your corpse?"

"I have a better idea, stranger," Aghaaz growled, lowering himself so that he was eye level with the elf. "Bring me Ferron's head and _I_ will give you the aid you seek against this drow queen."

Alasse just _stared_.

"You actually expect me to walk all the way back to the _other side_ of this goddamn building, just to kill Ferron for the _exact same deal_ I already made with him?"

Aghaaz's face changed into an almost surprised one as he thought over what he had just proposed.

"Yeah, I'm sticking with Ferron's deal," Alasse decided, and then swung her hammer at the golem's face.

Pandemonium immediately followed.

The battle against Aghaaz and his followers seemed to be much easier than the one they had with the golems before. Alasse couldn't say why exactly but she had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that these golems were made of flesh instead of iron and silver.

At the end of it, they found their prize hidden in a sealed room behind Aghaaz's corpse.

"Well, I guess this is the power source Ferron wanted so badly," Alasse commented, hefting up the long rectangular shaped crystal and then almost falling backwards from the weight of it.

"Perhaps I should take that," Valen said, taking the power source from her with little effort.

"Show off," she muttered but didn't argue. She didn't want to carry the damn thing anyway.

"Boss, can Deekin start looting?" Deekin asked, inspecting one of the few locked chests that sat off to the side of the room.

Alasse nodded, already moving to help him with the chests. "Yes, but let's be quick."

"You know, somehow I get the feeling it wasn't the idea of walking that turned you away from Aghaaz," Nathyrra commented later as they began their trek back to Ferron.

Alasse glanced at the drow curiously. "You doubt that I am that lazy? I don't know if I should feel complimented or not."

"It's definitely a compliment," reassured Nathyrra. "But that's wasn't what I meant. I just think your reasons for refusing Aghaaz are deeper than you said."

Alasse stared down at her boots in order to hide her grimace. "Ahh, noticed that did you?"

"Yes, I did," the drow confirmed, violet eyes watching the other female. "You refused Aghaaz because you want to help Ferron, right?"

Nathyrra was turning out to be more perceptive than she thought.

Alasse couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not.

"Yes, I want to help Ferron," she admitted, playing with the hilt of her sword. "But not because it was the 'right thing to do' or anything. I chose to help him because… I can relate to him. At least to his desires for freedom, at any rate."

"… Then does that mean you were enslaved once? Or bound to something… or someone?" Nathyrra guessed slowly, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the other elf.

"Enslaved? I guess you could call it that," Alasse agreed, a twisted smile curling on her face. "Enslaved to a heritage I didn't want and a father I couldn't escape. Sometimes I still wonder…"

How she survived the pull of her blood, the hungry instinct that was just as natural as breathing. Looking back on it now, she marveled at the willpower her younger self possessed. Marveled and wondered where it went along with her compassion and…

She didn't know at the time what she was giving up when she chose to live as a mortal woman. Maybe if she did, she would have made a different choice that day.

"Alasse?"

The elf blinked her green eyes and looked to Nathyrra, who was still staring at her, only now she was wearing an almost concerned expression.

"Are you well? You seem upset," she prodded, slender brows furrowing slightly.

Alasse gave her a smile that felt fake even to her. "Nothing. Just remembering something unpleasant. Shall we go on? I think Valen is giving me the evil eye for walking so slow."

Nathyrra nodded slowly and didn't speak anymore. Still, Alasse noticed her violet eyes didn't linger far from her for the rest of the journey.

Oddly enough, it didn't bother her as much as it should have.

* * *

><p>The Maker was a demi-lich.<p>

Alasse was honestly surprised by that.

"Well I didn't see that coming," she mused out loud, kicking the crumbling skull of the once proud Maker. Its jaw broke off as it went skidding across the room.

"I had a feeling it would end this way. Powerful and eccentric mages usually do," Nathyrra scoffed, already heading towards the mountain of books situated in the back of the room. The drow was a certified bookworm.

"Can Deekin take the skull? Make good trophy," Deekin asked, eyeing the broken skull with gleaming eyes. He was the only one who seemed excited about encountering one of the realms strongest and nearly immortal creatures.

Alasse shrugged, moving to join Valen in sitting down and savoring the joy of still being alive. "Knock yourself out."

As Deekin squealed and went to work gathering up the bones of the Maker and Nathyrra continued to raid the library, Alasse took a moment to inspect their most injured companion.

As the resident meat shield and biggest companion, Valen had taken most of the damage during the battle. His armor was scorched in various places and he was still nursing his left side, but on a whole he looked better than he did right after the battle had ended.

Alasse knew she should have felt guilty for using Valen as a moving shield but she just couldn't muster the effort. The whole reason she dragged his ass along in the first place was for cover and information.

"Would you like another healing potion?" she asked him, deciding that if she couldn't feel guilty then she should at least feel concerned.

"No," he growled, not even bothering to look at her.

He was holding an unwrapped bandage against his bleeding forehead and seemed to be waiting for it to stop bleeding. From the blood still oozing down his face, it didn't seem to be working.

"You do know that you're supposed to add pressure to that, right?" she pointed out.

The muscle in his jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth together tightly. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"Just making sure," she reassured, trying not to smirk. "You know, I once fought another demi-lich a long, long time ago. He was much scarier than the Maker could ever hope to be. I actually still have the ring I looted off his body. See?"

She pulled off her gauntlet to show him the ring. The band was made of a red bone that she still didn't recognize, and there was a large ruby set in the middle suspended by small pink pearls.

Valen actually glanced at it before rolling his eyes and looking forward against. "Do you rob everyone you beat?"

"Pretty much." She pulled her gauntlet back on. "When I first started on this business I used to rob plain old bandits. Of course at the time I was dirt poor and needed as much coin as I co—"

"Small talk is not required," Valen cut in, his voice a deeper pitch and gravelly. "If you're going to sit here then at least be quiet."

Alasse rolled her eyes and turned away. Fine. Fuck it. It wasn't like she brought him along for the conversation anyway.

That's what Deekin was for.

* * *

><p>As soon as they stepped outside they were assaulted by scowling and armed duergar.<p>

To her credit, Derhanna at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"So… I take it you're not here to congratulate us on a job well done," Alasse said slowly, raising her eyebrow as she took in the flock of duergar surrounding them.

"Don't take it personal, surfacer. We just don't like it when strangers come in and take over our pickings," Derhanna explained in an arrogant and threatening tone that was completely ruined by the fact she couldn't look Alasse in the eye.

Valen scoffed. "Funny. When a group of armed thugs try to mug me I tend to take it _very_ personally."

"Bloody scavengers," Nathyrra sneered, pulling off the infamous drow look with natural ease.

Alasse also felt very disappointed and annoyed. "So, what, you're going to try and rob us now for doing what you all couldn't?"

Derhanna jerked her chin up and finally met Alasse's eyes with a scowl. "We're doing what we must to survive, _elf_! Our clan has sacrificed blood time and time again over this tower. Anything you found in there _belongs_ to us by all rights, and we will have our due!"

Alasse was now beginning to lose her temper.

Leveling the dark dwarf with a hard look that she had picked up from her brother, Sarevok, when he was still a raging psycho, she said quietly, "We have just defeated a tower full of immortal golems and their demi-lich of a Maker that you spent _decades _trying to defeat. Do you _really_ want to start something with us?"

Derhanna stared back defiantly for a few seconds before backing down.

"No," she admitted quietly, looking off to the side with a scowl. "But what choice do we have? We need the profits from this tower in order to survive. We have no choice but to fight you for this."

Alasse sighed and rubbed her forehead. Why did it seem like everyone she ran into had a sob story? Couldn't she meet anyone normal, who didn't have a personal hang-up?

_I attract them because I'm a loon too. Birds of a feather_, she admitted to herself before turning her thoughts back to the duergar. She played around with a few ideas before finally deciding on one that would benefit them both.

"Give me all the information I want and I'll pay you back in gold," she suggested, looking down at the dark dwarf.

Derhanna stared up at her in suspicion. "Information? On what?"

"The Valsharess. Your clan. Other duergar clans. The ones who have joined her and the ones who have not," she listed simply. "Answer all my questions with honest answers and I'll give you gold in return. Lie to me or refuse and meet the same fate as those golems. Agreed?"

Derhanna's eyes narrowed while mutters and whispers erupted from the other duergar. She cut them off with a sharp dwarven word, and then turned back to Alasse.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her mouth settling into a firm line.

Alasse smirked.

* * *

><p>Derhanna and her group were part of the Steelshadow Clan, which was a small branch house to the much bigger and stronger Ironthew Clan that ruled in the deepkingdom of Gracklstugh. Derhanna and her clan hailed from one of the smaller cities that they shared with three other clans. All of them were neutral in the Valsharess's war.<p>

"Our city is small and our warriors few. The clan leaders agreed we were better off waiting for the war to simply end then try and get involved in that bloody mess," Derhanna explained to the elf as they sat around a small camp fire.

Alasse nodded as she added that to her growing notes. Next to her Deekin also wrote out his own notes to add to his tale while Nathyrra and Valen watched the duergar around them carefully.

She tapped her quill against the top of her journal as she reread what she had written.

"Gracklstugh… is that kingdom far from here?" she asked, glancing up at Derhanna.

The female duergar snorted and spit on the ground. "Far enough, aye. Not that there would be a point going. Gracklstugh has given her allegiance to the Valsharess."

"Of course they did," Alasse sighed, shoulders drooping. "Are there any other duergar cities around here?"

"Oh, a few. Small settlements, really. Most have also remained neutral in the war. None of us really want to get involved since there's nothing to gain if we win, and everything to lose if the Valsharess falls."

"So I guess there really is no hope in recruiting any duergar is there?" Alasse realized, feeling frustrated. "All of the clans who could help have claimed a side already."

"I told you it was hopeless," Derhanna reminded her, gray eyes unsympathetic.

"Aye, you did, but I still had to ask." Alasse left her quill between the pages of her journal and closed the book. She rubbed her forehead with one hand and winced at the headache she was developing after questioning Derhanna and her kin.

_No aid from the duergar. That only leaves the svirfneblin and kuo-toas, if there are any left in this area_, she mused, and felt her headache grow. _I'm going up against drow, duergars, mind flayers and beholders with nothing but a fucking magic mirror and some golems and drow. I am _so_ screwed._

"Surfacer."

Alasse opened her eyes and found Derhanna watching her with what looked like pity in her steely eyes.

"I don't know why you're going against the Valsharess and I don't care to know the reason," she said bluntly. "But if you're serious then I suggest checking out the Dead Dragon Gorge. I've heard rumors that something powerful has made its home there."

Alasse blinked in surprise. "I-I see. Thank you, Derhanna. I'll have to check that out."

Derhanna shrugged and spit again. "Could be nothing but rumors, or could be something true. Don't really know for sure. But considering what you're going against, I'd say even whispers would be worth pursuing."

"True enough," Alasse agreed before reaching for the bag of holding that held most of her gold. "So how does seven thousand sound?"

Derhanna's mouth fell open as the elf began to scoop out handfuls of coin from her bag and dump them into a smaller bag. Alasse heard the other duergar break out into whispers and muttering and visibly smirked at some of the comments she heard.

"Don't even think about trying to follow me and rob me," she said loudly enough for all to hear. "Most of the gold I have I get from the dead fools who try to steal from me."

The swarm of voices immediately went silent.

"Th-Thank you, surfacer," Derhanna stuttered as she took the bulging bag of coins from the elf. "You don't know how much this means to us."

Alasse shrugged as she began to pack up her journal and gold. "Gold always makes everything better."

Derhanna snorted in agreement.

Once everything was where it belonged, Alasse stood up and stretched her arms before giving the female leader her attention again.

"Will you tell the Valsharess about us?"

Derhanna glanced at her men from the corner of her eyes for a second before looking back at the elf. Her face was smooth as stone but her eyes spoke of guilt and shame.

"I cannot guarantee that she won't find out," she admitted.

Alasse had figured as much. "Fair enough. She was bound to find out sooner or later, if she doesn't already know."

"Aye. True enough." Derhanna set the bag of gold down and stood up to hold her hand out to the elf.

"This is how you surfacers close a deal, right?" she asked, her eyes flickering uncertainly.

Alasse smirked and took the larger and rougher hand into her own. "Aye. Pleasure doing business with you, Derhanna."

"I think only I can claim that considering I got the better end of the bargain," Derhanna said dryly as they shook hands.

"Maybe. But what I found in that tomb has satisfied me," Alasse replied, smirking.

Derhanna looked uncertain for a moment before she shook her head. "Good luck, surfacer. You're going to need it."

_Don't I know it?_ Alasse thought as she waved goodbye and then turned to leave with her companions.

Together, they left the Isle of the Maker behind them.


	5. Chapter 04: The Way of the Drow

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plots featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **04**: **T**he **W**ay **o**f **t**he **D**row

"_Lil alurl velve zhah lil velkyn uss."_

* * *

><p>To Alasse's eternal surprise, when she saw Lith My'athar on the approaching horizon, she actually felt relief. After going days without a bath and getting probably only four hours worth of rest over the span of five days, any city at this point was a godsend.<p>

Even a drow city.

_Obviously my list of priorities has gone down a notch. Kivan and Xan would be _appalled_ with me_, she reflected, following Deekin into the Seer's chambers. Valen had decided that before they did anything they were going to report to the Seer.

Alasse didn't care either way as long as she got a bath by the end of the day.

When they found the Seer she was in her chambers speaking to one of her attendants. When she saw the group walk in, her face lit up with honest joy and relief.

"You have returned whole and well, praise Eilistraee," she said, dismissing the attendant and moving to them.

Both Valen and Nathyrra stopped to give her a respectful salute while Alasse and Deekin hung back and watched.

"Greetings, Mother Seer. We have returned successful in our missions," Nathyrra hailed, giving the Seer a small but brilliant smile.

"That is wonderful news to hear." The Seer glanced to the elf and kobold lurking in the background before looking back to the two in front of her. "Come; tell me what you have accomplished."

Alasse listened, bored, as Valen and Nathyrra recounted their journey to the two islands and what they encountered. A few times Deekin interjected something that they had forgotten about, and once and awhile there was a glance at her and exchange of looks that she didn't get. When they finally got to the mirror that Queen Shaori gave them, Valen paused and turned to the silent elf.

"Give the mirror to the Seer," he ordered, blue eyes drilling into her.

Alasse narrowed her own eyes and lifted her chin stubbornly. "No."

The blue eyes got even colder. "Give the—"

"I'm not giving a weapon like this to someone I don't trust," Alasse interrupted, glaring at the tiefling.

"We all worked to get that mirror. You do not have sole ownership over it," he growled, unconsciously taking a step towards her.

Alasse clenched her hand around the hilt of her blade and wondered for a brief second if he was actually going to attack her over this.

"Enough." The Seer's voice was as strong and sudden as a lightning bolt. "Enough, Valen. If Alasse does not wish to give up the mirror then she does not have to. We will not force her to do anything that she does not want to do."

"But, Seer—"

"Valen."

She did not even need to raise her voice to make Valen flinch and look like a chastened child. The Seer moved closer to him and took one of his huge hands into her own slender ones. He gripped them back as tightly and fiercely as a drowning man clung to drift wood.

When the Seer turned her silver eyes to the elf, Alasse dropped her hand from her sword and looked away uncomfortably. There was a look in those silver eyes that reminded her too much of the way Jaheira used to look at her whenever she did something wrong.

"Alasse, you and your friend must be exhausted," the Seer said, her voice as soothing as a healing balm. "Why don't you both retire to your room for now? We will speak later."

It was an obvious dismissal but Alasse didn't care. She took it and all but dragged Deekin out of the room and away from the Seer and her haunting eyes.

* * *

><p>When Alasse and Deekin finally found their room from before, they were surprised to find a letter waiting for Alasse. It was written in common in blood red ink on thick parchment and sealed with a drow crest that looked vaguely familiar to her.<p>

"Who sent it, Boss?" Deekin asked her as she read over the letter.

"A drow named Zesyyr, who wants to meet with me in three hours in order to discuss a business deal," she answered, reading the letter with a frown. "This name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it from?"

Deekin, who had a better memory than most people realized, reminded her. "Boss, that is the Matron's last daughter."

"Oh, that's right." Nutty Matron Mother Maeviir's remaining spawn wanted to make a deal with her. Alasse could already picture a dozen possible scenarios that came with meeting with this drow. Most of them ended with her being attacked.

_Let's be practical first of all, Alasse. If a person is useful then the drow would rather keep them alive and use them before killing them. Right now I am useful and every drow in this city knows that. So that means there's a sixty percent chance that this_ _is_ not _a trap to get me alone and kill me off._

Alasse found that she liked those odds.

"Three hours, huh? I think I can be ready to go by then," she mused, reaching for a piece of parchment to make a copy of the letter to take with her.

"Boss is going to meet with drow daughter?" Deekin affirmed, watching her with dark eyes from his place on the bed.

"Yup. I want to know what she wants from me."

"Is Deekin going too?"

"No, I want you to stay here in case things go bad." The elf glanced up and gave the kobold a steady look. "If I don't come back an hour after I leave then I want you to take the original letter to the Seer, okay?"

Deekin nodded with a serious look in his eyes. "Of course, Boss. Deekin can do that."

Alasse gave him her special smile. "I know you can. That's why I would only trust you with it."

* * *

><p>Leaving the temple turned out to be easier than she thought.<p>

Alasse was sure that someone (one of the guards, perhaps) would stop her but no one did. She knew someone noticed that she left and that they were going to come looking for her. Whether motivated for safety reasons or paranoid suspicion, the Seer probably didn't want her wandering through Lith My'athar alone.

Alasse could only hope that she had the sense to send Nathyrra after her. She wasn't up for a round two with Valen.

The meeting place turned out to be another abandoned temple of Lolth. It was much smaller than the Seer's temple and had almost completely fallen apart. There were only two columns left supporting the roof and only one wall left to protect it from the elements.

Waiting for her in the temple were three drow; two fierce looking males and one young female.

The two males each sported a different weapon on their backs (one was a long sword and the other a pair of rapiers) while the female had a short sword and a whip. Alasse could also make out the bulge of other weapons hidden under their armor.

"Zesyyr I presume," Alasse said in greeting to the female as she walked into the temple.

The female smirked and gave her a small nod. "You presume correctly, kivvil (surfacer)."

Alasse nodded back and took a moment to observe the drow.

Zesyyr was beautiful in the youthful sort of way that made older women envious. She was in the prime of her life and it showed in her smooth dark skin, tight and firm body, and challenging smirk. Her hair was a soft pearl gray color and her eyes an unusual venom green, and she held herself with all the arrogance and pride entitled to her as a daughter to a noble House.

Alasse felt something twist in her gut and knew this young drow was going to be trouble.

"You sent for me and here I am. Now tell me what you want," she said bluntly, not in the mood to play nice.

Zesyyr blinked her pretty eyes and gave a sweet smile. "Of course. I would not wish to waste the time of the Seer's _precious_ savior."

Alasse ignored the mocking tone and just stared at her expectantly.

"As I mentioned in the letter, I wish to make a deal with you," the drow began, turning serious. "I know you have met my mother. You probably noticed how she is skeptic and mistrustful of the Seer, and her war against the Valsharess, yes?"

"It occurred to me in passing thought," Alasse admitted.

"Of course it did." Zesyyr gave her another sugary smile. "Well your suspicions are correct. My mother does _not_ believe the Seer will win against the Valsharess. I have proof that she will betray the Seer and her followers to the Valsharess."

Alasse's frown deepened. A traitor? That was a severe accusation. But considering what she had seen and heard of the Matron, she didn't think it was too far off.

"Which finally brings me to my proposal," Zesyyr continued. "Help me gain control of House Maeviir and I swear I will aid the Seer in her battle against the Valsharess."

Alasse stared at the drow mutely and thought over the offer. She didn't trust either mother or daughter but Zesyyr at least seemed more willing to bend and work with her. Matron Mother Maeviir had not shown her any worthwhile features. And if what Zesyyr had said _was _to be believed than that meant the Matron Mother definitely had to go.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't just go in and murder your mother in front of everyone," Alasse pointed out.

"I'm not asking you to do that," Zesyyr corrected patiently, still smiling. "I simply ask that you weaken her support by taking out her people."

"Assassinate you mean," the elf corrected, rolling her eyes.

The sweet smile was now tinged with a savage viciousness. "That is the way of the drow."

"So what will happen to your mother if I get rid of her supporters?"

"Don't worry; I plan to deal with her myself," the young drow reassured, waving her hand dismissively. "If I allowed a surfacer cousin to kill her then others would question my claim as Matron Mother, and see me as a weakling for going to someone else for help."

Alasse raised her eyebrows. "So instead you want the other drow to think you're strong by making it seem like you have the Seer's savior at your beck and call?"

Surprise flashed across Zesyyr's face before being replaced by a calculating sort of weariness. "You understand our ways well for a kivvil (surfacer)."

"You'd be surprised how much your lot has in common with surfacers," she retorted dryly.

"Truly? Then perhaps I should pay the surface a visit one day." Zesyyr looked like she was honestly considering the idea before she became serious again. "So what say you? Do we have a deal or not?"

Alasse tapped her fingers against the hilt of her sword as she thought over her dilemma. She already knew she was going to have to accept Zesyyr's offer. She could not keep the current Matron in power knowing there was a chance she was going to sell them out to the Valsharess. Even if Zesyyr was lying, the Matron Mother still wasn't trustworthy if she was as insane as the rumors said.

No, the problem was how to even the deal out between Zesyyr and her.

Alasse knew that Zesyyr was getting the better end of the bargain. She only had to kill her mother and promise Alasse aid and then she would be Matron Mother of a drow House. Alasse was the one who was going to be killing drow left and right for a promise that might not even hold.

So she had to change the deal. She needed to twist things so there was no chance that Zesyyr was going to sell her out and join the Valsharess.

"I need more than just your word. I want a magical oath that you will not betray me to anyone, and will give me any aid I may need to defeat the Valsharess," she said slowly, looking the younger female in the eye.

Zesyyr titled her head to the side and narrowed her eyes slightly. "You don't trust my word?"

Alasse scoffed. "Hell no. I don't even trust the Seer, and I know her better than I know you."

"Very wise of you." Another one of those calculating looks. "I will take a magical oath if it will please you. When would you like it done?"

"Before I begin my part. We can word the oath so that it will only apply to you if you become the Matron Mother," Alasse answered, thinking. She had to make the oath fair to Zesyyr so the drow wouldn't think she was being cheated and change her mind.

"I want my mage casting it. You can bring your own mage to ensure it is fair and correct. Sound good?"

"… Yes. I agree to those terms. When will it be done?"

"Tomorrow," Alasse answered, estimating how long it would take Deekin to get things in order. "We'll do it tomorrow."

Zesyyr smiled her candy sweet smile again. "Very well. Tomorrow it is then."

* * *

><p>Alasse was halfway back to the temple when Nathyrra finally found her.<p>

"_There_ you are," she said in obvious exasperation, marching over to the elf. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you leave the temple?"

Alasse shrugged and gave the other female an innocent look. "Needed some fresh air after that little tiff with Valen. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No, but you should have told someone before you left," Nathyrra scolded gently. "This city is not safe for someone from the surface."

"But those drow who mugged me seemed _so_ nice," Alasse gasped mockingly, putting a hand against her cheek.

"I hope to the Dark Lady that you're joking," Nathyrra sighed, looking honestly fatigued.

Alasse decided to take pity on her and stop teasing. "Nathyrra, relax. I've been in a drow city before. I know what I'm dealing with."

Nathyrra looked her up and down skeptically. "_You've_ been to a drow city? Are you sure it wasn't an outpost?"

"I don't know. Do you consider Ust Natha an outpost or a city?" Alasse asked as she began to walk back to the Seer's temple.

"You were in _Ust Natha_? When was this? How did you even get in there? You were a slave there weren't you?" Nathyrra demanded as she hurried after the elf.

The elf laughed and shook her head. "Not quite. See it all started with a silver dragon named Adalon…"

Alasse found that she enjoyed telling Nathyrra the story of her first trip into the Underdark. Most of the time she didn't tell the stories of her past adventures to anyone, even Deekin. Those stories—those _memories_—were from another lifetime that she had long since closed the door on. She didn't see the point in opening that book again.

But telling Nathyrra about her trip into Ust Natha was… different.

She found it fun to explain her deal with Adalon and how she and her companions had tricked their way into the drow city. She recounted with great detail her amazement and awe at seeing a drow city for the first time in her life, and her constant fear and anxiety at screwing up and revealing her true identity. She recalled her curiosity, disgust and fascination when she learned firsthand the way the drow culture really worked. And she told at great length her dealings with the seductive and cruel Phaere Despana and her plot to become Matron Mother, and the bitter but honorable warrior Solaufein whom she took with her back to the surface to protect.

Nathyrra listened attentively and voiced her comments or questions through most of the story. At the end of it she shook her head and gave Alasse a look of astonished awe.

"An impossible tale that I would call false if it did not explain much about you. Now I know why the Dark Lady has chosen you to save us," she said, her eyes wider than usual.

Alasse shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe, maybe not. I haven't given much thought about your Goddess's reasons for singling me out."

"Well I have and now I know why. She knew you could challenge the Valsharess and meet any of her schemes with one of your own," Nathyrra said with a strong conviction in her voice.

Alasse still didn't believe that was the reason but didn't voice her doubts.

"I had heard about the fall of the great House Despana but never knew the reasons why. It has always been a great mystery to us. But now it all makes sense," Nathyrra said, rubbing her chin in thought.

Alasse glanced at the drow with a raised brow. "You mean you actually heard of House Despana?"

"Of course. They were one of the strongest Houses in Ust Natha," Nathyrra explained. "When they, along with House Jae'llat, fell and lost Lloth's favor, Ust Natha soon became one of the weaker cities. Till this day they still haven't fully recovered the prestige and power they once held."

"Really? I didn't know that," Alasse commented, thinking back to the extinct House Jae'llat. She and her companions had secretly slaughtered the entire House just for the treasures they were hoarding. They had been blackmailed to do it, but she still didn't feel too guilty over it since a priestess from the House was responsible for sexually and physically torturing one of her friends during their stay there.

Alasse could happily admit that she was a vengeful bitch at times.

"So why were you in the Underdark to begin with?" Nathyrra asked as the two females finally reached the Seer's temple.

The elf shook her head and tapped her lips. "Ahh, now _that_ is a different tale that I'm not quite ready to share just yet."

"Hmm. Then it must something quite impressive." Nathyrra looked like she couldn't decide whether or not to push her for the details. "The male in your story, Solaufein, was he one of the drow companions you mentioned earlier?"

"Mm-hm. Solaufein was the second drow I travelled with."

"And what happened to him?"

"We travelled together for a time before we went our separate ways. He left with my sister and I went on with my husband," Alasse explained absently, spotting the Seer's temple.

Nathyrra stopped and looked at her in astonishment. "Husband? You… had a husband?"

Alasse also paused and glanced at the flabbergasted drow. "Yeeees. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to hearing… It's just not done in the Underdark. Having only one mate, I mean," Nathyrra hurried to explain.

"That's right. Drow don't usually keep to one lover do they?" Alasse recalled, thinking back on her knowledge of drow culture. Solaufein had taught her a little bit about drow history and culture, and later even Viconia had decided to educate her on the finer points of drow traditions. However, it had been a long time since she needed such knowledge so her memory was a bit rusty.

"That's correct. Drow choose their lovers based on what they can get from them. This can range from sexual prowess to political influence," Nathyrra recited with a considering look. "Do surfacers choose their lovers in a similar manner?"

"Sometimes. It depends on the person. I know some people who take lovers for the same reasons as the drow, and others who take lovers because they honestly care about them. It all depends on the person," Alasse explained, continuing to walk to the temple.

Nathyrra walked on with her.

"So… What kind of person are you? How do you choose your lovers?" she asked, violet eyes round.

Alasse looked at her from the corner of her eye and smirked. "Why so curious? Are you thinking of offering yourself to me?"

Nathyrra's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she gaped at the elf.

"What? No, that's not what I meant! I just wanted to know so I could try to understand the way—" She cut off her rambling abruptly and stared at the grinning Alasse.

"You're teasing me aren't you," she summarized simply.

Alasse nodded, biting her lower lip to keep from cackling. "Yes, Nathyrra. I'm teasing you."

Nathyrra stared at her for another long moment before shaking her head and continuing their trek.

"You are very odd," she stated like it was a fact that could not be disputed.

Alasse nodded and walked in stride with her. "I'm sure I seem that way to you, but you haven't met some of the people I know. They make me look like a normal and civilized person."

Nathyrra looked at her skeptically. "Somehow, I find that doubtful."

Alasse just grinned. "Oh yeah? Remind me to tell you about my former ranger companion from Rashemen. And his miniature giant space hamster."

Nathyrra just stared. "Giant space_ what_?"

* * *

><p>Nathyrra left her when they entered the temple. She said she had business to attend to and asked Alasse to please not leave without telling anyone again. Alasse promised to try and remember and then returned to her room where Deekin was waiting.<p>

She told him everything, of course. He listened attentively with big eyes and waited until the end to ask questions.

"So Boss don't think drow lady keep her word?" he said more to himself than to her. "Deekin think so too. Drow lady sound fishy."

"Exactly." Alasse nodded in agreement and leaned back on the bed they were sitting on. "That's why I need you to cast the spell. It's the only way we have to make her keep her word."

"Deekin can do it. Be tricky but Deekin will try." The kobold got a mulish sort of look in his eyes as he thought over the possible spell. It was the same look he got when he used to study magic with Master Drogan and Xanos.

"I know you won't disappoint me, Deekin." She reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "You've gotten a lot better at magic since we first met."

"That's 'cuz Deekin was still scardy-cat kobold when we meet, Boss," Deekin reminded her, scooting down slightly so he could lay his head down on her lap.

Alasse tensed slightly at first but relaxed once she realized what he was doing. She leaned her weight back on one hand and rested the other back on his shoulder.

"You weren't that cowardly. Just very wary of the rest of us."

Deekin made a noise of disagreement. "No, Deekin was scared. So many big peoples there and they didn't like that Deekin was there too."

"That's not true. Dorna was nice to you and Xanos was after he realized you thought he was some sort of great and powerful mage," Alasse recounted, rolling her eyes as she thought of the half-orc. "Mischa… Well, she was a brat so who cares what she thought?"

Deekin snickered and closed his eyes. "Baby Paladin _was_ bratty to Deekin. But she was always nice to Boss, right?"

"Only because I'm friends with a few high-ranking paladins. That was the only reason she bothered to be polite to me," she scoffed.

Deekin didn't disagree.

They were silent for a time after that. When Deekin finally spoke again, it was in a different tone and voice then what he usually used.

"I miss Master Drogan."

Alasse felt her breath catch in her throat and her body stiffened up.

Deekin, despite the way he acted, was actually quite intelligent and knew how to speak correctly. The only reason he didn't was because it fooled people into thinking he was stupider than he actually was. He liked it that way because it meant he went unnoticed in crowds, and was just generally safer being thought of as an unnoticed idiot.

The only time he bothered to speak correctly was when he was very serious about something, or when he used to speak to… Master Drogan.

Against her will, the memory of the old dwarf who sacrificed his life for them came to the front of her mind. Drogan Droganson had been a wizard and cleric and a member of the Harpers. Despite his belonging to one of the strongest groups dedicated to combating evil, he had always been fair and kind to the two of them.

He had allowed Alasse refuge at his school even knowing about her past deeds and heritage, and had taken Deekin on as one of his students even though he was a kobold. Alasse had shared an easy enough relationship with the old dwarf, but it was Deekin who had created a special bond with him.

Drogan was the first person to ever treat Deekin with kindness and respect that was previously unknown to him. He was the one who defended the kobold against the villagers who complained about him, and he was the one who helped guide and nurse Deekin's interest in lore and magic.

Even after he was poisoned and nearly killed by Deekin's kin and robbed by Deekin himself, he still forgave the kobold and invited him back to his school. And in the end Drogan had even been willing to give his life to allow them a chance to escape from Heurodis's trap.

Deekin had never spoken of his grief and guilt of Drogan's death. He had clamped himself up and latched onto Alasse with the desperateness of a child clinging to its favorite toy. She had allowed it and had never pressed him for details because she knew what it was like to lose someone who had been everything to you.

This was the first time he had ever willing shared his feelings about Drogan and his death.

"I… I miss him too. He was a good soul," she said slowly, looking down at the kobold resting against her. His eyes were still stubbornly shut.

"He was very good," Deekin agreed, raising one scaly hand to rest on Alasse's thigh. "He was always nice and patient with me. No one ever treated me that way before. It meant a lot to me."

Alasse nodded, feeling a lump beginning to form in her throat.

"I wish I had told Master Drogan that before he…" Deekin's voice trailed off.

"He knew," Alasse began roughly before swallowing twice in order to clear her throat.

"He knew how you were treated. That's why he made sure to be so kind to you. Because he knew you needed it most."

"That's what Deekin thinks too." The change in voice told her that Deekin was done talking about Master Drogan. She let him retreat and didn't even bother trying to push because Deekin was just like her in that regards; pulling everything deep inside so you don't have to deal with the pain.

"Hey, Boss?" Deekin's voice was getting drowsy now. Kobolds didn't usually need sleep a whole lot, but Deekin used up a lot of magical energy daily so he tended to need more sleep to regain his energy.

Alasse gently slid out from underneath the kobold and helped him into a more comfortable position to sleep in. "Yeah?"

"Don't die, okay?" There was a hint of desperate fear in that request. Alasse knew him well enough to recognize it buried beneath the sleepy tone.

She gave him a small peck on the forehead in reassurance. He was probably only one of four people she would ever offer that to these days.

"I won't, Deekin. I won't."

And that was a promise she intended to keep.

* * *

><p>To her surprise, the Seer asked to see her later that day.<p>

She went alone since the Seer asked for only her and she didn't wish to wake Deekin. He would be busy enough when he woke up preparing the vow for her tomorrow. It was better for him to get all the rest he could for now.

Alasse found the Seer waiting in what looked like a small court yard. It had no ceiling or windows and only had a single well tended path that led to the center of the yard where a large statue of the Goddess Eilistraee sat. Made of white and silver marble, it featured the drow deity gazing up at the sky with a peaceful expression on her ethereal face.

The Seer stood waiting in front of the statue with the same serene look on her own face. Alasse took another moment to ogle at the rare sight of a female drow looking so… open.

"This statue was here when we first came to Lith My'athar," the Seer said once she was close enough. "We took it as a sign from the Dark Lady that she was guiding us still, and would protect us from the Valsharess."

"That's… rather interesting," Alasse admitted, looking at the statue with a more intrigued eye before turning her attention back to the Seer.

"So is there a reason you summoned me?"

"Yes, there is." A serious look overtook the Seer's face now, making her features sharper and more like what a normal drow would look like.

Alasse found that she was more comfortable with this look than the open one from before.

"You do not believe in my visions," the Seer stated bluntly, turning slightly to gesture to the statue behind her. "I understand your skepticism and don't fault you for feeling that way. There are many who doubt that my Goddess speaks to me, and I am fine with that. I do not need others to believe in my visions. It is enough for me that I believe in them. But I do need others to believe in _me_."

The Seer met the elf's green eyes squarely and asked, "If we are to survive this together, Alasse, then we must learn to trust in one another. Will you learn to trust me, Alasse?"

Alasse stared into the liquid silver eyes of the woman in front of her, and felt something hard settle in the back of her throat.

Trust a drow? A drow who was a seer _and_ touched by a Goddess? Who had visions of _her_ saving them all from the Valsharess?

That… was _not _a risk she could take.

_Never again._

"Once," she began slowly, mind whirling with old memories and feelings, "I was caught up in an ancient prophecy that was foretold by a powerful seer from long ago. This prophecy made my life a living _hell_ and cost me nearly everything I held dear. And after all I endured, all I suffered through, I discovered that the prophecy had been **misread** when it came to me. My fate was twisted up and told incorrectly and because of that many paid the ultimate price."

Alasse paused and glanced up at the looming vision of Eilistraee. "I don't doubt your visions are real, Seer. And I don't doubt that they come from your Silver Lady. But I _do_ doubt that they are as straightforward as you think. You interpret me as your savior when I could very well end up being your executioner. For either of us to trust each other would be… dangerous."

She didn't look at the Seer until the drow unexpectedly began to move towards her. Alasse eyed her suspiciously and almost took a step back when the Seer stopped in front of her.

Then—to her eternal shock—the Seer actually raised her limbs and _cupped_ the elf's face in her slender hands.

"D'anthe uss (dear one), you have suffered greatly," she whispered, her silver eyes shining brighter than any star. "You speak with more wisdom than I expected. I knew, the moment I saw you in my dreams, that you could be either friend or foe. But even knowing that you could be the death of me, I will still place my life in your hands. I believe in you, Alasse. I believe you will save us all."

Alasse could only stare with her mouth hanging open.

There was no doubt or deceit in those silver eyes. When was the last time someone had looked at Alasse like that? Looked at her and saw what she really was—someone who fucked up **a lot**—and yet still trusted her to protect them?

Such faith. Such conviction.

It was so very different from Deekin, who believed she could do no wrong because all the right things she ever did were for him. Even different from Durnan and all those people at Waterdeep, who kept looking for a hero only to be disappointed because they _just couldn't see_ the scarred and tired woman she really was.

How could this–this _drow_ do what no one else but **he** had been able to do?

Then, to Alasse's shock and disgust, she began to feel her eyes water and a horrible tugging begin at her heart. She pushed the warm hands off her face and stepped back from the Seer, and then viciously rubbed at her eyes.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought, Seer," she said bitingly, her hands shaking and her heart beating fast. "You risk everything on a stranger who couldn't even save the ones she loved when the time came. Your misplaced trust will be the death of you, just you watch."

When she finally mustered the courage to look at the Seer, she discovered the woman was actually _smiling_.

Fuck, didn't this woman get angry or annoyed like normal people?

"The fact that my words rattled you tells me everything I need to know about you, Alasse. I now have even more faith in you than I did before," she said, her smile kind and understanding. "You _will_ save us all from the Valsharess."

Alasse wanted desperately to tell her off. To tell her that if she knew even _half _the shit Alasse had done then she wouldn't be so fucking calm and confident.

But the longer she starred into those silver—_familiar_—eyes, the more her anger and confidence began to wither away until she couldn't speak at all.

—_"I believe in you," he said, staring at her with dark, dark eyes that will speak more to her than anyone else she will ever meet—_

Shaking, Alasse turned on her heel and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Alasse was very fond of taverns. After a hard day of walking and butchering orcs and renegade bandits, there was nothing more wonderful than relaxing at a warm tavern filled with laughter and endless drinks.<p>

The taverns in Lith My'athar were not warm and were definitely lacking a friendly atmosphere, but they had wine and spirits lining up the shelves, and that more than made up for the other two.

Alasse took a long swig of her bitter wine and savored the taste with relish. She was sitting at a corner table in one of the only two taverns in Lith My'athar with two recently purchased bottles of wine.

After her heart-to-heart with Nathyrra, Deekin _and_ the Seer she felt she deserved a break.

It had been awhile since she had done the whole 'drinking your sorrows away' gig. When she first started out on the road, right after Gorion was killed, she used to do it often. She used to get roaring drunk with Montaron every time they found an inn or tavern. At the time, she thought drinking was the only method she had to combat her grief and guilt at losing her father.

Jaheira finally put a stop to it one day with a good physical and verbal ass kicking. The half-elf told her that she was being immature and insulting Gorion's sacrifice, and if she didn't get her shit together then they were leaving her behind. She had reinforced her words with a few good slaps and kicks.

Alasse had wised up after that and cut back on her drinking.

These days she rarely drank heavily anymore. Drinking weakened the senses and made you vulnerable. Alasse could not afford to be vulnerable in the Underdark, surrounded by desperate drow.

Especially not when she had promised Deekin she wouldn't die.

The tavern (which was nameless from what she could tell) was smaller than the one she had spent most of her time at in Ust Natha. It had only two floors, no dueling or slave arena, and only one bar. There was only a small scattering of drow dotted around the room; a few loners sitting near the bar, a group of three males at a table, and a single female sitting by herself.

All of them looked angry and frustrated and a bit desperate.

Alasse felt that she fit right in.

She managed to finish one bottle of the strange drow wine and was getting along into her second when one of males sitting in the group suddenly stood up and approached her. Alasse watched him closely and noted that his friends were suddenly smirking at her.

_Oh, shit._

The unknown drow stopped in front of her and took a moment to obviously look her up and down. Alasse felt her eyebrow twitch when his gaze lingered on her hips and chest before slowly making its way up to her eyes.

"Vendui lotha tanth. Xun dos telanth ussta ooble'?" he said in drow, smirking arrogantly at her. (1)

Alasse leaned back slightly and tightened her grip on her glass of wine.

Like most languages, her grasp of drow was limited to mostly curse words and very creative insults. She had no idea what the hell the drow before her was saying, but she had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

When she didn't respond, the drow's smirk grew bigger. "Dal dosst lor, Usstan talinth naut."

Whatever he said made the other two males snicker and jeer. Alasse noticed the other occupants of the tavern were now all looking at the two of them, and were watching with mixed expressions.

None of them looked like they were inclined to help her out.

She wasn't really surprised.

The drow male gave a mocking look of compassion before smirking again. "Al, ruzzo'iso xor naut, F'sarn zhaunus dos orn kampi'un nindol."

Then he reached down and squeezed her right breast.

Alasse stared down mutely at the hand currently groping her before giving her drink a mournful look.

"So much for a relaxing night," she said sadly before breaking her glass over the head of the drow.

The drow reacted immediately; releasing her chest and backing away with violent curses.

"Tonaik eldalie elg'caress!" he yelled, one hand cupping his bleeding head while the other went for his short sword.

Alasse didn't give him a chance to touch it.

She was up and following him with her bottle of wine that she easily smashed on the other side of his head. The drow stumbled back a few steps before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Unfortunately, his friends were still awake.

Alasse didn't realize that one of them had snuck up behind her until he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her arms were now bound to her side and unusable.

Unfortunately for the drow holding her, her head wasn't.

Alasse threw her head back blindly and felt bloody satisfaction when it hit the male in the face. She heard a disgusting squishing noise and was pretty sure she had just broken his nose.

Just to be certain, she did it one more time.

After the second hit the drow released her and his friend took his place. She ducked his swinging fist and grabbed the closest thing she could get her hand on—one of the skinny and crumbling chairs—and brought it over the male's drunk head.

The drow stumbled back into one of the tables and then slid to the ground; now dazed and bleeding from her assault.

Alasse raised her chair again to finish the job when she was stopped.

A pair of warm and hard fingers wrapped around her wrist and _squeezed_. She gasped in surprise at the sudden and sharp pain.

"Who…" she turned around to see had grabbed her and felt the question die on her lips.

A furious tiefling stood glaring down at her.

"Valen," she said out loud, completely flabbergasted. When the hell did he get there?

"Drop it," he ordered, voice a rumbling growl that promised nothing good.

Alasse heard the vow of unspoken violence and dropped the chair. It clattered to the floor and broke in two pieces.

As soon as she did she found her arm almost torn out of its socket as Valen dragged her out of the tavern. She stumbled and tripped her way along after him; struggling to regain her footing and keep up with the quick pace.

"Shit—Valen, slow down, damnit!" she cursed when she tripped over her own feet and banged her knee against the ground.

"You are a fool," Valen said, paying her request no heed and continuing to drag her through the streets of Lith My'athar. The few drow that were out didn't even bother to hide their curious stares.

"You're making a scene," she complained, glancing at an amused looking female who was watching them.

"Oh, **now **you're concerned about making a scene," he scoffed, looking over his shoulder to give her a heated glare.

Now she was getting angry. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Valen didn't answer at first. He just continued to drag her along until they came to the banks of the Dark River. It was empty of all drow and even the boatman was gone. It was there that he finally released her wrist and turned to confront her face on.

"You started a fight with our _soldiers_!" he accused, emphasizing the last part it was the Ultimate Crime.

"_I_ started nothing. _They_ were the ones who came bugging me," she argued back, rubbing her bruised wrist. It was beginning to hurt worse than when he had been squeezing it.

"No, _you_ started it by walking into that tavern. You should have never gone in there!" Valen yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Alasse scowled and smacked his hand away. "What the hell? Since when was it a crime to walk into a tavern? How was I to know they were going to start something?"

"You said you have been to the Underdark before. If that's true then you should know that drow. Don't. Like. Surface elves!"

Okay, Alasse could admit that he had a point there. She should have expected that someone was going to cause trouble to her because of what she was. Especially if she was alone without the company of someone familiar.

But it would be a peaceful day in the Hells before she ever admitted that to Valen.

"Are you really pissed I got into a fight, or are you just arguing with me for the sake of arguing?" she asked, redirecting the conversation.

"I'm pissed off that the Seer's _Savior_ got herself involved in a tavern brawl," he growled, tail beginning to swish behind him in anger.

For a moment, Alasse was oddly reminded of an angry cat.

"They have been itching to challenge me. I just gave them what they wanted," she muttered, drunk enough to still be stubborn about it.

"You're the Seer's Savior. You're supposed to set an example to them!" he thundered back.

Alasse scowled and tried to resist the urge to smack the stubborn tiefling in the head. "I did set an example! The drow respect power and I just showed them mine."

"Power? You call beating some _foot soldier_ over the head with a _bar chair _a display of power?"

Alasse winced. Yeah, that sounded pretty stupid even to her drunk self.

"Okay, so maybe I failed to make the point I was going for, but at least I made one. Just because I'm an elf doesn't mean I'm going to take shit from these bastard drow."

Valen abruptly stepped closer and Alasse was suddenly very aware of how much bigger he was than her, and that they were both very much alone near the dark and deep river.

_He could snap my neck and throw my body in the river and no one would ever know_, she thought and tried not to flinch.

"You listen to me, _elf_, and you listen good. I have been fighting to keep these drow alive for _years_. We have shed blood, sweat and tears together, and I would gladly lay down my life for any of them. I will not stand to hear you or anyone else say a single word against them. Especially not some arrogant _outsider_ who doesn't even know what she's dealing with."

Alasse wanted to punch him. Very, very badly.

But she couldn't. Because he was looking at her with the exact same look that she used to wear when she was overcome by her bloodlust. His blue eyes had even begun to bleed into a crimson red that sent a jolt of fear down her spine.

_He's at the edge_, she realized, and then mentally cursed. _Fuck!_

The last thing she wanted to deal with was a tiefling twice her size flipping out on her.

"Calm down," she ordered in a firm voice.

His eyes flickered between the blue and red. "What?"

"Calm down. You're at the bloody edge," she explained, trying to give him the same stern look Jaheira had always used to calm her down. "If you don't control yourself then you're going to do something you'll regret."

Valen blinked his eyes rapidly before turning away with a curse. She watched him walk a few feet away from her and run his hands through his hair. His shoulders and back were tense beneath his armor. She could hear him muttering drow curses under his breath.

After a few minutes she decided to risk talking again.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked softly, trying to keep her voice casual.

"Yes," he grunted, not bothering to look at her.

Alasse tilted her head to the side and looked at the edgy male carefully.

"Do you get these blood frenzies often?" she asked bluntly.

She didn't think it was possible, but Valen seemed to get even more rigid at her question.

"No. Yes. I mean, sometimes. But the Seer has taught me how to… control it." Valen sounded painfully raw and open to her. This was clearly a touchy subject to him.

And why not? It had been the same way with her when she was still…

"I see." And she did, really. She could relate to his situation, and that just _sucked_ because it took half the fight out of her. Valen was annoying with his constant glaring and prickly words, but he was also very pitiful at the moment.

And—much as she hated to admit it—pity had always been one of her weak points.

She studied him carefully with hooded eyes. "Do you need to see the Seer?"

A brief moment of silence before he shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

Alasse strongly doubted that.

Valen turned back to face her with his normal blue eyes again. He still looked tense but at least he wasn't foaming at the mouth anymore. He glanced at her face before staring at some point beyond her shoulder.

Alasse rocked back on her heels and pondered what to do next.

"Did you follow me to that tavern?" she asked, only now recalling that she hadn't seen him for the entire period she had been drinking. Either Valen was hiding some serious rogue skills, or she had been drunker than she thought.

"Someone needs to keep track of you," he answered briskly, not at all ashamed to admit that he had been stalking her.

She felt a twinge of annoyance. "I wasn't aware you were assigned as my keeper."

Valen scowled and finally met her eyes again. "Until you can be trusted, I'm your goddamn shadow."

That sounded irritatingly ominous. She was going to have to dispatch a formal complaint to the Seer about nosy tieflings with boundary issues.

"Are you going to tell the Seer about this?"

Valen seemed to honestly think about the question before firmly shaking his head. "No. It would just cause her unneeded worry."

Then an afterthought seemed to occur to him, and he added grudgingly, "But I can't say she won't find out from other… sources."

Alasse sighed and nodded in agreement. "Understandable."

Valen made some sort of grunt of agreement and gestured with two fingers for her to follow him. "Come on. I'm taking you back to the temple before you get into any more trouble."

Alasse made a face at that remark but followed him back to the Seer's temple without complaint.

* * *

><p>When she woke up four hours later, she found that Deekin had completed the bindings for the oath and was ready to cast the spell. After showing her everything that he had done, she agreed it was good to go and the two headed to the market to see Rizolvir.<p>

She had told an attendant on her way out to inform Nathyrra and Valen that they were going to visit Rizolvir. She hoped that would be enough for the two and they wouldn't feel the need to follow her again.

Still, she kept a wary eye out for any petite female drow or redhead tieflings.

Rizolvir was stunned by the silver and iron golem parts they presented to him. He was even more stunned when he found out they weren't going to charge him for all the materials.

"What's the catch?" he asked them as he squatted and looked through the piles of assorted limbs and parts.

"A discount would be nice," Alasse said dryly, watching him pick through the piles. "And make sure you use all of it to create better armor and weapons for the troops."

Rizolvir lifted his head to give her a quick grin; a contrasting flash of white teeth against dark flesh. "I can do that. Anything else?"

"Are my weapons ready?"

"Ah, nau (no). The bow is almost done but I haven't even touched the sword yet. Other orders I need to prioritize first."

"Very well. See you later then."

Rizolvir nodded; waving a distracted hand at them as they left.

When Alasse and Deekin got to the abandoned temple, Zesyyr was already waiting with the two drow from yesterday.

When she saw Alasse, she smiled her candy smile. It got even bigger when she noticed Deekin.

"I had heard rumors that you travelled with a kobold but I didn't think it to be true," she commented when they stopped in front of her.

Alasse shrugged one shoulder. "He's better company then you lot."

Zesyyr laughed; a tinkling sound caught between wind chimes and broken glass. "You are a very honest darthirii (elf). That's good. Perhaps you won't perish under the Valsharess's shadow."

"Your confidence in me is inspiring," Alasse deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can we get this over with? I have drow to kill."

Zesyyr held up her hands and bowed mockingly to her. "After you, daxunyrr (savior)."

Alasse looked to Deekin and nodded. "You're on, Deeks."

The kobold nodded and pulled out an enchanted dagger from his belt. "Drow daughter cut her hand with this knife. Then Boss do the same. Deep enough to make bloods come out, okay?"

Zesyyr frowned but lightened up her look when she noticed Alasse staring. She took the dagger from Deekin and without any hesitation, sliced a long gash over the palm of her hand. Dark blood immediately began to rise to the surface of the wound.

"Your turn," she said, handing the dagger to Alasse.

The elf pulled off her leather gauntlets before taking the dagger and making a diagonal slice across the palm of her flesh. Without delay, dark red blood began to seep out and over the golden brown skin.

"Okay, now Boss and drow daughter hold hands and make pledge and Deekin say spell," Deekin ordered, rubbing his hands together.

Zesyyr sneered and reluctantly held out her bleeding hand. Alasse clasped it with her own bleeding one and tried not to scowl in disgust at the mesh of blood between them.

"I swear to help you become Matron Mother of House Maeviir," she said, trying to phrase it as simple as possible.

"I swear that House Maeviir will stand with you against the Valsharess," Zesyyr recited in a bored tone.

Purple and silver strands of magic began to circle their joined hands as Deekin began to recite his spell. Alasse could feel the magic sinking into her skin and forming a manacle that tied them together. It would hold until they both completed their oaths.

"Lil alurl velve zhah lil velkyn uss," Zesyyr muttered in drow as the magic began to dim and then fade away. (2)

When Alasse glanced at her suspiciously, she just smiled her sugar smile innocently.

"A drow proverb," she explained simply, nonchalantly healing the cut on her palm. She reached to her belt and pulled out a scroll that she held out to the elf.

"This holds all the information you'll need to assassinate your targets. You must kill all of them today. If you don't then all of my plans will need to be reordered. You **don't** want that to happen," Zesyyr told her, green eyes narrowing dangerously.

Alasse just rolled her own green pair and took the scroll. "Save me the dramatic threats, I'll finish the job. Do you need any proof?"

"No. If they are dead then I will know." Zesyyr smiled sweetly even as her green eyes remained narrowed. "I wish you luck on your hunt, kivvil (surfacer)."

Alasse just waved goodbye as Zesyyr and her minions left them. Deekin came over and tugged the scroll out of her hand and opened it. She allowed him to read it while she investigated the slice on her palm.

"I wonder if I need a healing kit for this, or if I can just let the health amulet heal it," she wondered aloud, studying the wound.

"Boss, Deekin not know what drow words mean," the bard complained as he looked over the scroll. "Maybe Deekin should learn drow… speech. Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Look." Alasse glanced up from her hand and looked to where Deekin was pointing. What she saw made her eyes widen.

"Nathyrra."

The drow assassin was standing not more than a few feet away from them. From the hard look on her face, she hadn't just accidently found them.

"Alasse. I think you owe me an explanation," the drow beauty said coolly.

"That depends on how much you heard," Alasse returned evenly, shifting her body lazily so she was now between Deekin and Nathyrra.

Nathyrra's violet eyes darkened and her lips lifted into a snarl. "You were making a deal with Zesyyr to overthrow her mother; _our own ally_!"

"I did," the elf admitted, nodding her head. "I promised to help her become Matron Mother if she promised not to join the Valsharess."

"Why? We already have House Maeviir's loyalty!"

"Do you really? Because the Matron Mother I met seemed like she'd be happier if we all took a swim in the Dark River," Alasse scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Nathyrra's harsh glare softened a fraction. "It's true that the Matron Mother is not the most… reliable ally, but helping bring about her fall is not the way of Eilistraee. The Seer will not—"

"I don't care what the Seer wants, Nathyrra," Alasse interrupted, feeling a flicker of anger ignite in her at the mention of the drow priestess. "I am doing this because it is the sensible thing to do. I could care less if she agrees."

"Why do you hate her so much? She has done nothing but show you kindness!" Nathyrra snapped, a spark of anger igniting in her own eyes as well.

"Because I don't trust her!"

"Why? Because she is a drow? Because she believes in you?"

"Because she is a seer!"

Nathyrra pulled back, obviously baffled. "What?"

"I can't trust her because she is a seer," Alasse explained impatiently. "Because she has been touched by a Goddess and because her fate depends on me. That's why I can't trust her."

Nathyrra opened her mouth a closed it a few times; struggling to get the words out but failing. If it was a different situation, Alasse would have found it comical.

But not now. Now all she felt was a familiar sharp bitterness and unending anger as she was once again forced to remember Alaundo's prophesy and all that came from it.

"Nathyrra, I was born with a prophesy already hanging over my head," she explained, trying not to grind her teeth. "When I came of age, I learned of it and it _fucked up my life_. Wars broke out, many people died, and I lost more than I care to remember. When it ended I thought that was it. That I wouldn't have to worry about stupid prophesies and shit."

She let out a sardonic laugh and gestured to the drow city around them. "But lo and behold, here I am in the fucking Underdark, fighting in another damn war thanks to another damn prophesy foretold by another damn _seer_!"

By the end of her rant, Nathyrra's eyes were wide and she had taken a step back from the elf. But her expression was warping into one of understanding and consideration.

Finally, after a few minutes of tense silence, Nathyrra spoke up again.

"I will help you kill these drow," she said, slender hand going to the hilt of her rapier.

Now it was Alasse's turn to let her mouth hang open like an idiot. "What? Why? You heard the vow. You know Zesyyr has declared loyalty only to me, and not the Seer."

Nathyrra looked away and tightened her grip on her rapier. "I know, but… the Seer trusts you, and I _want _to trust you. I want her faith to be enough for me too."

"Oh." That… wasn't the answer she expected. This was the second time the drow had surprised her by saying something that was the exact opposite of what she expected.

Nathyrra… she was something more than Alasse originally thought.

"I—Fine. If that's what you want then… you can help us," Alasse replied, waving a hand towards herself and Deekin.

Nathyrra smiled but it was tense and shaky. "Good. Now let me see that scroll."

* * *

><p>There were three names on the list.<p>

The first one on the list was called Qu'el'velguk. Alasse had no idea that it was not a name but a title until Nathyrra explained it to her.

"Qu'el'velguk is the House Assassin of House Maeviir. Her name is T'risstree and she is usually found at Streea dal Har'oloth," Nathyrra explained, pointing to the south-east.

"What kind of place is that?" Alasse asked, having no clue what that bit of drow meant.

"It is the old assassin's guild of the city. It is where all the assassins usually converge," Nathyrra explained, her tone brittle. "I can probably slip in, kill her, and then slip out before anyone notices."

"Not to rain on your parade, but are you sure she won't fight back and make a commotion?"

Nathyrra rolled her shoulders back and shook her head. "She's a good assassin but I'm better."

And that was that.

They moved on.

The next person on the list was a Veldriss named Aunrae.

"Aunrae is the Shadow Mistress," Nathyrra told her with a stern face. "Her strength lies in waiting for her prey in the darkness and then striking when least expected. If you want to kill her, then you must strike before she activates her powers and disappears."

"So she's a shadowdancer then," Alasse summarized, rubbing her chin. She had not fought many full-fledged shadowdancers in her life, but the ones she did fight were always quick and lethal. She would have to follow Nathyrra's advice and kill Aunrae before she could act.

The final person on the list was the Qu'el'saruk, the House Weapons Master.

"Patron Protector Tebimar is the Qu'el'saruk," Nathyrra said grimly. "He's the strongest warrior House Maeviir has. He… will be difficult to defeat."

"Do you think we can take him on together?" Alasse questioned.

Nathyrra ran her tongue over her canines in thought. "That is probably the only way we will be able to stand against him."

Alasse nodded, thinking back to her brief meeting with Tebimar. He had unnerved her just by looking at her. Fighting him on her own was not something she wanted to attempt. "Agreed. So who shall we start with first?"

"T'risstree. We shall go to the guild and you will wait outside for me. Then we will go after the shadowdancer, and then the patron," Nathyrra half-ordered, rolling up the scroll. "Come on; I want to finish this as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>The first one, T'risstree, was easy enough to get rid of. Alasse and Deekin waited outside of the guild while Nathyrra slipped in to assassinate their target. Thirty minutes later she slipped back out; wearing a fierce but triumphant look.<p>

Alasse did not even need to ask if she was successful.

The second target was not as easy to kill.

Alasse did not know if Aunrae knew they were coming, or was just the naturally paranoid and suspicious sort. She didn't get the chance to ask as when they found her she attacked first.

The first warning they got was when the darkness that was always around them suddenly deepened and extended to engulf them all.

"Nathy—" Alasse began to say only to cut off into a surprised gasp as something sharp pierced her side. Pain soon bloomed and then began to burn and spread through the left side of her body.

_Poison_, her brain realized rather calmly. _Spreading through the blood. In about sixty seconds it's going to reach my heart._

Automatically she reached down to her left hand and twisted the silver ring on her middle finger that was hidden under her gauntlet. Immediately she felt something sharp pierce her flesh and something cool entered her body; quickly running through her blood and beating back the burning heat.

Now safe from being killed via poison for the moment, she turned her attention to Deekin and Nathyrra.

The bard had smartly cast a stone skin spell on himself, and was now in the middle of trying to dispel the shadows around them. So far he was unsuccessful.

Nathyrra, meanwhile, had managed to engage their attacker into battle.

Alasse watched as an unfamiliar drow dressed in ebony leathers darted back and forth from the shadows as she lead Nathyrra through a dance of blades.

A flash of a green rapier against a black one, and then a parry of silver blades before the shadowdancer twisted and fell back into the shadows. Nathyrra twirled her own blades and fell back away from the shadows where her opponent disappeared into.

Alasse unsheathed her own sword and moved closer to Nathyrra and Deekin; her eyes swinging around as she tried to spot the drow.

A flash of white at the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she dropped her shoulder and jerked away—

Nathyrra's black rapier was suddenly where Alasse's head had been; blocking a venomous green blade and keeping it from pursuing its target. The drow wielding it—Aunrae—sneered at Nathyrra over their locked blades.

"Ellistraee elg'caress. Dos sslig'ne nindol darthirii qua'laen dosst ehmtu dalninil?" she snarled at Nathyrra. (3)

Nathyrra returned her sneer with a vicious one of her own. "Dos ph'nau dalninil d'usst!"

Alasse ignored the two conversing elf and cleaved her blade at the enemy. Aunrae pushed Nathyrra's blade away and did a black flip in order to dodge the blue sword. When she landed she threw five throwing daggers at Nathyrra and Alasse before falling back into the shadows.

Nathyrra dodged the daggers in graceful strides while Alasse just ducked and hoped they didn't hit her.

Before they could get their bearings, Aunrae leaped out of the shadows again; once again going for the surface elf.

Alasse brought her sword up and caught the blade with the thin gap in the middle of the Equalizer. With the sword caught, she twisted the rapier out of the drow's hand.

Now weaponless, Aunrae tried to disappear back into the shadows. She failed when Deekin finally cast a spell the lit up the area and destroyed her clouds of darkness.

Weaponless and out in the open, Aunrae was now completely vulnerable.

Deekin cast a spell that froze the drow where she stood. Her face relaxed and became almost dream like. She didn't seem to notice or care when Alasse came up to her and drove her dagger between the shadowdancer's ribs, and twisted it before yanking it out.

Alasse watched the drow collapse to the ground and then flicked her eyes up to the grim assassin.

"Any injuries?" she asked,

Nathyrra shook her head, looking bone-weary. "No. I didn't let her blades touch my skin. You?"

"She stabbed me with what I think was a stiletto." Alasse investigated her side and found a small opening in her armor where the blade had stabbed her. The rush of battle had numbed the pain, but now that her blood was beginning to calm the wound was beginning to throb.

"You were stabbed? Then you should be dead! Those blades were poisoned!" In a blink, Nathyrra moved forward and turned the elf around so she could inspect the bleeding wound. She stared at it mutely for a moment before turning her wide amethyst eyes to Alasse's green pair.

"How are you still standing?" she demanded. "The poison should have killed you by now!"

"It's thanks to this." Alasse pulled off her left gauntlet and pointed to the simple silver band around her finger.

"This is an anti-poison ring. It has very tiny needles that hook into the skin. When I turn it twice it injects the strongest known surface antidote into my body through those needles," she explained, wiggling her fingers.

She had long ago invested in an anti-poison ring after one of Sarevok's assassins nearly succeeded in poisoning her. She had kept it since it was not only irreplaceable and practical, but because it also worked against alcohol poisoning.

This was why she was now able to successfully drink most dwarves under the table. She had told no one of this secret though because beating dwarves at their own game was a national elven pastime that even the avariel participated in.

Nathyrra took her hand in her own and held it close to her face. Her wide eyes studied the ring carefully; taking in every detail of it.

"I have heard of these surface creations, but never seen one up close before," she commented, tapping one nail against the silver. "Do you think I could study it later? Maybe we can make a copy of it for the Seer. It would put my mind at ease on that part, at least."

Alasse smiled, amused by the wonder and curiosity the drow was showing. "Sure. I think Deekin knows how it works better."

"Deekin know how ring works," the bard confirmed, his attention only half on the conversation. His dark eyes were pinned on Alasse's still bleeding wound.

"Deekin think Boss losing too much blood," he reminded them, glancing up to give the duo a slightly rebuking look.

Nathyrra immediately snapped into action and began to dig out a healing kit and some potions. Alasse allowed the woman to fuss and complain at her, and wondered if this was all due to her importance to the Seer, or was simply a personality trait of Nathyrra.

Deekin took to looting the dead shadowdancer as he waited for them. Alasse watched him pick the drow clean of everything except her armor and boots.

"Do you think someone tipped her off that we were coming?" she asked Nathyrra.

The drow shrugged as she finished wrapping up the elf's injury. "It's possible. The Matron probably has spies watching her daughter at all times. If she does then she would hear of our involvement."

Alasse sighed and rubbed at her new wound. "Great. I'm guessing we should expect Tebimar to be waiting in ambush for us as well?"

"Wouldn't hurt us to be prepared," Nathyrra agreed, straightening up and putting her supplies away. Her eyes wandered over to the body of Aunrae and she winced before physically forcing herself to look away.

"Come on. Tebimar should be at House Maeviir's private training grounds about now," she half-ordered, already marching off.

Alasse and Deekin quickly followed after her.

* * *

><p>Tebimar was at the training grounds when they found him. He stood alone with his eyes closed and hands crossed behind his back; looking as serene as an untouched lake.<p>

"Zesyyr has surprised me with her resourcefulness. I never thought she would seek help from our surfacer savior," he commented when they walked onto the grounds. His eyes remained closed and his posture at ease.

Alasse looked over the tall drow but could not spot any visible weapons on his person. It didn't make her feel any less guarded.

"Tebimar. You know why we're here," she said simply, dropping one hand on the hilt of her sword.

The Weapon Master shrugged while a corner of his mouth twitched into a half-smile. "You are here to kill me on Zesyyr's orders."

"Correct. So shall we begin out battle to the death? Or maybe you'll do me a favor and just fall on your sword?"

Tebimar let out a husky chuckle and finally opened his red eyes. When he looked at her with his half-smile and bright eyes, she felt something familiar tug at her mind and tightened her grip on her weapon.

"I have no interest in fighting you, my lady," he said politely, severe features softening into something one could almost call handsome. "If Zesyyr wishes to be Matron Mother so badly, then she can be it. I have no interest in dying for Matron Myrune."

Alasse was very skeptical. "What could you possibly gain by letting Zesyyr win?"

"I am loyal to my House, not the Matron personally. The current Matron is weak and insane and will lead us only to ruin. It is my duty to see that does not happen," Tebimar explained calmly.

She still wasn't convinced. "I'm not buying it. Since when do drow care about duty and shit?"

Tebimar just looked at her with half-hooded eyes. "Not all drow are painted with the same brush, my lady."

Alasse flinched and fought the urge to take a step back. There was something dark and smoky in those red eyes. Something that made her survival instincts stand up and scream.

This drow… there was something more to him.

"Besides, Zesyyr will need my help to kill her mother," Tebimar continued, blinking so his eyes looking normal once more. "It is in her best interest to let me live."

"Why would she need your help?" Nathyrra asked, narrowing her own eyes.

"Because I am the only one who can take down the wards around the Matron Mother's personal chambers," Tebimar explained coolly. "No one else will be able to get to her if she flees to her chambers."

"And if she cannot die then Zesyyr cannot become Matron Mother, and Alasse will be stuck in the deal and the Seer won't have her allies," Nathyrra summarized quickly, a dark scowl forming. "Damn!"

Alasse felt herself scowl too. The situation definitely left them with no choice but to spare Tebimar and assist him.

"Fine. What do you propose we do then?" she asked, tapping a finger against the hilt of her sword.

"Just take me to Zesyyr. I will do the rest."

"I don't know where to find Zesyyr."

"I do. She will be in the public housing. Come; let us go visit her."

* * *

><p>Zesyyr was not happy to see her with Tebimar and Nathyrra.<p>

"I do not know how they do it on the surface, kivvil (surfacer), but down here we don't lead our prey back to the nest," she said, her features painted into a fierce scowl. Her venomous eyes never moved from the two drow before her.

"Nathyrra is my comrade and Tebimar has a proposal for you," Alasse explained impatiently, gesturing to the male next to her. "Tebimar, start talking."

"Dalharil Zesyyr, Usstan doer xuil natha t'zaraw whol dos," Tebimar said with a note of respect in his voice, bowing to the young drow before him. (4)

Alasse elbowed him in the side without restraint. "Speak common, please, for us poor fools who are illiterate in drow."

"Of course, my lady. Forgive me." Tebimar gave her another one of his smoky looks before turning back to Zesyyr.

"Daughter Zesyyr, I have come to pledge my allegiance to you."

"Oh really? And what brought this on?" Zesyyr questioned. She cocked her head to the side and allowed strands of her long hair to tumble over her face. The effect made her look innocent.

"Survival, of course. The current Matron is not fit to rule any longer. It is time for a new Mother to lead us. A young, cunning, _beautiful_ Mother," Tebimar persuaded, giving Zesyyr a smoldering look.

Zesyyr's licked her bottom lip and slowly looked the tall male up and down. "A male with a skillful tongue. I can see why my mother kept _you _around."

"She kept my tongue and I around for many reasons," Tebimar assured, his eyes becoming half-hooded.

"Oh for the love of—I did not come here to witness a drow mating dance," Alasse snapped, wondering why this was her life. "Tebimar, tell her about the freaking wards before I change my mind and kill you now."

"As you wish, my lady." Tebimar gave her another look that made her grind her teeth before he turned back to Zesyyr.

"As you probably already know, only I and your mother can disable the wards around her personal chambers. Allow me to live and I will take down the wards and help you move against her."

"That is… an interesting offer, male," Zesyyr admitted, tapping one long finger against her full lips. "I might just even consider it… _if_ you back up that sly tongue of yours."

Tebimar smirked and bowed gracefully. "It would be my honor, mistress."

"Yes, it will," Zesyyr purred, green eyes darkening.

"It's like we're invisible," Alasse complained to her companions, not even bothering to lower her voice.

"You are free to leave, kivvil (surfacer)," Zesyyr said, her eyes never moving from Tebimar. "You have fulfilled your part in this game. Now it is my turn."

"Then we're out of here. Let's go," Alasse ordered, turning on her heel and hurrying out of the private room of the public house. She didn't stop moving until she was out of the building and far enough away from the two aroused drow.

"Alasse, where are we going?" Nathyrra asked, easily catching up to her quick pace.

"The tavern. I have the sudden need to get really, _really_ drunk."

* * *

><p>Alasse decided not to tempt fate by going back to the same tavern from earlier, and instead went to the other remaining one in the city.<p>

This one was filled with the same hopeless and bitter drow and shady atmosphere as the first one. Alasse went straight to the bar and ordered herself another bittersweet wine that made her mouth tingle and her throat burn.

Nathyrra joined her at the bar while Deekin wondered off to investigate a game of dice some drow were playing. Alasse made sure to keep him and the group within her sight.

"Uggh."

Alasse glanced to the drow at her side. Nathyrra had one arm wrapped around her head and was resting it on the table like she was in great pain.

"You look rather disgusted with yourself."

Nathyrra groaned again and peeked out at her through the strands of her thick hair. "I _am_ disgusted with myself. I can't believe I just killed those people for Zesyyr."

Alasse made a comforting noise in her throat and filled a glass of wine for the drow. "Is it the killing part that's getting to you, or the Zesyyr part?"

"Both." Nathyrra stared at her hand with a distant look. "I thought when I joined the Seer I was done with such tasks. But here I am… murdering people again just to help a daughter get close enough to kill her own mother."

"Yes, I suppose that would keep some people up at night," Alasse agreed, filling her own glass. "Not me obviously, but I'm sure I can name a few."

"I find your ease with murder rather disturbing," Nathyrra said, sitting up and pushing back her disheveled hair. "Don't you feel any regret for killing those drow?"

Alasse snorted and took a sip of her wine. "Regret? Nope, can't say I do."

"You should. Murdering people just to gain power is not right," Nathyrra argued, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm certainly not one to argue the finer points of morale," Alasse replied, calmly shrugging her shoulders and drinking more of her wine.

Nathyrra stared at her for a moment before groaning again and dropping her head back onto the table. "You just don't understand. You have never lived a life of a drow, where scheming to kill one's sisters and mother is an honored tradition. The things I've done in the past… I just want to redeem myself. I want to be a good person. But how can I do that when I keep falling back into my twisted ways?"

Alasse swirled the wine in her glass and watched it slosh over the edges. She could relate to Nathyrra's dilemma rather well, actually. When she first started out on the road, she too had struggled to find a balance between the ideals of good that Gorion had raised her with, and her own dark nature.

"When I first started on this road, I didn't like to kill either," she commented idly, inspecting her chipped glass. "The first time I was forced to, I threw up everything in my stomach."

Nathyrra rolled her head to the side and looked up at her with one eye. "You did?"

"Yup. Made a mess all over myself too. It was quite disgusting," she chuckled. "You see, my foster father had raised me to treasure each and every form of life. To take even one was the worst crime I could do at the time. I felt guilty and horrible for months after, and every time I was forced to kill again the feelings got more intense."

"But you don't feel like that now, right? What made you change?" the assassin questioned.

Alasse shrugged. "I don't know. After awhile, I began to realize that trying to be a good person in a world that's not so black and white is not so simple. That I had to change my morals around if I wanted to survive."

"So… you're saying there's no point then? That I shouldn't try to be a good person, but stick to my old ways?" Nathyrra demanded, her eyes almost a lilac color in the dim lighting. There was something almost desperate in her voice as she stared at the elf.

Alasse shook her head. "I'm not saying that, Nathyrra. What I'm trying to say is you can be a good person even if you do kill. You can be a drow, assassin and a faithful follower of Eilistraee at the same time. There aren't any rules set in stone that dictates what qualifies for good, and what qualifies as evil. The world doesn't work that way."

"Oh." Nathyrra blinked a few times before turning her eyes away.

Alasse watched her as she seemed to think over her words, and wondered for a moment what she made of them. Then she shook her head and wondered why she cared in the first place.

Nathyrra was not a friend like Deekin. She was simply a comrade and an ally. She could not be anything else because Alasse could not afford any more friends in her life.

She had already lost too many to count.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1)** "Hello little worm. Do you speak my tongue?

"From your look, I think not."

"Well, dumb or not, I'm sure you will understand this."

"Dirty elven bitch!"

**2)** "The best knife is the unseen one."

**3)** "Ellistraee bitch. You defend this elf against your own sister?"

"You are no sister of mine!"

**4)** "Daughter Zesyyr, I come with a deal for you."


	6. Chapter 05: Into the Wilds

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **05**: **I**nto **t**he **W**ilds

"_Surely you didn't think we got here by sailing through the Dark River?"_

* * *

><p>When Alasse, Deekin and Nathyrra returned to the temple later that day, they learned that the Seer had called for a meeting that required all of their attendance. When they entered the war room of the Seer, they found her already waiting with Valen, Imloth, Tebimar and Zesyyr.<p>

Alasse blinked a few times when she saw Zesyyr standing there with her mother's whip in hand, and a cocky smirk on her young face.

_That was quick_, she thought, moving to stand as far away from the group as she could without being too obvious about it. She didn't want to stand too close to the people she had argued with. Which, from her count, were about half the people in the room.

Alasse wondered if it was a character flaw that she could so easily piss off her own allies.

Deekin followed to stand slightly behind her while Nathyrra moved to her usual place beside the Seer. Once she did, the Seer gave everyone in the room one of her signature serene smiles.

"Thank you for coming. I have called this meeting together to discuss recent changes," she began, her melodic voice low and composed. "First, an introduction. It is to my deepest sorrow to report that Matron Mother Myrune is no longer with us. Taking her place is her daughter: Matron Mother Zesyyr."

Zesyyr smiled sweetly and bowed her head modestly. "Thank you, Seer. I promise to continue to uphold the treaty you made with my mother to provide you with protection and aid against the Valsharess."

"Thank you, Matron Maeviir." The Seer gave her a small nod and turned back to the room.

"Next, I am overjoyed to report that there has been great success in recruiting allies. Alasse, would you care to explain?"

Alasse raised an eyebrow at the address but began to recount their explorations of the two islands. When she finished explaining about the avariel and the mirror, Zesyyr interrupted her.

"May we see this mirror?" she asked.

Alasse shrugged and looked to Deekin, who had the mirror. "Would you like to show them, Deekin?"

The bard nodded and pulled out the mirror from his pack. He unwrapped it carefully and held the mirror up for everyone in the room to see.

Imloth raised an eyebrow when he saw it, and Zesyyr's eyes grew wide and she almost took a step closer towards Deekin. Tebimar simply looked at it like it was a discolored piece of rock.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Zesyyr asked, and Alasse didn't even need to _look_ at her to know that she was interested in the mirror.

"We're keeping it for the moment. What we plan to do with it is still up to debate," Alasse answered as diplomatically as possible.

"A wise choice," the Seer said before Zesyyr could continue asking about the mirror. "Please continue your tale, Alasse."

She nodded and continued onto the Maker's Isle where they found their golem allies. When she mentioned what they had learned from Derhanna about the Dead Dragon Gorge, Imloth frowned and exchanged a look with Valen and Nathyrra.

"The Dead Dragon Gorge is close to Menzoberranzan, and so it is always being watched. We might be able to send a scout in, but it will be difficult and brief," he said slowly as he considered the matter.

"Do whatever you think is best, Commander," Alasse replied. "I certainly have no idea where or what dangers this Dead Dragon Gorge possesses."

Imloth nodded. "True enough, but I agree that it must be looked into. I will see that a suitable team is assembled and sent to investigate."

"I'm sure you will do your best, Imloth," the Seer reassured. "Now, we must discuss what should be done next. Alasse, do you have any plans you would like to share?"

"I haven't decided where we should go next," Alasse admitted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Any suggestions?"

The Seer seemed to think about it for a moment before coming to an answer. "I believe you should head to the illithid city, Zorvak'mur. It is not only the one closes to us, but there is also a possibility that you can negotiate with the Elder Brain."

"Negotiate. With an… Elder Brain," Alasse repeated slowly. "Are you serious?"

"Quite. The Elder Brain is not simply a limb of the illithid society but a sentient creature just as you and I. If you can get into the city and speak with it, then you might be able to get it to sway its allegiance."

"I'd rather just kill it," Alasse muttered, recalling the last time she had met an Elder Brain. It had turned one of her friends into a vegetable and then nearly turned her own brain into mush. She had no interest in 'talking' to these things again.

"Alasse." The Seer gave her a look that could pierce titanium. "I would like a peaceful negotiation to be attempted first."

Alasse sighed and tried not to show that the look had unnerved her. There was a spine of iron behind that gentle smile. "Fine, fine. We'll talk to the big brain first."

"Thank you." The Seer gave her a warm smile that completely contradicted the look from before. "Now, onto local matters…"

* * *

><p>The meeting lasted another twenty minutes before the Seer ended it. With the meeting concluded, Alasse and Deekin returned to their room to get some rest before they began to plan their next outing into the Underdark with Nathyrra and Valen.<p>

Alasse awoke three hours later to the sound of light knocking on her door. Getting up as quietly as possible in order not to wake Deekin, she grabbed her sword and walked barefoot over to the door. When she opened the door, she found a male drow standing on the other side of it.

At first she thought he was one of the Seer's attendants, coming to summon her for something. But as the drow stepped closer to her, she realized she was wrong.

She knew this drow.

The platinum blonde hair was shorter than she remembered; cropped sharply so the ends curved around prominent cheekbones. The handsome face was a little older, a little more scarred than the last time she had looked upon it. But the eyes were still the same. A dark, deep burgundy that glittered with uncharted emotions.

"Solaufein?"

A small, barely there smirk. "Veldrin. It's been a long time, my old friend."

"Oh."

There was a moment of complete stillness as her brain processed the sight before her. Then her body seemed to move without her permission; going on old instincts that the brain had forgotten but the body never did.

Her arms came up and curved around his shoulders and neck and pulled him down towards her into an embrace. Their bodies pressed together tightly so there was no space left between them.

Solaufein let out a sound of surprise but didn't push her away. Instead he wrapped both arms around her waist and hugged her back just as tightly.

Standing there together, Alasse discovered she still only reached his collar bone, and that he still smelt like ice and blackberries and steel. She also found that he had a new scar on his neck and his armor was hurting her.

It was all old and new at the same time. She felt so happily nostalgic and at the same time so incredibly _sad_. Weren't reunions supposed to be a happy affair? Why couldn't she ever find the silver lining in her cloud of meetings?

"When I heard whispers of the Seer's savior and your name, I knew it could only be you," Solaufein murmured into her ear. One hand left her waist and made its way to rest on the back of her neck. "Who else could the Dark Lady call on to save her followers but you?"

"I'm sure she could find a more willing hero than me," she muttered back scornfully even as an unwilling smile pulled at her lips.

Solaufein laughed. It was more of a husky chuckle than anything else, but that was the only way he ever allowed himself to laugh.

"Still as mocking as ever," he said fondly, pulling back slightly so he could look at her face clearly.

"You've gotten old," he told her bluntly after a moment of intense study.

Alasse laughed lightly. "So did you. What happened to that handsome and broody drow that made women swoon?"

"He got tired of being objectified by females," he retorted smoothly, ruby eyes crinkling in amusement. "So are you going to invite me in? Or shall we carry on our touching reunion in the doorway where everyone can stop and listen in and speculate?"

Alasse glanced down the hall both ways and didn't see any drow nearby. She looked back to Solaufein and gave a teasing smirk.

"I'll spare you the embarrassment and shame of having your fellows learn your personal history," she said graciously, stepping back to allow the male to step into her room.

"How kind of you," he returned even as he made his way into the room.

Alasse locked the door and turned back to find Solaufein looking around the room with curious bemusement. When his eyes found Deekin's still slumbering form, he arched a fine brow.

"Alasse, I know your taste in bedmates was always low, but I would think even you would draw the line at reptiles," Solaufein remarked, tilting his head back so he could flash a smirk at her.

She made a disgusted face and gave him a rude hand gesture. "Now that's just foul and below the belt. You know he's my traveling companion, asshole."

"That's how they always start out," he said with a straight face.

Alasse retorted with a kick to the shins.

Solaufein dodged and chuckled again.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, moving to take a seat at the table in the corner of the room.

Solaufein shrugged and joined her. "The Seer of Eilistraee called for aid. How could I not come?"

"Of course. You and your damn Goddess," she scoffed, giving him a teasing smirk.

"You're one to talk. You're still playing hero of the Gods. And this time it is to the drow," he reminded, smirking back at her.

Alasse winced. "Thanks for reminding me. I'm still rather hoping that I'm going to wake up and discover this was all just a dream."

"Veldrin, I thought you realized by now that doesn't work," the drow said, giving her an obvious patronizing look.

Alasse threw her head back and laughed.

On the surface, her relationship with Solaufein seemed to revolve around sarcasm, playful insults, and backhanded compliments. While the jokes were said with playful humor and genuine affection, they hadn't been in the beginning.

In the beginning, Solaufein hadn't known how to treat her. He didn't know if he was supposed to treat her as his superior since she was female, or as a comrade because she had saved his life. There was also the elf issue that told him to treat her as dirt, but again the savior status ruled that out. With no insight on how to act around her, Solaufein had pulled away and became distant with their group.

Alasse had eventually noticed and tried to help him feel at ease. She had used humor as her weapon because even back then she wasn't one to sit down and talk about feelings over a cup of tea. With humor she had been able to draw him out and make him realize that she was his comrade and equal.

Eventually they had been able to develop a friendship beyond jests and sarcasm, but they had never completely stopped poking jibes at each other.

"I didn't think I would ever see you down here again," she said once her laugher had calmed down.

"I had always intended to return to the Underdark to help others like myself," Solaufein admitted, leaning back into his chair and bracing his legs apart.

"Did you intend to get caught up in a civil war too?" Alasse asked, smirking.

Solaufein snorted. "No, that was admittedly a surprise for me. Still, I don't regret coming here and getting involved in the war. The Valsharess is a power-hungry bitch who is far too clever for her own good. She cannot be allowed to win."

Alasse leaned forward in her seat and focused on her old friend seriously. "What do you know about the Valsharess? All I've been able to get is that she has a huge army and a Lord of Hell at her command, and high ambitions."

The drow frowned and his face took on an iron look. _This_ was the Solaufein that she had met in the Underdark; the male who had managed to dominate his House as a warrior and best his female counterparts at their own games. The Solaufein who had followed her into the Hells and back without batting an eye.

"Her real name is Sinvyl Barit'tar," he began, bracing his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together. "She hails from Menzoberranzan and before the Silence of Lolth, she was just another Matron Mother trying to outwit and outmaneuver her fellow Matrons. But after the Silence of Lolth began, she somehow bound the arch devil Mephistopheles to her power, and with his help she easily took over Menzoberranzan. After that, the other drow cities began to fall too."

"Do you know how she was able to bind this devil to her service?"

"No. No one knows. It is one of her best kept secrets. But it is a real binding none the less. Mephistopheles follows her every command."

"I see." Alasse tapped her fingers against the table as she thought over this new piece of information. She trusted Solaufein had told her everything he knew. He understood the value of information on enemies.

"How long have you been involved in this?" she asked next.

"About eight years now. The Seer's forces had just been driven out of Eryndlyn when I found them and quickly joined the troops." He gave her a small smile that made his dark eyes lighten up. "It feels good to fight for my Dark Lady and my Lady Seer. I feel like I finally found my purpose in life."

"Wish I could be so enthralled with the whole thing," Alasse muttered, picking at a scratch on the table.

Solaufein raised both his eyebrows. "You are not happy here? Then why did you come?"

"Guess you didn't hear about my dramatic entrance, huh?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, to make a long story short, I was forced here by the mad mage Halaster after he put a geas on me that compels me to kill the Valsharess."

Solaufein was silent as he processed what she had told him. When he spoke again, it was in a measured tone. "You do not want to be here do you?"

"No, I don't," she admitted easily. "I don't like the Underdark and I don't trust the Seer and her visions about me."

"You do not trust the Seer?" Solaufein looked baffled by the idea. "Why?"

Alasse huffed and gave him an annoyed look. "Why do you think, Solaufein?"

After a moment of speculation, the answer came to him. "Alaundo."

"Right, Alaundo." She went back to picking at the table. "Stupid seers and their stupid prophesies. Why can't they leave well enough alone?"

"Alasse, you can hardly blame the seers for their visions. They did not choose to receive them," Solaufein pointed out, being annoyingly logical.

Alasse made a face and scratched harder at the table. "Yes I can. I don't trust the Gods and I don't trust their Chosen Ones. End of story."

"Still as stubborn as a mule I see." Solaufein gave her an fond look before his face turned grave.

"Before I came to the Underdark I had heard rumors that you'd been traveling alone. Does that mean that he finally…?"

Alasse stared at her friend in confusion before her brain finally made the connection. When she did, she felt a familiar ache squeeze her heart.

"Oh. Yes, he died. An illness. You know how those things go," she said awkwardly, tapping her fingernails against the table. She wasn't very good with grief. Especially her own.

"My condolences. He was… an interesting man. A good warrior. I respected him," Solaufein said slowly.

Alasse shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, he was. Oh! You won't believe who I met down here."

"Who?" Solaufein asked, easily going along with her blatant attempt to change the subject to something else. He had never been very good with grief either.

"Aerie."

Solaufein's eyebrows met his hairline again. "_Aerie_? She nearly died the last time she was here. What possessed her to come back?"

Alasse grinned and felt herself ease up as they drifted away from talks of dead husbands and unspoken grief. "Well, it wasn't completely her fault. See what happened was that there was this mirror…"

* * *

><p>Alasse didn't know how long they spent speaking.<p>

Time was measured by when Deekin woke up and was introduced to Solaufein ("Boss's Friend know any embarrassing stories about Boss?"), and then left to find food. Their conversations drifted from one subject to another, and it seemed like there wasn't an end to things to catch up on.

"So what do you do in the Seer's army?" she asked Solaufein as they moved into the talk of the Seer's forces.

"I am lieutenant commander," he said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I am in charge of managing the gates of the city."

"Gates? This place has gates?"

"Yes, they lead out to the rest of the Underdark," Solaufein explained before smirking at her. "Surely you didn't think we got here by _sailing_ through the Dark River?"

Alasse rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know this place has gates? I haven't explored this city completely yet."

"Then remind me to take you on a tour later. You must know everything about Lith My'athar if you are to defend it."

"Knowing the layout of this place would be wise," Alasse agreed. "But I'm not sure how much time I have. I'm sure Nathyrra and Valen want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, I imagine they don't want to leave the Seer unprotected for very long," Solaufein said, seeming to be quite aware of how protective the two were of their female leader. "Even though it means the Seer is vulnerable, I'm glad that they are going with you."

Alasse raised her eyebrows at the unexpected statement. "Why? I thought the Seer's safety matters the most with you guys."

Solaufein waved a dismissive hand. "The Seer is safe enough in her temple. But _you_ are going out into the wilds of the Underdark. You need more protection."

The elf felt a stab of irritation and expressed it with a glare. "Excuse me? Shall I remind you of all the times _I_ had to drag your ass out from under a horde of dead orcs?"

Solaufein remained unchanged by her annoyance. "I am well aware of your strength and skills. Still, you are not invincible and you need backup down here."

"You're going parental on me, Solaufein."

"Someone has to. Otherwise you'll do something stupid, like taunt a dragon."

"I did that once, just once! And it was for a very good reason."

"Yes, you wanted _another _magical mind protecting sword. Greed is always a good reason."

Alasse was about to retort with something utterly filthy and degrading when the door was opened and Deekin stepped in. He looked at them both before settling his eyes on Alasse.

"Goat Man and Violet looking for Boss," he warned as he moved to where he left his writings.

Alasse sighed. "Already? They sure are impatient aren't they?"

"We're at war, Veldrin, and time is of the essence," Solaufein pointed out.

"Stop being so logical. It's not impressing anyone."

Solaufein just grinned. "Perhaps I can show you around the city before you leave again."

"Why not? I can avoid Nathyrra and Valen this way," she agreed and turned to Deekin, who was making no attempt at hiding his curious eyes.

"Deekin, why don't you come along? You can make a map of this place and note all of its secret passages and shit."

The bard thought about the idea for a moment before nodding. "Okays, Boss. After Deekin can put map in book."

Solaufein frowned down at her. "How did you know the city has secret passages?"

Alasse snorted and tried her best not to laugh. "Solaufein, please. It's a _drow_ city. Of course it has secret passages."

* * *

><p>As Alasse soon learned, Lith My'athar had more than a few secret passages. It had an entire network of underground passages that led out from the city and into the Underdark. They were patrolled and watched regularly with obsessive paranoia.<p>

"It is our escape route incase the city falls," Solaufein explained, gesturing to the city around them as they made their way to the gates he was in charge of.

"Does the Valsharess know of these tunnels?" Alasse questioned.

Solaufein frowned deeply; the lines in his face now standing out sharply. "Possibly. It's hard to say how much she knows and how much she _pretends_ to know. Bluffing is one of her many skills."

"I thought bluffing was a common enough drow skill."

"It is. She's just unfortunately better than average at it."

She didn't like the sound of that.

"Have you seen much else of the city besides the Seer's temple?" Solaufein asked, changing the subject.

"Only some ruins and buildings and the taverns."

"Of course _you_ found the taverns already," Solaufein scoffed, but Alasse still remembered the many poems and sonnets he recited when he was drunk so she allowed him to have his moment.

"Are those the gates?" she asked instead as she spotted the dark and looming towers.

Solaufein nodded, growing grim. "Yes, those are the gates that lead out to the wilds. When you leave later, this is the route you will take."

Alasse eyed the huge entry thoughtfully. Unlike the rest of the city, which was crumbling into ruins, the gates of Lith My'athar looked whole and well tended too. It was a double gate built up out of what looked like the caves themselves; the dark stones tunneled through and diligently crafted and smoothed into the powerful force that kept out the rest of the Underdark.

"Impressive," she complimented, crossing her arms over her chest.

Solaufein smirked proudly. "It is isn't it? We have worked hard to maintain the gates and get them into top shape. When the Valsharess comes, she will not get through these easily."

Alasse nodded in agreement and then looked up when she heard a voice yell out to them. A young male drow was rushing down one of the towers towards them. When he finally got to them, he stopped and gave a deep bow to Solaufein without looking at Alasse or Deekin.

"Sut'rinos, l'zahanzai inbal yutsu'lu'ph'feithin ulu telanth ulu dos. Zhal udos alu nin?" he said in drow, his voice serious and his red eyes fixed on Solaufein. (1)

"In a moment, Osyyr. First I want to introduce you to my companions here," Solaufein replied, gesturing to Alasse and Deekin besides him. "Osyyr, this is Alasse and Deekin from the surface. Alasse, this is Sergeant Osyyr, my second in command."

Sergeant Osyyr turned his ruby eyes to Alasse and didn't even blink as he gave a short but graceful bow to the smaller woman. "Vedui', Jabbress."

"Speak common, Osyyr. They do not speak our tongue," Solaufein patiently corrected.

Osyyr obediently tried again. "Greetings, Mistress. Welcome to the Underdark."

"Greetings, Sergeant. Please call me Alasse," the elf returned easily, studying the new drow. He was as beautiful as any other of his race with his sharp features and fine bones. His hair was as white as snow and cut short around his face in a fashion similar to Solaufein's style. He held himself tall and steady with an air of discipline.

Osyyr didn't question this request and simply nodded obediently. "Yes, ma'am."

"I was just showing Alasse and Deekin the gates that guard Lith My'athar," Solaufein commented. "They will be heading out soon to the wilds."

"I wish you luck then," Osyyr said blandly, not even blinking at the idea of an elf and kobold taking on the wilds of the Underdark. "Commander, the scouts? When shall we leave?"

"I will be there shortly. First I must escort our companions back to the Seer's temple," Solaufein said. "For now, why don't you go on ahead and meet with them? I will be there once I'm done."

Osyyr's serious face finally cracked into one of displeasure. "But, sir—"

"Osyyr," Solaufein patiently interrupted. "Go on ahead. I will join you soon enough."

"I… yes, sir." The sergeant give a deep but jerky bow before turning around and walking back up to the tower. Before he left, Alasse was surprised and amused to notice that he gave her a sullen glare.

"What was that about?" she asked her old friend once the young drow was gone.

"Don't worry about him. Osyyr just takes his duties very seriously," Solaufein assured her, waving for her to follow him.

Alasse snorted and shook her head. "So I saw, but that's not what I meant. I was talking about the glare he gave me. Does he have a crush on you or something?"

Now it was Solaufein's turn to snort. "Hardly. He just tends to cling to me since he's known me longer than anyone else here, present company excluded."

"I'm sensing a story here."

The drow shrugged casually. "Not much to tell. I found him about five years ago when the Valsharess invaded his city. His House was exterminated and he is, to our knowledge, the only survivor. I saved him from the Valsharess's troops and took him with me back to the Seer's camp. He joined the ranks and has been with us ever since."

"Well that explains the clinging. The victims always cling to their saviors," Alasse mused, glancing at Deekin, who was more involved in his sketching than their conversation.

"True enough. I don't mind though. Osyyr is a smart, serious boy who works damn hard to be my second in command. I look forward to watching him grow," Solaufein boasted, an honest smile curling on his face and turning it into something softer and wondrous.

"Someone is fond of his puppy," Alasse teased, her own face relaxing at seeing such a look on her old friend. This was an unexpected but welcomed development. Solaufein had always been a loner even after he became friends with her and their other companions. It was just in his nature to be solitary. Seeing him reaching out to another soul out of his own freewill made something hard inside her ease up and relax.

Plus, it also gave her new material to rib him about, and that was always welcomed.

"Like I said, he's a good lad. I would like to see what sort of man he grows into," the drow said, ignoring her jibe.

Alasse patted his arm in reassurance. "Under your guidance, I'm sure he'll be brooding and quoting poetry soon enough."

He gave her a look of despair. "You're never going to let that poetry thing go are you?"

"Are you ever going to let that dragon thing go?"

"Touché."

* * *

><p>Solaufein left them at the Seer's temple but promised to see them off at the gates when they left. Alasse decided it was time to face the music and seek out Nathyrra and Valen. She eventually found them lurking near her room.<p>

"We were waiting for you two," Nathyrra said in greeting, smiling at them. "I heard you left with a drow. Who was it and where did you go?"

"An old friend, Solaufein. I mentioned him in my story, remember?" Alasse answered.

Nathyrra's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Wait, our Solaufein is _that_ Solaufein? But I thought he left for the surface?"

"You know Solaufein?" Valen interrupted, looking surprised for once.

Alasse ignored him. "He did but he came back here. Said he found his purpose serving the Seer or something."

"Of course. _Of course_. Solaufein is a devoted follower of Eilistraee and a skilled battle mage. I should have made the connection the moment you mentioned his name." Nathyrra shook her head in dismay at herself.

"Wait, how do you know Solaufein?" Valen asked, still out of the loop.

"He's an old friend of mine. Nathyrra can tell you the whole story later," Alasse finally explained to him.

Valen stared at her with an expression she couldn't place before looking away. Alasse wondered at the look for a moment before dismissing it as the tiefling being his usual suspicious self.

"We were thinking that we should leave for Zorvak'mur in about an hour," Nathyrra told her. "Is that fine with you?"

Alasse nodded. "We'll be ready by then. Shall we meet in front of the temple in an hour?"

"Yes. We'll be waiting," Nathyrra agreed, nodding her head.

"Right. See you in an hour then."

* * *

><p>After packing and restocking up everything they would need and leaving behind a jumping point with the Relic of the Reaper (something the elf kicked herself for not thinking of earlier), Alasse and Deekin joined their other two comrades and headed out to the gates of Lith My'athar.<p>

When they got there, Solaufein was waiting to bid them farewell.

"I see they finally found you, Veldrin," he commented to Alasse, smirking slightly. Standing next to him was Osyyr, who saluted them dutifully.

"They ambushed me outside my room. There was no escape," Alasse replied sadly.

"Solaufein, why didn't you mention that you knew our savior?" Nathyrra asked, marching up to the other drow.

The battle mage blinked down at her guilelessly. "You didn't ask."

Alasse snorted.

Nathyrra scowled but her eyes was bright. "Typical Solaufein answer. We are going to have a long talk when we get back."

"I await with bated breath," Solaufein deadpanned, bowing his head.

Valen groaned slightly. "Solaufein, please don't egg her on again."

"As you command, General," Solaufein replied with a smirk. He glanced at Alasse for a moment and then turned serious.

"A'ni, Jabbress Usstan daewl ulu joros natha elamshinae d'dos tu'. Qualla sslig'ne lu'kyorl phor Alasse whol uns'aa. Il zhah natha d'anthe abbil nindel Usstan iiyola ves mzilt, lu'Usstan orn'la naut kyorl ilta jivviim," he said in drow to Valen and Nathyrra. (2)

Both Valen's and Nathyrra's eyes nearly popped out as they gaped at Solaufein like he had just declared himself queen of the woodland fairies. Even Osyyr looked stunned and was alternating between gaping at his mentor, and gaping at Alasse.

Alasse was just confused.

"Hey, what did I tell you about talking crap about me in another language," she said, poking her old friend in the side.

Solaufein smirked slightly and batted her hand away but did not remove his serious eyes from Nathyrra and Valen.

"Orn dos tu'bel'la ussta daewl?" he drawled, arching an eyebrow.

"O-Of course we will, Solaufein. You should know by now that we were planning to do that anyway," Nathyrra replied, finally recovering from her shock.

"Yes, but Alasse has a habit of pushing the patience of even the mellowest of souls," Solaufein explained simply. "I'm sure she has already done something to piss one of you off, and if not then she will do so in the near future."

"Oh come on, I'm standing _right here_."

"Hush, Veldrin, the adults are talking."

Nathyrra bit her lip and looked like she was trying very, very hard not to smile. "I'm sure we will survive her unique personality and manage to stick with her until the end."

"That is all I ask," Solaufein said graciously, bowing his head.

Alasse scowled and elbowed him the side. "Stop ruining my image. I have to work with these people."

"You don't need my help to ruin your image," Solaufein retorted before turning to Osyyr.

"Sergeant, open the gates," he ordered.

Without delay, Osyyr returned to his soldier form and saluted the older male. "Yes, sir!"

As Osyyr shouted orders for the gate to be opened, Solaufein returned his attention to Alasse.

"Come back safe, Veldrin," he ordered, taking one of her hands into his own and giving it a light squeeze.

Alasse squeezed back tightly. "Don't I always?"

"No. Not the last time," Solaufein reminded her quietly, burgundy eyes darkening in memory.

Alasse flinched and wrapped her other hand around his. "I will this time. I promise."

"I hope so, Veldrin. I really do."

* * *

><p>Alasse had forgotten this part of the Underdark.<p>

The uncharted, dangerous and most common part of the Underdark — the wilds were caverns and caves interlocked in a maze of natural horror. There was no light no matter where she looked, and all she heard was the occasional echo of a falling rock or dripping water. The air was still and chilly and smelt of ice and poison.

—_her right arm is broken and useless as the duergar leans down over her. Her left arm is being held down by another and there are two more duergar sitting on her legs. The duergar leaning over her wears an elaborate helmet that marks him as the leader of this band._

_At the corner of her eye she can see the shocking red and pink mixture that passes as Imoen's hair color. Her sister is disturbingly still on the ground and does not move as another duergar begins to search through her pockets._

"_Zhann our' thzihaazl waurh la, rhhakko anwa?" the duergar leader asks her in a kind voice that is shattered as he begins to break her fingers one by one_—

Alasse closed her eyes and fought back the tide of bloody memories and hysteria that swept over her at the sight of this long forgotten nightmare. (3)

"How long will it take to get to Zorvak'mur?" she asked her companions, opening her eyes once she felt more solid.

"Four days if we keep a steady pace and don't run into too much trouble," Valen answered her.

"I will scout ahead and Valen will follow my trail. Just stay close to him and everything should be fine," Nathyrra advised, her eyes taking on a red glow from her darkvision.

Alasse felt her own eyes beginning to adjust to the deep sea of darkness. As an elf she could see rather well in low-light conditions, but she knew she wouldn't see very far or very clear in the neverending darkness of the wilds. Deekin also had limited vision in the dark but his sight was a least better than his kin since he lived so long in caves with his dragon master.

"We will stay close to Valen," she promised Nathyrra, glancing to Deekin, who was squinting into the darkness. "Right, Deekin?"

"Deekin stay by Goat Man," Deekin confirmed.

Nathyrra nodded. "Good. Then let's get going. We've got a long, hard way to go before we reach Zorvak'mur."

Alasse took in a deep breath and steadied herself for the journey ahead. The last time she had travelled through the Underdark she had no idea what she was facing and paid a heavy price for her ignorance. But this time would be different. This time she knew what to expect and was prepared for it. This time she had a native and veteran leading her. This time she was not a soulless young woman battling for control over her own body while struggling to protect the ones she treasured.

This time the Underdark would **not** get the better of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1)** "Commander, the scouts have returned and are waiting to speak to you. Shall we go now?"

"Greetings, Mistress."

**2)** "General, Mistress I wish to ask a favor of you both. Please protect and watch over Alasse for me. She is a dear friend that I treasure very much, and I would not see her hurt."

"Will you both honor my wish?"

**3)** "Will you scream for me, pretty elf?"


	7. Chapter 06: City of Slaves and Liars

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **06**: **C**ity **o**f **S**laves **a**nd **L**iars (**P**art **I**)

"_Do I hear five thousand?"_

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly.<p>

The first two were spent tense and silent. Everyone was very aware of the danger they were in and were focused on survival. Nathyrra was constantly scouting ahead and darting back to check on them, and Valen was even more tense than usual as he followed the drow's trail. Even Deekin did not speak more then a few words for the first two days.

Alasse herself felt like she was standing at the edge of a very steep cliff. Every step she took echoed the bloody and fearful steps in her memories. Every shadow reminded her of a ghostly figure. And every sound she heard made her heart beat rapidly like a hunted rabbit.

She was reliving a nightmare all over again.

They didn't rest often. There were no secure places to camp so they stopped only briefly to catch their breath and eat before going on. Nathyrra stood watch on most of these breaks and never deactivated her darkvision.

But by the fourth day, everyone eased up slightly when it was clear they weren't going to be ambushed. They were only a day away from Zorvak'mur now and were making good time. To celebrate this astounding feat, Nathyrra found them a relatively safe haven hidden behind a waterfall to rest in. It wasn't very deep but it was at least partly hidden from the outside, so they all agreed to stop and actually get some rest before going onto the city.

Nathyrra took the first watch as she usually did while Deekin elected to catch some shut eye. Out of all of them he was the one most worn down from the constant walking. Only Alasse and Valen remained awake in the silent cave in order to tend to their equipment and other personal matters.

Alasse was sharpening her blade with a small whetstone in the light of the fluorescent fungus when Valen asked her a surprising question.

"My lady, are you… alright?" the tiefling asked carefully as if he didn't know how to phrase the question.

The elf looked up and blinked at her male companion. "What?"

Valen's face was slowly turning a light pink but he soldiered on. "Are you alright? You've seemed… distracted these past few days."

Alasse just stared.

As the silence went on, the light blush grew into a red as bright as his hair. She watched, rather mesmerized, as the blush made its way up his neck and to the tips of his pointed ears.

_Oh, that has _got _to hurt._

"I-I apologize. I shouldn't have imposed on your personal feelings—"

"No. No stop, Valen, it's fine. You didn't offend me or anything," Alasse quickly intercepted the stuttering apology before Valen could become even more mortified and cause himself permanent damage with his blush.

She paused for a moment and considered how to phrase her words before saying slowly, "You're right. I have been distracted. I had forgotten how unsettling the wilds of the Underdark were. It was… unpleasant to be so suddenly reminded."

"Understandable. The Underdark stunned me as well the first time I ventured into it," Valen revealed, his voice still hesitant.

Alasse nodded and considered the tiefling in front of her. He was being unusually nice to her. This sudden shift in character alarmed her because the last time someone had switched their personality on her he had ended up trying to bash her head in.

"Why are you being so friendly towards me?" she asked bluntly.

Valen blinked a few times and stared at her. "What?"

"You. You're being unusually friendly to me. Why? Did you talk to the Seer again, or Nathyrra? Did they tell you to be nice to me?" she questioned suspiciously.

Valen scowled slightly, finally looking a bit normal to her. "Can't a person be nice without some sort of motive?"

"Not when that person has made it evidently clear that I'm not welcomed," she countered calmly.

Valen looked ready to argue but stopped himself. Alasse watched him as he seemed to struggle with his temper and answer.

"Fine. You're right. I haven't been trusting but I'm going to try to give you a chance now."

"Why? What made you change your mind?"

"Solaufein," he answered simply. When she just continued to stare at him blankly, he waved an impatient hand at her. "He considers you a good friend. He doesn't do that with just anyone."

"I know. He's always had trust issues."

"Yes. That's why it was so shocking that he trusts _you_ so much. What did you do to ever gain such a thing?"

Alasse shrugged and carefully put away her blade and whetstone. "I saved his life and helped him escape the Underdark, and protected him from Lloth's wrath. After all that, it seemed natural to trust each other."

Valen stared at her with what almost seemed like wonder in his blue eyes. "But I thought surface elves didn't care for drow?"

"They don't. I'm an exception because I wasn't raised with my own people."

"Who raised you then?"

"A human mage," she answered absently, tapping her fingers on her knee in thought. "So, you must trust Solaufein a lot?"

"Of course. I've known him for nearly a decade. He is very loyal to the Seer and the war against the Valsharess," Valen answered promptly.

"And that's why you've decided to give me a chance? Because you trust his judgment?"

"Yes. He would not ask us to watch over just anyone. Only Osyyr has ever held his protection."

"Watch over—? Is that what he said to you and Nathyrra before we left?" Alasse demanded, recalling the exchange of drow. "That little… I told him to knock off that mother hen bullshit."

"He is simply concerned for your wellbeing. You should not disregard his care so lightly," Valen scolded lightly.

"He's being a nag," Alasse disagreed easily, "and he knows I hate that. I've only ever allowed four people to hover over me and he's not one of them."

Valen's blue eyes turned cold. "You should appreciate that you have people to worry about you. Not everyone is so lucky."

Alasse tried not to flinch. That statement was truer than he knew. After all, didn't she learn firsthand in the end how fickle people really were?

_Especially to a Bhaalspawn?_

She shook her head; trying to shake away her stray thoughts.

"Then you should volunteer to be smothered by Solaufein. With your temper, I'm sure he'd never be bored," she sniped, trying to focus only on the argument.

The muscle in Valen's jaw flexed as he visibly wrestled with his temper. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you about this. All I wanted to know was if you were okay because I was trying to be nice. Clearly, that was a mistake."

"Yes, it was. You shouldn't trust me just because Solaufein does. His reasons for doing so are his own," she explained in a calm voice that hid the irritation that flared up in her.

"Then what reason should I trust you? I cannot follow the Seer's route and rely on her visions."

"Don't trust me at all. I may be the death of your precious Seer in the end."

Valen's eyes became slits on his face. "What did you say?"

"Visions are subjective," she explained, tapping her fingers even faster while watching the slowly tensing tiefling. "The Seer interprets that I will save her when I could just as easily be the death of her."

Valen lost the edge in his eyes and instead looked at her with obvious surprise. "I didn't think you realized that."

"This is not my first time dealing with prophesies," she said simply.

"Nor is it mine." Valen glanced around the cave they were in for a moment before turning his attention back to her.

"Why don't you trust the Seer?"

"Because she's a seer."

"That's a weak excuse."

Alasse scowled and decided to try a different route. "Why don't you trust _me_ then?"

"Because you could be the death of us," he answered without delay.

"And you never thought the same could apply to me? Your Seer and her war could easily be the death of Deekin and I," she retorted sharply.

Valen opened his mouth and then just as quickly shut it. Alasse watched him with narrowed eyes as he actually seemed to _think_ about her words. Obviously it never occurred to him that, hey, maybe there was someone out there who wasn't so fucking enthralled by his beloved Seer and her crusade against the Valsharess.

She sneered at him. "You lot dragged us into this war against our will and expect us to be happy about fighting it? Please, Valen. You must know by now that I'm not as noble as you and your fellows."

Valen's jaw clenched but he didn't rise to her bait. "Fine. You're right. It wasn't fair to drag you both into this war, but you're here now. You're involved and a part of it too. What will you do?"

"What I've been doing since I got here: survive," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll try to keep the rest of you alive too because I need your help to survive against this stupid Valsharess."

The tiefling stared at her for a moment longer before nodding slowly. "Then that is enough for me. Your will to live will be what I will place my trust in."

She rolled her eyes again. "Wonderful. I'm so glad I got your approval."

"You're still a bitch though," Valen commented and then immediately paled and slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said.

Alasse burst out laughing. "You swore! You actually swore! I didn't think you even knew that word!"

Vale was quickly inventing a new shade of red. "I-I apologize, my lady, I did—"

"Oh stop it already. You don't have to apologize for speaking the truth," she reproached easily, still giggling and grinning. "I _am_ a bitch most of the time. It comes with the territory of being a single, elven, female warrior."

Valen's blush of shame still wasn't fading. "N-No, you're a lady and I should never have—"

"Enough, Valen," she cut in again, rolling her eyes. "Stop acting like Mister Paladin. I'm no noble lady or heroic figure. I'm just a stubborn woman with too many scars and too much attitude. Save the respect for someone who deserves it, like your Seer."

The blinding shade of red began to subside but Valen still refused to look her in the eye. "You respect the Seer?"

Alasse leaned back against the cold cave wall behind her and tried to make herself comfortable. "She's kept you all alive and fighting the Valsharess for years, right? Even I know that's not an easy feat to achieve. Visions aside, I respect her for having the strength to pull that off."

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd respect someone you didn't trust."

"There have been many people that I didn't trust with my life but I still respected," she admitted. "The Seer is one. You're another."

Blatant surprise bloomed on her companion's face. "You respect me?"

"You can hold your own in battle, you had the commonsense not to trust me based on a vision, and you're very loyal to your Seer. I can respect those qualities in a person," Alasse explained, closing her eyes. "Are we done talking yet? Because I would like to rest before we leave again."

"Yes. You have given me much to think of," Valen answered, and Alasse could hear him shifting around as he returned to mending his gauntlet.

_You've given me a lot to think about too_, she admitted to herself before sinking down into a meditation where she didn't have to think at all.

* * *

><p>"Nathyrra, there are limits to our friendship."<p>

"Valen, it wasn't a question. You're doing it."

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse."

"Oh stop being such a child! It's not that bad."

"Then why don't _you_ do it?"

"Because Boss fits helmet and Goat Man does not."

Alasse smirked and pointed at the grinning kobold standing next to her. "You see? Even Deekin see's the logic in this plan. Why don't you save us time and just admit defeat?"

Valen glared at her and then at Deekin and then finally at Nathyrra. "If I do this then I don't want to hear a word of it later. _Not a single word_."

Nathyrra rolled her eyes. "We won't mention that you pretended to be a thrall. Right, Alasse?"

"My lips are sealed," Alasse promised, grinning.

"Deekin not say anything but might make reference in book," Deekin admitted bluntly.

Valen sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Good enough."

"Great. Start stripping then. You too, Deekin. Store it all in one of Alasse's packs. She certainly has enough bags of holding," Nathyrra ordered before digging into her own pack for a helmet.

Alasse obediently handed over one of her less filled bags of holding to the two males as they began to strip down, and then began to dig out a helm that would cover her face and protect her mind from the illithid's powers.

Their plan to get into Zorvak'mur was simple. Nathyrra, being a drow and female, would masquerade as a slaver coming to trade. Alasse would disguise herself and act as a guard for her while Valen and Deekin would act as their thralls.

Valen—whom Alasse was seriously considering wanted to secretly be an actor because he was just so damn dramatic—protested very loudly at the idea of being a thrall. Even now, after giving in, he was still grumbling under his breath as he stripped down to his underclothes in order to look like an actual slave.

"Boss, what we do when we get in city?" Deekin asked as he finished storing his possessions in her never-ending pack. Without his armor and gear he looked very small and vulnerable. Alasse made a mental note to keep him close to her when they reached the city.

"That's a good question. Nathyrra, how do we reach the Elder Brain?"

"We'll tell them the truth: that we have come to speak with the Elder Brain about the Valsharess. Once inside we can try to negotiate with it," Nathyrra explained, glowing eyes scanning the area.

"What if they don't barter with us? What then? I have no interest in being a slave to the illithid now, Nathyrra," Valen said, his voice almost a snarl as his shoulders visibly tensed up.

Nathyrra glanced at him and her face seemed to soften slightly. "I won't let that happen, Valen. I promise."

Valen snorted and still looked disgruntled but he relaxed slightly.

Alasse watched this exchange silently as she untied her braid and retied it in a bun so that her hair wouldn't be visible. Apparently her theory that Valen was a former slave held true, but where he was a slave she could only wonder.

_Maybe my guess that the Seer saved him is true after all_, she mused as she tugged on her helmet. She adjusted it slightly so that it sat comfortably against her skin and then looked over herself to see if any more changes were needed.

With her helmet now on there wasn't any visible sign of her true origins. With her build and height, the illithid would simply assume she was just another drow like Nathyrra.

"Are we ready then?" she asked her companions, her voice coming out muffled and deeper thanks to the helmet.

"I think so," Nathyrra said, looking over Deekin and Valen and then Alasse before nodding.

"Right, we're good to go. Now when we get there let me do the talking and try to obey everything I say. Deekin and Valen remember to keep a vacant, dazed look while around the illithid," Nathyrra advised, donning her own black helmet.

The group muttered their compliances to her plan and then headed out to the illithid city.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very long before they came across the first sign of the city. A camp of docile thralls sat next to what looked like a field of crops. A closer examination revealed more thralls tending to the strange fungi looking plants that grew in straight rows for miles and miles.<p>

"What's with the farming act?" Alasse whispered to Nathyrra as they carefully made their way around the crops.

"For the slaves and gladiators the illithid keep," Nathyrra whispered back.

"Ahh." Alasse glanced back to the thralls minding the fields. The fungi plant didn't look very appetizing, and from the skin and bone state of the slaves, she guessed it didn't have much nutrients either.

_But then, what else can you expect from the illithid? They think all other races are inferior so why would they waste time and gold on proper food_, she thought, and rolled her eyes.

The fields of fungi eventually led them to a long, white stone stairway that led up to two large doors that were made of the same material as the staircase. Guarding the bottom of the stairway was an illithid.

Alasse felt her lips curl in disgust at the sight of the familiar creature. It stood taller than all of them, even Valen, with long and slender limbs. Its skin was a mixture of the colors pink and purple and its head a large dome dripping with four long tentacles, and decorated with large pupil-less black eyes.

At the sight of those long and shiny tentacles, Alasse felt her hand twitch for her blade.

'_Travelers_,' the illithid said in greeting, its telepathic voice echoing through all their minds and translating into their native tongue. '_What business do you have here?_'

Nathyrra stepped forward, her gait and bearing as arrogant and proud as any Matron Mother. "Udos inbal doer ulu plyken lu'quaz. Unboi ollca." (1)

The illithid turned its gaze from the drow and to the rest of them and looked over each of them thoughtfully. Its gaze lingered on Valen the longest. '_I can offer you a good price for the tiefling—_'

"Lu'Usstan shlu'ta inbau biu tangis'alur uss wu'suul l'che'el," Nathyrra interrupted in drow again, her tone obviously impatient. "Nin inbau doeb d'ussta I'dol."

'_Arrogant little drow should watch themselves lest they end up joining their pets_,' the illithid warned even as it stepped aside to allow them entry.

Nathyrra sneered and marched past it without another glance. "Usstan xuat ssrig'luin l'vulteth d'natha leith."

Alasse waited for Valen and Deekin to follow the drow before trailing after them; keeping an eye on the illithid and a hand on the hilt of her sword. The mind flayer watched them go with swinging tentacles that she still itched to chop off.

'_Insignificant little insects_,' the illithid seemed to mutter to itself as it turned back to guarding the door.

Alasse sneered and then followed her companions into the illithid city, Zorvak'mur.

She had visited only one other mindflayer city in her life and Zorvak'mur didn't seem to be very different from that one. It was built of the same shimmering purple and silver material that felt soft and organic to the touch, but she knew from personal experience could endure even the strongest fires from a mage's spell book. There were towers built up in curved shapes to hold up a maze of platforms stationed above the city, and there were round buildings placed strategically around the city. The smell of oil and incense smothered every inch of the city and found its way under her helmet and armor.

And then there were the slaves.

Slaves of every race and age filled the streets. Alasse knew them on sight because they were the only ones without helmets on. Some wore dazed and dreamy expressions while others looked defeated and hollowed out, and a handful even looked petrified and lost. They were bound together in groups that ranged from a few slaves to a dozen, and guarded vigilantly by their slavers.

Alasse felt the usual conflicting mixture of disgust, pity and apathy rise up in her at the sight of the slaves. When she was younger, the sight of slaves used to horrify and enrage her enough to drive her to extreme measures. She lost count of the times she had burned down or destroyed a slaving compound, and set free the slaves residing there. She couldn't even guess at the number of slavers she had ruthlessly unleashed a bloody vengeance upon.

But that was all a long, long time ago.

These days she found she couldn't muster up the same righteous fury that once motivated her to nearly annihilate an entire city and all of its citizens. It was, like many other traits, something that just gradually faded away in her. Now the most she could muster in the face of such savagery was a disgusted sort of pity and jaded acceptance.

She didn't know what her companions made of the city and its slaves, but from the way Valen's shoulders became a straight line and Nathyrra's walk became jerky, she knew it wasn't anything good.

_I hope they don't blow this for us_, she grumbled half-heartedly to herself as she followed the group through the city. Nathyrra was still leading them and seemed to have a destination in mind as she forced her way through the crowds of slavers and slaves. Some heads turned towards them in speculation, lingering the longest on Valen's tall form before skittering away to something else.

Alasse watched them all and wondered if she going to be beating back grabby slavers by the end of the day.

The place Nathyrra ended up leading them to was the market where slaves were sold and bought. She wondered for a moment what they were doing there before recalling that they were pretending to be a slave party, so it was only logical for them to go to the market first.

Nathyrra pushed her way to the front of the crowd that stood in a half circle around a raised dais. On the dais was an illithid, who was gesturing to a young human female with long, matted brown hair and expressionless hazel eyes. Behind the platform were two more illithid who were herding a line of more slaves to the stage.

'_Do I hear five thousand?_' questioned the illithid on the platform, tentacles swaying with every move it made.

A short, stocky figure wearing a rust colored set of armor and helm raised its thick arm in the air.

'_Five thousand. Any takers for six?_' the squid creature pushed. '_Come now, this human is young and fertile. Good for breeding more thralls._'

'_Seven thousand,_' bid an illithid dressed in rich black and gold robes. It stepped forward and swung its head around to gaze at the crowd; daring one of them to even try and bid against it.

'_Good, good,_' cooed the auctioneer. '_Going once, twice… Sold! Enjoy your new slave!_'

The rich illithid stepped forward and tossed a bag of gold to the auctioneer as the human thrall obediently stepped down and moved to its side. It ran possessive tentacles over its new slave's head before stepping back, seemingly satisfied with what it found. Then it turned around and moved back into the crowd with the human following behind it faithfully.

Alasse watched it all and tried to ignore the queasy feeling developing in the pit of her stomach.

'_Next we have a female drow,_' the illithid on stage began as one of the illithid in the back sent a slender figure onto the stage. '_Strong willed and unbroken, we have left her whole for her future Master's pleasure of breaking her. Starting bid is ten thousand!_'

Immediately two illithid and three helmed visitors placed their bets.

'_Do I hear fifteen thousand?_' the ecstatic auctioneer cried.

More arms were raised

Alasse didn't pay attention to any of this. All her attention was centered on the drow on stage.

She was stunningly beautiful, even for a drow. Her features were so perfectly crafted and detailed that Lolth herself must have turned green with envy in the face of such art. Her curtain of hair fell to her elbows in slight waves and glinted white and gold even under all the dirt and grime, and meshed wonderfully with her smooth midnight skin. Her body was a symmetry of slender curves and firm muscles, and her dazed eyes a dark, stormy gray.

_You have_ got _to be fucking kidding me_, Alasse thought, and blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When the drow woman didn't disappear from sight, she knew this was reality.

'_Twenty-five thousand!_'

The bidding was still going. Realizing she had little time before the drow was bought and sold to another, she moved swiftly to Nathyrra's side and grabbed her elbow to get her attention.

"Buy her," she hissed to the drow.

Nathyrra turned her helmed head to her direction. "What?"

"Buy her. Now. I'll give you all the gold you need. Just purchase her," she whispered frantically.

'_Thirty thousand!_'

"Please," she pleaded, a desperate panic tugging at her heart.

Nathyrra was silent for a few seconds before turning back to the illithid on stage.

"Llarszith (thirty)," she called out in drow, cocking her head back in lazy arrogance.

'_Thirty! Is there a thirty-five out there?_' the illithid called.

Someone in the back called out in answer.

'_We have thirty-five. How about forty?_'

"Quenszith (forty)," Nathyrra countered smoothly.

'_Forty! Do I hear forty-five?_'

'_Fifty_,' called out an illithid near them, its tentacle face turned in their direction.

"Hueszith-huela (fifty-five)," Nathyrra called out before the auctioneer could speak up.

The crowd around them began to buzz in an exchange of alien words that still managed to translate their mutual speculation and excitement. Alasse could feel her heart begin to pound frantically.

'_This drow must be something else for you to pay so high for it_,' the bidding illithid commented thoughtfully. '_Sixty_.'

Alasse gritted her teeth and nudged Nathyrra.

"Blynszith-huela (seventy-five)," Nathyrra said loudly, turning her head to stare back at the illithid in challenge. "Usstan shlu'ta alu obokur k'jakr. Shlu'ta dos, haszak?" (2)

The mind flayer hesitated; torn between its pride and sense. Finally it bowed its head in defeat and glided through the crowd without another word. The crowd's words grew louder and more excited at the sight of a defeated illithid.

Nathyrra looked back to the auctioneer. "Xuz l'vee. Il zhah usst nin."

'_Sold for seventy-five thousand to the drow!_' the slaver cried out, obviously pleased by the successful sell. '_Come collect your prize!_'

Nathyrra calmly gestured for Alasse to pay the illithid as she and her two 'thralls' made their way to the illithid, who was bringing the drow slave down to them. Alasse quickly pulled out the bag of holding that held all her gold and then followed her companions to the stage. When she got there she turned the bag upside down and allowed waves and waves of gold to fall to the illithid's feet.

The crowd lunged towards the waterfall of gold and was just as quickly pushed back by the power of the illithid. The two standing in the back came forward and began hissing warnings while the auctioneer quickly got to its knees and began gathering the gold into a neat pile.

Alasse let the bag run for a minute before closing it up and putting it back where it belonged. Nathyrra watched before turning her face towards the still groveling mind flayer and said in a voice heavy with amusement, "Usstan z'reninth nindel zhah z'lonzic."

'_It is. Take your thrall,_' the illithid replied, not paying them anymore attention. It waved one of its tentacles at the drow thrall and then went back to gathering up the gold.

As soon as the tentacle moved the thrall lost her vacant look and immediately became aware again. To her credit, she only stumbled back one step before gaining control and adopting a defensive stance. Alasse was already expecting that and moved into action before she could attack; knocking her out soundly with the hilt of her dagger. She caught the crumbling drow with her body and after slipping her weapon away, she hoisted the unconscious female over her shoulders.

Alasse then turned back to her companions and obediently followed Nathyrra as she gestured for them to follow her lead again. Even though her heart was still beating quickly from her earlier panic and fear, she couldn't help but grin widely beneath her helmet.

_Honestly, getting caught by the _illithid_ of all creatures. You owe me big time for _this _rescue Viconia._

* * *

><p>For reasons Alasse couldn't begin to imagine, Zorvak'mur held a special inn that protected the occupants from the mind flayer's powers so they could go about resting without having to wear a helmet. She had a feeling that the ancient looking mage managing the bar and booking probably suggested the idea, but for the life of her couldn't imagine why the illithid agreed to it.<p>

_But then, these illithid seem less racist than their kin. I never thought a mind flayer city would ever allow other races to enter and trade with them_, she mused as she diligently followed her companions up a spiral staircase that led to a corridor of white stone doors speckled with purple crystals that glowed softly under the blue fire torches.

Nathyrra led them down the hall before stopping in front of one of the towering doors. She unlocked it with the single ancient key the old man downstairs had given her. There was a click as the door unlocked and then it flashed a white color before sliding off into the wall and allowing them entrance. The group dutifully entered the room and didn't speak or move until Nathyrra had closed and locked the door once again.

"Okay, what the hell was that about, Alasse?" Nathyrra demanded as she pulled off her helmet. Her hair was mussed and her face sweaty but her violet eyes were burning bright.

Alasse ignored her question for the moment. Even with the added strength of her gauntlets and belt, her shoulder was beginning to ache from carrying Viconia's dead weight around. She made her way to the nearest bed and dumped the unconscious cleric onto its soft surface.

_That's better_, she thought, rubbing her stiff shoulder before reaching up to pull off her helmet. She dropped that too on the bed and then pushed away the strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

"Boss, now be good time for an explanation," Deekin said, speaking up for the first time since they entered Zorvak'mur.

Alasse sighed and turned her attention back to her companions. Deekin was alternating between staring at her and staring at the unconscious drow on the bed. Both Nathyrra and Valen looked torn between violent alarm and painful curiosity.

"This is Viconia, an old companion I used to travel with on the surface," she explained calmly.

"Wait, you mean the one you mentioned to me on the Isle of the Maker? How can you be so sure?" Nathyrra asked, her quick mind making the connection easily.

She snorted and gestured to the cleric with one hand. "Take a good look at her. That's not a face one forgets easily."

All three dutifully looked at the sleeping drow.

"Drow slave very pretty," Deekin remarked, padding closer to Viconia. "Deekin think prettiest drow around. No offense, Violet."

"None taken," Nathyrra replied absently, still studying Viconia.

Alasse was amused and slightly exasperated to see that both she and Valen were now blushing.

Even starved and covered in filth, Viconia could still turn the head of any warm-blooded (and a few cold-blooded) creatures.

"That's why you were so determined to rescue her then. She is another old friend like Solaufein," Valen commented, finally tearing his gaze away from the sleeping beauty to stare at the surface elf thoughtfully.

Alasse hesitated before eventually nodding. While she wouldn't exactly call her and Viconia friends, she also couldn't say they were enemies either. Their relationship had been built on resented life debts and unwanted reliance, and then shaped and tempered by grudging respect and unspoken understanding. It was a strange and unnamable bond where they couldn't say they would cry if the other died, but they also couldn't lie and claim they wouldn't hesitate to hunt down the killer.

"Then we must take her back with us to Lith My'athar," Nathyrra decided, moving to the drow and checking her pulse. "She obviously cannot stay here and not even a drow should travel through the Underdark alone. She will be safest with the Seer."

Alasse bit her lip at that idea. Viconia was a stubborn and willful woman who took offense at the idea of being 'protected' or even defended by anyone. She would not agree to Nathyrra's suggestion easily.

"What should we do with her for now? Wait for her to wake up and then head out to meet the Elder Brain?" Valen asked.

Nathyrra nodded as she continued to check over Viconia for any serious injuries. "I think that would be best. If she wakes up when we're gone than she might panic and try to run away, or attack us when we come back."

"I agree. Viconia tends to hit first and ask questions later," Alasse admitted.

"She seems to be in a pretty good state considering her position. I don't think the illithid had her for very long," Nathyrra announced as she finished her task and stood up. "Still, we should get her back to the Seer as soon as possible. She might have internal problems that only a healer can fix."

"Viconia is a cleric. When she wakes up she'll probably heal herself," Alasse assured. "In the mean time, I think I'll take a quick look around this inn. I want to get a basic idea of the layout here."

"Don't be too long. Your friend may wake up soon," Valen warned, moving to sit down on a chair he placed near the door.

"I'll be quick," Alasse promised, heading for the door that Nathyrra unlocked for her.

Downstairs was a simple layout of two rooms with one bar, one exit, a single staircase behind the bar, and plenty of tables and chairs. The rooms weren't packed yet with slavers but it was definitely getting there. There were drow, duergar, kuo-toa, dwarves, half-orcs and even a few wicked looking humans and half-elves.

Alasse marveled at the sight of so many different species of beings together in one place, and wondered again at the illithid's willingness to associate with them all.

"A fascinating sight isn't it?" a husky male voice whispered in her ear.

Alasse felt her heart jump and then her body as she spun around to face the speaker behind her. What she saw stunned her even more than the sight of Viconia being sold off as a thrall by illithid.

"Jarlaxle, you fruity bastard. You're still alive," she blurted out before she could stop and think.

Jarlaxle—and it _was_ him, damnit, because _no one_ could ever replicate such an eye blinding cloak—grinned at her cheerfully. He was still sinfully handsome with his cleanly shaved head and tightly muscled figure, and still dressed like a color blind bard. He wore his usual wide-brimmed hat with its diatryma feather, multiple bracelets, and the well-known eye patch that was currently over his left eye. (3)

"Alasse, my tricky helper, you're still rubbing elbows with drow," he returned evenly, not seeming to be affected at all by her first comment.

Once again, her mouth got the better of her. "What can I say? I can't get enough of you dark-skinned, spider humping, mama's boys."

The drow shook his head and clicked his tongue. "And I see your vocabulary hasn't gotten any better. What a shame."

Alasse narrowed her eyes. The last and only time she had contact with Jarlaxle he had blackmailed and then tricked her into battling a lich for possession of some gems. Although she came out richer and pleased because she got her own revenge on House Jae'llat, she still didn't like that he had gambled with the lives of her friends and her over something as simple as payment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly, hand straying to the hilt of her sword.

"To buy and sell slaves, of course," Jarlaxle replied, looking at her like she should have already known that. "Why else would I be here?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," she admitted.

His lips curled into a roguish smirk that was still irritatingly attractive. "Still such a clever child. So what brought _you_ back to the Underdark again?"

Alasse shrugged one shoulder. There was no point in hiding information from someone like Jarlaxle. He would find out eventually, assuming he didn't already know. "A Goddess and a mad mage. I'm here to kill the Valsharess and save the Underdark. Hurrah."

"A surface elf saving the drow? My, what are you going to do next? Open an orphanage with a priestess of Kiaransalee?"

"Stick around. The day is still young."

Jarlaxle threw his head back and laughed loudly. Alasse quickly glanced around to see if anyone noticed, and was surprised and disturbed to realize that no one even glanced in their direction.

"They can't hear us at the moment. I have ensured that our conversation remains private," Jarlaxle assured her, gaining her attention once more.

She eyed him with more suspicion this time. "Why? What do you have to say to me that can't be overheard?"

Jarlaxle grinned again and this time it sent off the alarms in her head. That grin was feral and spoke confidently of expected chaos. It was the same grin he wore before he sent her and her companions off to do battle with an ancient lich.

"Something big is going to happen in Zorvak'mur very soon. If you are serious in your war against the Valsharess, then keep your eyes open, my Little Alasse," he explained casually like they were discussing the weather.

"What? What's going to happen? Jarlaxle!"

The drow just waved two fingers in farewell before darting past her and into the crowd of slavers. Alasse spun around and tried to locate him but found nothing.

He was gone and she was alone with nothing more than an alarming promise ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>When she returned to her companions, she told them about her encounter with Jarlaxle. His advice was crucial to their mission and was not something she could afford to keep to herself. Unfortunately, they were just as baffled as she was over his cryptic warning.<p>

"What could Jarlaxle of the Bregan D'aerthe want with the illithid of Zorvak'mur?" Nathyrra wondered, her violet eyes large on her face.

"Opportunity. He said something big was going to happen soon and it could affect the war with the Valsharess," Alasse answered, drumming her fingers on her knee in thought.

"I think the better question is whose side is he on? The Valsharess? Or his own?" Valen added, scowling deeply.

"I don't think Jarlaxle would willingly join the Valsharess. She is very dominating and he is very independent. If anything, I think he would fight against her," Nathyrra pointed out logically.

Alasse mentally agreed. From the stories she heard, Jarlaxle was a powerful and proud figure who would not bow to any female.

"Um, Boss? Deekin thinks drow slave waking up," Deekin suddenly spoke up from his perch by Viconia's bed.

Alasse was quickly striding over to the bed and pulling Deekin away before the drow cleric could awaken and lash out. Once he was safe behind her, she turned her attention to the drow who was indeed rousing from her unconscious state.

When the gray eyes opened they naturally darted around the room in practiced swiftness; immediately seeking out the exit and then focusing on the assumed threat. When they landed on Alasse they suddenly grew wide before quickly returning to normal.

"Abbil (comrade)," Viconia murmured, her voice the same sultry tone that used to drive their male companions wild. "Am I dead?"

Alasse felt her lips quirk into a half smile. Typical Viconia question.

"No, Viconia. We're in Zorvak'mur in the Underdark. I bought you from the illithid when they were selling you as a thrall. Do you remember?"

Viconia blinked her dark eyes a few times before they lit up with understanding.

"You knocked me out didn't you," she said, a scowl curling at her full lips. "You bitch. My head still throbs from that blow."

"You were disorientated and we were in the middle of an illithid slave auction. Be thankful I didn't leave your ass there," Alasse shot back.

"I would rather be sold to a duergar than have to endure whatever mess you've gotten yourself into this time," Viconia returned, slowly sitting up in the bed. She gave the elf next to her a jeer and raised both her eyebrows.

"You _are_ in some sort of mess, right? Because I can think of no other reason why else you would be in the Underdark posing as a slaver in an illithid city. Tell me, did you start _another_ war with your remaining siblings over the throne of your dead father?" she continued, her tone heavy with obvious scorn and ridicule.

Alasse smirked even as her other companions gasped and hissed at the drow's hostile attack. They couldn't understand that acting like a bitch was a defense mechanism for Viconia. She was vulnerable and confused and couldn't let them see that so she distracted them with petty insults that made them angry and blind.

It was another typical Viconia trait that she had eventually learned to read and go along with.

"Don't be stupid. You know that's not possible now. No, I've decided to begin trafficking in slaves. Congratulations, you're my newest one." She grinned widely at the cleric.

Viconia eyed her mutely for a moment. "You're lying."

"Of course I'm lying, you twit. I'm here to stop the Valsharess. You know nothing else but the complete enslavement of the Underdark would ever bring me back down to this shit hole."

"Stop the Valsharess?" Viconia repeated, blinking a few times. Then she burst out into a fit of laughter that sounded like bells.

"Shar have mercy on that stupid bitch. She has attracted the attention of a daughter of Bhaal," she commented, still laughing. "Oh, it would be a feast to watch you end her arrogant little life. She has no idea who you are, does she?"

"I hope not. If she does then her pet devil probably told her," Alasse said thoughtfully.

"Mm-hm." Viconia finally glanced to the other three occupants in the room, who were all watching them with their complete attention.

"Who are they?" she asked Alasse, not even bothering to address the people in question.

"My companions. The drow is Nathyrra, the tiefling is Valen, and the kobold is Deekin. Everyone, this is Viconia."

Deekin waved and Nathyrra nodded and Valen just stared. Viconia looked back at them all, not even bothering to hide her scorn.

"Oh, Alasse. Still traveling with outcasts are we?" she finally said, turning her dark eyes back to the elf.

Alasse simply smirked. "We both know that is the best type to travel with."

Viconia's dark eyes flashed and she smirked back. "Well, I see some things don't change."

"No, they do," Alasse admitted quietly before speaking up again. "So, what are you doing back in the Underdark, Viconia?"

"Personal reasons," the drow cleric answered, narrowing her eyes. "What are _you_ doing in Zorvak'mur?"

"Looking for a way to break the alliance between the Valsharess and the illithid."

"An alliance between drow and illithid? I see the Valsharess has sunk to new lows."

"Nice to see your bigotry is still going strong."

"I am still a drow even if I don't follow the ways of the Bitch of Spiders."

"You don't follow Lolth?" Nathyrra said in surprise, speaking up for the first time since Viconia's awakening.

"Viconia is an exile," Alasse explained before the drow could speak up.

Viconia glared at her. "I can speak for myself, abbil (comrade). And it is none of your business, girl, whom I follow."

"She's a priestess of Shar," Alasse added, grinning when Viconia's glare turned even more venomous. "Oh, stop it. We both know you don't really care if they know that you worship Shar."

Viconia simply sneered in answer.

"So… What happens now?" Valen asked hesitantly. "I mean, what do we do with Lady Viconia now that she's awake?"

"You will 'do' absolutely nothing with me, tiefling," Viconia snapped before Alasse could answer.

"Viconia, leave him alone. That's not what he meant," Alasse said, watching Valen's jaw clench. "He wants to know if we should leave you here when we go to visit the Elder Brain. From the way you're acting, I'm beginning to think that would be best. I don't need you insulting the big brain when I'm pretending to be nice to it."

Viconia leaned back on the bed and gazed at her evenly. They both knew that Alasse's reason for wanting to leave her behind was a lie. The truth was that Viconia, while not seriously mistreated for her time as a thrall, still needed some time to rest and gain her wits. Using attitude as an excuse was just to save Viconia's pride and keep her from appearing weak in front of the others.

And Viconia knew it.

"I suppose that would be wiser than bringing me along. I doubt I could hold back my disgust and contempt for the slimy cretin," Viconia said, tossing back her hair and casually looking around the room in order to avoid Alasse's eyes.

In Viconia Speech, avoiding eye contact meant she felt touched by the thought and was very, very thankful.

"I doubt you too," Alasse agreed, and tried not to smile too obviously.

* * *

><p>It was decided that they would visit the Elder Brain in eight hours. The wait was mostly to see if Jarlaxle's promise held any merit. If something big did happen in Zorvak'mur then it was agreed that it would be best to wait and see what this event was and if it affected their mission. But at the same time none of them wanted to be in an illithid city for very long, so they agreed that if nothing changed within the next eight hours then they would head out to see the Elder Brain regardless of Jarlaxle's prediction.<p>

Everyone spent most of these hours resting and preparing for the negotiation. The four visitors were still fatigued from the journey to Zorvak'mur, while Viconia began the long process of rememorizing and recharging her spells. Nathyrra tried to convince her to rest since she was still weak from lack of proper food and rest, but the priestess remained stubbornly set on arming herself.

Alasse didn't even bother asking her to rest. She knew Viconia would not eat or rest until she was armed and protected with her Goddess's power. For her, being able to fight was more important than getting some shuteye.

When the eight hours came and went and nothing seemed to change, it was agreed that they should continue with the plan and head out to visit the Elder Brain. Leaving Viconia safely locked in their room, the four headed to the tallest and most heavily guarded tower in Zorvak'mur.

'_This area is forbidden to your kind, drow,_' the illithid guarding the entrance into the tower said to them when they arrived.

"Udos ph'ghil ulu telanth ulu l'Zhuantur Ak'nen bauth l'Valsharess. Ori'gato udossa k'lararl," Nathyrra replied, placing her hands on her hips and raising her head high so that it seemed like she was looking down on the mindflayer. (4)

'_Valsharess? Are you more of her minions then?_' the creature asked, raising some of its tentacles in a curious gesture.

"Neitar shar vel'uss udos ph'. Udos z'klaen telanth ulu dosst Zhuantur Ak'nen," Nathyrra snapped, her tone growing hostile.

The illithid was silent for a moment and seemed to raise its head up like it was listening to something only it could hear. Finally it turned its attention back to the group.

'_The Elder Brain will meet with you,_' it said, '_however you must take off your helmets here._'

Nathyrra threw her head back and laughed harshly. "Xun dos plynn uns'aa whol natha wael, haszak? Usstan zhaun dosst Zhuantur Ak'nen shlu''a kyorl areion ussta vharren. Gaer zhah nau ssrig'luin whol uns'aa ulu drewst ol. Nin mumbaro ollca p'los Usstan elgluth dos whol dosst yibin il'yandrosa."

The illithid drew itself up, obviously angered by Nathyrra's words. '_You insignificant little roach. Watch your tongue lest I remove it from your disgusting mouth. Remember that you are in _our_ city, by _our_ grace. You have no power here, away from _your precious_ Mistress._'

"Dosst elg'carin mii'n 'zil mzilt ulu uns'aa 'zil natha dalhar's. Nin mumbaro ollca p'los dos kor _dosst farjali _Zhuantur Ak'nen," Nathyrra drawled, bored, as she walked pass the infuriated illithid and into the lift.

Alasse, Valen and Deekin didn't hesitate to follow after the drow. The mindflayer twitched but didn't stop them as they all ascended up the tower on the ivory lift.

Alasse stomach twisted into knots as the lift slowly, slowly made its way up. Soon they could see the entire city in all its glory. When it finally stopped they found themselves facing a corridor that lead to two huge doors made of the same silver and purple stones as the rest of the city. The doors were decorated with long, loopy tentacle shapes and writings she could only guess at. Nathyrra led them to the double-doors that opened for them without a sound.

_That's very creepy_, the elf thought, placing her hand on the hilt of the Equalizer and clenching it tightly as she followed her companions. As soon she stepped into the dimly lit chambers the doors behind them slammed shut, and they were all hit with a psionic blast that knocked them to the floor.

Alasse struggled against the foreign power that was forcing itself into her brain. She fought and pushed as a piercing blackness took over her vision and then—

* * *

><p>Pale, early morning sunlight pierced through the great trees above her; casting misshaped shadows all over her. Though it was a warm, sunny day there was a cool breeze blowing through the forest; adding to the symphony of nature as the plants and animals went about their daily rituals.<p>

She hummed in pleasure at the warmth and nuzzled her face deeper into her folded arms. The grass she was laying on was sinfully soft and free of rocks and clumps of dirt. It was a rare occasion when she ever found such a spot to rest on. Usually she got stuck with annoying pebbles and wiggly insects.

"Are you ever going to get up?" an accented male voice asked.

Alasse opened one lazy eye and peered up at the man standing next to her. He was of average height with broad shoulders and wore a patchwork ensemble made of leather. Pitch dark eyes stared down at her from underneath a cap of black hair streaked with gray that just touched his shoulders, and matched the beard in need of a trim.

The man smiled when he saw her looking at him. He was not the most handsome man she had ever known. If anything, his looks were average at best and they were already fading from his advance years and constant abuse. There were wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth, and there was a vicious scar making its way down his chin.

No, his was not a handsome or even pretty face, but it was the one she adored most in the world.

"Angelo, get out of my sunlight," she ordered gruffly, already knowing that it was a futile attempt.

Like she predicted, he didn't move but actually stepped closer so that he was blocking more of her delicious sunshine.

"Chief, if you spend any more time bonding with nature than I'm gonna start calling you Jaheira," he threatened lightly, his smile never fading.

"I'm an elf. Bonding with nature is what we do," she retorted, opening her other eye to give him the full effect of her mock-glare.

Angelo laughed and dropped down to sit next to her in a lazy sprawl. She sat up on her elbows and turned over from her stomach onto her side so she could face him properly.

When she did, she felt a strange jarring sensation, like she'd missed a step going up the stairs.

_—his skin is pale and seems like wax in the dim light. His expression is at least peaceful in death—_

"Alasse?"

She blinked and the feeling disappeared. Angelo was staring at her questioningly and she realized he had spoken.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you," she said.

"I said, when do you want to head back? The others are all waiting for you," he repeated obediently.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Let them wait. I want to enjoy this forest while I can. We'll be heading out soon enough."

"I'm sure Arledrian appreciates that his mother is prioritizing some trees and bunnies over getting to his wedding on time," Angelo teased, leaning back on his hands and grinning widely.

She frowned and sat up. "Arledrian? But Arledrian is—"

_—the baby is very still. He does not cry and he is cold when they place him in her arms. He is—_

"Getting married. Surely you didn't forget the whole point of this trip?" Angelo was now staring at her in concern. "Chief, I think we should head back. I think all this sunlight is playing tricks with your mind."

"Don't be stupid. I'm fine," she disagreed, shaking her head.

He frowned and still looked worried but didn't push her. Of course he didn't push her. He never did. He knew how stubborn and willful she was. It was one of the traits he claimed he loved about her.

She felt herself relax at the reminder. He loved her. Angelo loved _her_. The idea made her feel warm inside like she swallowed a cup of sunshine. It took her a long time to make him even consider her feelings. He was so stubborn, so suspicious of her and—

_—the winter eyes are so suspicious, so mistrustful of everything she does—_

There was that feeling again. She felt like someone was kicking at her from inside her head. So disorientated and dizzy. Was she forgetting something? Something important?

Angelo's rough hands were now on one of her shoulders. They felt unusually cold for such a warm day.

"What's wrong now, sweetheart?" he asked.

She froze.

"What did you call me?"

He blinked his dark eyes twice. "What? I called you sweetheart. That's what you are."

"No, I'm not," she said and pushed his (unnatural) cold hand off of her.

Angelo never called her sweetheart. That was the nickname he gave all the other women he met and flirted with. Sweetheart, beautiful, peach, princess and even love was what he called all the faceless women in his life.

Only Alasse was his Chief.

"This isn't real is it?" she whispered, feeling the pounding in her grow stronger at that admission.

Angelo's ebony eyes were warm with (false) kindness. "It could be if you let it."

_—the fires of her husband's funeral pyre stay strong through the night. She clasps her jade wedding ring tightly in one hand and tries not to scream—_

She shook her head slowly. "No. No, it can't. I can't live a lie, not even in my dreams. It is an insult to my memories of the real you."

"But I'm not there anymore. In that reality, I'm dead," he reminded her with a cruel kindness that the real Angelo never used on her.

She laughed as her eyes began to leak. "I know. I know you're dead. _Gods, I know_. Every day I live with the knowledge that you're gone and you're never coming back. But it's a burden I _choose_ to carry."

The dream Angelo frowned as the forest around them began to blur into a mess of green and brown and white. She kept laughing and crying even as she reached for his neck.

"I love you," Alasse whispered and then broke his neck and the dream.

* * *

><p>When her eyes opened again, it was to the sight of a dark, dome ceiling.<p>

Alasse sat straight up and stared. Her companions were collapsed around her in unmoving heaps in the dimly lit chambers. There was a thick, white mist coiling through the room; chilling everything it touched. The oily smell from the city was even stronger here and was mixed with the nauseating odor of brain fluid.

And before her, situated in a large tank of turquoise liquid, was a huge pink brain that visibly pulsed with energy.

It was the Elder Brain of Zorvak'mur.

"YOU AWAKEN," the Brain thundered, the power in its words making her shudder. "YOU ARE IMPRESSIVE FOR A WEAKER SPECIES. BUT THEN, YOU ARE NOT COMPLETELY INFERIOR ARE YOU, BHAAL CHILD?"

Alasse stared mutely at the great mass of glistening pink flesh. She recalled the last time she had to fight such a creature, and how close it came to ending her life for good. She remembered the sickening wormy mental fingers that dug through her flesh and into her brain, and gave her nightmares for the next six months.

The memories pounded in front of her eyes and glued her to her spot.

"YOU ARE WISE TO RESTRAIN YOURSELF," the Elder Brain praised, seeing through her helmet's protections and viewing her thoughts easily. "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN MY KIN ONCE, BUT I AM NOT SO WEAK. NOW, WE WILL DISCUSS YOUR REASON FOR COMING: THE VALSHARESS."

Alasse got to her feet. She heard the Elder Brain's words but they didn't really register in her mind. The memory of the dream was now replaying over and over in her mind. It amazed her how real and _alive_ the Angelo in the dream had been. How when she killed him, it actually hurt _her_ to do it.

It was all that fucking brain's fault. It _tricked_ her, played with _her_ precious memories like it was all just a fun game. It didn't know or care how much the dream hurt her inside.

"YOU WISH FOR US TO WITHDRAW OUR SUPPORT. WE WILL DO THIS ON ONE TERM ONLY. GIVE US THE MIRROR OF ALL-SEEING AND WE WILL TERMINATE THE ALLIANCE WITH THE VALSHARESS."

Instinct. It was all about instinct when it came down to her. For a long time her father's instinct had ruled over her, and after that her survivor's instinct dictated her every move. And right now, her instinct was honed in on the giant brain that was not only a threat to her life, but also causing her mental distress.

The Elder Brain never saw it coming. But then, how could it? It relied on reading her thoughts and she wasn't thinking when she acted. Again, it all came down to instinct. Instinct was telling her to get rid of the big brain and her body always followed the instinct.

Her mind only caught up with her body when she was caught by a psionic hand that wrapped around her head and _squeezed_.

Alasse screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her head in both hands.

"MISERABLE WRETCH!" the Elder shrieked, its voice hoarse from pain. Through her warped vision, Alasse realized that the Equalizer was now imbedded through the glass and into the frontal lobe of the Elder Brain.

_That explains the screams,_ she thought, and then screamed again herself as the Elder Brain squeezed her mind with all the strength of a giant squeezing a watermelon.

The pain was simply indescribable. She wanted to dig her fingers through her skin and bones just to grab the hand around her brain. Or bang her head against something hard just to level out the pain. Black spots were appearing in front of her eyes and her ears were ringing like someone was bashing a bell right next to them.

The Elder Brain was still yelling.

"—KILL YOU, WE WILL KILL YOU AND ALL YOUR KIND! YOU WILL KNOW PAIN UNLIKE ANYOTHER—"

Then, just as it suddenly started, it all stopped.

Alasse didn't hear the Elder Brain's ranting being cut off because her ears were still pounding with noise. But she did notice when the main strength of her torture stopped and she was left with only the aftereffect pain.

She gasped and wrapped her hands securely around her head as the pain began to ease off. Something wet and warm was sliding down her face, and when she pulled off her helmet to touch it, she realized it was blood from her nose.

_I wonder if my ears are bleeding too_, she thought, and reached up to finger the pointed appendages. When she felt the familiar mess of blood there too, she let out a hysterical giggle.

"It is nice to know that I am not the only one who finds this whole ordeal amusing," a familiar voice commented from somewhere to her right.

Alasse turned her head and saw a pair of finely made leather boots. Her eyes trailed up the gleaming boots and up into the smirking face of Jarlaxle.

"Hello again, Little Alasse," he cooed.

* * *

><p>"So how long were you standing there?"<p>

"Long enough." Jarlaxle stood on the dead Elder Brain and prodded it with his foot. Some of the slimy pink fluid oozing out of the wound Alasse had caused it earlier slipped onto his immaculate boot. He shook it off with a faint look of disgust on his face.

"These things always make a mess when they die, do they not?" he commented, reaching down to pull out the Equalizer from where it was still buried in the Elder Brain. There was a disgusting slick noise as it came free and then a waterfall of pink slime followed.

Alasse shrugged, having not moved from her position on the floor. The pain in her head had died down into a headache that was now at least ignorable, and she had wiped away most of the blood from her face and ears. Now her entire attention was focused on her still unconscious companions.

"When will they wake up?" she asked Jarlaxle, staring down at Deekin's relaxed face.

The drow shrugged, casually testing the balance and weight of her sword. "I expect soon enough. With the Elder Brain dead, there is no power left to fuel their dreams."

Alasse looked at the remains of the once powerful Elder Brain. It was still smoking from the spells Jarlaxle had thrown at it while it was distracted torturing her. She could also spot a couple of puncture wounds from what she assumed were daggers.

"Why did you kill it?" she asked.

"Because, my Little Helper, _I_ am sacking the city."

She wanted to be surprised by that but she just wasn't. "By yourself?"

"While I appreciate your confidence in my abilities, I'm afraid the answer to that is no." Jarlaxle finally stopped swinging her sword around and jumped off of the dead brain, and sashayed back to Alasse.

"Why are you taking over Zorvak'mur?" she asked, tilting her head back so she could look him in the eye.

Jarlaxle glanced around the cold and misty room before looking down to meet her eyes. Alasse flinched and tried not to jerk back when he did. There was a wildness in his red eye that was warring with the brilliance there. It was the look of a man who was much too smart for his own good, and who knew it too.

"The Valsharess has done a fine job in capturing the ire of her betters," he commented, not looking away from her. "Eilistraee and her Chosen, the Daughter of Bhaal, and now even I. If I wasn't so set on seeing her dead, I would have offered her my services."

"What has she done to enrage you so?" Alasse asked quietly.

"Taken something that does not belong to her," Jarlaxle muttered, one eye finally looking away from her and to the door. His left hand twitched and in a blink he was moving to the exit.

"Wake your companions. You'll want them up and armed for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1)** "We have come to buy and sell. Step aside."

"And I can get an even better one inside the city. Now get out of my way."

"I don't need the advice of a fish."

**2)** "I can go higher still. Can you, illithid?"

"End the bid. She is mine now."

"I believe that is enough."

**3)** So, cannon wise, Jarlaxle should be on the surface during the events of **HotU**. But since we abandoned cannon back in chapter one, I decided to bring him back to the Underdark.

**4)** "We are here to speak to the Elder Brain about the Valsharess. Let us pass."

"Never mind who we are. We must speak to your Elder Brain."

"Do you take me for a fool, illithid? I know your Elder Brain can see through my wards. There is no need for me to remove it. Now move aside before I whip you for your weak treachery."

"Your whining means as much to me as a child's. Now move aside before you anger _your precious_ Elder Brain."


	8. Chapter 07: City of Slaves and Liars

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **07**: **C**ity **o**f **S**laves **a**nd **L**iars (**P**art **II**)

"_You are facing down a hostile illithid city with only a single ally just to save an old buddy?"_

* * *

><p>Githyanki were attacking Zorvak'mur.<p>

Alasse could honestly say that she did _not_ see that coming.

Githyanki were literally everywhere. Attacking illithid, slavers and slaves alike; they cut through every non-githyanki like a knife through butter. Their attacks and war cries echoed throughout the city as they slowly but surely beat back the illithid and outsiders.

"Wow," Deekin said in awe, summarizing the general feeling of the four allies.

"W-What… How did they get here?" Nathyrra struggled to form her question, openly astonished at the warzone before them.

Alasse turned to Jarlaxle, who did not look at all surprised by the sight of githyanki and illithid hacking away at one another.

"Did you do this?" she asked, gaining the attention of the others.

Jarlaxle titled his head in her direction but did not look away from the fighting. "I may have offered a few pointers to the githyanki."

"Why?"

"I told you: I'm taking over this city."

Alasse scowled. "I know that but _why_. Why this grudge against the Valsharess and her allies? What did she take from you that was so important?"

Jarlaxle finally pulled his gaze away from the battle and looked to her. "Does it really matter? Is it not enough that I am against her?"

Alasse opened her mouth and then closed it. He had a point. As long as he remained against the Valsharess, did it really matter what motivated Jarlaxle?

"My lady, we should discuss this another time," Valen interrupted, also not looking away from the battling githyanki and illithid. "Your companion is still at the inn. We need to get to her before the battle does."

Alasse recalled Viconia and then cursed. Valen was right. Viconia was still at the inn, unarmed and still recovering from her treatment as a slave. She would not last long against armed and healthy githyanki.

"We need to get to the inn," she decided before demanding, "Jarlaxle is there a way to keep these githyanki from attacking us?"

The drow gestured for her to start walking. "I will accompany you. If they see me with your group then they will not attack."

"Then let's go," she ordered, turning on her heel and leading the way back to the inn.

* * *

><p>Getting to the inn turned out to be harder than Alasse had anticipated.<p>

It wasn't the githyanki that were the problem. Jarlaxle's words proved to be true as none of the githyanki gave them a second glance when they noticed the male drow with them.

But the same could not be said of the illithid.

She didn't know how the slimy bastards knew, but somehow they could tell that Jarlaxle was the reason for their precious Elder Brain's unexpected demise. Every time one of them saw the group they stopped attacking the githyanki soldiers and went after their group.

Battling the enraged and desperate illithid was a long and bloody affair. The illithid themselves were not too difficult to fight since they had Jarlaxle and the githyanki aiding them, but there were so many of them that it took a long time to get through them all and to the inn.

By the time they reached the inn, Viconia was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck," Alasse cursed, banging her fist against the doorframe of the empty room.

"Do you think she willingly entered the fight?" Nathyrra questioned, peering over Alasse's shoulder and into the vacant room.

"If she heard the fighting, then possibly," the elf answered, turning to Jarlaxle. "What are the githyanki planning? Just to completely destroy the city?"

He nodded, crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the wall. "That is the general idea. They wish to wipe the city clean of all life. They have no interest in conquering it."

"Then we need to find Viconia and get the hell out of here. There is no point in staying," she decided, looking over all her companions before settling back on Jarlaxle.

"Can you stay with me until I find Viconia?" she asked.

Jarlaxle titled his head to the side and considered her evenly. "Perhaps. What is your plan?"

"Nathyrra, Valen and Deekin leave the city while you and I search for Viconia. Once we find her she and I retreat and you go on your jolly old way. Sound like a plan?"

Objections immediately rose at her proposal.

"Alasse, we are not leaving you here with him—!"

"Deekin need to stay with Boss—!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed—?"

"ENOUGH!"

Nathyrra, Deekin and Valen instinctively went silent at her unexpected yell. They stared, wide-eyed, at the elf as she stared them down with frigid eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully," she said in a tightly controlled voice, "we are not going to argue with my plan. We are going to listen and follow it because it is the logical course of actions. You three will leave the city and wait for Viconia and me at the cave behind the waterfall. If we do not appear by the end of the day then you will leave. The Seer needs to know of what happened here and Nathyrra is the only one who can navigate through the Underdark. Valen must go because she needs protection and Deekin must go because I will not see him die here. Is this understood?"

They each nodded, still obviously stunned and leery of her unforeseen anger.

Alasse herself felt that she had reached that familiar, mental plane where, though she was itching to rip off all the tentacles of every illithid in the city, she was still very calm. This was the ultimate form of anger that transcended the owner into a state of pure murderous composure.

This was not a state she had felt since her Bhaalspawn days.

"Good. Then reequip yourselves and get ready to leave," she ordered, dropping the bag of holding that housed Valen and Deekin's possessions and then turning her attention to Jarlaxle, who had watched the whole thing with a sharp, knife-like smile.

"I had forgotten how entertaining it could be to watch you get angry," he commented idly, pushing himself off the wall and heading towards the stairs. "Come along then, duckies."

Once armed and ready, the four companions followed the drow out of the inn and back into the streets of Zorvak'mur. The chaos seemed to have died away around the inn at the moment. There were only a few straggler slavers left and they paid the group no mind in their pursuit to get out of the city. Bodies of illithid, githyanki, slavers and slaves littered the streets in abandon. No one had been spared in the githyanki's siege.

Alasse glanced over it all and then singled out on the direction that led to the exit. She pointed down the road and said, "I know the exit is that way. Get going you three."

Deekin turned and looked up at her beseechingly. "Boss…"

Alasse looked at him evenly before leaning down and placing her hand on his head. "Go, Deekin. I'll find you later. I promise."

Deekin wavered before finally looking away with a heavy sigh. "Okay, Boss. Deekin go. But, Boss _better_ return."

Alasse smiled under her helmet at the firm tone. Even in the middle of unspeakable fury, Deekin still managed to cut through it all and amuse and impress her with just a statement.

"I will," she reassured before glancing to the frowning duo standing behind the kobold. "You two take care of him, okay? I'm counting on your protection."

Nathyrra nodded, her hand resting on the hilt of her rapier. If the helmet wasn't still shielding her face, Alasse was sure she would be able to see Nathyrra's wide and worried eyes.

"Try to avoid the fighting if you can," the drow advised, her voice softer than usual. "That will make your search move faster."

"I'll try," Alasse promised.

"Be safe," was all Valen said, his powerful arms crossed over his wide chest. He was tense and frowning as usual but he wasn't glaring at Alasse this time. Instead, he was trying to stare down Jarlaxle, who was meeting his frigid blue eyes with a grin that said he found this entire situation much too amusing.

"You too," Alasse returned, nodding her head to the tiefling.

With their farewells said, the three reluctantly turned and began their journey out of the city. Alasse watched them go until she was sure they were not going to turn back and follow her. Once she was positive they were gone, she turned her attention to Jarlaxle.

"How long are you planning to stick around me?"

"However long you prove entertaining," he answered gaily. "So far, you are doing magnificently. Keep it up and I might just stay another hour."

"A fact that brings me endless joy," she replied absently, her focus now filtering between her memory of the city and the best possible way to sweep through it looking for Viconia. If she knew her old comrade, then Viconia would have gone into the flurry of the main fight.

_Vengeful little twit_, she thought fondly, settling on the road that had the most bodies. If her guess was correct, then the drow cleric would have gone in that direction.

"Let's try this direction. Knowing Viconia, she would have gone into the main horde to kill as many illithid as possible," she said, pointing to the street.

"Sounds like my type of woman," Jarlaxle piped, grinning rakishly.

"You mean you actually like women? And after all those stories I heard of you and Artemis…"

"Artemis?" Jarlaxle now had a pinched look on his face; like he had drunk what he thought was rum but was actually dishwater. "Really, I can do better than _Artemis_. How degrading that they would put me with him."

Alasse rolled her eyes. "Only _you_ would find that to be a problem. But enough of this. Let's get going now before Viconia gets captured _again_."

* * *

><p>After pursuing her brother, Irenicus, her Bhaal siblings, and too many criminals to count, Alasse could confidently say she was rather skilled at tracking people. She was no ranger and certainly couldn't hold a candle to her former companions Kivan, Yoshimo and Valygar, but she could boldly say she could hold her own against other seasoned bounty hunters and trackers.<p>

So tracking down Viconia in a city full of hostile mindflayers and githyanki was not difficult for her.

It was the navigating through the city and fighting illithid with only _Jarlaxle_ for company that was.

"Do you ever shut up? Honestly, it's like you love the sound of your own voice," Alasse snapped, thirty minutes in and already fed up with the rogue.

Jarlaxle made a 'tisk' sound in his throat and shook his head. "You take everything so seriously. What a terrible habit to have developed in your old age."

"You know what else is a terrible habit? Pissing off an armed Bhaalspawn."

"I'm trembling with fear. Honest."

Alasse released a heavy sigh and felt the beginnings of a good, long headache setting in.

"Why did I think this would be a good idea?" she wondered out loud, pausing to stare up at the sky and hoping for some sort of divine intervention.

Instead, she was greeted to the sigh of an illithid devouring the brains of a githyanki on one of the platforms above them.

She made a face of disgust under her helmet and turned away. "I really hate the illithid. Ever since I laid eyes on the bastards I haven't been able to stomach squid or octopus."

"I tried squid when I was in Tethyr. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be," Jarlaxle revealed, sounding remorseful.

"Did you eat it plain?"

"Yes?"

"Then there's your problem. You need to add some seasoning or sauce," Alasse explained. "Seafood tends to be flavorless unless you—oh dear Gods, what the fuck are they doing?"

Jarlaxle looked to where she was pointing and tilted his head to the side. "It looks like the githyanki are going to blow up the platforms above us."

"Yeah, but _why_?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps they don't agree with the décor?"

Alasse stared at the drow and wondered, yet again, why the hell she was cooperating with this lunatic just as the blast went off above them and the platforms exploded. On instinct she tackled her current companion to the ground in order to shield him from the debris, and then covered her own head protectively.

But to her surprise, it was not the strong and blunt feeling of pain that riddled against her open body. Instead it was the gentle tickle of ashes that turned her armor and helmet dirty.

Alasse lifted her head up in surprise and held out a hand to catch the falling fluff of gray. "What the…?"

"The blast they used is a special mixture that burns everything it comes in contact with," Jarlaxle explained from underneath her. He ran his one eye over their current predicament and grinned widely.

"Now, while I love the feel of you on top of me, I'm afraid you need to _at least_ buy me dinner first."

Alasse had to remind herself very firmly that she needed this drow alive—at least, for the moment.

"Stop calling me a slut," she ordered, getting up and 'accidently' kneeing him in the process.

"You tackled _me_ to the ground," he reminded her, not even flinching in pain from her rough treatment, the bastard.

"Next time I'll let you burn." She adjusted her helmet and tried to wipe some of the sooty gray mess off of her. All she succeeded in doing was smearing the ashes into a bigger mess.

"Oh bugger it," she muttered under her breathe, giving up on her attempt and turning her attention back to the situation at hand. The githyanki were systematically destroying the pathways above them in bright flashes of fire and ground-shaking noise. From what she could see, they were spreading out in a circle pattern and heading towards the exit of the city.

"You weren't kidding when you said they were demolishing the city," she commented, watching another group of githyanki set up their strange black rock-looking explosions.

"You just realized this now? Where have you been for the past few hours?"

Alasse stoically ignored his glib. "Doesn't destroying the city kind of a ruin your plan to sack it? I mean, if the illithid are gone and the city is destroyed, then what's left to conquer?"

"I have already conquered this city, Little Alasse. What I choose to do with it after is my choice, and what I choose is to turn it into rubble," Jarlaxle answered, once again giving her a half-answer.

"You're a cryptic bastard."

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

><p>Another thirty minutes later and they still hadn't found Viconia.<p>

Alasse was starting to feel a little nervous now.

_Damnit, where the hell is she?_ she cursed in her head, tightening her grip on her sword. The city was slowly being demolished and the illithid seemed to be retreating but there was still no sign of the drow beauty. Jarlaxle had also, abruptly, gone quiet some time back.

She couldn't decide if this was a warning of the coming apocalypse or not.

"So what made you choose the gith?" she asked the drow once the silence began to unnerve her.

"They came with good recommendation," the rogue answered her.

Alasse rolled her eyes under her helmet. She knew she could be a smart ass at times but this guy definitely beat her, hands down.

"Sure it's not because they naturally hate the illithid?" she asked, hopping over the mutilated corpse of a slaver.

"Actually it's because they made me a good deal. Armies of endless warriors for complete access to an illithid city. How could I ever refuse such a generous offer?"

"I'm sure it was a difficult dilemma," she answered dryly, rolling her eyes again.

They returned to their previous silence again. It continued on until it was broken again, this time by Jarlaxle.

"So tell me, Little Alasse, what is so important about this drow female that you're trying to save? Is she part of the Seer's forces?" he asked.

Alasse shook her head. "No, nothing like that. She's just an old comrade from the surfacer that I travelled with."

He looked at her like she was a troll speaking complete sentences. "You are facing down a hostile illithid city with only a single ally just to save an old buddy?"

"What? Too simple for you?"

Jarlaxle scoffed. "Too noble. I heard rumors that you had grown more ruthless but I see they were a lie. You are still sickening sentimental."

Alasse scowled beneath her helmet, the still simmering anger in her rising at the insult. "Is it really so hard for you to imagine caring about someone? What about Zaknafein?"

Jarlaxle froze and Alasse instinctively knew she had just crossed the line with that comment.

"Sorry," she blurted out before she could think. "That was… I shouldn't have brought that up. It was a low blow."

"Indeed," he agreed, his voice sounding almost mechanical as he slowly turned to face her. For once his face was serious and his red eye was as cold as the winters in Rashemen. "Tell me, where did you hear of… Zaknafein?"

She shrugged, running her tongue over her teeth nervously. "You're not the only one who knows Drizzt."

"I see." The rogue looked away, his face still resembling an ebony statue. The serious look made her feel uncomfortable and guilty; like she had gone against nature by turning the usual impish Jarlaxle somber.

"He didn't tell me much," she added, her mouth once again running away without her permission. "Just a few general facts. That you were friends and you betrayed him once. He didn't say anything else. He spoke more of what his father was like and what he did for him."

Jarlaxle was still unresponsive.

Alasse shifted her feet awkwardly and realized that the best way to change the atmosphere was to shut up. "W-We should keep going. I'm sure we'll find Viconia soon."

Jarlaxle didn't respond but after a second he walked on silently.

And with a heavy heart, Alasse quickly followed.

* * *

><p><em>I should have seen this coming,<em> Alasse admitted sadly to herself when they finally located Viconia. Totally_ should have seen this coming._

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," Jarlaxle commented, a look of honest surprise on his face as they both took in the scene in front of them.

They had found Viconia but she wasn't alone. She stood with about a dozen githyanki; all of them facing off against a worm-like creature that stood almost as tall as a dragon. Its body was thick and long and it had a head that resembled an open flower with long four tentacles reaching out from the middle.

"So what the hell is that thing?" Alasse asked, feeling rather calm about the situation.

"Neothelid. An illithid tadpole that survives but fails to undergo ceremorphosis," Jarlaxle answered, his tone also oddly calm. "The illithid most likely kept it as a pet or to use in the arenas against gladiators."

"Ahh. Gross." Alasse looked away from the mutated worm and singled out on her companion.

Viconia was still dressed in her ragged and filthy tunic and long skirt, but somewhere along the way she had picked up a mace and small shield and was now wielding both with natural grace. She was bloodier and dirtier than before, but there was a bright look in her dark eyes that she only ever adopted during the heat of battle.

She was also steadily winning against the neothelid. Speed had always been her strong point and at that moment she was using it to her advantage to land quick and precise blows to the worm.

"Do you think we should help?" she asked the rogue.

"I am quite content to simply observe from a distance."

"They do look like they're handling it," she conceded, and then immediately ate her words as Viconia was grabbed around the waist and then thrown up in the air. Her body hit the ground in a resounding smack and didn't move.

Alasse was moving as soon as the tentacle wrapped around the drow. She got there just as Viconia hit the ground and quickly checked her over.

_Broken ribs, at least two. Right arm is broken and her skull is cracked,_ Alasse thought, glancing at the worm. The remaining githyanki were crowding the neothelid and beating it back. _Not a threat at the moment. I can take care of Viconia._

Keeping the worm in her line of sight, she began to pull out healing potions from her bag and forcing it down the drow's throat. After the third bottle Viconia finally opened her eyes.

"Jal khaless zhah waela," she murmured in her mother tongue, her gray eyes glancing around before focusing on Alasse intently. (1)

"So is your mother," Alasse returned as she helped the drow sit up and lean against her. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three you unimaginative fool," Viconia answered, not even looking at the three fingers in front of her face. Instead she prodded her ribs and head and then cursed in drow again.

"That damned worm did more damage than its bloody masters," she growled, her gruff tone revealing the state of pain she was in.

Alasse wasn't sympathetic. "What did you expect would happen after trying to take on that thing on your own? And why are you out here anyways? Other than to make my life difficult, obviously."

"What, did you expect me to sit and wait for you like some fool waits for her sweetheart?" Viconia scoffed.

Alasse tried to remember that she wanted Viconia to live. She couldn't remember _why_ at that precise moment, but she knew it was a good reason. Probably. Hopefully.

"Get up. We're leaving this place as quickly as possible," she ordered, forcing the drow to stand with her.

Viconia didn't waver but she did tighten her grip on Alasse once she was on her feet. Alasse in return wrapped a supportive arm around her waist and forced the cleric to lean against her.

"Jarlaxle is waiting for us. Let's go before the worm singles us out," she said, pretending that she wasn't practically carrying the other female.

"Do I want to know _why_ you are now traveling with _Jarlaxle Baenre_?" Viconia drawled, still able to imply that Alasse was the idiot between even though she was the one being dragged along.

"It's a long story that starts with me looking bad and ends with you looking stupid," Alasse returned evenly, and then ducked as the neothelid threw a githyanki at them.

"I don't think we're going anywhere until we get rid of that thing," Viconia pointed out sensibly.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

The neothelid rammed two of its four tentacles into the head of another githyanki and devoured its brains like it was a drink and the tentacles was the straw. After it was done it pushed the tentacles down and split the body in half.

"Or we could, you know, run like hell."

"That idea has more merit than mine," Viconia agreed.

Alasse didn't know what drew the neothelid's attention to them but she was betting on her general shitty luck in life. She could think of no other reason why the worm suddenly noticed them from behind it and attack them with a psionic blast.

The mental attack sent Viconia to her knees with a gasp; her hands clenched around her unprotected skull. Alasse dropped to her knees besides her and pulled out the bag of holding that held all her gear. She quickly opened it and began to dig for a helmet with magical protections.

"Move your hands," she ordered when she found what she was looking for. When Viconia failed to listen, she pushed the slender limbs away and forced a bright pink and red helmet over her head. Now that Viconia was now protected from the mental assault, Alasse pulled out another healing potion, forced it into the drow's hands, and then stood up to take on the neothelid.

The creature had taken out another githyanki after attacking them. Now there were only seven gith left and they were obviously tiring. Their movements and attacks were weaker and badly timed as they futilely tried to kill the worm.

_This isn't going to work. We need something big to take this thing down,_ Alasse mused, glancing around the area for something helpful. When her eyes fell on a small black container, she grinned under her helmet. _Perfect._

"Viconia, stay here for a moment. I'm going to go blow up the worm," she ordered, and then sprinted to dead githyanki still holding onto its box of explosives. When she got to it she broke it open and pulled out three of the small ebony orbs and then her dagger.

_Let's hope this works_, she thought, and then sprinted off towards the neothelid. She approached it from the back, hoping it wouldn't notice her, and when she was close enough she leaped onto the slick creature and rammed her dagger into its pink and purple flesh.

The neothelid screamed and tried to throw her off. She wrapped her legs around it tightly and quickly yanked her dagger through the thick skin until there was a sizeable wound. Now open and vulnerable, she shoved the githyanki explosives into the creature; dropping two in the process but managing to get at least one into the worm.

Mission completed, Alasse loosened her grip on the neothelid and allowed it to throw her off. She hit the ground and rolled a few feet before she managed to stop herself. Dizzy and bruised, she sat up slowly and waited for the world to stop tilting.

_Okay, explosives set. Now I have to cast fireball and then—_

The neothelid exploded. It screeched in pain and writhed on the ground as chunks of its flesh was sprinkled across the area. The blast did not kill the creature but it did tear out a good portion of its body. Now it looked more like a candy worm that a child had bitten into but didn't finish.

Fatally wounded, the neothelid did not last much longer against the githyanki. Soon enough its howls fell silent and it collapsed on the ground in an unmoving heap of slime and blood.

"That was a disgusting battle," Alasse commented to herself as she stood up and dusted off the bits and pieces of the dead neothelid. "Very disgusting."

"And also very suicidal," Viconia added, appearing at her side with a scowl and the helmet braced against her hip with one hand. "For the record, Alasse, jumping on the back of a monster is a _dumb_ idea."

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Alasse retorted, grinning under her own helmet. "By the way, did you light the explosions?"

Viconia looked at her like she was obtuse. "And how would I have done that? Do you think I have become a mage during our time apart?"

"No, but you clearly became an even bigger bitch," Alasse grumbled, getting to her feet.

"Is this how you speak to all of your dear friends?" Jarlaxle appeared suddenly at her side like an unwanted rash.

Alasse glared at him and braced her hands on her hips. "And where the hell were you this whole time?"

"Watching and cheering you on from the sidelines," he answered innocently, red eye straying to Viconia's slender form and staying there. He smirked widely and waved when she glared at him in response.

"Hello. I don't think we've been introduced. I am Jarlaxle of the Bregan D'aerthe," he introduced, bowing extravagantly. "And you are?"

"Disgusted," she responded, rolling her eyes. "Alasse, can we leave the fool here with the worm?"

"Fool? My dear lady, shall I remind you who was in need of rescue here?"

"Ladies, while I would like nothing more than to sit back and watch you two carry on with your cat-fight, I believe we need to go," Alasse interrupted before Viconia could retort with something worse. "Jarlaxle, which way to the exit?"

"The way we came," he answered dryly.

"Pick another answer."

"That way." Jarlaxle waved a hand in the general direction of the east.

"Then let's shut up and get the hell out of here before _another_ worm shows up."

* * *

><p>Alasse had never known relief like she did when she saw the door leading out of Zorvak'mur. She felt like falling to her knees and crying out in joy at the sight of the broken doors.<p>

"Shar be praised," Viconia said in obvious relief, her shoulders visibly relaxing. "It will be a pleasure to finally leave this place behind to the vermin."

"Agreed." Alasse turned to Jarlaxle, suddenly feeling awkward and unsure. "Um, thanks for helping me. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around and… stuff."

"Nor the most articulate," Jarlaxle agreed, his face unusually serious again. His gaze seemed to study her for a moment; a feral eye that judged her on a scale that she couldn't begin to understand.

"He was the same you know. Also sickening sentimental," he said softly, sounding almost wistfully sad.

Alasse felt her breath catch in her throat and her chest tighten.

Then Jarlaxle smirked and spun around; the moment cut off and dissolving into the air.

"Tell your Seer that I am leading the githyanki to all of the illithid cities that have pledged their allegiance to the Valsharess. She will not have her illithid allies," he said carelessly, waving a lazy hand in farewell. "Adieu, Little Alasse. I wish you luck in your pursuit against the Valsharess. You'll need it."

Alasse watched him go, feeling that she had both just barely escaped a catastrophe, and just missed out on the most amazing experience of her life.

But then again, wasn't that sort of the trend when dealing with Jarlaxle?

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1)** "All trust is foolish."


	9. Chapter 08: Bread Crumbs

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **08**: **B**read **C**rumbs

"_You know how to get back to the city from here?"_

* * *

><p>"Boss!"<p>

Deekin's shriek sounded like music to Alasse's ears. She smiled widely, uncaring that Viconia now looked like she had just walked into a room full of surface elves, and hurried to meet the kobold scrambling over to her.

"Deekin!" she greeted, dropping to her knees and letting him tackle her in a hug. It was uncomfortable because of their armor and Deekin wasn't exactly soft and cuddly, but Alasse still did her best to squeeze the life out of him. At the moment, he could have been a decaying fucking zombie for all she cared for and she still would have hugged him.

"Abbil (comrade), stop it. You're giving me a toothache," Viconia said, opening her big mouth and ruining the moment.

Alasse flashed a rude hand gesture in her general direction.

Nathyrra and Valen soon joined them, both wearing a mask of relief at seeing them again.

"It's good to see you made it out alive," Valen said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring steadily off to the side like the moody actor he aspired to be.

Nathyrra wasn't as awkward about expressing her feelings. She smiled widely, her violet eyes shining bright out of the dark planes of her face.

"Alasse, it is good to see you safe and well," she greeted, twisting her hands like she didn't know what to do with them. If she was a different woman, Alasse was sure she would have joined Deekin in tackling her.

Thankfully though Nathyrra was a drow and therefore stayed where she was.

"I told you three I would make it back," she reminded them, grinning. "And look, I even found Viconia."

"Yes, it's good to see you as well." Nathyrra nodded to her fellow drow, her face closing up a bit. Valen didn't even bother to look at her.

Viconia simply arched a slender brow in answer, her expression saying that she found this whole situation beneath her.

"Right. Well, now that our touching reunion is over, can we break out some water? I'm dying of thirst here," Alasse said, releasing Deekin and moving into the cave.

The next few hours were spent recuperating and explaining. Alasse told of what happened after they split up with Viconia adding in her own bits and pieces now and then. Deekin wrote it all down dutifully while Nathyrra and Valen simply listened patiently.

"So Jarlaxle _is_ fighting against the Valsharess," Nathyrra said thoughtfully at the end.

"But for what reason? I heard he had left the Underdark behind for the surface. Why would he come back just to engage in a war with the Valsharess?" Valen wondered, leaning back against the rocky wall of the cave.

Alasse shrugged as she finished off a slice of drow bread that tasted suspiciously of mushroom. "Don't know. He was pretty tight lipped about why he is fighting and just kept emphasizing that he is against her. From the state of Zorvak'mur, I'm inclined to believe that he's telling the truth."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Bregan D'aerthe?" Nathyrra suggested, rubbing her chin.

"Do you think the Valsharess has done something to the group?" Valen added.

"Possibly. She may have forced them to join her or had them slaughtered," she answered thoughtfully. "I haven't heard any word about them in so long that I had forgotten about them."

"Is this all you three do when together? Prattle and fret over pointless details?" Viconia asked, returning from her bath in the waterfall. Her pale hair was now clean and hung down her back in a wavy, wet mess. She was donned in Alasse's spare leather pants and blue tunic and black boots that all clung to her damp form enticingly. She looked clean and refreshed and even more sensual than before.

"Tart," Alasse remarked, beginning to devour another piece of the bizarre, fungus-tasting bread.

"Jealous hag," Viconia retorted calmly, taking a seat next to the elf and then hijacking her bags of holding.

"Hey, those are mine," Alasse whined but she didn't move to reclaim the packs.

Viconia ignored her and began to dig through one of the bags. "I assume you still horde everything you find. Do you still have the aslyferund elven chain?"

"Nah, Imoen took it with her ages ago. I do still have the white dragon scale set though."

"Too heavy. I need something lighter." Viconia paused in her task and pulled out a silver chain mail. "Is this mithril? Where did you get this?"

"Won it off a djinn in a dice game," Alasse answered, wrinkling her nose at the memory. "Wasn't worth it. Bastard floated away with three of my good spears and a troll bow."

"Poor dear to lose four weapons she probably never even used in battle," Viconia deadpanned, placing the mithril set next to her and then turning to investigate another pack. "You're not still hauling around body parts are you?"

"Not recently." Alasse narrowed her eyes, straining to remember. "Yeah, there shouldn't be any in there."

"Why would you be carrying around body parts?" Nathyrra asked, looking like she was reevaluating her opinion of the elf.

Alasse shrugged and took another bite of her bread. "Well, you never know when you'll need the preserved hand of an ancient lich to open a locked door."

Nathyrra and Valen stared at her with a look that reinvented disbelief.

Deekin didn't even blink, obviously too used to her bizarre habits by now.

"I'm taking this amulet, this girdle, these braces, and these three rings," Viconia declared, slipping on her new possessions without any hesitation. "And I'm taking the Storm Star and Shield of Harmony, which I know you still have."

"Aerie took the shield when she left but the Storm Star should still be there. Unless I got conned and lost it. Again."

"Aerie? Wasn't that the priestess we saw in Shaori's Fall?" Valen questioned, furrowing his brow. "The one who poisoned you?"

Alasse nodded. "Yeah, one in the same."

"Why did you allow that brainless bird to run off with such a weapon? And what does the tiefling mean by 'poison'?" Viconia demanded, actually pausing in her task to look at Alasse intently.

"She was the only one who used it so I let her keep it," Alasse explained. "And the poison thing wasn't really her fault. She was being influenced by powerful magic. We freed her and sent her back to the surface."

Viconia stared at her for another few seconds; her face expressionless before she snorted and returned to robbing the elf.

"Why Boss's friend have no wings? Do some winged elves not have wings?" Deekin asked, actually pausing in his writing to join in the conversation.

Alasse shook her head. "No, she simply lost them. Aerie was a slave in a circus that treated her like an animal. Eventually her wings became diseased from the treatment and her captors sawed them off."

Nathyrra scowled and Valen's face grew dark at her explanation. Deekin only looked thoughtful as he tapped his quill against his book before writing something down on a fresh piece of paper.

Viconia snorted again as she set aside a bag of holding and picked up another. "And she never did let us forget it did she? Whiny, pathetic little pidgin. Small wonder Quayle pawned her off on us."

"Aerie was whiny and self-centered but she had a good heart. Once she grew up a bit she wasn't so annoying," Alasse defended, noting the disgusted looks her other two companions were now wearing at hearing Viconia's remark.

"Your opinion is useless. You married a drunk who once ordered you to be hung for a false crime," Viconia scoffed.

Alasse paused in her meal and narrowed her green eyes. "Thin ice, Viconia. _Very_ thin."

Viconia sneered in return but dropped the subject of her dead husband. "I think I have everything I need. I will restock whenever we get where we are going and then I will be on my way."

"What is this 'we' that you speak of? I don't recall inviting you along," Alasse commented, finishing off her bread.

"After all you did to save me, you will now throw me out into the Underdark alone?" Viconia asked, widening her dark eyes in mock innocence.

Alasse just rolled her own eyes. "Yeah, you see that? That is why people keep trying to kill you."

"Are you two always like this?" Nathyrra asked.

"No, sometimes we fight," Viconia deadpanned.

Alasse snorted.

Nathyrra just looked at them like they were both mad.

"When are we leaving?" Valen asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Alasse shrugged. "Maybe in an hour. I just need to rest for a bit before we head off again."

Valen looked her over before looking to Nathyrra, who nodded to the unspoken question.

"We can wait two hours before leaving. Get as much rest as you can," Nathyrra advised, getting to her feet with her usual fluid grace. "I'll stand guard for now."

Alasse blinked a few times, taken back by the unexpected gesture. She had assumed that the two—being borderline fanatically protective—would want to leave as soon as possible in order to get back to the Seer's side.

"Um, okay, thanks," she said, glancing at Deekin and then Viconia.

Deekin didn't look up from his writing but Viconia was staring at her in what on a normal person would be fond exasperation. On Viconia it was irrational irritation.

"What?" she said, offended by the look.

"You—" Viconia cut herself off, shook her head, and turned back to her task.

Alasse was still confused but she had a feeling that wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

* * *

><p>They left the cave after two hours in high spirits. Everyone—even Viconia though Alasse knew she would bite her tongue off before she ever admited it—were pleased and proud that they had survived Zorvak'mur without any causalities. Even better was the knowledge that the Valsharess was to be denied her illithid allies in the coming battle.<p>

Their good cheer lasted only two days.

Nathyrra noticed it first, naturally. When she slipped out of the shadows at Valen's side, her face was pinched in a scowl that spoke of nothing good.

"We've got company up ahead," she whispered to them, nodding in the direction that she had just arrived from. "Looks like a scouting party of four drow. They belong to the Valsharess."

"Weapons?" Valen immediately questioned.

"All carrying rapiers and crossbows and one looked like a mage. I didn't recognize any of them so I don't think they're a hunting party," the assassin answered, her glowing eyes narrowing. "But I could be wrong."

Valen scowled. "Are they on the move?"

"No, looks like they stopped for now. Possibly waiting for another member to return." Nathyrra's eyes flickered to Alasse and Viconia and Deekin before returning to Valen's tall form. "Do you wish to meet them in battle or find a way around them?"

Valen turned to Alasse and Deekin. "How well can you two fight in the dark?"

"Well enough. I would fight better with light but I can manage in the dark," Alasse answered.

"Deekin can see if Deekin cast spell," the kobold assured.

Valen nodded. "Then we stand and fight."

Nathyrra looked to Viconia. "Will you help us in this battle?"

Viconia gave a hungry smile that would not look out of place on a reaver. "A chance to spill the blood of my weaker brethren? How could I ever refuse?"

"Stop creeping her out," Alasse ordered, her attention only partially on the drow as she readied her gear.

Viconia didn't stop smiling but she at least didn't say anything else.

"What's the plan?" Valen asked Nathyrra.

"Ambush them. I'll head in first and the rest of you follow," she advised. "Keep to the left side of the camp. The right is full of geysers and unsteady land."

The group agreed and soon enough were making their way to the camp of enemy drow. It wasn't long before Alasse saw the dim lightening of a spell and heard the soft muttering of drow. Straining her eyes, she could soon make out the shape of the four foreign drow.

Three of them were clearly warriors and stood armed and ready for any battle. They stood guard over the fourth member who held a clear orb that he was speaking into. From his attire and position it was clear he was a mage and the leader of the group.

Alasse could not make out the face in the orb but she could hear the seductive sound of a woman's voice answering the male mage before her. For a moment she toyed with the idea of it being the Valsharess before dismissing the thought.

The high and mighty never spoke to their minions in person.

Alasse waited with the others for Nathyrra to give the signal to attack. It wasn't until the mage was finished speaking to his female counterpart and putting his orb away did they receive it.

The orb burst in the mage's hand; the shards exploding with a sharp sound and hitting the unprepared holder in the face. He yelled and tried to shield himself but was too late to avoid most of the impact.

As the mage groaned and fell to his knees in pain, Nathyrra appeared behind one of the other drow and met his rapier with her own.

Alasse took that as the signal and joined the fray.

She went for the mage first; ducking a sizzling bolt and spinning to avoid a thrust to her gut. When she got to the distracted mage, she quickly yanked his head up by his hair and slit his throat. He went down without a fight.

She dropped him and twisted away from the sword that nearly gutted her. When she turned to her attacker she found him already falling to his knees with his skull bashed in, courtesy of Viconia.

The other two drow were already engaged in combat with Valen and Nathyrra and Deekin. Alasse estimated it would take them only another few minutes before they were dead.

_A simple enough battle. Things seem to be going well for once._

Her only warning that things were about to turn foul was when the ground began to rumble and shake beneath her feet before the whole thing collapsed.

_Spoke too soon,_ was her last thought before she fell down into a chasm of darkness.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, her arm was throbbing and Valen was staring down at her.<p>

"You're awake," he stated, leaning back slightly to give her some space.

"Unfortunately," she returned, sitting up and cradling her injured arm close to her. "What happened?"

"The geysers we were standing upon opened up and sucked us down. We are now in the labyrinth beneath it," he explained. "How is your arm?"

"Sore but getting better. My amulet will heal it," Alasse said dismissively, looking around and straining her eyes trying to see her new surroundings. It was dark and damp and the only source of light came from the Faerzress fungi surrounding them.

"Where are the others?" she asked, realizing that it was only the two of them.

"I assume they are still on the surface and heading back to Lith My'athar," Valen answered, sounding oddly calm about the matter.

"How can you be so sure? Wouldn't they look for us first?"

"No, the mission must come first. Nathyrra knows this and will continue to the city. Hopefully, your friends will follow her and will be at the city when we arrive."

Alasse raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You know how to get back to the city from here?"

"Yes. This labyrinth connects to the secret tunnels of Lith My'athar. Once we find the main path I will be able to lead us back to the city," the tiefling explained.

Alasse thought about the plan before shrugging. "Sounds like a better plan than what I have. Help me up and we'll get going."

* * *

><p>Alasse was rather positive that the journey with Valen would be a silent, broody affair. After all, the guy had been delayed even longer from returning to his beloved Seer. It was only logical that he would spend that time brooding and mourning over his tragic luck.<p>

She was very wrong.

"Do you hate it here?" he asked after a few hours of silent trudging.

Alasse glanced at him at the corner of her eye. "Sometimes. The Underdark isn't really my first choice for a vacation."

"Nor mine," he agreed, his eyes lightening in what she could almost call humor. "However, it is better than my last location."

Alasse raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, Sigil?"

"Sigil," he agreed, his lips thinning into a straight line. "Where do you hail from, my lady? An elven city I presume?"

"Try a monastery in the Sword Coast. I was raised there by my human foster father, a mage named Gorion."

"You were raised by humans? That explains why you behave like one. What happened to your blood parents?"

Alasse shrugged indifferently. "Gone. Now what's with all the questions?"

"Honestly? I'm trying to understand you. You are a very odd woman, my lady. I don't think I've met anyone quite like you."

"Well, considering that you've been hanging around drow for about ten years…"

"The drow were as difficult for me to understand as you are," Valen admitted. "The Seer and her followers are not like their brethren, which was all I was familiar with. The ideals that they introduced me to—mercy, forgiveness, compassion, honor—were so very strange and new to me. Even now I still struggle to understand some of their ideas."

Alasse stared at the tiefling, honestly shocked by what she was hearing. "Wait, you didn't know about honor and shit? What the hell did they teach you Sigil?"

Valen's jaw clenched and his eyes took on a glazed look. "In my former life, I was a slave to my blood. All I did was follow my basic instincts. When I lusted for blood, I fought. When I tired, I slept and when I hungered, I ate. All I had to do was listen to my orders. In the Blood Wars, that is all one needs to do."

Alasse took a moment to imagine what that must've been like. Fighting from dawn to dusk for no reason other than because your instinct told you to. No thought or purpose or hope for a different life because you didn't know it could _be_ any different.

It sounded like… such a waste of a life.

She knew what it was like to be a slave to blood and violence. To succumb to an instinct written into your very core so that you had no chance of ever escaping. But she also knew what it was like to love and laugh and live believing that the word was as truly as beautiful and good as you were told.

To live so long without ever knowing that… it seemed very sad even to her.

"So that's all you did all your life? Fight in the Blood Wars?" she prodded deeper.

"No. In the beginning I had my mother." His face visibly softened and his eyes lightened into a sky blue. "I remember that she had long red hair that fell to her knees. Every night before bed I would watch her brush it out and braid it. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world when she did that."

"What happened to her?"

Valen's serene face crumbled into one of despair. "She was killed by her Mistress in front of my eyes when I was a child."

"Oh. My mother died trying to sacrifice me to revive my father from the dead," she said, and then immediately wondered why the hell she thought _that_ would make him feel any better.

Valen looked surprised and then sympathetic. "Oh. That... must have been terrible?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. My foster father saved me before she could succeed and then killed her. Then he raised me up as if I were his own daughter, and in the end, he even died to protect me from my brother. You can't get a better parent than that."

Now Valen was looking at her like she was insane. "You sound very… pleased with that."

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Sure, my mother was a selfish and insane bitch and my father wasn't any better, but who cares? Gorion saved me and loved me and that more than makes up for my shitty beginnings."

"I didn't take you for an optimist, my lady," Valen commented, his lips twitching slightly.

"I'm not. I'm realistic. Look, I could cry and despair over all the shit I've had to go through in my life, but what would be the point? It's not like that's gonna change any of it. Besides, for all the bad moments in my life, I have also had a lot of good times. I think those good times more than make up for all the bad ones."

At the end of her explanation, Valen was staring at her with a wondering look, like she had just told him she cared for plague victims in her free time. Alasse was quite familiar with that look. She had been getting it every time she said something with a lick of sense to people who were severely lacking it.

The crackle of shifting stones ended their discussion and drew both their attention and weapons. Alasse locked her frame and strained her senses out for any sign of life around them.

"Someone is here," Valen growled to her as another crackle of noise echoed around them.

Alasse rolled her eyes. _No shit someone else is here._

"General?" a melodic voice asked from the shadows.

Valen blinked a few times and then immediately dropped his guard. "Nedylene? Is that you? What are you doing here?" (1)

The drow who stepped out from the darkness was tall and beautiful in the classic drow sense with her obsidian skin and pale blond hair. But the most startling and unusual thing about her were her eyes—a pale, diamond blue that blazed out from the darkness like a shooting star. She wore a longsword and shortsword that flickered with a slumbering white fire.

"General, I thought it was you. No one has a hair color quite as bright as you," the drow—Nedylene—commented, walking closer to the pair. Her diamond eyes flickered over Alasse in obvious curiosity.

"Greetings. I am Nedylene Rahn. Would I be correct in assuming you are the savior our Seer has foretold?" Nedylene asked calmly.

Alasse snorted. "I wouldn't call myself anyone's 'savior' but yeah, I'm the one your Seer has been preaching about. And you are?"

"She is Nedylene Rahn, follower of Eilistraee and one of the Seer's agents," Valen answered, stepping forward to address the new drow.

"Nedylene, what are you doing out here alone? Should you not be at the Seer's side?" Valen's tone was firm and borderline scolding. Alasse was surprised and a bit impressed to see that the female didn't even bat an eyelash at the words. Clearly, she was well versed in Valen's overprotective ways.

"Our Mother Seer has sent me on a mission of great importance. I was on my way to completing it when I stumbled upon you two. I admit that it surprised me to find you two here. Were you not traveling with more companions onto Zorvak'mur?" Nedylene asked, her brow wrinkling slightly in puzzlement.

"We got separated from the others as we were making our way back," Valen filled in. "We are trying to find our way back to the city now. Where are you heading out all alone?"

"Dead Dragon Gorge. The scouting party that was sent to investigate it has not made contact in three days," the elegant drow explained. "I am going to investigate what has happened to them."

"Alone?" Alasse asked, surprised.

Nedylene shook her head. "No, I have a party waiting for me at a checkpoint. I sent them ahead to scout while I finished up some business in the city. They will have to wait a bit longer as I must first lead you two back to the city."

"Hey, no need to stop on our account. I'm sure we'll get to the city," Alasse assured, glancing at Valen. "Eventually."

Nedylene smiled, her eyes sparking with humor. "I have no doubt that you two would find your way to Lith My'athar, but for the sake of my own conscious, allow me to accompany you there. It will ease my mind greatly to leave for my mission knowing you are both safe within the city once again."

Alasse glanced at Valen and saw that he wasn't buying her answer anymore then she was, but was willing to overlook it for the sake of getting back to the Seer's side quicker. It was kind of sad how transparent he was over these matters.

She looked back to Nedylene, who also seemed to easily read the tiefling's true feelings. "Okay then. Take us back to the city."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1)** This character is not mine but belongs to **Nedylene Rahn**. She graciously allowed me to borrow her since **HotU** greatly lacks female drow characters with names, and I think I did enough by adding Alasse into the game.


	10. Chapter 09: Between a Memory and Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **09**: **B**etween **a** **M**emory **a**nd **R**eality

"_Have you actually met a beholder before?"_

* * *

><p>Alasse was happily stuffing her face in the temple of the Seer when Nathyrra, Deekin and Viconia found her. Valen and she had been in the city for a day already and had given the Seer their report on the illithid situation. Though initially displeased over the violent conclusion their mission had taken, she was comforted (and puzzled) to hear of Jarlaxle's enthusiastic defiance towards the Valsharess.<p>

Once finished reporting to the Seer and enduring Solaufein's 'concern' (which was just the nice way of describing his overzealous need to hear of her every injury and then scold her for getting them), Alasse had retired to bathe and actually sleep for once. Finally clean and rested, she was in the middle of devouring her fungus bread and dried out meat—the feast of heroes—when the trio finally made their entrance.

"Boss!" Deekin was a blur of red and leather as he attached himself firmly to her side.

"Deekin," she greeted with a smile, pausing in her meal to pat him on the head. "I see you all made it back relatively unharmed."

"As did you," Nathyrra noted, following Deekin to her side at a slower pace. Viconia was the last to show; lingering at the door and gazing around the room with a bored look that didn't fool Alasse for a moment. She knew the drow was taking in every detail of the place.

"Valen and I got lucky. After we fell down that hole, we met a drow named Nedylene who showed us the way back to the city," Alasse filled in, handing over some of her food to Deekin as he hopped up to sit next to her.

"Yes, so Valen told us when he met us at the gates," Nathyrra explained, glancing to the still disinterested Viconia before turning her eyes back to Alasse.

"While I am pleased to see well, I'm afraid I must take my leave. I must make my report to the Seer and see to my scouts," she said, her brows wrinkling in genuine regret.

Alasse waved a dismissive hand. "Go on, go on. We'll be fine without you for awhile. Hell, we'll probably still be here when you get back."

Nathyrra grinned without restraint for once. "I wouldn't be surprised. Until later then."

Once the assassin left, Alasse turned her attention to the still silent priestess inspecting the room.

"Any trouble getting through the gates?" she asked.

"No. Just the usual slobber and narrowed eyes," Viconia dismissed, finishing her inspection of the room and moving to join the elf and kobold at the table.

"This place _reeks_ of Eilistraee," she informed Alasse, her nose curling in distaste. "I fear spending no more than a day here lest I develop _compassion_ and _mercy_."

Alasse rolled her eyes. "We'll be leaving soon enough. You're welcome to join us in beholder hunting."

"You are going after _beholders_ now?" Viconia repeated in disgust. "Is there a limit to how low you plan to sink?"

"I'm going to kill them, not make love to them."

"Considering your level of standards, I would not be surprised if you got the two mixed up."

Under the table, Alasse kicked the drow in the shin without restraint.

Viconia twitched. "How long before you leave this place?"

Alasse shrugged. "A few days, perhaps. Depends on Nathyrra and Valen and when they're ready to leave." She pushed her plate over to Deekin and allowed him to pick at what was left, and then gave the drow her complete attention.

"So… wanna tell me why you're back in the Underdark?"

Viconia's eyes became hooded. "Why do you need to know? Planning to be my hero again?"

"Viconia, please. Save me the act. We've known each other too long so let's just cut through the bullshit," the elf interrupted, holding up a hand. "Why are you here?"

Viconia stared at her mutely for a moment, obviously weighing the pros and cons of sharing her story. Alasse waited patiently because she knew Viconia would see the benefit in telling her instead of keeping everything bottled up inside like Kivan.

"Fine," Viconia huffed, tossing her hair back and leveling the elf with a hard look. "With Lolth gone I have come back to try and free Valas from his current… form."

It took awhile for her to place the name, but when she did she couldn't help but gape. "Valas? Your brother that was turned into a _drider_ by _Lolth_ herself? Is that even possible?"

"After everything you've seen and done, do you really have any right to doubt me?" the cleric sneered.

"Point. So do you know where your brother is? Actually, are you sure he's even alive? I mean it's been a long time…"

"He's alive," Viconia said confidently, a small smirk pulling at her full lips. "My goddess has shown me that he still lives and how to break the curse on him. It is simply a matter of locating him now."

"Oh is that all you have to do? Find your drider brother in the Underdark while it's engaged in a civil war? Should be easy enough," Alasse muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"I simply need directions and then I will be able to locate Valas on my own," Viconia said sharply, obviously growing annoyed with Alasse's pessimistic attitude. "Just point me to someone who knows this part of the Underdark and I will take care of the rest. _Alone_."

Alasse was about to dispute that when an idea hit her. Smirking, she pushed back her chair and stood up. "Okay, Viconia, I'll take you to someone who knows the area. It's actually someone we both know from a long time ago…"

Viconia now looked very suspicious. "Who?"

* * *

><p>"<em>You?<em> You're still _alive_?"

"Viconia. What an unpleasant surprise to see _you_ again."

Alasse grinned as she stood back and watched the two drow glare death at each other. Since the moment Viconia and Solaufein had laid eyes on one another decades before, they had held a mutual hatred for the other. It was hard to say if their dislike stemmed from their genders, personalities or even their choice of deities, but there was no denying that it was a genuine hatred. Alasse had never particularly cared _why_ they didn't get along because in battle they made a formidable team, and living was always a bit more important to her than team dynamics.

"Why did you take me to see this miserable excuse for a drow, Alasse?" Viconia demanded, never ending her glaring match with the taller drow before her.

"Because he's the one who is going to help us find your brother's location," Alasse answered, intentionally widening her eyes to look innocent.

"Veldrin, what is this lie you are speaking in my name?" Solaufein demanded. "And why is she _here_?"

"I met up with Viconia in Zorvak'mur," Alasse answered, intentionally leaving out the mention of her slavery at the hands of the mind flayers. It would only cause more trouble if she brought it up. "So be nice to each other. It's been decades since we were all together like this."

"Nice?" Solaufein repeated calmly even as his eyes darkened into a blood red. "Nice, huh? Very well then. So, Viconia, engage in any blood orgies lately?"

"A few. I see you're now licking the feet of Eilistraee's Chosen. Tell me, has she yet taken you from behind like the bitch you are?" Viconia retorted, her sweet tone a sharp contrast to her vulgar words.

Solaufein took a step forward and Alasse knew that was her sign to step in before things turned bloody.

"Okay, enough," she commanded, stepping between the two and holding out her arms. "We are not going to start round one-hundred and ninety-eight between you two. Not when you both need each other. Viconia, Solaufein is part of the Seer's forces and knows this part of the Underdark. He is your best lead to Valas. Solaufein, help Viconia find her brother and she will off her services to the upcoming battle against the Valsharess."

"I do not need the help of this yeunn fa'la zatoast," Viconia snarled, her mouth twisting up so that she resembled a savage animal. (1)

"And we do not need to aid of a tonaik elg'caress," Solaufein growled back. (2)

"Really? So your goddess has revealed the exact location of your brother now, Viconia?" Alasse questioned, raising her eyebrows. "And you, Solaufein, you speak as if we have enough arms to stand equal against the Valsharess. Has something changed since the last time I spoke to you?"

Their mutual silence answered enough.

"As I thought." She stepped back so that both were in her view and leveled them with a hard look. "If either of you wish to accomplish your goals then we must work together. Neither of you can afford to be stubborn about this. Not when there is a drow army breathing down our necks and gods riding our asses."

Viconia and Solaufein still remained silent but Alasse could read the grudging acceptance in their eyes. She wasn't surprised. As stubborn as they were, Viconia and Solaufein were also very practical. If there was an opportunity to get what they wanted than they would take it.

Even if they did despise the other.

"Very well then. What assistance may I offer you, mistress?" Solaufein asked, bowing to Viconia mockingly.

Viconia sneered. "I need a map of the area and a list of all nearby settlements."

"Which you will have. In return I expect you to aid in any healing my soldiers may need, and to take at least one watch on the gate," Solaufein returned.

"Fine," Viconia agreed curtly, brushing back a strand of her hair. "We are in agreement then?"

"Agreed," Solaufein said reluctantly.

Alasse beamed and patted both drow on the shoulders. "See how nice it is when we all just get along?"

She blissfully ignored the answering glares she got for her comment.

* * *

><p>"So where are we heading to next?" Nathyrra asked, watching from Alasse's side as Rizolvir sorted through the piles of loot they had gathered at Zorvak'mur.<p>

"I'm thinking the beholder hive would be good," she answered, leaning her weight back against a table. "They are easy enough to deal with if you have the right equipment. And I want to leave our undead problem as last since it seems like it's going to be the most difficult."

"You believe the undead a greater threat than beholders?" Nathyrra questioned, peering at her from the corner of her eye.

"With beholders you know what to expect. With the undead you can only expect the unexpected," Alasse explained.

Nathyrra nodded, looking thoughtful. "I will take your word for it. I admit that my experience with the undead is limited."

"I find that surprising. You are very knowledgeable."

Nathyrra's cheeks grew darker. "You flatter me."

"I speak the truth. You are very bright and well connected," Alasse commented, turning slightly to meet her eye to eye. "_Very_ well connected."

Nathyrra held her gaze for a long time before finally looking away.

"You know, don't you? That I was a Red Sister," she said softly, bowing her head slightly so her thick white hair hid her face from view.

"Yeah, I kind of figured it out. Shaori Fell was a big tip off," Alasse admitted.

"And what are your… thoughts on my former allegiance?"

Alasse shrugged. "All the better for us I say. You have inside knowledge and understanding of the Valsharess and her troops."

Nathyrra still refused to look at her. "So you do not worry I will betray you all to the Valsharess?"

Alasse snorted as a smile pulled at her lips. "If you had plans of betrayal, then I think you would have done that by now."

"It is no joke, Alasse," Nathyrra scolded in a harsh whisper.

Alasse lost her smile. She stared at the drow, taking in the tense shoulders, locked jaw, and clenched hands. Nathyrra was honestly upset about her status as a former Red Sister. Why this was an issue she couldn't imagine, but then she had never been in Nathyrra's position before.

"What do you want me to say, Nathyrra?" she asked the drow quietly. "Do you want me to be distrustful and suspicious of you? To doubt your loyalty to the Seer? Because I'm afraid I can't do any of that."

Nathyrra finally turned to face her. The blank expression on her face was something Alasse had seen one too many times in her life.

"I was a Red Sister, Alasse. A drow assassin of the highest order. I was once bathed in the blood of my targets and enjoyed it," she whispered, her wide amethyst eyes as hard and empty as the jewel they resembled. "I served the Valsharess longer then I was with my own family, and yet I still betrayed her. You would be a fool to not be the least suspicious of me."

With that said, the drow turned on her heel and slipped away as silently as always.

Alasse watched her walk away and wondered why it felt so familiar.

"A bit of a lost soul that one."

Alasse turned to regard the drow who spoke with a raised brow. "Excuse me?"

Rizolvir nodded to where Nathyrra had walked off. "Our dear assassin. She's one of those tormented souls who can't come to terms with her past."

"I think you just described half of the people here," Alasse pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rizolvir threw his head back and laughed freely. His loud cackle drew the attention of nearby drow who, once they saw who was laughing, simply returned to their own business.

Alasse took this to mean it was a normal occurrence.

"Well said! The Seer seems to attract the tormented and tragic sorts," Rizolvir admitted, leaning back on his heels from his crouched position. His gaze flickered to Alasse and he looked thoughtful.

"Are you a tormented soul?" he asked with honest curiosity.

Alasse snorted and shook her head. "No, Rizolvir, I am not a tormented soul," she said. "I am a _broken _soul."

Rizolvir just blinked at her. "Is there a difference?"

—_Solar raises a hand and she feels something unraveling within her, all around her, every inch of her. She is being taken apart and sewed back together but in a way that is wrong and leaves her feeling cold and empty. She wants to scream because this is not what she wanted and it is the greatest pain she has ever endured—_

Alasse bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile. "Oh yes, Rizolvir. There is a _very_ big difference."

* * *

><p>The next day Alasse found herself leaving the city for the wilds of the Underdark a second time. After securing a place for Viconia to stay and wishing her two drow friends goodbye (and making them promise not to kill one another while she was away), she left with Valen, Deekin, and Nathyrra.<p>

It took three days to reach the beholder hive but they were a long three days. The trail they had to take was a rough one that took them into the caves and cliffs of the Underdark. There was no trail to follow, no clue to guide them, and no sign that they were going in the right direction. All they had to count on was a crude map and Nathyrra.

"So you're sure it's in that cave?" Alasse asked, standing before a crumbling stone bridge that led to an ominous looking cave.

Nathyrra nodded, her glowing eyes casting eerie shadows across the sharp planes of her face. "Yes, that is the beholder lair."

"What is your plan for them?" Valen asked, tail swishing behind him. Alasse was coming to recognize that he did that when stressed or before a battle.

"Depends. Do either of you think we have a chance of negotiating with them?" the elf asked.

Valen and Nathyrra shared a grim look.

"Unlikely. These beholders care little for outsiders. It was amazing that they ever allied with the Valsharess to begin with," Nathyrra admitted.

Alasse sighed. "As I thought. Then we must focus on taking out the entire hive. Let's get ready. Deekin and Nathyrra, get out every scroll and wand you have. We're gonna need them."

During her time fighting beholders, Alasse had come to realize that the lot was very predictable. As magical (and insane) sentient beings, they always reacted with magic against magic. They always met each spell cast at them with one of their own, and always stripped their enemy of any magical protection they possessed. If a party made up of warriors and mages confronted them then they would always focus first on the magic casters of the group. Magic was both their strength and their weakness.

And Alasse always believed in exploiting an enemy's weakness.

"You want us to throw spells at them?" Nathyrra repeated, her eyebrow furrowed at she stared at the elf.

"Have you actually met a beholder before?" Valen questioned, giving her his now common patronizing look.

Alasse waved a lazy hand at them as she dug through one of her bags of holding. "I know how it sounds but trust me: this plan will work. I've done it dozens of times before!"

"Then please enlighten the rest of us because right now we are all a bit lost," Nathyrra requested. "Why would you want to throw magic at them?"

"Look, beholders have two strengths, yes? Their millions of eyes and their magic. With their eyes it's impossible to ambush them, and with their magic they can turn you into stone before you even raise your sword. But their eyes and magic are also their weakness. They always counter a spell with one of their own, and they always focus on the magic casters of a group," Alasse explained calmly as she pulled out a pair of boots and an amulet.

"So what we are going to do is take advantage of this weakness. Nathyrra and Deekin will enter first and start throwing spells at the nearest beholders. The giant eye freaks will immediately focus on them and forget the rest of the world. That's when Valen and I come in and start hacking and slashing away while they are distracted with their precious magic duels," the elf finished explaining as she dusted off the light brown boots and gold amulet.

"That… actually sounds like it could work," Nathyrra conceded, sharing a surprised look with Valen.

"You know, one day you're going to realize that I actually know what the hell I'm talking about," Alasse said dryly before tossing the boots to a startled Valen.

"What are these for?" he asked, examining the plain and simple footwear.

"Boots of haste. We need to be quick when fighting the beholders. Those are the last pair I've got so try not to lose them," she answered as she donned the gold chain with an amber stone strung on it.

"And the amulet?" Nathyrra questioned.

"Amulet of the cheetah. It will make me quicker like Valen," Alasse explained. "Now, onto the tactics we should use…"

* * *

><p>Alasse ducked yet another stray spell from her target and continued rushing towards it. With her amulet on, her reflexes and perception had been heightened along with her speed. She twisted out of the way of another spell, saw it hit the shield protecting Nathyrra, and pounced on her prey.<p>

The beholder shrieked as she buried her dagger in soft and moist flesh. She twisted the knife at the same time she brought up her short sword to hack into it in short and swift strikes. When confronting beholders, she had learned from her own mistakes that large and heavy weapons, while inflicting great damage, also slowed her down. In the end it was better for one to use smaller and lighter weapons since beholder flesh was thin and easily penetrated.

Of course, this rule did not apply to tieflings, who could use a flail as if it weighed the same as a butter knife. Alasse tried not to feel too bitter about this but it was very, very hard.

The elf gave one more good twist before stepping back and allowing the dead beholder to fall to the ground. She made a face at its purple and very wet blood began to sink into the leather of her gauntlets, and wondered for a moment it she was ever going to get the stains out.

Around her the rest of the beholders were either dead or dying thanks to her companions. Valen had amassed the usual piles of beholders and beholder parts that were scattered in disarray. He too was covered in the sticky, purple blood of the beholders, but unlike Alasse he did not seem to mind.

Nathyrra and Deekin were spotless having been away from the actual carnage. Both looked ruffled but were otherwise fine. The drow assassin easily danced around the dead beholders and made her way to the two warriors. But Deekin lingered; looking over the beholders carefully before pulling out a dagger and beginning to harvest some of the better eyes from the dead.

"That was interesting," Nathyrra commented as joined Alasse, bright eyes examining the elf carefully. "Any serious injuries?"

"Just the usual," Alasse dismissed, rotating her shoulders. "I think we did pretty good this time around. Much better than the first time."

The first group of beholders they had faced when they entered the hive had surprised them. Alasse had to endure (yet again) the slow and uncomfortable experience of being turned into stone before Nathyrra had lifted the spell from her. Valen had also gotten hit by a few nasty spells; the worst being the banshee spell that had left him deaf and disoriented and painfully vulnerable. He had not been pleased once he had gotten his bearings back.

"So how big do you think this hive is?" Alasse asked as Valen and Deekin finally joined them.

Nathyrra shrugged as she scanned the shadows around them. "We don't know. A beholder hive can hold as many as twenty to sixty. I once even heard whispers of one hive holding up to seventy beholders."

"Fuck," Alasse cursed, feeling sick at the thought. Seventy beholders? She would have rather fought the Valsharess and her army of drow.

"The numbers don't matter. We must kill all of them and that is what we will do," Valen declared, wiping off some blood from his face. "We will go through every inch of this place and take them out one by one until nothing but the memory remains!"

Alasse raised her brows at the dramatic words but didn't protest. The tiefling was correct after all; they would have to eliminate every beholder in order to thwart the Valsharess.

"True enough. Let's continue on. Who knows how many left we have to kill," she decided, twirling her blades as the group moved further into the beholder's lair.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were halfway into the beholder lair before they realized something was wrong.<p>

"Does anyone else feel suddenly very tired?" Alasse asked her companions, rubbing her bleary eyes.

"Yes, I feel it too. My body feels very… heavy," Nathyrra affirmed, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Do you think it could be a beholder spell?" Valen wondered, shaking his head.

"Deekin don't like this," Deekin confided, pinching his cheeks.

Alasse felt the same. "I think Valen is correct. This must be a beholder spell at work. We have to find the source and destroy it before we get too tired to move."

Nathyrra nodded. "Agreed. Let's keep moving. Maybe the walking will wake us up."

It didn't work. Alasse realized that the further in they got, the stronger the spell seemed to grow. It finally got to the point where she realized that if they kept moving then they would eventually fall to the spell's attempt.

"We need to go back," she told her companions, struggling to keep her eyes open. "This spell… It's too strong."

"But… the beholders?" Nathyrra questioned, leaning against a wall with her eyes fluttering.

"Yes, we… we have to find them," Valen agreed, also leaning against a wall. He was rubbing his head as if he could rub the spell away.

Alasse shook her head and felt her world spin. "No, we—Deekin, no!"

Deekin had slumped against a wall in a lazy sprawl with his eyes closed and his lute held loosely in his grasp. He wasn't moving and didn't stir at her voice.

"Deekin, wake up!" she called, stumbling her way over to him. She dropped to her knees at his side and once she did she felt an exhaustion unlike any she had ever felt before overtake her.

_What…?_ she wondered before everything blurred together and she fell into the mess of her own mind.

* * *

><p>She loved Candlekeep the most during winter.<p>

Leaning brazenly out of the open window, she stretched out a hand to catch some of the falling snowflakes. She wrapped her hand around the ones that landed and felt the sharp coldness melt into her skin.

"Alasse, come in here and close that window!" a deep voice demanded behind her.

She spun around quickly in surprise; her hair spinning around her in a curtain of midnight black. A sharp faced wizard stared down at her with one white brow raised. She envied him for his skill; she still didn't know how to raise her brow like that.

"Father I want to play in the snow," she told him plainly, holding up a hand to show him the remains of her snowflakes.

Her farther looked amused and resigned as he bypassed her hand to reach over to close and latch the windows.

"Not during a blizzard," he said simply, calmly directing her away from the window with a solid hand on her shoulder.

She heaved a great sigh of disappointment but allowed him to guide her away.

"But it's so boring in here," she complained, climbing into her bed and crossing her arms over her chest.

Her father chuckled and sat down next to her. "Yes, I'm sure being pent up in here is driving you mad. But you must learn to be patient my child. The storm will end soon enough and you will be able to go about and explore once more."

"Patience?" she repeated, leaning against his side. Her father ran his hand through her hair and she felt her eyes grow heavy from the soothing notion—

"_**Can you hear me? Alasse!"**_

—She sat on a wooden bridge with Imoen during a clear summer day; both throwing bits of food to the swans that lurked below them in the river.

"I think I would like to become a great thief one day," Imoen told her, swinging her bare legs idly. They had stripped down to their small clothes because of the heat; abandoning their dresses on the shore of the river. Now fully exposed, she could see that her sister's unblemished skin had turned a dusty pink from the summer sun that still seemed so very pale against her own brown flesh.

"But won't you get in trouble and go to jail?" she questioned, watching one of the white and black swans as it nipped gently at the flecks of bread she let trickle down.

Imoen threw her head back and laughed; catching the sunlight that set her bright red hair ablaze. She stared at the long and vibrant strands and wondered if it would actually burn her if she touched it.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it so fun!" Imoen cried out—

"_**Please, you have to wake up! Please, Alasse, wake up!"**_

—She stood amongst the ruins of the fallen city of Saradush. Above her the sky was a despairing gray that matched the heavy silence of the decimated city she stood in. Below her laid piles and piles of rubble and bodies—all victim's of her brother's mad attempt to reach her.

"What have I done?" she asked aloud, staring at the disaster around her blankly.

"Nothing that can be changed now."

She turned her head and found her brother standing next to her. Sarevok looked out at what was left of Saradush with the same neutral expression he wore when they had faced down Yaga-Shura and his forces.

Yet he looked… different. Older than she remembered him being. His face held more scars, more lines than before. Even his armor was one unknown to her, and she wondered if he had gotten it off of one of the dead soldiers.

"Why are we here, sister?" he asked her, amber eyes flickering across the area slowly with a detached sort of curiosity.

She felt confused. "What do you mean? We needed to stop Yaga-Shura and that's what we did. Where else would we be but here?"

Sarevok's gaze slowly turned until they rested on her. She stared up into his hollow eyes and felt something in her crack.

"Do we really, my sister?" he questioned, his deep voice calm. "Think back for a moment. Do we really need to be at Saradush now?"

"What…?" She stared at him, feeling bewildered and a little lost. What was Sarevok talking about? Why wouldn't they be at Saradush? They had to stop their siblings and Amelyssan—

_Wait. Who is Amelyssan?_

"I can't remember what I was doing," she told her brother, feeling that crack in her widen even more. "I want to though. I think it was important."

"If something is forcing you to relieve your memories, then you must be doing something important," Sarevok agreed, still staring at her with those damn eyes. Why couldn't he stop looking at her like that? He was looking at her the same way he did when they burned Angelo—

"_**ALASSE!"**_

She gasped and grabbed onto her brother to steady herself as memories began to flood her in an incomprehensible mess. Sarevok held her up without protest; silently and patiently waiting for her to compose herself.

"I think I'm dreaming," she murmured, looking up into her brother's face.

"Yes, you are," Sarevok agreed with the smallest of smirks, and the world turned sideways—

* * *

><p>Alasse awoke to a lot of noise.<p>

Someone was screaming her name—it sounded a lot like Nathyrra—and someone else was screaming curses and taunts—and that sounded a lot like Valen—and someone was just plain screaming. When she finally opened her eyes she realized what all the noise was about.

There was a giant monster trying to kill them all.

_I'm way too sober for this kind of bullshit, _she thought as she pushed herself up to her elbows and scooted away from the creature that Valen and Nathyrra were attempting to defeat. She then took a moment to study the newest threat to her life.

The creature seemed to be a cross between a giant spider and a demon. It was all black with an uncountable amount of glowing red eyes, eight legs, and two long and deadly pinchers. It was roughly the size of a small dragon and kept making a screeching noise.

"Lovely. It just couldn't be beholders could it?" Alasse grumbled to herself as she pushed herself to her feet, her body still feeling loose and weak from her unwanted slumber. But underneath her flesh she could feel her blood beginning to burn from anger at the gall of this creature—this _insect_ that dared play with her memories. Like the Elder Brain, it too had taken her most guarded treasures and twisted them around like they were nothing more than cheap toys for it to amuse itself with.

_It has to die,_ her instincts whispered, and she agreed, gripping her dagger in one hand and marching up to the creature.

She ignored Valen and Nathyrra as they called for her, and paid no notice to the still unconscious Deekin against the far wall. She dodged a long limb that nearly cut her arm off, and ducked another one that would have taken her head. Another limb managed to stab her shoulder but she pulled away before it could get a grip on her.

Once she was close enough, she threw herself under its body and stabbed its soft underbelly. The creature shrieked and attempted to smash her under its bulk. Alasse endured the pain, the crushing weight that would have killed another who was not as well armed as she was. But even with all her enchantments and tricks, she could feel her protections straining and beginning to snap under the pressure. Without wasting any more time, she held a hand against the wound she had made and whispered the basic fireball spell that Edwin had taught her so long ago.

The creature was engulfed in red flames.

It screeched and threw itself off of her and down the chamber that it had come from. But it was too slow for Nathyrra and Valen, who followed it and attacked it until it was finally silenced for good.

Alasse stayed where she had fallen, breathing hard and inspecting her injuries. Her gloves and armor had offered some protection against the flames, but not enough to completely protect her from the damage of magical fire. The hand she had used to cast the spell was burned along with her entire arm and shoulder, and parts of her neck and face. But it was not as bad as some burns she had endured—like with Abazigal and his dragon brood—and so she endured the pain.

"Alasse!" Nathyrra called as she and Valen rushed to her side. The drow fell to her knees at her side, her face horrified as she took in the elf's wounds.

"Oh Goddess," she breathed, her hands shaking as she examined the burns and bleeding shoulder. "Oh Goddess, why would you…?"

Valen wasn't as dumbstruck as his comrade. With a vicious snarl, he reached forward and gripped the elf by the top of her armor and lifted her up until they were eyelevel.

"Why would you do something so stupid?!" he growled, blue eyes beginning to bleed red. "Don't you realize you nearly _died_?! Do you have any idea how _devastated_ the Seer would have been?! How _hopeless_ our troops would feel to know that their Champion wouldn't be there to lead them to victory?! Do you? Well?!"

"Valen," Nathyrra reprimanded quietly from the side.

"No, Nathyrra, I want to know why our _Savior_ is so suicidal," he snarled, never removing his feral gaze from the mute elf. "Tell me, do you really despise us so much that you would take death over helping us? Is it really so horrible to help the Seer and her followers make a better life for themselves? To stop a merciless tyrant from enslaving the _entire _Underdark? Are you really so selfish and cruel that you would let us—who have been nothing but kind and helpful to you since you were forced here by _Halaster_—die just for trying to survive?!"

Alasse stared into the blue eyes that had almost been consumed by the red haze in them. The red reminded her of Imoen's hair as it glittered in the sun on that day so long ago, and she felt her heart clench in grief that such a simple memory evoked.

_Father. Imoen. Sarevok,_ she remembered. Of the three in those memories that she had to relieve, she only had one left and she didn't even know where he was now.

It was startling, really, to remember all that she had lost in her life. To remember that she once had the love and friendship of so many people who were in turn so important to her. She had lived so many years alone and lost that she had half-forgotten that there was a time where she had been happy and content with life.

Not like now.

"That creature… it made me remember what I had lost. I don't like to remember what I will never have again," she told Valen slowly, feeling her eyes begin to grow moist. She blinked a few times, and felt the wetness escape her eyes and make their way down her burned face.

"I don't like to remember that I'm alone now," she admitted quietly, feeling like she was telling her greatest secret to a room full of strangers.

Valen dropped her, looking at her like she had just turned his entire world upside down. The red in his eyes began to give away to the returning blue, and he backed away from her without another word.

Nathyrra looked less stunned and more somber as she took Alasse's uninjured hand, and led her over to the now aware Deekin.

"Come, let's take care of those wounds," was all she said, and Alasse was never more grateful for the tact of a drow as her silent tears continued to fall.

* * *

><p>"It's a portal to the Abyss. The beholders must have opened it and brought the creature here to enslave it only to find themselves its prey. The beholders we saw in the beginning were likely the last of this hive," Nathyrra explained as the group examined the red circle in a grand chamber at the end of the hive.<p>

Alasse took in the half-eaten beholder corpses and knew that the drow was correct. The creature was not from this plane and the beholders were powerful magic casters with a sense of superiority that rivaled the mind flayers. Summoning and bounding a powerful creature was exactly what they would have done.

"I suppose we should return to the Seer then and report this," Valen commented, kneeling down next to a dead beholder and examining what was left of it. He had been pointedly avoiding looking at Alasse, and she was more than happy to return the sentiment.

Nathyrra glanced at Alasse and bit her lower lip. "Yes, but perhaps we should rest before continuing on? Some of us were recently injured…"

Alasse shook her head, ignoring the pain it caused to her neck. "No, let's just get out of here, Nathyrra. There's nothing left for us to do here."

Nathyrra did not look convinced but she did not argue as the four of them began the long walk out of the beholder's caves.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1)** Pathetic bastard

**2)** Dirty bitch


	11. Chapter 10: A Little Drop of Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **10**: **A L**ittle **D**rop **o**f **P**oison

"_This disease… it is not mortal made."_

* * *

><p>Alasse knew something was wrong the moment she stepped through the gates into Lith My'athar.<p>

"What's with all the guards?" she asked Nathyrra as they took in the many soldiers stationed about. There were a great deal more than when they had left, and they all seemed grimmer than usual.

Nathyrra slowly shook her head, her brows furrowed as she regarded the soldiers. "I don't know. They only increase the security when something happens within the city."

"We need to get to the Seer's Temple," Valen demanded, his tail twitching behind him. "If something has happened to her…"

"If something happened to her then they would have told us the moment we entered," Nathyrra pointed out logically. "But I agree. We should see her at once. She will probably know what is going on here."

The Seer did indeed know what was going on and it was nothing good.

"There has been an outbreak. An incurable disease is spreading among the troops at an alarmingly fast rate," she told them, her once serene face now marred with anguish and concern. She sat at a table covered with reports from her people as she struggled to find a way to save them.

"What type of disease is it, Mother Seer?" Nathyrra questioned from her right side as she examined one of the many reports.

"A vile one," the Seer replied, shaking her head. "It begins with a rash and progresses into a fever and then vomiting until the body in thin and weak. Then the rash begins to turn into boils and blisters and spreads very quickly over the body. The skin not touched by the rash becomes yellow and the hair falls out in clumps. Finally the boils and blisters begin to ooze a black liquid that is foul in smell and sight."

"That's disgusting," Valen commented, shaking his head from his perch on the other side of the Seer.

The Seer nodded in agreement, her face still severe. "And it gets worse. As the sickness progresses, the victim begins to lose their mind. They lose their memories and their thoughts become paranoid, and they begin to ramble about nonsense. Eventually they become nothing but beasts that rage against all who try to help them; mindless and aching with pain they cannot cure. At that point we have no choice but to put them out of their misery lest they infect and hurt innocents in their madness."

"Eilistraee save us," Nathyrra breathed, lavender eyes wide and her face lightening in color.

"Have you found a cure yet?" Valen questioned, shoulders tense.

"No. This disease… it is not mortal made. It is one from the Gods," the Seer revealed. "Until we know which deity, I cannot stop it."

"How many die?" Deekin asked, speaking up for his place next to Alasse in the corner of the room.

The Seer released a heavy sigh. "Twenty-three souls have been lost, and the number of sick continues to grow each day. We had to close off a district in an attempt to contain the outbreak."

Valen cursed violently and Nathyrra closed her eyes and steadied herself against the table. Even Deekin looked sympathetic as he stared at the three figures around the table.

But Alasse found she couldn't care less. The anger that had burned so strongly in her the days before seemed to have also burned away whatever feelings she thought she had left. Now all she felt was a quiet emptiness that nothing—not even an incurable plague—could break through.

"What do you want us to do about it?" she asked quietly since it was obvious Nathyrra and Valen were too emotional to ask.

The Seer's silver eyes tracked their way to the corner of the room where Alasse stood hidden among the shadows. They took in her injuries with a small rise of her eyebrows but she did not comment on them. Instead she answered her question.

"I need you four to find the source of this sickness," she explained. "Find the ones who started it and bring them to me alive. Only then will I be able to find a cure."

"We can do that," Alasse acknowledged. "Where did the outbreak first start?"

"The Housing in the far south. It is the district that we had to close in order to contain it. Go there and speak with the guards and priestesses. They will help you," the Seer answered, rising to her feet and moving towards Alasse.

"But, before you go, there is something I would like to give you," she said, stopping a mere few inches before the elf.

Alasse wanted to take a step back and tell her that she didn't want any gifts but, before she could open her mouth, the Seer had already taken hold her injured hand, and was examining the burns carefully.

"These are such vicious wounds for you to bear," she said quietly, her silver eyes soft and hooded. "The pain that you inflict on yourself… it is heartbreaking to see."

"I can endure them. I've endured a lot worse than a few burns," Alasse told her calmly because she was pretty certain that nothing hurt worse than getting your soul sucked out of you while you were still alive.

If possible, the Seer looked even sadder.

"Yes, I do believe you have. You've endured a great deal and I believe you will continue to endure much more before we see the end of this war," she murmured, raising her other hand to wrap around Alasse's. "But I can at least heal these for you so that they do not leave such heavy scars to remind you of the burdens you have endured."

A white glow enveloped Alasse's hand and slowly made its way up her arm and shoulder and then to her neck and face. Every part it touched felt warm like she was standing underneath the morning sun. Alasse could feel the steady ache of her wounds melt away under the touch of the Seer's healing.

When the light died down, the red and pink burns had faded into rough scars that she could barely see. Only when she touched her flesh was she reminded that they were even there.

"I… thank you," she said, not sure what she should feel at the unexpected assistance. Life was so much easier when she didn't have to pretend to have emotions.

The Seer simply smiled; as serene and beautiful as a moon reflected on a lake. "You're welcome. Know that I am always here to help if you need me, Alasse."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, stepping back and straightening up. She looked to Nathyrra and Valen, who were both watching the scene without an ounce of shame, and jerked her head towards the door.

"Let's get to work," she ordered, and then marched out the door.

* * *

><p>The South District was located in the very back of the city up against the mountains of stone that protected Lith My'athar from the rest of the Underdark. Along the way Nathyrra explained to Alasse and Deekin that it was currently used as housing for the civilian drow that followed the Seer but could not participate in battle. Since it was the least important, it was also given less care and attention.<p>

"It is a place of ruin and poverty. Even worse than what you've seen of the city," Nathyrra admitted bleakly. "The Seer tries her best to offer support and care but our resources are already stretched so very thin that she cannot help as much as she wishes too."

"And now they have to deal with a plague along with living in filth," Valen added bluntly, leading the small group towards their destination. "By the Abyss, what will be next? Perhaps the complete destruction of our food supplies?"

"Or, you know, the Valsharess could win and kill us all," Nathyrra said cattily, scowling up at the tiefling. "Stop brooding, Valen, and focus on the mission. We have enough to worry about without you bringing us down with your predictions of death."

Valen turned and glared down at the drow. "And how would you like me to react, Nathyrra? Would you like me to pretend that nothing is wrong and go on and on about how we will win this war with everyone alive? Would you like me to tell you such pretty lies, Nathyrra?"

"How about you both shut the fuck up already?"

The arguing couple stopped and turned around to stare at the expressionless elf watching them. Alasse met both their heated gazes evenly and didn't flinch at the storm of emotions in their eyes. Instead of meeting those emotions head on, she nudged her head towards the collection of buildings in the far distance that could only be their destination.

"Is that the district?" she questioned.

Nathyrra glanced over her shoulder and gave a sharp nod. "Yes, that's it."

"Then let's get going," she ordered, already moving.

"But—"

"The longer you two stand their bickering, the more of your people get sick and die," Alasse pointed out, not bothering to stop or wait for them. They would follow soon enough.

As soon as they got close to the South District, a pair of guards stepped forward to stop them.

"This district has been closed," one said to her, his thick accent making his words difficult to understand.

"We have clearance from the Seer," Alasse replied, sidestepping the guard. "We're here to find a cure."

A hand grabbed her arm and stopped her progress.

"We don't need help from _your_ kind," the guard who grabbed her sneered, his blood red eyes saying all the unspoken words for him.

Alasse stared at the drow and wondered if the Seer would mind terribly if she blinded one of her soldiers.

Valen took the choice out of her hands.

"Sut ilta, glenn," he growled in drow, looming over them like a brewing storm. (1)

The guard dropped her arm and stepped back.

"Ush'akal!" he said, saluting the tiefling.

"Zhah nindel lu'oh dos jous bel'lain whol l'Daxunyrr d'udossta Jallil Seer?" Valen asked, crossing his arms behind his back and adapting a military stance.

"Nau, ush'akal! Evagna ussta hawressae, A'ni!"

Alasse ignored the dressing down of the soldier and made her way into the South District with Deekin trailing behind her. As with the rest of Lith My'athar, the district was in ruins but in a way that was worse off than the rest of the city. The buildings were crumbling into rubble, there was garbage and feces's littering the ground, and the air was thick with smoke and rotting flesh. Alasse could feel her eyes beginning to water from the foulness of the air, and she held up a hand to cover her mouth to avoid gagging.

"Smell bad here," Deekin commented, pinching his nose closed. "Boss, how we find priestesses?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe Valen will find out for us."

Deekin didn't look convinced.

Nathyrra caught up to them then; her face still pinched in anger and frustration. Alasse ignored the look and gestured to the area.

"Where do you think the priestesses are?" she asked.

"Most likely in the center of the district. It's the only place with fresh water," Nathyrra replied as Valen finally joined them. The tiefling also still looked agitated but held his tongue even as he and Nathyrra exchanged glares.

Alasse ignored them both; already moving towards what seemed to be the source of the foul smell in the air.

Nathyrra turned out to be correct; the priestesses had set up a shelter for the sick in the middle of the district. Makeshift tents covered the circular area like a brown sea; drow moving in and out of them all in haste. The smell of death and decay was even stronger among the tents, and the only thing that seemed to overpower the horrible smell were the groans and yells that echoed through the district.

"Silver Lady, this is worse off than I thought," Nathyrra whispered, violet eyes large and unblinking.

Valen simply growled and shook his head; tenser than he usually was.

Alasse had to admit that it did look bleak, and she couldn't even feel anything at the moment.

"Boss, look," Deekin said, tugging on her cloak and pointing to a nearby male drow that was making his way towards them.

She stared at him for a moment before she recognized him as sergeant Osyyr from the Gates. He was dressed in his black armor and two blades, and looked even more severe than when she first met him.

"Greetings, General. Mistress Nathyrra. Mistress Alasse. Bard Deekin," he greeted, saluting each of them in order. He stopped before them and adopted a military stance that greatly resembled Valen's.

Valen nodded back to him. "Sergeant. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Gates? Solaufein probably needs your help."

Osyyr shook his head. "No, Imloth has taken over control of the Gates for the time being. I asked for leave in order to help out here."

"Why? What can a soldier do for the sick? You can't heal them," Nathyrra pointed out.

"I'm trying to find the source of the infection."

Nathyrra still didn't look convinced. "Again: why?"

Osyyr's blank expression never wavered but his shoulders locked up and his jaw clenched in unspoken emotions. "Because commander Solaufein is one of the infected."

And for the first time in days, Alasse felt her emotions wash over her like a great wave of ice.

* * *

><p>"He said it was nothing at first. Just a chill from being on watch for hours. We never thought that he would be infected," Osyyr explained as he led them through the camp of the sick and dying.<p>

"How long has he been ill?" Alasse questioned, taking in the sight of the patients they passed. Some still looked normal albeit flushed with fever and chill. Others tossed and turned in their beds; their skin covered in a gray rash and yellowing with sores dripping pus and blood.

"Three days. He has a fever and the rash is spreading from his arm to the rest of him. Soon he will begin to vomit until he is nothing but skin and bones," Osyyr answered bluntly.

Alasse bit her lip and tried to fight to down the hysterical fear that was only growing stronger with each step.

"Has it been infecting many soldiers?" Valen interrogated.

Osyyr shook his head. "No. The outbreak among the troops has been sporadic and random. From what we can tell, no single squad has been singularly targeted."

Valen and Nathyrra exchanged a grim look.

"Then the point of the sickness is not to hinder, but to simply cause chaos," Nathyrra summarized.

Osyyr nodded, shoulders still tense. "That is the conclusion that we have drawn as well, ma'am."

When they finally got to Solaufein, Alasse almost didn't recognize him. Flushed and pale with fever, he lay in a cot with nothing but a loose pair of trousers on. He had obviously started to lose weight and she could see blotches of the gray rash spreading up his left arm to his shoulder and chest.

"Damn," Valen muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and taking in the drow's state with steely blue eyes. Nathyrra joined his side with Deekin; both wearing mirror looks of sympathy and horror.

Alasse ignored them and dropped to her knees next to her bedridden friend. Without a care, she reached out and pushed back the white hair that clung to his sweaty face.

"Solaufein? Can you hear me? It's Alasse," she said quietly.

"Alasse, maybe you shouldn't get so close to him? We don't know how the disease is spread," Nathyrra cautioned, taking a step forward.

The elf ignored her. "Solaufein, please, talk to me. Let me know you're still there."

Solaufein groaned and slowly, so very slowly, opened his eyes. They were hazy from fever but still gleamed with sanity as they focused on her.

"Veldrin? You pick an odd time to be sweet to me," he rasped.

Alasse gave a mirthless smile. "Well, I always wanted to get you down to you skivvies and sweaty. But I gotta say, I always thought it would be a lot more enjoyable than this."

Solaufein chuckled and then broke out into a lung-hacking cough that had Osyyr moving to his other side in quick strides.

"I'm alright," the drow reassured once he could breathe again, and then casted a squinty glare at his second in command.

"I thought I told you to go back to the Gates before you end up in the bed next to me," he scolded.

Osyyr's blank expression never wavered. "And I said I would not rest until you were back to scolding me for not watching my lower left guard."

"Stubborn brat," Solaufein muttered but his red eyes were soft as he gazed at his student.

"How do you feel?" Nathyrra asked softly.

"I've been better," Solaufein admitted, blinking his eyes slowly. "It is a strange sickness. It makes me believe that I am somewhere else at times."

"Madness. It is already beginning to affect him," Valen muttered to himself but they all heard him.

Solaufein scowled. "I'm not that far gone, Valen. I still have some of my wits about me. And what are you all doing here anyway?"

"We're here to find a cure for this sickness, Solaufein," Alasse answered quietly.

"A foolish thing to attempt but not one I believe I can persuade you from." The drow stared at her knowingly. "You will be careful, yes? And try not to get sick yourself if you can help it."

"I'll try my best," Alasse promised, grasping the hand not yet infected. "For now, you should rest. You need your strength to fight this."

Solaufein smirked, burgundy eyes lighting up with purpose. "Oh do not fear for me, Veldrin. I will not meet my end in this bed thanks to some rash. When I die, it will be in glorious battle against the spider bitch and her spawn."

* * *

><p>"So… where we start search, Boss?" Deekin asked after they had left Solaufein behind to rest.<p>

"We question the priestesses first. Then, if possible, the first victims of this plague," Alasse answered, already pulling out her journal and a quill to take notes.

"I have already spoken with the priestesses. They are as lost as we are over the possible cause of the sickness," Osyyr reported, arms crossed behind his back and red eyes studying the camps with a detached speculation.

Alasse glanced at him from under her eyelashes before returning her attention to compiling her supplies. "I would still like to speak with them. I need to get as much information as possible."

Osyyr finally looked away from the camps to give her a narrow-eyed glare. "That would be a waste of time. I already got what we need from the priestesses. We should be moving on to the patients."

"We aren't moving anywhere until I speak to those priestesses myself," Alasse retorted, finally ready. She got to her feet and raised her head to meet the glare of the taller drow before her.

"Why do you not take my word for this? Do you not trust me?" Osyyr demanded, actually raising his voice for the first time since she had met him.

"Osyyr," Valen growled, the warning clear in his tone.

Alasse ignored the glare and continued speaking. "This isn't about trust, sergeant, but about diligence. You could have missed something important when questioning them. That's why we need to do it again."

"No, we don't!" Osyyr snapped, taking a step toward the elf. Valen took a step forward and Nathyrra shifted but they did not interrupt yet.

"You are wasting time with this! Valuable time that _the commander does not have_! We must move with haste as every minute we delay, the stronger this disease grows in him. And while you may hold him with less regard than he clearly holds _you_, _I_ will not stand by and see him succumb to madness!"

Alasse stared at the enraged drow silently. He was breathing hard, color flushed across his high cheek bones, and his eyes blazed a red as bright as fresh blood across a sword. The serious and composed warrior mask that he constantly donned was broken, and beneath it she found a very frustrated and very scared young man.

"You don't trust me to save him," she realized, not feeling very surprised by this.

Osyyr sneered. "Why should I trust you? You've been nothing but disrespectful to the commander since the moment you got here."

Alasse cocked her head to the side. "Then why are you here trying to help me instead of trying to save him yourself?"

Osyyr scowled and looked away; refusing to meet her eyes. She stared back at him blatantly as the silence stretched on until the answer finally came to her.

Once, long ago, she had told Angelo that she was sick as fuck of people coming up to her with their sob stories. Alasse could not afford kindness at that point in her life, and she certainly couldn't help anyone for free. By then she did not—could not—give a shit about anyone but a selected few in her life.

Her husband had just looked at her and laughed, just a little, in that empty and fake way he used to do when he worked for Sarevok.

"Where else are they going to go, Chief?" he had asked with his practical wisdom.

Osyyr doesn't particularly like her—he may in fact have been plotting her death at that very moment—but Alasse thinks the same principle applies: where else is he going to go?

"Osyyr. I understand why you're upset—" she began.

"I'm not upset," Osyyr denied, scowl deepening.

"—and I don't blame you for being so," she continued on, ignoring the interruption. "But what you don't seem to realize is that I want to save Solaufein just as bad as you do."

Osyyr openly scoffed and rolled his eyes; showing without words exactly what he thought of her promise.

Alasse did not allow that to deter her. "Kid, I've seen him when he got drunk, shirtless and began reciting bad poetry. I once had to hold his hair back when he spent an entire morning throwing up because he tried to out drink a dwarf. I was even there when he had to go undercover as a woman to infiltrate a warlord's harem. The fact that I still look him in the eye should tell you how much I respect him."

Osyyr blinked a few times while Valen snorted and Nathyrra erupted into one of her coughing trips. Deekin was dutifully writing everything down in his own notes from the sideline.

Alasse ignored them and continued on. "Look, you don't have to believe me, but I _am_ going to find the cure and save Solaufein before this day is over. Now, you can come along and help me, or you can stand here and worry and fret about how much time is left to save Solaufein. I don't care what you decide to do, but don't try to stop me from doing everything I can to save one of the few friends that I still have."

Osyyr remained stubbornly silent.

"Osyyr, you have to trust Alasse on this. She wants what's best for Solaufein just as you do," Nathyrra pointed out, her voice soft and soothing.

"I can only hope that is true," the drow returned tartly, straightening up and beginning to walk to the north of the camp. "Come along then. The priestesses in charge are this way."

It wasn't exactly an admission of trust but Alasse counted it as a step forward in any case.

* * *

><p>The Seer's priestesses were easy to find among the sick and dying. They all wore soft pearl-gray robes the hung loosely on their slim forms; no adornments but a pendent that represented their Silver Lady; and they all looked as weary and exhausted as their patients.<p>

"I already told your friend everything I know," the leader of the women told Alasse as she wiped the forehead of a fevered drow woman. "I don't know why you're insisting on wasting my time now."

"You haven't told me anything yet," Alasse pointed out. "I have questions I need to ask you and your priestesses."

The priestess gave her a withering glare. "Do you not see that I am trying to attend to the sick and dying here?"

"Do you not see that I am trying to find a cure to save these sick and dying?" Alasse retorted, raising both brows. "Look, the sooner you answer my questions, the quicker I'll leave you alone."

The priestess narrowed her red eyes before turning back to her patient. "Hurry up then and ask your questions."

"Who was the first person to be infected?" Alasse asked, settling herself against an empty cot with her journal ready. Her comrades were spread out around the small tent; Osyyr in a corner scowling; Valen and Nathyrra near Alasse and the priestess with their full attention on the two; and finally Deekin stood observing one of the sick males as he muttered to himself and tossed and turned in his bound bed.

"Driscice Kilafin. She died a week after she was infected," the priestess answered, her attention still on her patient even as she spoke.

"And what did she do?"

"She was a merchant. She helped smuggle supplies from the Valsharess's troops to ours. She was very skilled." The priestess's lips thinned. "We suffered a great loss with her death."

Alasse continued her questioning. "Do you know what she was doing the day she got sick?"

"Helping organize the rations of food she recently collected."

"Did any of the people she was around that day end up getting sick?"

The priestess paused and seemed to think about it before shaking her head. "No. I don't believe any of them ended up infected. She was the only one."

"I see." Alasse tapped her quill against her pursed lips in thought. "Do you know someone who could give me a detailed description of what she did that day?"

"You could ask the group she was helping organize the food stocks," the priestess answered. "They're probably in the market. The leader is named Zesafay. Now are we done here?"

"Yes. Thanks for your time." Alasse nodded to the priestess and turned her attention back to her companions as they left the tent.

"I told you this was a waste of time," Osyyr muttered, face once again a blank mask.

Alasse shook her head. "No, it wasn't. We got some good information. In fact, I now can send you all out to do _your_ jobs."

Valen titled his head to the side and considered her with cool blue eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

"I need everyone to seek out and speak to the sanest patients here," the elf explained. "I want you to get them to tell you everything they did the day they got sick. Don't leave any details out."

"And why are we doing this?" Osyyr questioned.

"To find a common element between them all," Nathyrra answered, rubbing her lower lip in thought. "Alasse is trying to narrow down what exactly infected everyone."

Alasse nodded. "Exactly. This plague isn't spreading through the air or by touch. So we need to find out if it's being passed by the water, food, or something else."

Osyyr still didn't seem convinced. "And then what? What happens when we find the cause?"

"Then we can find whoever did this and drag their sorry asses back to the Seer."

* * *

><p>In the end, it was decided that Valen and Osyyr would question the soldiers first for any addition information before moving on to question the patients. Nathyrra volunteered to search out and interrogate the drow Zesafay and anyone else who was with Driscice Kilafin the day she got sick. Deekin and Alasse decided to tackle speaking to both priestesses and any sane patient they could.<p>

It was not an easy task. Alasse found that most of the priestesses were tired and frustrated and had little patience for a babbling elf. The patients were even worse; in pain and scared for their lives, most ignored her or wailed at her to help them or leave them be.

Finally, after a few hours of badgering and being a general pest, Alasse decided that she had collected enough information. After seeking out Deekin, the two decided to compare notes as they waited for the others to return from their own missions.

"So, Deekin, what did you find out?" she asked as they sat upon a broken staircase close to the district entrance.

"Deekin learn that most drow sick are soldiers. Some Seer's troops and some work for drow daughter we help," Deekin revealed, showing her his notes. "Rest help Seer and camp. Oh, and more males sick than females."

Alasse nodded as she browsed through the collection of scribbles. "Yes, I noticed the same thing. There really does seem to be no real theme here. This plague simply attacks anyone."

"Deekin think plague meant to hurt Seer," Deekin commented, scratching his nose. "Not defeat, just hurt really bads."

Alasse glanced at him from beneath her lashes. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Deekin think, if plague meant to stop Seer, then would be worse," the bard explained. "Like plague in that famous city. The winter one…"

"Neverwinter," Alasse filled in.

Deekin nodded. "Yeah, that one! Plague there was really bad. Killed most of the city, yes? But this plague is slow and only make drow crazy. Doesn't kill anyone. It makes drow have to kill each other, and feel bad for it."

Alasse nodded as she listened, not surprised that Deekin had figured out such a meaning. He _was_ a lot smarter than he let on.

"I think you're probably right. This plague is most likely to weaken the Seer, not destroy her," she mused out loud, stretching out her legs and crossing one ankle over the other.

She could feel Deekin watching her; dark eyes studying her every move. She waited silently; knowing that he had something he wanted to say to her.

"Is Boss okay?"

_And there it is._

"No, I'm not okay," she told him honestly because she could never lie to Deekin.

The kobold nodded slowly. "Deekin not see Boss cry since…"

'Since Master Drogan died,' went unspoken but they both knew what he meant.

"Did it scare you? To see me cry so pitifully and easily like that?" she wondered.

"Yes," Deekin admitted, still staring at her with dark, dark eyes. "Deekin forget that Boss is not a God. Boss is mortal like Deekin. Boss can hurt like Deekin. Does Boss forget like Deekin forgets?"

—_she becomes one with the Slayer and the world around her shifts into colors of gold and silver. She feels her senses being heightened, her body shifting into the perfect weapon. The power she always struggled to control, that she always feared, she now understands_—

Alasse shuddered and shook her head. "No, Deekin. I never forget that I am a mortal."

* * *

><p>Nathyrra was the first to return with news.<p>

"Zesafay is alive but some of the people she worked with are dead. They were mostly males and worked closely with Driscice Kilafin," she reported, arms crossed over her chest as she stood before Alasse and Deekin.

Alasse nodded as she wrote down every detail dutifully. "Anything else? Do you know what they did that day or before?"

"The day before they were scouting out some possible hits in the Wilds when they were attacked by a group of umber hulks," Nathyrra explained. "They got off with some minor and major injuries that they tied over with some potions before making their way back to the city to be looked over by some healers. The next day Driscice noticed she had some weird rash."

"Hmm. Do you think the healers had anything to do with it?" Alasse wondered, recalling the stories of the Neverwinter plague that had been spread by false healers.

Nathyrra shook her head; her short white hair billowing around her face. "No. The healers were the first to be checked. None of their spells caused this."

"Damn. There goes one lead," Alasse muttered, scratching out some possible ideas.

Nathyrra nodded as she moved to take a seat next to the elf. "You can also cross out any weird infection theories. The wounds the group gained were healed normally and do not seem to be causing them any troubles."

Alasse sighed and snapped her book shut. "Well, guess we have to hope the others dig something up."

Nathyrra hummed thoughtfully under her breath, staring at the elf next to her with narrowed eyes. Alasse stared back for a moment before slowly raising her brows.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you… well?" Nathyrra asked slowly, tilting her head to the side.

Alasse just stared. "What?"

"Back at the beholder cave… You seemed—"

"Annnd stop right there," Alasse quickly intercepted, knowing exactly which road their conversation was taking. "We are not doing this, okay? We're just not."

Nathyrra looked mildly affronted. "Why not? The Seer says it is good to speak of our pasts. It helps lift the weight of guilt and regrets on our soul."

"Really? Then you want to tell me a story about your time as a Red Sister?" Alasse retorted.

To her growing horror, Nathyrra looked like she was actually considering it.

"Look, Nathyrra, I don't do these kinds of talks," she said before the drow could actually launch into her life story. "I'm not an emotional person. My own husband didn't even realize I was in love with him for the first seven months we worked together."

"It's true. Boss once jumped out window when Baby Paladin started crying about her sire," Deekin supported from her other side. He was still nose deep in his own notes but didn't seem to have a problem following their conversation while working.

Alasse nodded. "See, even Deekin understands that I hate emotional shit, and he knows me better than you."

Nathyrra stared at her; looking torn between gaping and laughing. Finally she settled on a smirk and a headshake.

"You are a strange elf, Alasse," she commented. "So very different from your kin. I hope one day you will feel… close enough to share the more intimate details of your life with me."

Alasse bit her tongue in order to stop herself from telling the drow that was unlikely. There was something almost hopeful in Nathyrra's expression when she spoke. Something told her that it was the drow who was hoping that _she_ was the one who could open up about _her_ past.

And while Alasse knew that she was a lot of things—a killer, a snazzy dresser, and a bitch in general—she was not someone who went around crushing the spirits of others. Even she had to draw the line somewhere.

So instead she nodded and allowed Nathyrra to hold onto her hopes for a future both of them were not sure they would even have.

* * *

><p>"The soldiers knew nothing," Valen declared as he marched up to her with Osyyr trailing behind.<p>

Alasse arched one brow at the tiefling's comment. "Are you sure about that? They didn't have anything to report?"

"Only that it was mostly males getting sick," Valen said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's nothing new to us. Anything else?" Nathyrra questioned.

Valen tilted his head to the side in thought before slowly adding, "They said that some of the soldiers they knew had been injured before they got sick. But those injuries were healed normally with potions and they were fine until they caught the plague."

Alasse hummed thoughtfully as she glanced through her notes and reread what Nathyrra had reported. She paused for a moment when she noticed something similar.

"Nathyrra, didn't you say that Driscice Kilafin and her group had been hurt scouting and used potions to heal themselves until they got back to the city?" she questioned.

Nathyrra nodded. "Yes, that's right. Why? What are you thinking?"

"And Valen here says the soldiers who got sick were wounded before and also used potions to heal themselves, yes?" Alasse commented, still looking through her notes.

Nathyrra's eyes grew wide as she finally made the connection. "Wait, you think that potions are spreading the plague?"

Alasse shrugged. "Maybe. Problem is that I don't know how a potion could heal someone and infect them at the same time."

"I know how it is done."

Alasse looked up at the young drow standing behind Valen. "Oh? And how is it done, Osyyr?"

Osyyr stepped forward; his face still resembling a rock but his eyes burned like fire. "My mother… before she died, she had a way of infecting a healing potion with poison. It could still heal a drow but it also poisoned them. She used to have my brothers and I slip it in with other male's potions in order to kill her enemies' sons."

Alasse stared at the drow as Nathyrra took in a sharp breath at her side and Deekin finally looked up from his work.

"Then it must be the potions. That is the cause of the infection," Nathyrra murmured to herself.

"That also explains why most males here have been infected too," Valen realized, eyes growing wide. "Males rely on potions because females are either clerics or have at least the basic art of healing."

Alasse nodded, feeling a grim certainty falling over her. "We need to find the ones who are selling these potions. Do we have a list of merchants in the city?"

"There are many merchants in the city but only one stands out in my mind," Nathyrra said, getting to her feet.

Alasse raised a brow but also got to her feet. "Oh? Why does it stand out?"

Nathyrra smirked grimly. "Because they sell their potions at cheap prices. Real merchants would never do such a thing."

* * *

><p>The merchant stand that Nathyrra led them to was located in a nondescript spot in the city. It sat between two crumbling buildings under a brown tent. There was only a single female drow standing at an old and battered stand that was covered in a faded purple cloth.<p>

"Vedui," she said at their approach, bowing her head in respect. Her long white hair fell over her shoulders at the movement, and the bells and jewels braided into her hair tinkled together. (2)

"Lu'oh xal Usstan kla'ath dos?" she asked, lifting her head finally to stare at them with the biggest pair of red eyes Alasse had ever seen on a drow.

"Do you sell potions here?" Nathyrra asked in common, staring at the unusual drow with a hard look.

The female blinked her wide eyes twice before a slow and large smile stretched across her face. Alasse felt unease wind down her spine. The last time she had seen such a smile had been on her insane and dead brother Gavid. It didn't bode well to see such a look again.

"We sell an assortment of potions here," the drow tittered, gesturing with one arm to the bottles set up on her stand.

"Did you sell any to some soldiers recently?" Valen growled.

The female's eyes flickered with alarm for just a second before returning to a blank look. "We sell many potions to many types. We cannot keep track of every customer."

"I think you'll remember these ones. They ended up infected with a plague after they took your potions," Alasse said dryly.

The drow paused for a moment and then chaos erupted.

Alasse instinctively dropped to her knees and covered her face with her arms as all the potions around them shattered at once. The explosion rained liquid and glass down on all of them. She heard Nathyrra curse, Deekin squeal, and the chant of a spell beginning before it was finally safe for her to open her eyes again.

When she did, she found the female drow had cut open her hand and was using her blood in some sort of spell. Alasse didn't know what the hell she was doing, but she didn't need to know the details to recognize that it was only going to end badly for them all.

At the corner of her eye she saw something move, and when she turned to look she found Osyyr had recovered and was rushing their enemy. Before she could blink, he did something she never imagined he could do.

Osyyr twisted his body and disappeared.

Alasse gaped at the spot that the drow had stood and turned to look back at the female drow. As she expected, Osyyr now stood behind her; his sword held up against the female's slender throat and her bleeding hand removed from the rest of her. The female began to scream and held her now useless stump against her chest in an effort to the stop the bleeding.

Osyyr leaned down and whispered something low and quick into the female's ear. Alasse watched as she bit her lower lip and softened her cries into whimpers. She then slowly raised her eyes from the drow to meet Osyyr's burgundy gaze.

"Solaufein taught you how to teleport," she said simply, feeling like she was seeing Osyyr for the first time.

Osyyr gave a jerky nod. "He did."

"You know, he has never taught that spell to anyone before," she continued, still staring at the drow. "It was his trademark move, what he became known for among our group. His own powerful and modified version of the dimension door spell. No one but him knew how to use it because it was a technique that could only be taught to blood relations. _His_ blood relations."

Osyyr said nothing; simply continued to stare at her with his familiar eyes.

Alasse took in a deep breath and slowly released it. She understood now. It was shocking and unexpected and never in a million years did she think it would ever happen. But she understood now why Osyyr was so desperate to save Solaufein. She understood exactly how much Osyyr truly meant to Solaufein.

The young drow wasn't just his student; he was Solaufein's legacy.

He was his _son_.

"Okay," she said, taking in another calming breath. "Okay. Let's take her back to the Seer and bring an end to this plague."

* * *

><p>Alasse had never seen the Seer look so expressionless before.<p>

The Seer stood in her main chamber that the elf recognized as the one she first appeared in. Around her stood Imloth, Valen and Nathyrra and a few acolytes. Before her, chained up and furious, was the female drow who had caused the plague.

Alasse stood further off to the side with Osyyr and Deekin; studying the Seer carefully. Her face was so very still and smooth that Alasse swore it could have been carved from stone. Even her silver eyes seemed different; as blank and still as a mirror.

"Why?"

The Seer's soprano voice was quiet but it still echoed through the silent chamber. Her question was met with a long silence that was finally broken by the captured drow.

"Because the Elder Eye demanded it," she replied, shifting in her bonds slightly.

The Seer blinked once. "Elder Eye? You speak of Ghaunadaur, the God of Abominations. Is that who you serve?"

"Yes. It is His will that I unleash the plague on Her followers. I am but a vessel to His greater purposes," the other answered, her wide red eyes holding a fanatic gleam as she spoke of her god.

The Seer nodded, looking as if she actually understood where the drow was coming from. "I understand. I too am simply a pawn to Her plans. In the long run that is all we can be to them."

The drow sneered. "That may be true for you but He will not forsake me. I am too important to Him."

"Oh, child." The Seer shook her head in obvious pity. "That Which Lurks cares for none but Himself. Not even His most loyal followers."

"Liar!" the female shrieked, her wide eyes growing wild. "He will never forsake me! I am His most loyal—"

The drow was cut off by the Seer. She had moved to kneel before the younger woman, and had placed a slender finger against her lips.

"Hush," she said, her face softening as she gazed upon the other. "I believe in your loyalty and devotion to Him. I believe that it is just as strong as my own for my Silver Lady and Her cause."

The Seer gave a gentle smile and leaned down further towards the drow. Her own long white hair tumbled over her shoulders and meshed with the other drow's ivory locks. So close they were in color that Alasse could not tell whose hair began and whose ended.

The Seer lifted her hand that had kept the drow quiet and tenderly touched her cheek. She pushed back the mass of white hair until her entire face was revealed, and then cupped the lovely face with both hands.

"But that very loyalty is exactly why I cannot allow you to live any longer," the Seer whispered, and then twisted the female's head around until her neck snapped in half.

Alasse stared into the wide and surprised eyes of the now dead drow as the Seer allowed her body to fall. Her neck was twisted in such a way that the bone had pierced through the flesh of her neck, and now stuck out clearly through her pale locks. The elf could already see the blood beginning to pool beneath the dead woman.

"V'dre wun l'Erl'elee d'l'Olath Uss," the Seer recited as she slowly got to her feet. Her face was once again smooth and serene even as the blood of her victim began to pool around her feet; staining her pure white dress with crimson. She seemed unbothered by it and instead simply settled her gaze on one of her acolytes. (3)

"Bring me the healers. I now know the cure and will instruct them on how to make it," she ordered, and the acolyte calmly bowed and swiftly left the chamber.

"Mother Seer, how did you learn the cure?" Nathyrra asked, stepping forward.

The Seer glanced at the dead drow at her feet before returning her mirror eyes to the assassin. "I read her mind before she died. It was chaotic and disordered but the details of the plague were still there. Including the cure."

Imloth and Valen released a sigh of relief that was shared by many but Alasse. The elf was still focused on the brutal and unexpected death of the drow at the hands of a woman she had thought was the embodiment of compassion and mercy.

"Wait, am I the only one alarmed by the very grotesque death that just happened here a minute ago?" she asked the group aloud, finally tearing her eyes away from the dead woman's blank gaze.

Some of the acolytes shifted but the rest remained unfazed by her question. The Seer simply turned and gave her a serious look.

"Alasse, I exist to serve my Silver Lady and save my people," she explained calmly. "Sometimes that means by healing them. Other times that means killing those who would cause them harm."

Alasse held up her hands to show that she meant no harm. "Hey, I'm not knocking your reasons or asking for justification here. I just always thought that the followers of Eilistraee believed in compassion and mercy and shit."

The Seer closed her eyes and released a deep sigh. For the first time since she arrived, Alasse realized how tired she really was.

"I do not have the luxury of mercy," she said simply, her shoulders drooping. "The Valsharess has made sure of that."

* * *

><p>In the end, the cure was remarkably easy to create. In a matter of hours the healers had finished making the first batch, and the priestesses were soon dispersing it to the more critically ill drow. By the end of the day most of the sick had been given the cure and were on their way to recovery.<p>

Alasse herself had watched carefully as Solaufein was cured by one the priestesses. As soon as he was given the cure, his breathing began to level out and his tense body relaxed. Even his coloring seemed to be darkening back to its normal shade.

The elf glanced at Osyyr, who stood by her side watching the same drow. Deekin stood on her other side while Nathyrra and Valen had left them to attend to their own duties. The three stood away from most of the tents and were simply monitoring the recovery for the moment at the request of the Seer.

Osyyr was watching Solaufein like a hawk. With his attention diverted, she took a moment to study his face. The well defined jaw, the arch of his cheekbones, and even the slope of his eyes were all Solaufein. She marveled over how she could have ever missed such an obvious resemblance between the two drow.

"You really do look like him," she commented, catching the drow's attention.

Osyyr turned away from staring at Solaufein to give her a suspicious look. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb. You know who," she answered, rolling her eyes. "I know he's your father, kid."

Osyyr flinched but didn't look away. "And? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. What do I care if you're related or not?" she scoffed, jerking her chin towards Solaufein's tent. "Now go check on him. I know you want to."

The drow blinked. "You're not coming?"

She shook her head. "I spent decades at his side. I know who he needs to see right now, and it's not me. Go to him."

Osyyr hesitated for a fraction of a moment before he was striding off to Solaufein's tent. Alasse watched him until he entered the tent and moved to Solaufein's side. The last thing she saw before the flap was closed was Solaufein's smile.

"C'mon, Deekin. No reason for us to stay here anymore," she said, pushing herself off the wall she had been leaning against with one foot.

Deekin dutifully followed her as they made their way to the exit of the district. He glanced up at her with his dark eyes and tilted his head to the side carefully.

"Boss okay now?" he asked.

Alasse glanced down at him and gave him her special smile.

"Yes, Deekin. Boss is okay now."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1)** "Release her, soldier."

"Sir!"

"Is that how you show respect for the Savior of our Lady Seer?"

"No, sir! Forgive my insolence, General!"

**2)** "Greetings."

"How may I serve you?"

**3)** "Rest in the Embrace of the Dark One."


	12. Chapter 11: The Mage and the Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They all belong to **Bioware** and **Atari**. All mods mentioned belong to their respected owners.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter **11**: **T**he **M**age **a**nd **t**he **D**ragon

"_My name is Deszeldaryndun."_

* * *

><p>It was only a day after curing the plague that Alasse found herself being called to meet with the Seer yet again.<p>

"I hope there's a good reason I'm here again," she announced as she stomped into the room, ignoring the glares she received from Valen and Nathyrra for her disrespect. "You know, like the Valsharess is on the move or something."

The Seer smiled and shook her head, causing her long locks to tumble over a shoulder. "Nothing so serious, my friend. We simply have news that we thought you would like to hear. Nedylene?"

Alasse blinked as a familiar female drow stepped forward. After a moment she recalled her identity. "I remember you. You're the drow who found us when Valen and I were lost."

"We were not lost," Valen corrected harshly from his usual spot by the Seer. "We were just… turned around."

Alasse rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, big guy. So what's the news, Nedylene?"

The beautiful drow smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I bring news of my investigations of the Dead Dragon Gorge."

"Oh? And what did you find?" Alasse asked, suddenly much more curious. She had been wondering what 'powerful creature' had been lurking there.

"A bound dragon," Nedylene replied with a perfectly straight face.

Alasse stared before slowly turning to the Seer. "Is she serious?"

"I believe so. I have never known Nedylene to tell a lie," the Seer replied, cocking her head to the side like a bird. "Please, tell us more."

Nedylene bowed her head to the older female. "Yes, Mother Seer. My party and I arrived at the Dead Dragon Gorge a week ago. Once there we discovered the remains of the previous party that had been sent to investigate the site. They had been killed and left as a warning to any trespassers."

"Did you find who it was?" Nathyrra questioned, scowling at the news.

Nedylene nodded. "Indeed we did. There is a very powerful mage that seems to keep watch over the dragon. From what we have observed, this mage seems to work for the Valsharess."

"So now not only does she have an army of drow, duergar and undead, but also a pet dragon?" Alasse asked, rubbing her forehead. "Not to mention, also a Lord of Hell to do her bidding. Fuck. Are you sure you guys just don't want to quit now and head to the surface?"

"Eilistraee has guided us here for a reason, Alasse," the Seer chided gently, seeming unbothered by the news of the Valsharess possessing a bound dragon. "We cannot run from our destinies."

"Wanna bet on that?" Alasse muttered to herself.

"What color dragon be?" Deekin asked, tapping his claws against his belt.

"Silver, I believe," Nedylene replied. "I do not believe it was full grown. If anything, it seemed to be an adolescent at best."

"Which bodes well for us," Valen pointed out. "Perhaps we can kill it and deprive the Valsharess of another ally."

"Or recruit it," Nathyrra added, earning a scowl from the tiefling.

"Regardless of the outcome, I agree that it does bear looking into," the Seer interjected smoothly before an argument could erupt between the two. "Alasse, will you take the others and investigate this mage and his dragon?"

Alasse shrugged. "I suppose. Not like I have anything better to do."

"Excellent." The drow beamed; her silver eyes now resembling pinpoints of light. "Nedylene will provide you with all the information you need. In the mean time, I suggest preparing for the journey. Dead Dragon Gorge is quite a way from here."

"I'll take your word on it." Alasse stood up straight and looked to her companions. "Nathyrra and Valen, you two get as much information from Nedylene as you can. Deekin and I will prepare our supplies for the mission ahead. Then finish up any business you need to attend to. We leave for the Dead Dragon Gorge tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The first thing Alasse did after leaving the Seer's temple was pay a visit to a certain blacksmith.<p>

"So have you finally finished updating my sword, Rizolvir?" Alasse asked the drow, leaning against a table in his open forge.

Rizolvir grinned without looking up from his current project, and jabbed a finger behind him. "Go see for yourself. I think you'll be quite impressed with the results."

Alasse snorted at the arrogant statement but did move to where he had pointed. When she located what she was looking for, she couldn't help but raise her brows. "Wow. Enserric, are you still in there?"

"Unfortunately," grouched the newly cleaned and polished blade, glowing a sickly green with each word. "Where have you been all this time? Do you have any idea how terribly boring it is to sit at a _forge_ all day?"

"You'll have to forgive me for prioritizing the war over entertaining you," the elf said sweetly, grasping the black hilt of the blade and carefully weighing it in her hands. Along with being cleaned and sharpened, it felt much lighter than she remembered. She could only wonder what other little tricks Rizolvir had added to Enserric.

"So… what exactly did you do?" she asked the blacksmith.

"What you paid me for," Rizolvir replied, getting to his feet and finally facing her. "Enserric can now cast a light bright enough to blind targets; hide the wielder's body temperature from darkvision; and finally spit acid. Along with that, he also still retains his regeneration abilities from before."

"Wow." Alasse lifted the sword closer to her face to examine it. "And how do you feel about all these new enchantments, Enserric?"

"_Despoiled_," spat the blade. "_Violated_. I now know how a wench feels being ravaged by a sweaty barbarian."

Alasse elevated a single black brow. "Oh? Then do you want me to force Rizolvir to marry you in case you're with child? That _is_ the honorable thing to do in these types of situations."

"If Enserric carries my child then I will make an honest woman out of him," Rizolvir promised solemnly, bowing his head.

"There is a special place in the Hells for people like you," Enserric swore, green glow brightening.

"Settle down. A lady in your delicate position shouldn't get excited," Alasse chastised lightly before turning her attention to the smith. "So how about my bow? Did you get a chance to fix that?"

Rizolvir nodded, reaching over a stack of iron rings to pick the now whole and polished bow off the wall. "I finished this one a while ago. It wasn't very hard to fix, and the bow string should hold longer than the last one."

Alasse took the bow wordlessly and rubbed her thumb and forefinger into the black wood. It warmed to her touch quickly, and she smiled at the spark of magic she felt awaken at her touch.

"You did a good job, Rizolvir. How much do I owe you?" she asked, not looking away from her bow.

"All together?" Rizolvir crossed his arms over his naked and ashy chest. "Twenty-two thousand."

The elf nodded and unhooked the bag of holding that held all her gold. "Fine. Count it out from this."

"You trust me not to cheat you out of gold?" Rizolvir questioned, taking the bag.

Alasse snorted as she began the task of packing up her newly returned weapons. "Even if you were stupid enough to try to steal from _me_, it's not like I won't be making more of it on this next trip."

"Yes, every time you leave you do seem to come back a little richer," the blacksmith commented as he began to count out his fee. "Where do you get all your money?"

"Off the people I kill," Alasse answered, shrugging.

Rizolvir cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Don't tell Nathyrra and Valen that. They would be horrified."

"Oh, they know how I work at this point. They say they're disgusted by my lack of respect for the deceased, but that doesn't stop them from helping me strip down the bodies," the elf said, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand their preoccupation with being noble and good."

"They're trying to redeem themselves because they both have bloody pasts," Rizolvir explained, pushing a pile of gold off to the side and starting a new one. "Nathyrra was a Red Sister and Valen fought in the Blood Wars. Neither of them knew anything of mercy and compassion until they met the Seer. Once they learned her teachings and realized that what they did was considered by some as evil, they vowed to repent for their merciless ways and become a force of good."

"That's… very insightful of you, Rizolvir," Alasse said slowly, now staring at the blacksmith. She recognized that her companions did indeed struggle with their past actions and the new morals that they strived to enforce. It was nothing new to her; she had walked the same road and found her own peace over time, and she knew that eventually the two would as well.

But what did surprise her was that _Rizolvir_ of all people saw the age old story in Nathyrra and Valen.

"I was not always a blacksmith, Alasse," the drow chided gently, still counting out his payment. "Just as Enserric was not always a sword. I think you will find that most of us here led very different lives once upon a time."

He finally glanced up at her with a smile; his white teeth flashing against his dark skin and red eyes. "But then, you already know all about leading different lives, yes? Alasse Dosan?"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?"<p>

Alasse looked up from packing her newly purchased supplies and found Viconia standing over her. The drow was clean and dressed in the mithril breastplate she had taken from the elf, and had paired it with a long gray skirt with slits up the side. She wore a pair of new black boots that fit her better than Alasse's had along with black braces and a silver amulet. Finally she had twisted her long hair back into a river of braids and had highlighted her features with makeup.

Alasse was not surprised by the new look. Viconia had always regarded her beauty more as a weapon than anything else, and like any good weapon she honed it well.

"I've been curing a plague. Where the hell have _you_ been?" she asked, returning to her packing.

Viconia shrugged and gracefully dropped onto the elf's bed. "Researching the area around this dead city."

"You didn't stay to help with the plague?" Alasse questioned from her spot on the floor against the bed.

"Why would I?" the drow cleric snorted.

She shrugged. "Because Solaufein was sick."

"Oh? Did the roach finally die?" Viconia asked, sitting up straight in excitement.

"No, we found the cure in time," she answered, smirking.

Viconia sniffed and tossed a braid over her shoulder. "Pity. I would have _so_ liked to dance on his grave."

"I'll be sure to tell him that when I see him next."

"You do that." The cleric nudged the elf in the side with her foot. "Where are you going to next?"

Alasse shrugged. "Dead Dragon Gorge. There's a bound dragon there apparently and we're going to go pay it a visit."

"A dragon, hmm? Well, try not to poke this one with a stick if it's asleep," Viconia advised, studying her nails idly.

Alasse elbowed the drow in the leg. "As long as you avoid getting captured again. So have you found any leads to where Valas might be?"

Viconia shrugged. "A few. I will need to investigate them a bit further before I'm sure."

"Hmm. Well, tell me how it goes. I think it would be interesting to meet a drider without having to worry about it trying to tear my head off."

"He won't be a drider for long," the drow reminded.

Alasse gave her a look of exaggerated awareness. "_Oh_, that's right. _You_ have found a cure to a century long curse created by the most powerful of the drow deities. Forgive me for ever forgetting."

"Shut up, Alasse."

* * *

><p>After visiting with Rizolvir and Viconia, Alasse decided to pay one more drow a visit before the day was done.<p>

Solaufein was up and looking much healthier when she found him. He was still restricted to the South District with the other patients as he recovered, but he was sitting up in his cot and examining his healing arm with morbid fascination.

"Alasse," he said when he noticed her, nodding in greeting. "I had wondered when you would show up again. Have you come to examine my arm with me?"

"Depends. Is it still oozing pus and blood?" the elf asked, sashaying over to sit at his bedside.

Solaufein lifted the infected arm in question to reveal the now healing scabs. "No, I'm happy to say that we have passed that point."

"Good. The smell was beginning to get to me." Alasse's eyes flickered from the drow's arm to his red eyes, and she leveled him with an even look.

"Osyyr is you son," she stated, not bothering to beat around the bush.

To his credit, Solaufein did not look surprised or ashamed. "He is."

"How?"

Solaufein shrugged and eased back into his bed. "His mother was a daughter from another city who was paying a visit to Ust Natha. She liked the way I looked and ordered me to service her. Once done she left for her city and some time latter I was informed that I had sired a son. She allowed me to claim parentage so she could reap the benefits of my House, but never allowed me to have any contact with him. Then I met you and left for the surface and actually forgot about him for a time. It was only by chance that I met him again and discovered he was my son."

"So… Osyyr's mother forced you to have sex with her, got pregnant and denied you the right to see him, and you left him here to travel with me and eventually even forgot that he existed. Did I get that right?" Alasse asked, tilting her head back to give her friend a hard stare.

"It is not so simple, Veldrin," Solaufein scolded gently, giving her a glare. "It is not that I did not care for my son or wanted to leave him, but Drisanna was clear in that I would have no contact with him. I could not go against her; not when she was the daughter of a powerful House in another city, and I was nothing more than a male."

Alasse shook her head, still not convinced. "I still find it hard to understand how you could ever leave for the surface knowing that you were leaving behind your own child."

Solaufein closed his eyes and sighed. "Alasse… The love of a father is different from the love of a mother. I could walk away from him because I did not share that parental bond with Osyyr."

"And now? Could you walk away now?" she wondered.

"No," the drow said without hesitation. "I could no more leave me son than I could walk away from my Silver Lady. He is… He is my world now. I will not leave him again."

Alasse bit her lower lip. Solaufein's voice seemed… honest. Genuine, and a little awed. As if he had stumbled across the greatest treasure ever known to the world. It was a feeling she remembered well enough having felt it twice in her own lifetime.

"I'm happy to hear that," she told the drow honestly, "and I'm happy that you have Osyyr with you now. You… You deserve this."

"Do I?" Solaufein wondered quietly more to himself than to her.

Alasse took that as her cue to leave. "Well, I just came to check in on you. If there's nothing else I think I should—"

"Wait," Solaufein said, raising a hand. "There is something else I would like to discuss."

"Oh?" Alasse settled back into her chair. "Okay. What is it?"

"A little birdie told me that you had a… intense experience at the beholder hive," the drow said slowly, looking as if he was choosing his words with great care.

Alasse very slowly narrowed her eyes. "And where did you hear that from?"

"Your companions are neither blind nor cruel despite what you may wish to believe," Solaufein pointed out. "They took notice that something was wrong but were not sure how to approach the subject with you. Hence they came to me in hopes that I would speak to you myself."

"Why are you asking me about this?"

"Because there is no one else left in your life to ask them."

Alasse let out a harsh laugh. "True enough. Everyone who cared is dead now."

"Not everyone," Solaufein corrected, reaching out to touch her wrist with two fingers.

Alasse shifted in discomfort. Solaufein and she rarely spoke about pasts and feelings and all that other sentimental shit. At least not without a lot of alcohol between them. It stemmed from the fact that neither of them enjoyed picking at old wounds, and that they both had more issues than they cared to admit.

Solaufein pressed his fingers insistently against her wrist. "Tell me, Veldrin. What happened?"

Alasse didn't know where to begin. Did she tell him of how she lost Angelo to sickness? How she watched him slowly wither away over a period of months; knowing that any moment he would take his final breath? Did she tell him how Sarevok had to help her burn his body because she was too distraught to do it on her own? Or how she took his ashes and spent half a year walking to Kara-Tur so he could be laid to rest in his homeland?

Or perhaps he wanted to hear of Imoen and Sarevok. How her sister and brother had both disappeared over the years, and no matter where she went she could not find them. Maybe he even wanted to hear of her dead child; the son that died before he even got a chance to take his first breath. The one who never got the chance to see the light of day and never would.

"They're gone. They're just… They're gone and I'm not. I'm still here," she said, and wondered if her voice sounded as old as she felt. She felt like every year—every memory—was crowding in on her at that moment.

Solaufein did not say a word. He simply slid his fingers under her palm and held her hand in his own. He said nothing to reassure her because there was nothing he could say to her. He did not try to comfort her because no amount of comfort could ever ease the ache in her. He simply held her hand as they both remembered what they no longer had.

* * *

><p>They left for the Dead Dragon Gorge the next day.<p>

Alasse knew that Valen and Nathyrra would have preferred to stay for a few more days in order to help the Seer settle the city as the plague was cured, and matters returned to preparing for the war with the Valsharess. But she also knew that time was pressing and they could not afford to linger over little matters when there were larger ones to attend to.

So they left the next day with the Seer's blessings as their only source of comfort.

As with the other two journeys, the trail to the Dead Dragon Gorge was a long and silent affair. The breaks were brief and scarce and always filled with tension. Nathyrra kept her darkvision activated for so long that Alasse began to fear that her eyes would forever be stained red. Time was marked by the few stops they took, and Alasse began to lose track of the days that passed.

It was also during this trip that she found herself on the end of another heart-to-heart from Valen.

"What makes you so special?" the tiefling asked during one of their brief breaks in a moldy cave.

Alasse glanced at him suspiciously. She remembered the last conversation they had during their trip to Zorvak'mur, and she had no interest in continuing it. "What do you mean?"

Valen's blue eyes gleamed out of the darkness before her. "I speak, of course, of the fact that you are the Savior chosen by Eilistraee herself. The Seer believes this, of course, and has replaced me as the leader of our forces. I have kept us alive for months and suddenly you appear and it is all over."

Alasse rolled her eyes and wondered, yet again, how someone so good looking and powerful could have more self-esteem issues than a thirteen-year-old girl. "I am beginning to believe that all tieflings love to be overly dramatic."

"According to everything I've been told, being dramatic is one of my specialties," Valen retorted dryly, keeping a serious face for a few moments before finally sighing. "Okay, you are probably correct… I _am_ making too much of this. But I would still like to know your thoughts."

"On being a beacon of shiny hope and good to your Seer and her forces? Or being told that I'm expected to lead an army of drow into battle?" Alasse clarified, leaning Enserric across her lap. "Because for the first one I can say that I find it fucking hilarious and a little sad that I'm the best Eilistraee could come up with."

Valen's smirk told her he felt much the same.

"As for the second one… I have no idea why your Seer thought I would be a good choice to leave in command. I know nothing of drow tactics or battle. I've never been in command of an army before, and I don't even know how to station them."

"You're going to get them all killed aren't you?" Enserric asked, startling Valen. Her two newest companions had yet to adjust to the talking sword.

"It's a definite possibility," she agreed cheerfully.

Valen closed his eyes and looked as if he was seriously considering just killing himself then and there.

"But I'm sure that won't happen," Alasse quickly added before the tiefling could work himself up into an angsty lather. "I know my place and it is _not_ leading the drow forces into battle. I'll tell the Seer this when we head back next."

"That… is a relief," Valen admitted, massive shoulders drooping slightly. "I… was worried when the Seer told me her intentions. The soldiers need someone they respect and trust to lead them in this battle."

"And do they? Respect you?" Alasse wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"With that flail I don't see why they wouldn't," Enserric pointed out.

Valen grinned and patted the hilt of his flail. "The drow have come to respect my abilities in battle. They know that I will not fail them when it comes to combat."

Alasse eyed the large and well-used weapon in consideration. "I believe that. I don't think I could lift that thing even with all my enchanted equipment."

Enserric made a scoffing noise. "You don't need to. You have _me_ for a weapon, remember?"

"A fact that fills me with endless joy, I assure you," the elf promised. "So what brought this questioning on? Still worried I'm going to take your place as the Seer's favorite?"

She meant it as a joke but Valen's blush of shame had her sitting up in alarm.

"Wait, don't tell me you actually think that? Valen, are you jealous of the attention I get from the Seer?" she asked, jaw dropping.

Valen refused to meet her eyes. "Of course not! I just… I owe the Seer a great deal, and her cause has been my purpose in life for so long. I'm not sure what I would do if… if she…"

Alasse stared at tiefling, unsure if she wanted to laugh or cry. With that simple admission she finally understood the real reason Valen did not trust her. It was not simply because she was an unknown stranger who was an unstable variable. She was also a threat to him on a personal level. Her existence and role in the war took away from his own role and place in the Seer's life.

_He is afraid I will steal his life from him,_ she acknowledged, and finally came to a conclusion on what to do.

She broke out laughing.

She doubled over and clutched her stomach as laughter spilled out of her. She laughed so hard her eyes began to tear up and her stomach began to cramp, and her breath began to get caught in her throat. She laughed so loud that she had to cup a hand over her mouth in order to smother the noise.

"Alasse!" Enserric scolded as it was jostled from her lap and onto the dirt.

Valen's blush began to migrate from his cheeks to his pointed ears and thick neck. "P-Please stop laughing, my lady…"

"You're like a child who's getting a new sibling!" she gasped, wiping her watery eyes. "Or a dog whose master brought home another pet! Oh, this is hilarious."

"You are a vile, twisted and sick person," Enserric commented.

"Thank you," she replied, her laughter finally giving away to softer chuckles. "And, Valen, stop trying to make your face explode. It won't work."

"Are you done making fun of me?" the tiefling asked in a tone as icy as his gaze. His intense blush still hadn't died away.

Alasse rolled her eyes, still grinning. "For the moment. I may think back on this moment later and break out into laughter. If I do try not to be alarmed."

"I am beginning to think that everything I do or say is a joke to you," he grumbled.

"And I'm beginning to think that you take every little thing that happens to you to the extreme," she retorted. "Look, Valen, I'm not here to steal the Seer or the troops from you. I didn't even want to be here to begin with! So quit worrying that I'm going to steal your lady love from you, and concentrate on helping me win this damn war."

"The Seer is not my lover but my mentor," the tiefling corrected, rolling his eyes. "But perhaps there is… sense to what you say. I should not allow my insecurities to cloud my view of you."

"I'm sure your insecure view paints me as a better person than I am in real life," Alasse commented, "but whatever works for you."

Valen's lips twitched at the corner but did not develop into a full smile. "I am glad we had this chat. I feel like we have crossed a bridge together."

Alasse leaned back and eyed him cautiously. "You're not gonna try and hug me are you?"

"Of course not. I've seen the company you keep. I might catch some exotic rash if I did," Valen said with a perfectly a straight face as he stood up and walked out of the cave.

Alasse gaped after him as Enserric cackled wildly on the ground before her.

* * *

><p>The Dead Dragon Gorge was not what she had expected.<p>

"It's… a cave," Alasse commented as they squatted behind a group of boulders. "A dark cave. A very, very dark cave. I don't like meeting dragons in very dark caves."

"I don't think we have much of a choice here," Valen pointed out, squinting into the darkness.

"And why does it matter if it's dark or not? You have me here to light the way!" Enserric reminded.

"Or get me killed," Alasse muttered, squinting into the darkness for any sign of Nathyrra. The drow had gone ahead to scout the cave before they entered in what felt like hours ago. It made the elf uneasy that she had not returned yet.

_Not that I'm worried or anything_, she consoled to herself quickly. _Nathyrra is just important is all. Without her, I'll have to use the Relic of Reaper to get us back to the city, and that is not a secret I want to share with the Seer and her groupies._

After what Alasse was sure was a decade had passed, the assassin finally reappeared before them.

"About time. What did you find?" Alasse quickly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The dragon is inside but there's no sign of the mage," Nathyrra replied. "The dragon is trapped in a warded circle. I don't think it can leave or enter without the mage there, and I don't believe we can touch it inside the circle."

"Then we have the chance to speak with it and see if we can negotiate a truce. With luck, we can convince it to join us before the mage returns," Valen pointed out.

Nathyrra nodded, face determined. "Yes, that's all we can do at this point. C'mon; I'll lead the way to the dragon."

The cave was deep and pitch black. Alasse found that she had to stay so close to Valen and Deekin that they ended up tripping each other up. There was the usual musky and damp smell that all caves had, but this one had an undercurrent of sulfur and something spicy to it. It took her a few seconds to place the second smell as magic.

After what felt like possibly an eternity later, Alasse finally saw a glimmer of red light at the end of the tunnel. As they grew closer she realized that the light was from wards painted in a circle around a slumbering dragon.

"Damn," she muttered to herself as they all stopped before the reason for their search. The dragon was roughly half the size of a full-grown dragon with glimmering silver scales. It was a beautiful and regal creature, and like most dragons it made her stomach clench up in fear and awe.

"So… who wants to wake the sleeping dragon?" she asked aloud, tapping her fingers against the hilt of her blade.

Valen stepped forward; jaw clenched and brows furrowed. "I will incase it lashes out. I can withstand the impact."

Nathyrra looked mildly annoyed by the implications that they couldn't do the same, but Alasse was willing to let that comment slide considering the circumstances. She had taken enough beatings from dragons to know when to give pride a backseat.

"Then get to it. We're wasting time standing here," she pointed out, nudging the tiefling in the elbow.

Valen flashed her a dirty look but still began to walk over to the sleeping dragon. Before he even took three steps, the dragon opened its eyes.

"Stay where you are, mortals. I've known of your coming the moment you stepped into my cave," the dragon purred, silver eyes fever bright as it stared them down. "You lesser species always stink no matter where you are. That is why it makes you such easy prey."

"Well, excuse us lesser species for having no control of our bodily smells. We can't all fart fairy dust like you amazing lizards," Alasse replied, rolling her eyes. In the face of all its beauty and power, she had also forgotten how arrogant and condescending dragons could be. It always made her fear of them decrease and her annoyance rise.

The dragon jerked its head back as if it was startled that one of the lesser creatures had the gall to speak back to it. Considering its age, Alasse wouldn't be surprised to learn if it was the first time someone spoke back to it.

"You should learn to respect your betters, _elf_," the dragon growled, slowly rising to its feet and finally to its full height. Alasse found that she now had to crane her head back to get a good look at its face.

"Impressive," she admitted, "but I've seen bigger dragons than you, hatchling. I've _killed_ bigger than you too so reign that ego of yours in, and listen to what we have to say for a moment. Who knows, maybe we'll even let you go if you're polite enough."

"_You will release me from this cage because I command you too!_" the dragon boomed, voice deepening into a primitive growl.

Deekin jumped slightly and Nathyrra jerked her hand to her weapon while Valen twitched at the unexpected rumble that rang through the cave. Even Alasse felt her heart jump up and her ears begin to ring from the noise.

"Yelling and ordering us will not make us obey!" she yelled back because clearly this dragon had yet to be taught manners. Or even common sense.

The dragon growled but didn't roar again. Instead it crouched low again and brought its head as close as possible to the circle of runes around it.

"My name is Alasse," she introduced, deciding to be polite instead of snarky in order to avoid another tantrum. "We have come here to try and recruit you in the war against the Valsharess. What is your name?"

"I am Deszeldaryndun. I was brought from the surface to be a _pet_ to the drow's Valsharess," the dragon snarled, eyes narrowing. "If you release me then I will gladly join your cause in ripping apart the disgusting drow!"

Nathyrra winced slightly. "Um, the cause fighting against the Valsharess are drow too. Is that going to be a problem?"

Deszeldaryndun titled its massive head to the side. "Drow fight against drow? Why? Are you trying to take the place of this Valsharess?"

Nathyrra and Valen both bristled at the implication while Alasse rolled her eyes. "Hardly. They're followers of Eilistraee."

Deszeldaryndun stared at her. "The drow goddess of good?"

"Yup."

Deszeldaryndun turned his gaze back to Nathyrra and Valen. "I did not know she had any followers."

Alasse cackled as Nathyrra's face turned dark and Valen rubbed his forehead.

"She has many followers, _worm_, the greatest being her chosen leader, the Seer," Nathyrra spat, eyes sparking and nearly shaking from her rage.

Deszeldaryndun did not seem impressed.

"Okay, drow deities aside, will you help us in this war?" the elf questioned, turning the conversation back to the original purpose. "If you do then I can promise that we will free you from your enslavement."

"I would join you just for vengeance even if my freedom was not on the line," the dragon vowed, crouching low.

"That's good to know." Alasse glanced to Nathyrra and Deekin. "Okay, how do we lift the wards?"

"I believe I can help with that."

Alasse had Enserric out and was turning before the strange new voice even registered in her mind. Her sword found only air as she spun around completely to face the hooded stranger standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Put your sword away, Alasse. I mean no harm," the stranger ordered, voice a deep baritone that identified him as male.

"You know, saying my name does not make me trust you," the elf pointed out, not lowering her blade. At the corner of her eye she could see Valen and Deekin also pointed their weapons at the new stranger. Nathyrra had disappeared from sight; most likely slipping into the shadows the moment the stranger spoke.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" she questioned.

"How could I not know your name?" the stranger shot back, seemingly unbothered by the weapons pointed at him. "You stormed the base of one of the strongest Lolth priestesses to ever walk the Underdark, and slaughtered her entire army with only a handful of people. You then proceeded on to kill _her_ yourself in a battle that waged for seven hours. The Underdark does not forget such people and their deeds."

Alasse felt her blood turn cold.

—_Sendai is beautiful. Her hair is snow white, her eyes blood red, and her skin a few shades lighter than most drow. With her magic and inheritance, she glows red and violet and silver and seems so very close to being the goddess she aspires to be. The only flaw is the madness in her bloody eyes_—

"Who are you?" she whispered again.

"You may call me Jalynfein," the stranger replied calmly. "The name means nothing to you, I'm sure, but your drow allies will know it. I have come here to release the dragon into your care."

The elf was baffled. "What? Why?"

"So the Valsharess won't have it," Jalynfein answered simply.

Alasse was still stumped.

"Why would the Spider Mage seek to help followers of the Silver Lady?" Nathyrra asked, stepping out of the darkness with ease. Her violet eyes were trained on the hooded stranger before them and she stood tense and alert.

"Because not all of us believe the Bitch Queen is meant to rule," Jalynfein replied. "This Valsharess will amount to nothing. I will see to that one way or another."

"You… You're fighting the Valsharess?" Alasse clarified.

Jalynfein chuckled. "Indeed. Surely you did not think that the Seer and Jarlaxle were the _only_ drow plotting the downfall of the Valsharess?"

"Well, considering the state of the Underdark, yeah, I kinda did," Alasse deadpanned.

"It is not the way of the drow to fight out in the open," the stranger chided. "Your Seer is the only one foolish enough to be so open in her campaign. The rest of us know better."

"It is not foolishness that drives the Seer but courage," growled Valen, taking a threatening step forward.

The drow shrugged. "Call it what you will, it changes nothing. Now let us return to our original topic: the dragon."

"My name is Deszeldaryndun," the silver dragon reminded with a growl.

"Yes, yes, Deszeldaryndun," Jalynfein waved a dismissive hand that earned him another growl. "I will release him into your custody for the upcoming battle."

"But… won't Drow Queen know dragon gone?" wondered Deekin, peeking out from behind Valen's bulk.

"All the Valsharess will know is that the foolish young mage she left in charge of her pet failed in his duty," Jalynfein answered with a dark promise.

"Okay. So you give us the dragon and cover our tracks. So what is it you want in return?" Alasse wondered.

"Ahh, yes, the fee for my service…" Jalynfein calmly moved closer to the elf, causing the group to tense in alarm. The drow stopped though once he was in arms distance though.

"I want the piece of the sword Godsbane that you carry," the hooded stranger said.

Alasse stared. "You… You want _that_? Why? Mask is no drow deity. He's not even a _deity_ anymore! What could you possibly want with his broken sword?"

"That is none of your concern. Just know that it is my price for releasing the dragon," Jalynfein replied calmly.

"Alasse, what is this 'Godsbane' that he speaks of?" Nathyrra asked at her side.

"It is a sword that belonged to the deceased god Mask. It was broken in two long ago by the god Cyric in order to weaken the other. I hold one of those pieces," the elf explained.

"A piece of a god, even a dead one, is a high price," Valen said slowly, "and giving it away could invite further trouble for us."

Alasse agreed. On one hand, they needed the dragon desperately in the upcoming battle. But on the other, she wasn't too keen on giving up a piece of a god to a strange and unknown drow. She knew too well how easily dead powers could be revived and used when it came to mages. But on the other hand, they needed the damn dragon.

"I need you to vow on your magic that you will not use this piece to bring further strife to the Seer and her forces or the surface," the elf finally said. Her comrades all looked at her like she was crazy—which she kind of was— but Jalynfein nodded.

"Very well. I vow on my magic and being that I will not use the piece of Godsbane against the Seer or any she commands nor against the surface world," the drow vowed, a silver light twining its way through his body. "Does that satisfy you?"

Alasse sighed. "For the moment. Now get started on releasing the lizard. I'll get out your sword piece."

The elf waited until the drow began to work on releasing the wards before she begun to dig through her most guarded pack. It held her dearest and most dangerous items and in it she found the broken piece of sword wrapped up in a magical cloth that protected her from its hypnotic lure.

As the last ward fell, Deszeldaryndun released his wings and stretched his body out to its full glory. "Freedom! At last I am free from this wretched circle! Deszeldaryndun is free once more to reap revenge on his vile captors!"

Alasse ignored the boasting dragon as Jalynfein made his way back to her. "A deals a deal. Here's the piece."

The drow slowly reached out and took hold of the sword. Once he had it in his grasp, he quickly unwrapped it to reveal the bone white piece of blade.

"Godsbane," the mage whispered, running a finger down its unmarked surface. "I have finally found you."

"I hope I don't regret giving you that," Alasse said lowly.

Jalynfein looked up at her. "You will not. In fact, you may one day be relieved that you did this."

"Doubtful," the elf replied, tilting her head up to look him in the eye. At such a close distance she could finally see into the shadows of the hood thanks to the dim fungi lights reflecting off Deszeldaryndun's silver scales. But all she found was a plain and unremarkable mark covering the drow's face and a pair of ancient ember eyes staring back at her.

"You will not regret this, Alasse," Jalynfein promised, and the ember eyes seemed to glow even brighter.

She fought back a shiver and stepped away. "Well, regardless, it is time for us to leave. We have much to do still. Thank you for your services, Jalynfein."

The drow said nothing and simply bowed his head.

When Alasse turned back to her companions, she found that the silver dragon was gone and in its place stood an elven man. He stood proud and towered over all but Valen and stared at them each with pupil-less silver eyes that shifted like liquid. He was as pale as a vampire and had long silver hair that fell to his waist in a thick and straight curtain.

Alasse felt another shiver attempt to worm its way down her spine. Deszeldaryndun made for an attractive elf, sure, but there was also a sense of wrongness about him. She had a feeling this was the perfect example of a wolf in sheep clothes.

"Nice disguise, Deszeldaryndun," she said, moving to join them. "Let's hope that form doesn't attract too much attention."

Deszeldaryndun blinked slowly. "I can deal with any attention I bring to myself."

She snorted. "Uh-huh. Tell me, were you in that disguise when the drow captured you?"

"Alasse!" Nathyrra scolded as the dragon bristled. "Deszeldaryndun, please ignore her. She doesn't mean any harm by it. It is simply her way to mock and insult others."

Alasse rolled her eyes as the drow continued to soothe the irritated dragon. When she glanced back to where Jalynfein had stood, she found the mage gone.

"He slipped back into the shadows the moment you looked away," Valen commented quietly when he noticed her gaze.

"Hmm. Do you think he will rat us out?" she wondered.

"Possibly. I would rather not stay to find out," the tiefling pointed out.

"Agreed. We will leave once his Royal Scalyness is done pouting."

"Very well. Oh, and, my lady?"

"Yes?"

Valen finally looked at her. "Why did you hunt down that drow? The one Jalynfein mentioned."

Alasse stared at him for a moment before finally turning away. There were a million that answers she could have given him to such a question. But for some reason only one sounded like the truth to her.

"Because we shared the same father," she answered quietly, and they spoke no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Nedylene Rahn** – Well said. I also believed that the Seer was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done.

**MadHatt** – True, the game does tend to display the Seer and the Valsharess in one dimensional terms and never really delves into their characters or culture. That's why I've been trying to explore them in this story while also staying true to the way the game paints them. This is turning out to be rather difficult when they have both of them making rather dumb choices in the game. Seriously, I'm trying to make them smarter than 'I-will-leave-you-in-charge-of-my-army-though-you-have-no-experience,' and 'I'm-just-gonna-wait-till-you-build-up-an-army-before-I-attack-you.' I've had to actually pull out some Jerry Springer shit to make their reasoning sound logical later on.

And I also wondered why, in the beginning, they only sent one assassin and all she does is steal your gear. I mean, the gear reason is a good enough reason for Alasse to venture into the Underdark, but for normal players? Pfft, keep the gear; I'd get better stuff running through the Undermountain.

* * *

><p>I've always loved the dragons from <strong>BG<strong> & **NWN**. Not only were they wonderful to look at, they also held the best loot.

And for the record, Jalynfein IS a real character from the **Forgotten Realms**. Seriously, look him up. He may show up again later, can't really say, but like Jarlaxle he does have his own story going down on the side.

**Silver pup**


End file.
